


Infinity (vkook)

by NimraSajjad



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mates, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Mpreg, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 102,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimraSajjad/pseuds/NimraSajjad
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a True Blood. But only he knows this, no one else. He is a ruthless monster in a fight and you would not want to make him angry. Due to a past event, his belief on Love and mates completely changed. Now he does not want a mate because he thinks its bullshit. He promised to reject his mate if he found one.Kim Taehyung is an Omega and the most beautiful one to be exact and a most rare specie. His friend Jimin only knows the secret and it better be kept a secret. He knows nothing about his parents. Adopted by Jimin's father. All he needs is Love and safety from his mate."I Don't want him as my mate." -JJk
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 402





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad with same title and username

**Character Introduction**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Age:** 20 years  
 **Pack** : Lost Delta  
 **Status** : Alpha/True Blood. Leader

He was trained by his father to be a warrior as his body was perfect to be used in war. He although being youngest is the most powerful werewolf. He is a true blood but everyone think he is an Alpha and he likes it that way. He is soon to be the head of his pack as his father thinks its the perfect time. He believes his son and knows that he will be a perfect leader. Jungkook likes to be alone. He even talks to his father just for the work purpose, nothing else.He has a cold and dark aura. He can make anyone drop on their knees just by a simple glare.He stays emotionless so that everyone would stay away from him and they do. He thinks that mate bond is nothing but a nonsense because he has seen what it can lead to. His past made him believe that you cannot fall in love with your mate or anyone. He believes Love does not exsist and he will keep believing that. He doesnot want to have a mate because it will only weaken him. He is better off alone ...away from all that bullshit. But little did he knew.......

**Kim Taehyung**

**Age:** 22 years

 **Pack** : Mystic Oak   
**Status** : Omega

He is an omega. A rare specie of werewolf. He is beautiful and is mistaken as a girl. He is sweet and kind and loves his pack. He was brought to this pack when he was an infant. Him being an omega makes him wanted by every other werewolf. He can give birth to the strongest wolves and everyone wants to claim him but they can't because his scent is masked and only his best friend Jimin knows he is an omega and will protect him at any cost. Taehyung's believe of finding his mate is slowly fading because he is 20 and he was supposed to find his mate at 18 but maybe the Moon Godess has some other plans. He never met his parents and doesnot know if he has a family. He was deprived of love although his pack members love him...he wants someone who would love him forever. It may sound impossible but he believes that his mate will give all the love he has been dying to have.

*Taehyung has a vagina, a dick and a butthole....deal with it. Lmao 😂

**Min Yoongi**

**Age** : 24 years  
 **Pack** : Lost Delta  
 **Status** : Alpha

A powerful Alpha and second in command. Most trusted by Jungkook and his father. Although he is cold from outside, deep inside he has a soft spot for everyone he holds dear and mostly Jungkook. Jungkook thinks of him as his older brother and discusses almost everything with him...almost. His mate died in his arms and he hasn't found his second mate and has lost hope of ever finding one.

**Park Jimin**

**Age** : 22 years  
 **Pack** : Mystic Oak  
 **Status** : Beta

He is Taehyung's best friend and son of Alpha of the pack, Park Jihoon. He has a cool and clumsy personality. He doesnt care about the pack rules. One night stands, tattoos and partying are his kind of things. Untill he finds his mate, he will keep himself busy in these things. When it comes to Taehyung, he becomes the most overprotective. He is mistaken as an Alpha because of a well built body. He will protect Tae at any cost because he is the most important person in his life. Because of him, no one dares to come near Taehyung. He is Hoseok's half brother but they along really good.  
(Park Jihoon not from wanna one...don't get confused)

**Kim Seokjin**

**Age** : 25 years  
 **Pack** : Lost Delta  
 **Status** : Human

He is the only human in Lost Delta pack. He found out about the wolves when his parents were killed by some rougues. He was brought to the pack by Alpha Jeon Hyungsik because he knew his parents. He takes care of everyone like a mother. For him Jungkook is a baby and he treats him like one. Jungkook trusts him too.

**Kim Namjoon**

**Age** : 25 years  
 **Pack** : Lost Delta  
 **Status** : Alpha

He is equal in command with Yoongi and is trusted by Jungkook and Yoongi both. These three are close like brothers and would even die for eachother. Jungkook takes advices on all matters from him. Has a bubbly personality and tries to lighten up Jungkook and Yoongi's 24/7 boring mood. Totally whipped for Seokjin.

**Jung Hoseok**

**Age:** 24 years  
 **Pack** : Mystic Oak  
 **Status** : Alpha. Head

Soon to be Head of the Mystic Oak pack. He is Jimin's half brother. He was called Park Jihoon's bastard but now everyone respects him because he will be the leader. Jimin didn't wanted to be the leader so Hoseok was chosen, much to his father's dismay but there is no other way. Jimin and Hoseok are like blood brothers and both of them protect Taehyung. It doesn't matter that he is an Alpha, beacause he is the most funny and crazy as hell person in the whole pack. No one can be bored in his company. His mate is Kim Jisoo.


	2. Chapter 1: Territory

Red, blue and yellow eyes were staring at eachother. None of them moving even a little. Showing nothing but rage and fury. All of them keeping there grounds, waiting for signals from their leaders. The two packs were facing eachother. Both trying to mark the land they were standing on, theirs. 

The Lone Forest stood common to both packs. It was a dark and deep forest which was perfect to be used as a pack ground. The problem is that Lost Delta and Mystic Oak both want this forest under their control. Words are'nt enough for these ferocious creatures so they ended up face to face, ready for their claws to speak. 

" _Great! Are we gonna stand and admire these beautiful creatures or are we gonna do something?_ " Sehun linked Yoongi who let out a low growl, waiting for Alpha Hyungsik's signal. Jungkook could'nt take it anymore as he charged forward tackling a brown wolf down. This made both sides move towards eachother and soon the ground filled with loud howls and small whimpers.

**Taehyung's POV:**

"What the hell Jimin thinks of himself. I am all grown up and I know how to defend myself. Everyone looks at me like I am some kind of a weak ass wolf who can't even pick up a knife properly but guess what I can and i will show him I am able to be taken into any fight they go to. I am a member of this pack and-" I was cut off from my aggressive rambling by Ailee, a pack member and my good friend.

"You literally need calm your ass Tae. I am pretty sure Jimin did the right thing not to take you with him."

"But I-"

"You are very important to him Tae. He won't even see a little scar on you and letting you fight will never gonna happen. Not untill he is alive."

"You need to stop making me feel like I can't look after my self. I am fucking 20 years old. They should atleast give me a chance. I can prove them that I can fight" My anger still there because I really wanted to go with _my_ pack to fight. Everytime Jimin and Hoseok will leave me behind saying I am not ready or that they can't see me getting hurt even a little. Jimin would always make me emotionl saying I am the most important person in his life. Also for the fact that he knows I am an omega and weaker then the other but I can put up a fight. I don't get why he is so protective over me and right now I am not gonna stop. I know where they have gone and I will go there. No matter what.

"They will be back soon. You should go get some rest." Ailee smiled at me while painting her long ass nails.

"Ok. See ya" I waved her off.   
The stars were shining brightly. Sky behind them was pitch black but I have something else to do rather then admire the sky right now. _Should I go? Jimin will be so mad. Well its my time to be mad at him and yes I will go_. I thought to myself and jumped from my room's window, landing on my feet and running off in the dark.

**Jungkook's POV:**

They are good, I'll admit that but we are fucking better. They think they will win over us and mark this forrest their territory, well they are wrong. I won't let that happen. This forrest is perfect for our pack. We will be safe in here, not that we are'nt but our pack is getting stronger and stronger and we need more place. More power. We are not here to kill them. We are here just to show them that they messed up with the wrong pack. 

Although we have been on good terms with Mystic Oak but I like to be dominant and yes I will show them.   
I skilfully dodged every move made on me. Pinning them down and digging my claws in their flesh making sure only to hurt them. 

" _Just a little longer boys. They won't be able to win ovet us thats for sure_ " Hyungsik linked our pack and he was right. I saw a wolf running towards me. He tried to knock me off my feet but I jumped over him, clawing his eye. Ouch. A weak whimper left his mouth which satisfied me and I was about to strike again but something stopped me right in my tracks. _A scent._ It was so far yet so strong that i felt my self feeling a little drowsy. _Lavender and Musk_. My eyes began looking at every direction and settling a little far in the dark. I could feel a presence there and my maind was debating whether or not to run over there. 

" _Yo Jeon Jr. What are you doing. Get your ass in the fight. Concentrate"_  
I could here Namjoon's voice but I couldn't react. I wanted to go there but my feet were glued to the ground. It was all new to me and I have no idea what to do. My wolf was excited yed scared. Happy yet _sad._ Lost in my thought I didn' saw a wolf pinning me down and suddenly I felt pain radiating from my arm and blood dripping. Anger coursed through me and the wolf was thrown in the air , crashing into the tree. 

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"  
I jerked my head to the source of that deep voice and came face to face with....an angel? I have never seen someone so beautiful.What was he doing in the middle of a fight. In the middle of wolves. He was a wolf I know. But his scent was different. So addicting and mesmerizing and i knew what he was. Everything else faded away and only he was everything I could see and then something happened which I feared the most in my life. My wolf screamed. _Mate_. 

**Third Person's POV:**

After Taehyung reached mid forest he saw the wolves clawing and biting eachother. To his relief there was no one lying dead. There, between all this mess, he picked the most addicting scent which sent him over the edge. Jasmine and vanilla driving him crazy. His knees started to wobble and he held the tree for support. His eyes settled on a big black wolf. His fur was pitch black and he was almost invisible. Taehyung's wolf howled in excitment. _Mate_. 

He saw the black wolf looking his way and he wanted to run towards him. When he saw him getting attacked, he made a run and settled close to the wolf, clearly worried. His eyes were soft when they met Taehyung's but soon turned red with anger as the wolf harshly pushed Taehyung away and disappeared in the clashing bodies of wolves. Taehyung was confused, hurt and dissapointed because he had no idea why his mate was so rude to him....or maybe he was not his mate.

But he felt the pull and attraction. He couldn't see his face because he was shifted but he will surely recongnize him. He will see him again. He was hopeful. Taehyung was sure of it. Little did he knew, Jungkook felt the same attraction, same pull. But he chose not to give in to those wierd feelings.  
...

The fight settled and both the packs could finally catch their breaths. 

"We shouldn't be fighting Hyungsik" Jihoon said still breathless.

"Scared Alpha?" Jungkook challanged Jihoon making Sehun laugh.

"Hyungsik. This is not benefiting either of us. Lets stop and talk things out." Jihoon expecting a positive answer. 

" _Yoongi...i can't fucking deal with this bullshit. Talk things out and make them leave"_ Jungkook linked Yoongi clearly uncomfortable in the current hell. 

" _Fine_ " Yoongi growled lowly. 

"Alpha, let me handle this." Yoongi stepped forward. Now everyone changed in their human forms. No one was ashamed though because they are used to it. Its a thing you have to get used to being a werewolf and nothing to be ashamed of. 

Far away Taehyung was hiding in the trees, trying his best to catch a glimpse of the owner of that mesmerizing scent and he did. He stopped breathing for a second. His breath hitched and his he felt slightly lightheaded. He desperatly wanted to run in those strong arms but he stopped himself. Now is not the time. 

Before Yoongi could continue, Jimin came forward; "What are you going to offer? A deal? But guess what we would rather fight all night rather gave in to you stupid deal that will shortly be coming out of your mouth" 

"Jimin, hear him out." Hoseok patted his shoulder.

Yoongi snickered, angering Jimin more. 

"I do want to propose a deal and it will be for both ours benefit."

"Spit" Jimin said, losing every ounce of patience. _This better be good._ He thought.

Yoongi picked a stick and a shit eating grin on his face. He drew a line right in front of Jimin and Hoseok extending it to where Jihoon stood. A smirk made its way to Jungkooks lips and Hyungsik had already left. Leaving it to Yoongi. As if this fight meant nothing now. As if they only came to play and they were making it look like it. Not serious at all and it made Mystic Oak clearly pissed.

"What the fuck is this? Is this all a joke to you?" Jimin spat making Yoongi come a little closer to him. He wanted to step back but he couldn't and he knew the reason all too well. 

"You know what orange? You fought pretty well tonight. I am just rewarding you" Yoongi stepped back and faced Jihoon.

"That are area will be yours" Yoongi continued, "And that area of the land will be ours. Hope you will agree". Smirking he gave a quick glance to Jimin and winked at him making Hoseok hard to control his laughter. Hoseok didn't wanted an angry Jimin.

Without even waiting for a reply, the Lost Delta shifted and ran away leaving Mystic Oak with their jaws on ground. Yoongi knew they won't say no to this. After all they they knew they won' stand a chance against Crescent Moon.

Taehyung saw and heard everything. He was about to leave for the pack house when someone linked him and he knew he was in trouble now. 

_"You stay right there Kim Taehyung"_

It was Jimin. 


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Third Person POV**

After coming back from the little fight in the woods, something was really bothering Jungkook. A part of him knew what it was and a part of him didn't. He tried his best to get rid of such thoughts by keeping himself busy in packs work but it was of no use because a certain someone was in his mind almost all the time and it was the first time he couldn't figure out the solution on how to get rid of it. _That scent_ , that beautiful, pure and angelic face was stuck in his mind and was driving him mad. 

Back in the forest, he ran away from him because he fucking found his mate it was the only thing that he didn't wanted. He do not want a mate but things here didnt worked out as he planned. Everything and everyone was getting on his nerves. He would outburst on everyone who would talk to him and everyone was worried as he had isolated himself half of the time from everything. Sitting in his office or going out on a run every night, returning late.

"Hey Jungkook! What the hell is wrong with you? I know there is something bothering you so spit it out, don't make me force you because you know i would." Yoongi kind of threatened him knowing he would give in somehow. Yoongi finally decided to ask the younger because he could not see him just shut the world out without telling the reason. It was the first time he has seen the future Alpha of the pack like that. Was now sitting in Jungkook's office and doesnot need his permission to enter.

"Hyung I just want to be alone for a few days. I will be fine. I promise." Jungkook replied not interested in any conversation. 

"I want to know the reason Jungkook. You know you can trust me. I might be able to help you a little." Yoongi softened a bit. Jungkook knew his hyung won't leave him alone without knowing the reason. He didn't wanted to be obvious and get anyone's attention but Yoongi just knows him so freaking well that its impossible to hide anything from him. After sighing for the nth time he decided to just let his hyung know the problem. It was the only solution....what he thought.

"Then promise me hyung you won't tell anyone. Like no one will ever come to know about this." Jungkook pleaded.

"O-okay Jungkook. Watching you like this really makes me sure that its a big problem you got here. Speak up...I'm all ears." Yoongi settled himself comfortably on the couch, ready to hear the "problem". 

"So I-I...ummm.. back at the Lone forest grounds, when we were having that meaningless fight, I got a little injured and then I...I...there was...." Jungkook paused and sighed again. He looked up and met Yoongi's dark orbs. Yoongi lifted his eyebrow, wanting him to continue but when Jungkook remained silent for a few more moments, Yoongi's irritation got the best of him.

"I swear if you won't speak, I will cut your dick, shove it down your throat so then you will really not be able to speak if 'not speaking' and wasting my time is what you are planning to do." Yoongi glared at the younger making him shiver. 

"F-fine. You're being scary hyung." Jungkook knew Yoongi will do exactly what he said....well not _exactly_. 

"So when I was injured, someone came to me. He had such an intoxicating and alluring scent and he is honestly the most beautiful person I laid my eyes on. He asked me if I was okay. He was so close to me, I felt so dizzy, forgetting everything and my mind was a mess but my eyes were seeing a person so captivating that it felt so unreal...he was ethereal. I felt at peace for a moment and it felt amazing as if this moment is my last....and it was everything I was scared of. 

Everything that I never wanted to happen, happened right in that moment. Its haunting me ever since and I can't get him out of my head hyung. Why? I dont want to think about him. I don't want him."

Yoongi stared at him in shock because it was the first time he talked about a person with such emotion in his eyes. So many feelings in each and every word of his made Yoongi believe that the person he was talking about must be the most beautiful. 

"Wow Jungkook. He must be beautiful then considering the way you just described him. But why do you not want to remember him? Its a good thing that you....you know....finally found _someone_." Yoongi half smiled at the younger.

"Hyung he is my mate and I don't want a mate. Just help me forget him. I don't believe on this mate bullshit. It's not true. That guy needs to stay away from me and my thoughts." Jungkook replied sternly. 

"Oh you crazy piece of shit, not everyone gets to meet their mates. You should consider yourself lucky that you found him. Trust me when I say this Jungkook, _finding your mate is the best thing and losing them is the worst thing that will ever happen to you._ I know better." Yoongi said with so much pain in his eyes and Jungkook immedietly tensed up, remembring the moment Yoongi lost his mate right in his arms. 

"Hyung you can't think the way I do. This mate thing only makes you week and vulnerable and I can't afford being either of it. I don't want him as my mate. I will reject him as soon as possible." Jungkook said with no emotion in his eyes. Yoongi knew has made up his mind and being a stubborn bastard he is, won't listen to anyone. 

"As you wish Alpha but once you reject him, you will lose yourself. You will be devastated and it's true. Whether you like it or not. You are rejecting a blessing as a mate and by doing so you will never be happy. Mark my words, you will regret this stupid decision of yours and it will ruin you." Yoongi got up and with a one last glance at the naïve younger, left the office leaving Jungkook with more messier thoughts.

**Jungkook's POV**

After having that 'talk' with Yoongi hyung, I wanted some fresh air and free my mind from those suffocating thoughts. I decided to go to the lake at the far side of the Lone forest. It's the place I recently found and it calms me whenever I feel like shit. I want my body to stay fit and perfect so I work out everyday and my body IS perfect to be and Alph-...a True blood. Reaching the spot I took off my shirt and jeans and without a second thought, jumped in the lake. 

**Third Person POV**

"Hyunggggg that is so not fair. I don't wanna play. You are a cheater!!" Taehyung pouted after losing the game. 

"Just admit it TaeTae you can never defeat me, after all I am an Alpha." Hoseok laughed at his cute expression. 

"So you mean that I am weak because I am a 'beta'? You sound exactly like Jiminie. Both of you make me feel like I am a weakling and can do nothing." Taehyung grew irritated. 

"That's not what I meant Tae-" 

"Hoseok you should really not degrade Tae like that, we all know he is a strong and powerful boy". Jisoo said pinching Taehyung's cheeks. 

"Jisoo noona I am not a boy, I am a man and Hoseok hyung and Jiminie are so mean. Only you understand me here." Taehyung crossed his arms and his pout grew making Jisoo coo at his cuteness. 

"Jisoo baby I did not mean it that way. We all love TaeTae and he knows it." Hoseok came forword and hugged both of them. 

Jisoo and Taehyung accepted the hug as they all started laughing. A door opened catching their attention and in came Jimin and a girl with him. Jimin and Taehyung both frowned and silence engulfed the pack hall. Jimin locked hands with the girl and without any word rushed in his room. Taehyung grew slightly angry remembering how Jimin scolded him when he found Taehyung in the Lone forest without his permission. Both of them fought at that night, neither of them talking ever since.

"How long are you going to stay angry at eachother. Is is not enough that you guys are not talknig to eachother for a week since that stupid fight. He did it just to protect you." Hoseok tried to assure Taehyung when Jisoo just told him to stop. Taehyung was about to say someting when the girl came down crying and Jimin running after her. 

"Seulgi wait please listen to me. You knew this was gonna happen one day." Jimin stopped when Seulgi turned and faced Jimin with pure anger in her eyes and the next thing made everyone drop their jaws. 

_A slap_. 

Seulgi slapped Jimin. "Oh you fucktard, bastard, asshole. You kept saying you find me attractive and now you say it was nothing but a one night stand. Fuck you. I have hundereds of guys waiting for me anyways. Go to hell." She left the pack house leaving everyone shocked. Taehyung couldn't control it as he burst out laughing making Hoseok laugh too. Jisoo tried to stop them but ended up giggling herself. As for Jimin, he stood their watching the two maniacs laughing their asses off. 

"Yeah yeah Taehyung keep laughing. I am nothing but a joke to you anyway." Jimin said naming Taehyungs attention. He stopped laughing and came face to face with Jimin. 

"As I told you before you cannot boss me around, telling me what to do and no you are not a joke to me. You are my bestfriend but you just-"

"Save it Taehyung, you won't listen to me anyways. I do this to protect you because you're an o...." Jimin stopped fearing he would have said something he was not supposed to.

Jisoo and Hoseok already left knowing the result will be chaos. 

"You don't need to remind me that and I went to the forest because I wanted to. If you don't care about what I want than I don't see any point in why I should listen to you. You were so angry at me after you came back from the fight. Nothing happened to me there and I am fine. Just because I look weak doesnot mean I am. You have no idea how much you hurt me that night." Taehyung almost yelled, tears threatening to pour. 

"You know what Kim Taehyung....you can do whatever the fuck you want for all I care. If....if you fucking get hurt then don't come crying to me like a pathetic ass you are and I know this is whats gonna happen. Don't tell me I didn't warn you then." Jimin yelled and ruhed to his room. Taehyung was shocked for he didn't knew that out of all people, Jimin would call him pathetic. Jimin never used his full name. Always calling him cute names. Taehyung was a mess right now and without a second thought he sprinted out of the pack mansion to a certain someone's special place, completely oblivious.   
_________________

"189....190...." Counted Jungkook while doing pushups at the lake side. Completing 200 he got up when that strong scent named his attention. He heard the crunch of leaves as a figure appeared in front of him making him dizzy. Taehyung haulted his running as he realized where he was. His tears made his vision blurry. After wiping them he saw a magnificient view. There stood Jungkook, shirless and in ripped black jeans. Toned chest, abs and muscles made Taehyung almost drool. For good ten minutes they stared in eachothers eyes, completely lost. Their wolves dancing in pure joy. 

**Jungkook's POV**

After staring that Godly creature in front of me I cleared my mind with those useless thoughts. He was trying to look everywhere but me and I could tell he was nervous.....and so was I. 

"H-h-hi...nice to see to see y-you again" He stuttered. His deep voice is so alluring. 

"You ran away last time we met and we couldn't talk properly. There is so much I want to talk to you about." He smiled at me and I stepped forword making him take a step back. I smirked as his eyes grew wide.

"M-my name is T-taehyung. Y-y-yours?." He kept speaking and I wanted to keep listening his angelic voice but I had to stop.

"I didn't asked your name and I don't care. I know what you want to talk about. I know you feel it too but don't think what you think is ever gonna happen." I paused and he looked at his confused expression. "I know that we are mates but let me get one thing straight.... I do not want a mate. I don't believe in any of this okay. You are nothing but a pathetic, weak ass wolf and you will be a big problem for me so do yourself and me a favor and forget that we ever met or that you ever found your mate." When i fimished he was crying. I tried my best not to look in those beautiful yet teary eyes but it was impossible. He is just so irresistable.

"Please say that you don't mean it. I have waited my whole life for you. I always wanted a mate. I know you don't mean it. Please just-" before he could say another word, I pushed him against the tree. My one arm around his waist and his both hands on my chest out of instinct. He was scared, it was in his eyes. His breathing heavy and so was mine. I stared at him mustering up all the anger in my eyes, trying to look as intimidating as possible and trying to ignore our close proximity. I could feel his warm breath on me ,my eyes locked in his beautiful brown ones. 

"Enough with that shit okay. I said I don't want you. I hate you. You will only mess up my life which is already shit." I told him.

"J-just give me o-one chance I beg-"

"Shut up. Just shut up." I yelled at he closed his eyes. I should not feel terrible and guilty but thats exactly what I am feeling. I don't know what got into me as I brought my lips closer to his ear, nibbling his earlobe earning a whimper from him. I moved my lips down, placing an open mouth kiss and he moaned in responce and fuck it was music to my ears. _Fuck you Jeon, this not what you are supposed to be doing!_ I thought but it feels so right. I was just telling him that I don't want him and now.....  
I sucked where his neck and shoulder meet and his grip on my shoulder tightened. _Sweet spot_. I left a kiss on a mark I just created, I want to hear him moan again but no, I don't want him. He needs to stay away from me....forever.

"Taehyung. I Jeon Jungkook, reject you as my mate." I whispered in his ear and suddenly felt a sharp sting in my chest. I held back a growl and decided to ignore the pain. As I met his eyes again I felt pain and nothing else. His eyes were so hopeless....so helpless, full of pain and hurt. I stepped away from him, letting go of his waist and he was about to fall but balanced himself. 

"I hope I will never see you Taehyung." With that said I shifted and ran far away from him and to be honest, I feel as if I am being stabbed with hundereds of knives at a time.

**Third Person POV**

Jimin was worried sick because Taehyung was no where to be found. It was late night and Jimin hoped he isn't in any trouble. He could not link him either and his phone was in his room. Jimin decided to look for him. He was about to head for the door when it opened and Taehyung came in. Eyes red and swollen. 

"Where the hell were you. I've been worried sick. What if something happened to you?" Jimin attacked him with questions but Taehyung was beyond tired to answer and went straight to his room avoiding Jimin completely. Jisoo made Jimin not to go after him saying he needs time alone because something is definitly off..

That night Kim Taehyung cried himself to sleep and Jeon Jungkook couldn't sleep at all.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner Part 1

**Third Person POV**

A week has passed since Taehyung has lost the one he was waiting for his entire life. His Mate. The whole week he would just wake up, eat and sleep. Barely talking to anyone and not smiling at all. Everyone was worried that where did the bubbly and energetic Taehyung has gone.

It pained them to see the worn out appearence of the latter but they were badly defeated in the tries they made to come to know about whats bothering Taehyung. Jimin on the other hand was losing his patience as Taehyung has ignored him completely and he desparetly wanted to know what was bothering his best friend and now he is standing in front of Taehyung's room. 

Taking a deep breath, he finally knocks on the door which he had never done because he would just throw open the door and why not, he is Taehyung's best friend and donot need his permission to enter his room but this is a totally different case. To be honest, Jimin was slightly scared. _What if he won't talk to me ever. What if he has found another friend. What if I am not his best friend anymore?_ Sensless thought ran inside his mind. Pushing them away he knocked again but got nothing as an answer.

"Tae! Its Jimin." He said softly desperate for a reply. There is no way he is leaving today. He wants to and will talk to his Tae.

"I-I know t-that you are mad at me and y-you should be but please if you being shut off from everything and everyone is beacause of me then please j-just l--" 

"Come in". A soft voice came from inside the room. Jimin hesistantly opens the door and stepping inside, closing it behind him, eyes now locked with Taehyung's pained ones. Before Jimin could figure anything, Taehyung rushed towards him, throwing himself in other's embrace which made Jimin stumble back and hit the door behind him with Taehyung's weight on him. 

Taehyung tightened his hold around Jimin's neck and Jimin tightened his around Taehyung's waist. Jimin was shocked with the sudden gesture because he wasn't expecting Taehyung to just hug him like that. Quiet sobs were heard as Taehyung buried his face in Jimin's neck and now fully crying which Jimin let him. Jimin brought his hand behind Taehyung's head and started stroking his hair in a soothing manner. After good 10 minutes, Taehyung calmed down and let the other go, wiping his tears and hanging his head low.

"I-I a-am sor-sorry, I j-just wanted to.....I don't know I just wanted to let it out." Taehyung sniffed and hesistantly looked up and Jimin who was smiling fondly at him.

"Don't apologise Tae, you don't have to apologise for anything". Jimin said wiping Taehyung's tear with his thumb."I came here to talk to you. I-If you....c-can we talk. Please." Jimin plead. Taehyung nodded and both headed and sat on the bed.

"I swear Taetae I can't stand you being mad at me. You have no idea how miserable these two weeks were for me. I was really angry that night because I don't want to lose you. If anything fucking happens to you, I would go out of my mind and the other day when I lost my mind and said shit to you, I didn't mean any of it. I swear to God. 

The thought of you being hurt even a little makes me go crazy. You are the only person in this hell of a world who is always there for me, who makes me happy by the little adorable things you do, you are always there for me when I am in trouble, you confront me and I also want to be there for you, to protect you but I guess I took it alot more seriously that I didn't realize that I was hurting you. When you came home late that night and I swaer I could see the pain in your eyes and trust me I was beyond worried. I wanted to ask you about what's bugging you but....but y-you ignored me and honestly I felt like shit. I wanted to kill myself for hurting you. 

Please Tae forgive me. Forgive me for making you cry, for making you run away, for yelling at you, f-for calling you p-pathetic beacuse honestly you are nowhere near that word. You are perfect and beautiful and amazing and pretty and s---" Jimin stopped when he saw Taehyung laughing like a maniac. 

"The hell Tae. Why are you laughing". Jimin folded his arms on his chest now waiting for his crazy best friend to stop laughing. 

"I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh it-its just...sorry, carry on please". Taehyung uttered. Jimin looked at him with what-the-fuck face. He clearly remembers Taehyung was crying less then 10 minutes ago.

"You are so mean. Never mind I will leave". Jimin slowly stood up but was pulled down by Taehyung. "I didn't told you to leave". A grin appeared on Jimin's face. 

"So forgive me Tae?" Jimin turned apologetic.

"Of course I forgive you Jimine but promise me you won't be mad at me ever again" Taehyung replied.

"Never".

"You will not boss me around" 

"Alright, if you won't do anything stupid like running away witho--" 

"Jimin! Again?" Taehyung whined.

"Okay okay. You promise me you will stay safe when I am not with you". Jimin told Taehyung who nodded and smiled. 

"I missed you Tae". 

"I missed you Jimine". Both males hugged eachother. Jimin sighing happily because he got his best friend back.

**Taehyung's POV**

Hugging and crying in Jimin's embrace felt so good after two weeks. Him apologising like that was something I have never seen. It feel so good to have my best friend back. I missed him so much. We both break the hug and I watch as Jimin go all serious now. I know whats he gonna ask, I have to tell him. I have to.

"Now, tell me whats wrong with you. A week before at that night when you came late, something happened which is bothering so much that you changed so much Tae. I have been trying to ask so tell me now. Don't say it's nothing and don't hide it from me. Please." Jimin asked me with pleading eyes.

"I want to tell you but this will stay between us. Promise me you won't tell a soul." I pleaded him.

"Of course Tae. You know you can trust me." He promised. I don't know if I can tell him without breaking down. 

"In the Lone Forest, during the fight I-I saw someone. He was injured. He had such an amazing scent and it made me dizzy. I went to him and asked if he was okay but he shifted and left. Then after a week when we fought and I left the pack house I ran, not knowing where then the scent hit me again. I was in the forest again and it was so strong. I followed it and came to a clearing, there was a lake and h-he was there too. Sh-shirtless and working out. When he noticed me I introduced myself but he said nothing and kept coming forward.

H-he was so close and I thought I will pass out and a-and then h-he rejected me. H-he rejected me Jimine. He made it clear that he hates me and doesnot want to see me ever and that I will be a trouble and I will make him weak. I swear Jiminie when he said those words I felt myself completely numb. I felt as if I am being stabbed in the heart and nothing made sense. I broke that day. My whole life is meaningless. Y-you are right Jimine, I am pathetic thats why my mate rejected me. I a-am path---". Before I could complete my sentence, Jimin wrapped his arms aroung me pulling me to his chest and letting me cry my heart out.

"I told you that you are not pathetic. You are perfect and its true. He is an asshole for rejecting you. He will regret it. He will I promise." Jimin assured me whilst rubbing my back.

"I just wanted to be happy with my mate Jiminie. I have always wanted a mate and have a happy life but I guess I am not meant to be happy." I looked up at Jimin, he smiled at me fondly and took my face in his hands.

"You have me. I also don't have a mate and I have no idea when will I find one so, why don't we be eachothers mate". He said and we both started laughing. "By the way he is someone from Lost Delta right? Do you know him or anything. His name, was he an alpha?" Jimin questioned.

"An alpha. He is an alpha, I mean it fealt more strong and he was so so dominant." 

"You know his name?" 

"No." Yes. Jimin will find out soon. Maybe.

"Okay....well you heard about the dinner party Dad is throwing since it's his birthday". Jimin told me and I had no idea about it. 

"I have no idea about it." I guess I was really busy in my own world.

"He invited Lost Delta. Their leader Jeon Hyungsik and his son Jeon Jungkook. I think its a bad idea though. He said he want to sort things out with them because they used to be on good terms and doesnot want them to turn against us. Lets see how it works out." Jimin explained.

 _Jeon Jungkook._ The name makes me giddy. I have no freaking idea why. 

"When is it? The dinner". I asked.

"Today is Wednesday, its on Saturday night." I nodded at the information and hope everything goes well. 

"Wanna go out for ice cream". Jimin beamed. "Of course". How can I say no to ice cream. 

**Jungkook's POV**

I am currently sitting in my father's office because he has something important to tell me. I have been here for 20 minutes missing Seokjin hyung's lunch which looked so delicious but dad called and he isn't even here yet. After almost 10 minutes the door opened and my father came in followed by Yoongi and Namjoon hyung. It must be important.

"Son I wanted to tell you something very important". My dad said settling himself on his chair.

"That is why I am here. To listen what you have to say." I retorted making him smile. _Really_.

"You know Park Jihoon right? Alpha of Mystic Oak." I nodded and he continued. "He invited us to dinner on saturday night. Its his birthday and he also wanted to talk about something important. Will you go with us?" 

Oh come on. I don't want to go anywhere near that pack. As much I am trying my best not to think about _him._ Dad is literally asking me to go with him to the place where he freaking lives. No way I am going.

"What would I do there. I am not into dinners or that stuff. Take hyungs with you and sort it out. Keep me out of this". I answered, sounding as bored as possible. 

"Yoongi will go with us along with Seokjin and Namjoon. You are the future Alpha of this pack, you need to be part of the such things. You need to observe and take in everything you will ve dealing with in the future. It will mak---" 

"Okay okay I will go just please not this boring ass lecture again." _The fuck Jeon? You are supposed to stay away, fucking STAY AWAY from him_. I guess seeing him only once won't matter right. I won't talk to him or look at him. Impossible my subconcious says. Damn it, this won't be good. 

"You sure you are ready to go there. I mean you said you rejected him and now...." Yoongi hyung trailed behind me after leaving dad's office.

"I have no idea why I agreed. It just happened. I guess I really am desparate to see him" I mumbled the last part hoping hyung didn't hear it and yeah I told him everything about me rejecting my mate. He was mad at me first but we are okay now. He said I surely will regret it. I don't think so I will. Right?

"Okay well I hope you know what you are doing and what you're gonna do Jungkook. I really hope you do." Yoongi hyung patted my back and jogged towards Namjoon hyung leaving me behind to register his words. Fuck. Hyung knows right where to hit it and I have no fucking idea what I am doing. This week was hell for me. I am broke and soon enough the world will see. Yoongi Hyung right so far. It fucking hurts like hell. I feel so empty and void.

**Saturday**

I am ready to go. Yes I am but why the hell I am so nervous. I shouldn't care. He has bo effect on me. He doesn't make me dizzy. He doen't make me go crazy. He doesn't make me want to kiss him again and again. His scent is not the most amazing in the world. 

He does'nt make me wanna have him all to myself. He doesn't make me wanna love him. _Holy shit._ Thats exactly what he makes me wanna do. I am in deep shit. Deep deep shit. He is taking control over me and I am afraid I will give in. I don't want to and I won't. I hope I won't let these feelings change my mind. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied. 

Dad and hyungs were waiting for me since I will be driving. We settled in the car and were off to the pack house of Mystic Oak.

It was a big mansion showing elegence and class just like ours. Huge gates opened for us and I parked my car once inside. 

"We are here on Park Jihoon's invitation. Jeon Hyungsik." Dad announced to one of the guards. He immedietly bowed and gestured us to follow him. We were now on the west side of the main enterence of the mansion. I guess its the private part for Alpha's family only. The guard knocked the door and it was opened by a beautiful girl dressed in a black sack dress. 

"Oh Mr. Jeon, please come inside." She smiled widly at us. My dad handed him the boquet of flowers and I handed her the gifts we brought for Mr Jihoon. 

"Hyungsik. Welcome Welcome." A voice came from stairs belonging to Mr Jihoon. My Dad and he hugged eachother getting awfully comfortable.

"Jungkook is it? Welcome son. I am so glad to have you all here." Jihoon greeted me and hyungs.

We all settled on couch. Dad and Jihoon talking about something I don't care about. His son Hoseok joined Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin hyung and I purposely stayed out of the conversation. Then it came. _The scent._ My one and only weakness. I snapped my head towards the chatter coming from the stair. I saw an orange haired I know as Jimin and behind him was the person that makes me go weak only by a thought of his.

So beautiful and pure. So perfect. I was in a trance, admiring him. He locked his eyes with mine and was shocked. He stood still not moving but looked away when Jimin nudged him. I also looked away, getting up to greet the two.

"This is Jimin--my son and this is Taehyung." Jihoon introduced them.

I shook hands with Jimin and Taehyung was reluctant to shake hands with me. When we did, the simple touch made electricity run through me. Wierdly ticklish feeling seeped through me. He quickly retreated his hand back, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes held so much _pain_. He was _hurt,_ beacause of me. I know.

"It was just a handshake and it looks like you might faint, imagine how it would feel while kissing him." Yoongi hyung whispered in my ear, smirking when I glared at him. Funny hyung.

 _How would it feel though?_ Shut the fuck up Jeon.

"Lets have dinner shall we?". 


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner Part 2

**Third Person POV**

To say it was beyond awkward for both males would be an understatement, they both were freaking uncomfortable. Jungkook's plan for ignoring the other failing miserably as they both were seated face to face with eachother.

Jimin sitting beside Taehyung, with Yoongi being in front of him. Jungkook was trying his best not to glance at the breath taking male sitting less the 2 meters away, right in front of him. Taehyung on the other hand was trying his best not to cry right at the moment and praying that he won't get hurt even more and the other male ignoring him as if he does not exist was not helping at all. Jimin noticed and felt the discomfort of his his beloved friend linked him.

_Hey Tae? You good?_

_Yeah Chim, I-I actually---no_. Taehyung replied getting more uncomfortable.

 _Thats him. Jeon Jungkook_. Taehyung linked back after a slight pause.

 _I know that. What about him?_ Jimin asked slightly concerned.

 _M-My mate. The one and only who rejected me._ Taehyung swallowed the lump in his throat. Jimin didn't answered rather banged his fist on the table making Taehyung jump a little and gaining everyone's attention. 

"Anything wrong son?". Jihoon asked little confused at slight outburst of his son.

"Oh no, nothing Dad". Jimin flashed a half smile towards his father. Both Pack heads went back to their chatting after a nod. Jisoo settled beside Hoseok after serving along with other two maids, now dismissed.

 _Jiminie? What happened?_ Taehyung finally asked knowing his friend is angry. 

_Thats fucking asshole rejected you, hurt you and he is sitting here as if its nothing. Fuck, I am trying my best not to kill him right here. I was never fond of Lost Delta anyways and he-._

_Just focus on the dinner Jiminie._ Taehyung interrupted Jimin with a smile towards him. It calmed Jimin almost immediatly but his hate towards a certain raven haired was increasing every passing second. Jimin never knew his best friends mate would be a soon-to-be Alpha of a powerful and ruthless pack. 

Yeah _ruthless_ , thats what the rumors say. Everyone at the table somehow sensed the tension present but none spoke. The clanging sound was heard only as knives and forks hit the crockery. All waiting for someone to start a conversation, just anything. 

"The food is very delicious Alpha Jihoon." Jin said mouthful. 

"Oh! I am glad to here that. Jisoo was in control of all this and uh only Jihoon will do". Jihoon smiled at the male. 

"Jisoo makes the most delicious food." Hoseok smiled at his mate making Jisoo blush hard. 

"No doubt in that. Jin can also cook but this....is just Wow". Namjoon joined the conversation and praising the food. 

"Excuse me? Do you mean that my cooking is bad. Oh how dare you." Jin fake gasped cluching his heart making everyone at the table laugh except the ravenette and the two best friends. 

"Drama queen at it again." Yoongi bluntly said making laughter erupt again. The back and forth banter continued which mostly included Seokjin and his dad jokes or Yoongi teasing him. Taehyung would join at some point but moslty lost, not paying any attention. Jimin praying for Seokjin's extra ass to shut up and Jungkook dying to just be alone. 

"Hyungsik, I hope you enjoyed the dinner and you all too." Jihoon politley said getting 'it was amazing', 'thankyou' and nods as answers.

"Hyungsik I would like to talk to you please, its very important". Jihoon turned to Hyungsik, now dead serious. Hyungsik nodded approving. 

"In my office. We will be right back boys". Jihoon gestured Hyungsik to follow him. With a nod, Hyungsik got up.

"Jungkook, come on". Hyungsik called his son, as Jungkook was about to het up, he got interrupted by Jihoon.

"Alone Hyungsik, alone please". Jihoon said looking apologetic.

"Very well then, lead the way." Hyungsik threw a last glance at his son who rolled his eyes in response. Both of them disappeared down the hallway towards the office room. " _You should be part of all this"_ said his father to him and now he left without me. Jungkook thought. He desperately wanted to leave, to get away from the place where he is. He was trying his best to not look at Taehyung who was busy chatting with Seokjin and Namjoon.

Taehyung laughs once in a while and the younger felt sparks in his body at the heavenly sound. Jungkook's heart wanted to just keep looking at Taehyung and listen to his beautiful voice but his mind, filled with past traumas would mask every emotion and desire of his heart. His mind wants him to hate Taehyung for making him like this, all soft and _caring_. Its always been like this, his mind always wins and it this point Jungkook doesn't even know a heart even beats inside his chest. 

"Hey Jungkook, we're going to the main hall of the house. There's a sort of party going on there. Wanna join?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook was about to say no when his eyes trailed at Jimin's arm aroung Taehyung's waist, their more-than-friendly close proximity and Taehyung's eyes directed at him as if asking him to come, he agreed.

An unknown feeling developed inside Jungkook, along with anger but soon gone when he met those beautiful eyes. Both of them now looking in eachothers eyes, one with such hope and other void of any emotion. Jimin, showing pure hatred towards Jungkook, pulled Taehyung more closer to him as all left to the main hall.

\---------------

"I am sorry I didn't let Jungkook came here with us because I want this to be between us for the time being." Jihoon apologised once settled on the couch. 

"It's no problem, I understand if you want to keep it a secret for _now_." Hyungsik said which relaxed Jihoon a little. Jihoon sighed and rubbed his palms togather, nervousness clear on his face. 

"Well...what is it Jihoon?" Hyungsik asked a little tensed now, knowing something is definetly off or not good.

"You remember our school days Hyungsik? When we used to be best pals along with _him_. We were inseparable, always togather, partners in crime". Jihoon paused and chuckled at the memories making the other smile too but keeping in mind the certain him. "You remember how he betrayed me when we were in our senior year. H-How everything changed. You, me and our lives." Jihoon leaned back and sighed deeply, trying his best to forget the dark past.

"How can I forget it. What he did to _h-her_ infront of me is what still haunts me. Poor Hoseok. He destroyed our friendship. He made me do something that I regret now and always will." Hyungsik said at the memory still fresh in his mind. 

"He is back Hyungsik, he is back". Jihoon said shocking the other compeletly. He expected this reaction from Hyungsik mirroring his own when he came to know about it. 

"W-what? Are you s-sure, I mean when? Did you met him?" Hyungsik asked still not believing the news.

"I got a letter, I have it in my drawer, I'll show you." Jihoon got up and moved towards the table and took out a white envelope from the drawer, handing it over to Hyungsik. Hyungsik was hesistant to open it but he did anyways, reading what it says;

" _I don't need to introduce myself because you know me very very well. I must say I'm impressed how you became an Alpha of such a powerful pack and believe it or not, I am happy to see it because it would be fun making you watch them die just like that little bitch of yours. You thought I am done with you and Hyungsik? Not at all because I want to see you at my mercy. I wanted this from the moment she chosed you over me but alas! she met her fate and you both will too. Soon, very soon._

_With love,_

_-Y.S_

Hyungsik felt shivers run down his spine. Even though it was just a piece of paper, with mere warning words on it but felt like this piece of paper will destroy them all. They both knew that the person who sent this is now an Alpha and leader of the most powerful and the ruthless pack of wolves and their sworn enemy. _The Blood Venom Pack._

"What do we do now? You have anything on mind." Hyungsik asked Jihoon who now faced him with a worried face.

"I have no idea how we will deal with him when he comes but I want a favour from you." Jihoon said almost pleading.

"What kind of favour"? The confused latter asked.

"Your help. Your help Hyungsik. We used to be best friends right, I want you to help me in this. He is a dangerous man Hyungsik and if he said he will kill my pack, he will, no matter what." Jihoon said.

"Get to the point, what kind of help you need from me?" Hyungsik' confusion grew a little more. What can possibly Jihoon want from him. Help, but why.

"Lets get our packs togather. Make them one an-and we can make them train and get strong and if both the packs are togather then we will be able to stand face to face with him. Your pack is more stronger than mine and I c-can't see my pack getting hurt by that bastard. He has already taken away so much from me, not anymore. I can't let him hurt the family I am left with." Jihoon pleaded Hyungsik whose eyes turned soft at his firend's request.

"I know he a dangerous man Jihoon and it would be my pleasure and honour to help a friend and infact I am also mentioned in this letter, he is a danger to me and my pack too. I will always be there when you need me, both me and my pack." Hyungsik smiled and patted Jihoon's shoulder, assuring him that they are all in this togather. 

"Thank you so much. I will forever be thankful to you. Thank you". Jihoon thanked his friend with a hug making the other chuckle at the action. 

"We have to start taking precautions right now. Firstly, all the family members of both the packs will stay togather. We have to start working on our training grounds in the Lone forest, the forest is more than enough for training." Hyungsik suggested and Jihoon nodded on response.

"So either your family stays in my pack house or we come to yours. " Hyungsik asked.

"Honestly, I want them to stay at your place and I will stay here, atleast I won't have to worry about them knowing that they are safe there. I will have to ask Jimin and others. If they agree then we will shift in yours and if not then we will see what to do.

"As you wish pal, as you wish. I would love some guests, it would be fun. Jungkook's boring ass might love to have more friends." Both laughed.

"Your son will be an amazing leader just like you, I can see it in him. He has grown perfectly for an Alpha and a leader." Jihoon said.

"I am proud of him, he is my pride." Hyungsik replied. "And Hoseok, he will be a great leader too, trust me. Poor little boy, he is really strong, just like his mother. You should be proud of him. Both Jimin and Hoseok." Jihoon said noticing the worry on Jihoon's face when He mentioned Hoseok. "You will be proud of him, mark my words." Jihoon replied with a smile.

"There's a sort of party going on in the main hall, wanna go?" Jihoon asked but Hyungsik replied with a 'no', now piointing at the chess board.

"Like old times? loser". Hyungsik challenged Jihoon who laughed but accepted.

"I will win this time." 

"Whatever". 

Both the Alpha's soon got busy playing chess.

\-----------------

**Taehyung's POV**

We entered the main hall where the 'party' was happening. This side of the pack house is for some unmated wolves or the homeless ones. Jimin held me close to him by my waist. Don't know what's gotten into him. I knew he was angry the day I told him about me being rejected but he played it cool for me and back at the dining talbe, I knew he wanted to kill Jungkook but thank God he controlled his anger. I know he will talk about it when we will be alone. I know he never expected about my mate being the Jeon Jungkook and I myself didn't knew he was Alpha Hyungsik's son and the future Alpha of the pack. 

He thinks I have given up on him but I haven't. If he thinks I will be his weakness and trouble for him than I will prove it wrong. I want him to give me atleast one chance. I don't know when we will meet again but I want to start my plan of him to stop hating me. If I want my plan to succeed, the first step is to talk to him which is the most difficult one knowing he might break the bottle on his hand on my head or choke me to death or bite me or come close to me and nibble at my ear and kiss my jaw and neck or he might give me hickey just like that day or he---- _shut the fuck up Taehyung. Control your goddamn harmones._

I will talk to him, I have to. The party is hyping up a bit and the music has gotten louder with Jimin's hold gotten tighter. Seriously, what's wrong with him. 

"Jimin! Why are you holding me like that like I will run away or something." I asked but he just shrugged, not answering. 

"Jimin let--" 

"Lets dance". He interrupted me and dragged me in the middle of the hall. His arm around my waist and mine losely around his neck with both of our hands intertwined with eachother. The song didn't matched our dance at all but it's Jimin so....  
He is insanely quiet and it's driving me insane.

"Say something, you are awfully quiet. I am not used to a quiet Jimin." I said and he chuckled.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to dance with you. You look beautiful today." He said making me blush a little. Why the hell am I blushing, he is my best friend.

"What do mean today? Do I not look beautiful everyday." I pouted and he laughed.

"All the time, you look beautiful all the time." He smiled at me and I got redder, hoping he won't see it.

"Okay stop being cheesy, I want the other Jimin who always call me ugly and fat." He smirked at me and pulled me closer, making our chests meet. This is so awkward, Jimin is acting strange today. We have hugged before, kissed on cheeks but this is totally different. His eyes are dark and unreadable. There is a thick tension between us and my breathing is getting heavy, I am unable to speak. My grip around his arm tightened. His eyes trail down to my lips and I can literay feel his breath on my lips. 

This is not good, what if he kisses me? I am not going to kiss my bestfriend. I am supposed to be talking to Jungkook. _Jungkook_! I quickly snap out of my trance on being lost in Jimin's eyes and he loosens his hold a bit. I look around the hall and spot Jungkook sitting on the couch, looking at me, us. He looks angry and disgusted? No, I don't want him to look at me like that. I was not going to kiss Jimin. I can't. 

He looks away with a smirk at his face as he gestures a girl to sit on his lap. Jungkook's hand go up and down on the girl's bare thigh. That girl being one of the pack's slut. They are so close, too close. Here I am, wishing I was that girl. Tears form in my eyes as I try my best to not let them fall but unsuccessful. Jimin is also looking at them, fuming. I can't see it anymore so I left the hall, running off outside the mansion for some fresh air.

I am can't go for a run because I am emotionally and physically drained. Standing at the main enterance of the pack house, I cry and cry. It's the only thing my pathetic ass can do. I heard footsteps behind me, knowing it's Jimin, I turned around and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. He hugs back immedietly and I melt in his touch, crying. I look at him and he wipes my tears. He always does.

"Just say it Tae, tell me to kill him and I will do it straight away. I can't see you crying because of someone who doesn't give a fuck about you." He literally pleads but I shake my head, wiping my tears.

"I won't give up. I want to try atleast. Let him hurt me Jiminie. What its worth it? What if he changes his mind? Not trying will hurt more Jiminie. I am ready to bear all the pain he will give. If he will be mine at the end, then I won't give up. Even if I will end up crying at the end of the day, I won't stop." I said, crying again.

"Oh Tae, What has happened to you! He will always hurt you and I can't see you hurt. How are you so sure that you will succeed?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands.

"Help me then, you can help me in this. You will help me right?" I pleaded.

"Tae please I--"

"Please". I whispered and his eyes softened more.

"Anything for you. If anything happens, you know I am always here for you. Always." He placed a long, sweet kiss on my forehead which relaxed me, knowing he is always with me. 

**Jungkook's POV**

I saw a crying Taehyung running out of the hall after seeing me with this girl, Jimin following after him. I know he saw me and honestly, I wanted him to see me flirlting with this slut here. She is disgusting. I don't know why but when I saw Jimin pull Taehyung close to him, I felt anger boil inside me. 

I wanted to punch that orange head so badly. He was so close to Taehyung as if they were about to kiss. If he would've kissed Taehyung, he would've been dead. Only I can kiss Taehyung. _Oh Dear God. You can't Jungkook, you can't._ Yes, I can't bacause I _rejected_ him but those soft and pink plump lips are enough to drive me insane. I sould not care who he kisses and I don't. I don't care. He can kiss who ever he pleases.

5 minutes have passed and being a curious ass I am, I left the hall to find the two which is easy beacuse of his sinfully alluring scent. I am outside the mansion and the two of them are standing at the enterance gates.

 _Anything for you. If anything happens, you know I am always here for you. Always._ What? What will happen?  
The next thing made me go all crazy when Jimin leaned kissed Taehyung on forehead. I should calm down. It's just a friendly gesture. 

They are best friends and best friends do this. _They don't look like best friends, more like boyfriends_ , they are. My sunconsious throws at me but the point is, I should'nt fucking car. Taehyung should be in pain because I rejected him yet here he is, trying to make out with his best friend. It's clear that Jimin has feelings for him but Taehyung just wants Jimin's dick. He couldn't have me so he wants his best friend now. How pathetic. 

"Ahh...Owwchh" I hissed at the sudden sharp pain. What the hell. Why is it hurting? I slowly went back inside and sat on the couch, trying to ignore the pain. After hardly 5 minutes, Jimin and Taehyung came back, laughing. My eyes never left Taehyung. He grabbed two red cups from the carpet and....and....is he walking towards me? _Holy shit._  
He sat beside me on the couch.

"Here, have a drink." He offered a me the drink. I was staring at him an d he was so calm and collected. I hope he is freaking out inside beacause fucking hell, I am. I eyed the red cup and then him, he passed me a sweet, innocent smile. I took the cup from his hands and gulped down the liquid, not caring what it was.

"Nice to see you again. I didn't knew you were Aplha Hyungsik's son." Is he serious. Why the hell is he talking to me. He waited for a reply but I stayed queit.

"Not much of a talker I see. Thats good, I also don't talk that much. Ee should talk less, its good for our health." He stopped talking when I glared at him.

"How do you like it here?" He asked after a moment of not talking. I never knew he was a talkative one, he is giving me a headache. "So? Tell me how--".

"Stop talking before I cut pull out your tongue from your throat." I growled and him and he slightly flinched. Good. 

"Oh no please don't do that. That would hurt." He gotta be kidding me. He needs to go away.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" I said, hoping he would leave me the fuck alone.

"Nope. Everyone's dancing and I don't know how to so...". He said. 

"But you were dancing with the orange head before. Go do it again". I told him with a smug.

"How do you know we both were dancing". He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

_Because my eyes were fucking glued on you._

"I-I was just observing everyone dancing so I saw you two." Fuck you Jeon for stuttering. He needs to leave or I will.

"Oh okay. Are you su---"

"Just fucking leave me alone. You are annoying the shit out of me". I snapped, hovering above him which made him flinch. He was scared, it was visible on his flawless face even under the dim light. His eyes now watery and I can tell he is about to cry. He should, I want to see him cry. I didn't knew I was leaning closer untill someone pushed me off of Taehyung.

"Get away from him you bastard." Jimin unleashed his anger on me. Thank God the music us loud beacuse I don't want to attract attention here. He held Taehyung's hand and pulled him up from the couch, still frozen and shocked. Taehyung immedietly buried his head in Jimin's neck fron the side and Jimin secured him by putting his arm around Taehyung's waist. It's always the waist.

"You don't talk to him like that, you here me. I don't give a fuck if you're son an Alpha, you hurt Taehyung, you're dead. Understood?" He left before I could reply. _Bloody midget and his best friend_. Jimin is super possessive over Taehyung as if he is Jimin's mate but Taehyung is my mate and I rejected him, he is not hurt, just using Jimin to gain his symphathy and attention. Only I am hurting because of this mate shit. Only I am being stabbed continuously and he is the reason for it.


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**please ignore all the mistakes.**

**Third Person POV**

" _Daddy! Daddy, do I look like a bunny? Yoongi hyung said I look like a bunny and that I am cute. I don't want to look cute, I want to look handsome. I am handsome right?" A seven years old ravenette, sitting in the garden with his mother, asked his father when he saw him coming. He expected a sweet smile or a laugh from his father rather he was met with angry red eyes. His father was fuming with anger but this anger was directed towards the woman behind the ravenette._

_"Go inside Jungkook. I want to talk to your mother." His father motioned him to go inside and the young boy quickly obliged. He went inside only to stay hidden behind the door and peeking out to see whats going on._

_"A pack's luna is not fucking allowed to be everyone's slut, you know that. You are supposed to be loyal to me and my pack. I saw you with someone who you know....who...w-ho ruined my bestfriend's life....and now, mine too." The ravenette heared his father shout at his mother._

_"Baby i-it's not like that. He came to me, I-I did nothing, he forced me. I swear I never wanted this. I never wanted you to-"_

_"You never wanted me to find out you and that fucker making out and please don't tell me he forced you beacause I saw you kissing him back." The Alpha was getting angry every passing second and the fact that his mate, his wife was lying wasn't helping at all._

_"I-It's not true...I-I was j-just sitting there and he came to me. I-I knew what he did to Jihoon but he said he came to apologise and th-then he kis...". The mother couldn't finish the sentence as she started crying._

_"You thought I won't come to know about the things you are doing behind my back lately? That fucker only wants to destroy everyone's lives and you gave in so easily. I thought you were loyal to me but you betrayed me. I no longer believe in mates." The father said, keeping an angry face but a shattered heart._

_"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I was caught up in the moment and he was being so nice and kind and I couldn't think straight and it...it just happened." Just as these words left the mother's mouth, the next thing made the son's heart stop, his breath hitched and eyes widened. He wanted to scream but his voice betrayed him. He wanted to run but his legs won't move. He wanted to cry but the tears won't fall._

_In front of ravenette was his father bloody claws and his mother on the floor, lifeless. Her throat ripped and clawed brutally. She was bleeding to death and the ravenette just stood there, eyes glued to his now dead mother but he did something, he screamed._

_"Mom!!! Mom". He kept screaming and screaming, not noticing that his father was dragging him inside._

_"Mom....M-Mom..."._

_"Mom!"_

The ravenette woke up in horror, sweating and panting. His throat was dry and everything was blurry. He took a deep breath to calm himself, his vision cleared and he sighed. It's not the first he had this grim nightmare, which starts from him smiling and ends with him screaming in pain for his mother. 

Everytime it feels as if it's happening again and again. It feels so real that he can practically sense the pain running through every fibre of his body. Everytime hurts more brutally, deeply and painfully than the last. Still Jungkook hasn't gotten used to it. Heck, he can't even sleep at all at nights sometimes.

Although it hurts to see the women who gave birth to him dying in front of his eyes, he now thinks it's what she deserves. Even if she was his mother, cheating on your mate and fucking crying to cover it up is not what a pack's Luna is allowed to do. 

He remembers that after that incident he started hating his father. He even threatened to kill his father once when he was 10 years old because his father was throwing away his mother's stuff but when he grew up enough to understand the mate bond, he came to realize that what his father did was right. He made up with his father and apologised. 

_Logically_ , he should be angry at his father for killing his mother but those nightmares made him remember only one thing his father said; 

_I thought you were loyal to me but you betrayed me. I no longer believe in mates._

Everyone say that the mate relation is the strongest relation than any other. It is the most precious connection between two souls, unbreakable and everlasting. That your mate is the person you can trust with your heart. They are the only ones who will never betray you but things are never meant to be perfect. Shit is bound to happen now or then. So Jungkook thinks that if your mate can betray you and break your trust, that if the most pure relation and bond can break, nothing in this world is worth loving.

Jungkook looks at the time; _4:54_. He groans and rubs his face, walking towards bathroom. He won't be able to sleep now and he sun will be out soon, he decides to go for a run, it might help him get rid of the horrible thoughts of the nighmare.

\----------------------

Hoseok with a busted lip, Jimin with a slightly bruised cheek, Taehyung completely fine but a little worried, a guy of Jimin's age or younger, with a black eye and a bleeding nose, a quiet and worried Jisoo, an angry and yelling mother of the guy and a 'done with everyone's shit' Jihoon are sitting on the couch in the main Hall of pack House.

Apparently, Jimin got in to a fight with a guy and Hoseok being his brother joined too. Taehyung tried his best to stop them but their stubborn asses won't listen. That guy, Jeongin was bothering Taehyung in ways he shouldn't dare and Jimin got pissed. The fight was over and they came home. They couldn't even take a breath that the banging of door was heard. Taehyung opened the door only to be met by an angry women and Jeongin behind her. She barged in and.....

"I sincerely apologise for what they did. I will make sure nothing like that happens again." Jihoon apologised to the women. He managed to calm her down somehow.

"I know you really well Jihoon but your son is really...well, not like you. I hope he won't do anything like that again. Thank God my son didn't got hurt or else I--". She stopped and glared at Jimin and Hoseok who glared back. 

"Tell your pervert son to stay the fuck away from Taehyung or next time you will see him without any limbs." Jimin spitted and the women gasped.

"Jimin! Shut up and apologise. Now". Jihoon demanded and Jimin scoffed but mumbled out a dry 'sorry'. Jeongin and his mother soon left and Jimin and Hoseok sighed.

"He brought his mother, what a weak ass." Jimin said laughing.

"Mommy Mommy, they hit me here, oww I am hurt Mommy mommy". Hoseok childishly said making Jimin laugh. 

"Jimin, why did you didn't had to fight you know, you made your dad upset. He doesn't want both of you to be part of such silly things." Taehyung said and Jimin snapped his head towards him.

"Didn't had to fight? Seriously Tae? He was literally eye fucking you and did you expected me to just let him. Ih please Tae, he's lucky to be alive." Jimin retorted and Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"Oh my hero, I know you are my saviour in desperate times it wasn't something to fight for." Taehyung smiled at Jimin, running his thumb lightly over his bestfriend's bruise.

"If someone would be shamelessly checking you out, won't dare to do it again after I--". Jimin was interupted by his father who entered the hall, strangely calm.

"It's just useless to talk to you Jimin but Hoseok, I was not expecting this from you. Instead of stopping Jimin, you jumped right in with him." Jihoon looked at Hoseok, concerned.

"I am sorry Alpha but Jimin was right to fight him. He tried to touch Taehyung and that is something, as we all know, he can't stand." Hoseok replied and Jimin smiled at his brother, proud. Jihoon sighed.

"Okay but please make sure that doesn't happen again. Jeongin's mother is a high tempered lady, she is just possessive over his son." Jihoon said earning nods from both of his sons although the ache he felt when Hoseok called him Alpha instead of father was bothering him now.

"Taehyung, are you okay? Has he done that to you before?" Jihoon asked Taehyung and he answered with a 'No'.

"I have to tell you all something. Jisoo come here please." Jihoon said calling Jisoo to join them. Jisoo sat beside Hoseok with a tissue in her hand and started to wipe the blood off of his lip after handing Jimin a glass of water.

"I want you all to live with Lost Delta for some time." Jihoon straight forward announced. Jimin chocked on his water and Jisoo and Hoseok widened their eyes. Taehyung patted Jimin's back, shocked too.

"What? father? You are a little old to be joking like that." Jimin said after coughing. 

"I am not joking nor I am old but this is for your own good. The pack house needs some changes so untill then, you guys will be staying with Hyungsik's family." Jihoon explained.

"No, we are not going anywhere and the pack house is perfectly fine." Jimin denied immidietly.

"I am not asking you, I am telling you. There is no other place so be thankful Hyungsik is letting you stay with him." Jihoon said and Jimin stood up.

"I will spent my nights in a gutter rather then their pack house." Jimin said on verge of losing his mind.

"Alpha, we will talk about it later please. We have to go." Hoseok dragged Jimin out and Taehyung and Jisoo followed.

"You don't understand Jimin, you just can't understand." Jihoon sighed, leaving the hall too.

\-----------------------

"Jungkook won't listen Jihoon. He doesn't want them here, I am terriy sorry." Hyungsik apologised from other side of the line.

"Don't apologise, Jimin won't listen either. He said he will never go there. I just don't understand why Jimin got so angry, even Taehyung didn't said anything, I thought he would understand and try to convince Jimin but he was dead silent." Jihoon replied. 

"Who is Taehyung? Is that the boy who was sitting next to Jimin?" Hyungsik asked a little curious.

"Yeah, he is Jimin's bestfriend and he is part of family." Jihoon answered.

"Oh okay, well my friend, I know my son won't agree and neither will yours, I have a plan B because they have to stay togather, no matter what right?" Hyungsik said and Jihoon got confused.

"Plan B? Whats that?" Jihoon asked.

"The abandoned mansion in the Lone forest, it can be of a huge help you know." Hyungsik smirked.

"You mean that old, rediculous building that is shut for decades?" Jihoon said, not getting the other male's point.

"We can make that building for a great use to us, get some men to renovate it and then everyone can love in it, the family members." Hyungsik said and Jihoon understood.

"New house and stuff, thats okay but the problem is, no one is ready to stay togather. We have to make them stay togather and the house being in the Lone forest is a positive point because no one has yet dared to step in." Jihoon said.

"Just start the work on the house, we will find a way to get them all to that house, they can't know the reason, not yet." Hyungsik said and Jihoon nodded, ending the call.

\----------------------

**Taehyung's POV**

"Why would dad suddenly want us to move with them? The pack house is perfectly fine and we don't have to go anywhere, not there atleast." Jimin said, pacing back and forth in his room. I want to treat his bruise but he just says that it will heal soon. 

"Just come and sit down Jiminie, come on." I gestured him to sit and he obliged after sighing.

"I am pretty sure he has a reason to do it, besides it would be a good chance for our plan to proceed." I winked at him but he just rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, hand behind his head.

"You want to go and live there just for your plan to get that asshole love you? Don't you wanna know the reason why we suddenly have to freaking live there?" Jimin asked and I nodded a yes and a no. 

"I don't know and I am sure there is a reason why your father want this and don't you think Alpha Hyungsik agreed? I mean we would be living there because he agreed, right?" I say and he gets up. Jimin is determined to know the reason and trust me, he will.

"I want to know why and I will." He said, determined.

"By the way Chim, it's been really long since I haven't seen you with a girl. Do you believe that no one wants and ugly face like yours?" I said, teasing him. He smirked.

"Bitch please, ugly face? You can't deny that I am a handsome guy. Girls practically through themselves at me. It's just, I don't feel like doing it anymore." He said and I raise my eyebrow.

"Don't feel like it? Why? You found someone?" Oh my God!! Did you found your mate?" I can't help but get excited. What if Jimin has found his mate, that would be amazing.

"What? No. I haven't found a mate, i I would've, you would have been the first one to know." He smiles at me.

"Then why don't you go out doing tbe stuff you used to? Bring girls, get drunk and what not." I can't help but ask.

"I have found someone but not my mate though and I think I am falling for him". He says and I am a little shocked.

"Him? You are into guys now? I thought you were straight". He laughed at my statement and looks at me, in the eyes.

"People can change". He says quietly and _fuck_ I am getting lost in those eyes.

"Well, the Park Jimin I know can't change that easily." I smile and he smiles back.

"Oh! Shit, I forgot." Jimin stand up immedietly and puts his jacked and shoes on.

"Forgot what?" I ask. He doesn't answer rather pecks my lips and runs out of the room, leaving me stunned. Jimin has never kissed me or pecked me on lips. Kissing on cheeks or forehead is different but a peck on lips. Oh God. I might be overreacting but Jimin is surely acting wierd.

\---------------

**Jungkook's POV**

**Two weeks later.**

Dad has been continously trying to convince us to move to a new house in the Lone forest and he is not telling the reason. I finally gave up and agreed to move there. Dad said that we have to train extra hard on the training grounds everyday. I have no idea why so suddenly we have to leave our house. First he said that Mystic Oak will be staying with us which can never happen. 

I want to stay away from Taehyung and having him under the same roof is a no-no. We are moving tomorrow and everyobe looks happy about it. They want a change and it's bothering me. Something is definitely wrong, thats for sure. Dad and Alpha Jihoon know something which is hidden from all of us but I will let Dad be for now, he will have to tell me, I'll make sure of that. 

\-----------------

The house is really big and elegent. Ot looks old but it's really beaautiful. It's far too big for 5 people to stay. The environment is really peaceful and I never thought this vicious forest has a soft side. 

My room is upstaires and far from other rooms, which I am thankful of. Once I enter my room, I am surprised that it is perfectly set. I guess dad was determined for us to move here but then again, the question remains, Why? It's almost sunset and I decided to take a nap because I am dead tired. Having little or no sleep due to that nightmare is exhausting. I close my eyes in hopes of getting some sleep. 

"Uughh". I groaned. I am trying to sleep for an hour but it's just not coming so I just lay in my bed looking at the cieling. It's 7:28 pm and completely dark outside. I sigh and close my eyes but my door opens with a thud, scaring the shit out of me. Yoongi hyung.

"You scared me hyung. You should've knocked." I sit up.

"You need to come down. Right now." Yoongi hyung says and I know instantly that it's something serious.

"I'll be down in a minute." I say and get up to find my shirt and pants. Hyung nods and leaves the room. I put on a black v-neck and black jeans, the ususal outfit. I wonder what's going on downstairs. Maybe dad is going to tell me the reason of out sudden move but I feel it's something else and I don't know why but I am feeling a little dizzy, in a good way.

I make my way downstairs and there goes my heart, beating like crazy because if that scent. What is he doing here? There is no one in the main hall, everyone is outside. As I step outside, Tarhyung is standing there with an angry Jimin next to him. Hoseok and Jisoo are standing next to Alpha Jihoon with bags in their hands. My eyes dart to luggage bags next to Taehyung. Don't tell me they are here to live with us. 

"Jimin let's talk inside please." Jihoon says to Jimin.

"You lied to us father. You said it's only us who will be staying here. There's no way I am staying here with them. We are going back, right now." Jimin gritts his teeth and Taehyung takes his hand in his which calms Jimin. Wow.

"For your kind information, we also don't want to live with you. We were also told that it's gonna be only us living here." I look at my father who looks away. Great, just great.

"Hoseok, son take Jisoo inside please. I hope we can sort it out togather." My dad says and it makes me hella angry. Why is he doing this when he knows I don't want them here.

Hoseok was about to enter when I step in front of him. He looks up and gestures me to move. I take a step ahead but he stays glued to his place. _Stubborn_. 

"Jungkook! Move out of the way. Now." My dad growls but I don't listen. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look at the person and it's Jin hyung. He grabs my arm and makes me move away from Hoseok. Dad, Alpha Jihoon, Jin and Namjoon hyung all go inside without saying anything, leaving me and Yoongi hyung with the so called bestfriends. I almost forgot about them.

"Are you both staying outside or are you coming in?" Yoongi hyung asks.

"We are not coming in, tell my father that me and Tae are going back." Jimin says.

"No no no, we will be there in an minute." Taehyung assures Yoongi Hyung and turns to whisper talk to Jimin. The midget glares at Taehyumg who smiles at him in reply. I should go inside but I can't help but see how Taehyung can manage to change Jimin's attitude with just a smile. I look away only to find out that Yoongi hyung left me alone. I should go inside but my smart mouth just can't shut up.

"Are you coming or should I lock you both outside, you know, for your private discussion." I give Taehyung a hard look and fuck, he smiles on response.

"We are coming, you can go in if you want." He says.

"Why are you standing here anyways, everyone else is inside, you should be too." The midget says. Rude fucker. Taehyung smacks his arm.

"I am sorry, we will be there in a minute". Taehyung apologises. He has said that a hundered times but isn't coming inside.I groan and turn around to go inside leaving the two to decide if they are coming or not. I don't care if he comes inside or not. I don't want him here. You want him to come inside, you asshole, you do. This time, I don't shut my subconcious.

**Taehyung's POV**

"Pretty please Jiminie, please please pweaseee." I pout and let let my puppy eyes do their magic.

Jimin sighs and runs his hands through his orange hair. He looks at me and I bat my eyelashes. 

"Fucking fine but you will be responsible if I end up killing your mate." Jimin says and I jump in happiness, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Jiminie." 

"Alright alright, lets just step in this hell." Jimin says and I smack him playfully.

Every one is seated on the couches and Jungkook facing the painting on the wall and Yoongi is leaning against the wall when we walk inside. All of then instantly look at us and Alpha Jihoon and Hyungsik smile at Jimin who just nods in response. We both take a seat and wait for the conversation to start.

"It was my idea for all of you to stay togather. I know none of you want this but trust me, there is a reason why I did it." Alpha Jihoon breaks the silence. 

"It was both of ours idea and you all will come to know the reason very soon. Untill then please just live peacefully with each other. I really hope you all can understand. It's for all of your's safety." Alpha Hyungsik says and honestly I have no problem staying here. This a great oppurtunity to make my plan work.

"I don't mind though. It's a good think to wake up to see new faces rather than the usual boring ones." A guy I remember as Jin says and I smile. 

"You don't like waking up to see my face babe? That hurts." The guy next to him says and Jin blushes.

"That's not what I said Joonie." Jin pecks his Joonie's cheecks. They must be mates. Watching them so happy makes me want to have someone too. I want someone to take away the loneliness I feel whenever I see Hoseok and Jisoo kissing or looking at eachother will love. I want someone to be possessive over me like Jimin but he is not my mate. I want my mate to look at me as I am the only one. I want my mate to stay by side when I am in pain. I want my mate to sing me to sleep. I want my mate to love me. I want my Jungkook to love me.

I want Jungkook to save me from the dark abyss I am falling in but the truth is, he is not mine. He is so close yet so far. He is mine but at the same time he is not. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't knew someone was asking me something. I snapped out of my thoughts to find everyone's eyes directed towards me, except Jungkook's. Why are they all smiling?

"Umm sorry, did you said something?" I ask.

"Good thing you didn't hear it, it was a lame ass question anyways". Jungkook says. He talked! To me!! Oh God.

"Shut up Jungkook." Jin retorts and Jungkook mouths a 'whatever' and goes back to inspecting the painting.  
"I said will you be my baby? You will right?" I am confused. His baby? 

"Umm o-okay I guess". I nervously reply. Jin claps his hands in happiness.

"Oh wow! I have 6 babies now. I am so happy. Don't worry kids, eomma will take care of you." 

"I hope you all have a great time here. Yoongi will show you your rooms and training starts tomorrow. 8 am sharp. Don't be late." Alpah Hyungsik chuckles and leaves with Alpha Jihoon. 

"Don't worry, you will be witnessng our old eommas extraness everyday. I hope you get used to it." Yoongi hyung says and Jin throws a cushion at him but he catches it.

Jimin is quiet and his face is void of any emotion. He leans back on the couch, his arm goes around my waist and I tense up. 

"Jungkook sit down, since we will be living togather now, lets get to know eachother." Jin hyung says and Yoongi takes Alpha Hyungsik's spot. Jungkook groans but sits down. 

_It hasn't been an hour and I am losing my mind._ Jimin links me and link him back to stay quiet although no one can hear him.

"I am Jin but you can call me hyung or eomma"

"I am Namjoon. Call me hyung". He gives a dimpled smile.

"Yoongi". He nonchalantly says. Jungkook remains silent and doesnot introduce himself and no one tells him to. We all introduce ourselves too and I really like Jin and Namjoon hyung. They are funny and make us laugh. His dad jokes leave me laughing like a maniac and Jimin chuckles a little too. Hoseok is showing his true self. Him and Jin hyung are really alike when it comes to craziness. Jungkook is lost in his phone and isn't paying attention at all. It's going to be a little difficult have his attention.

"We would like to go in our rooms now. Will you please show us." Jimin stands up.

"Sure, this way." Jimin puts his arm around my waist again and we follow Yoongi hyung. Hoseok and Jisoo are still there. I see Jungkook gets up and follows us. 

"Your father will be staying in the room next to Alpha Hyungsik. These are two rooms. I guess Hoseok and his girl will be staying in one and will you both be okay in one?" Yoongi hyung asks and I don't know what to say. I have shared bed with Jimin countless times but it feels awkward a bit now.

"There is an extra room next to Jungkook's, if anyone wants to stay there, you can but it's upstairs." Yoongi says and I look at Jimin hoping he will understand. Of course he does.

"I will take this one. Taehyung you take the one upstairs." Jimin says and I am thankful to him. 

"Alrighty". Yoongi hyung smirks. "Jungkook! Since you are going in your room, please show Taehyung his new room." I look at Jungkook and he is glaring at Yoongi hyung as if about to kill him.

"Follow me!" Jungkook groans and walks towards the stairs. I pick up my bag and follow him. We reach end of a long hallway and there are tow adjecent rooms. Jungkook opens the door of the right room.

"You will be staying here." He says and moves towards his room. I picked my bag again but it fell from my hands and landed straight on my left foot. I let out a shriek. It's really painful. Although I am wearing shoes but damn it hurts. 

"What happened?" Jungkook turns around and asks.

"N-Nothing just...". I can't say anything. 

"You should've just dragged it rather than picking it up if it was heavy." He points at the bag.

"Well no one asked for your advice so thank you." I reply getting annoyed. He knew what happened but still asked what happened. Arrogant brat. I lean on the wall and slowly walk towards the room. I shouldn't hurt that much. My thumb hurts the most. Next thing is what I didn't even expected in my wildest dreams. I am lifted in the air secured by strong arms. Jungkook has picked me up bridal style. 

I am shocked by his sudden move. I take his shirt tightly in my fist around his shoulder. I look up at him but he is looking ahead. He walks to my new room and lowers a bit to open the door making my face get closer to his. My heard is beating as if about to pop out of my chest. My breathing is irregular. This feeling is what I have been longing since forever. I will give away everything just to stay in his arms. I feel secured and protected as if nothing bad can ever touch me as long as he is with me. His intoxicating scent is making me sleepy and I would love to sleep on his embrace. I just hope he is feeling the same.

The room is dimly lit. Jungkook walks towards the bed and gently places me on it, so gently as if I am made of glass and will break. I am lost in a fantasy, Yes! Its feels like a fantasy, as if I am dreaming. I hope it never ends but Alas! All good things come to an end.

"Don't think too much about it. I just did it be-because you were taking too long to go in your room and I had to--"

"Thank you Jungkook. That was so kind of you." I cut him off and smile at him hoping he might return it. I am dying to see his smile because everytime I have looked at him, there is nothing but a cold expression. 

"Whatever, don't make noise and don't bother me or I won't hesitate to kick you out." He gets up and was about to leave the room.

"Can you please bring the bags inside." I innocently ask and he groans and damn that was the sexiest sound I have ever heard. I want to hear it more. _Naughty Taetae_. I chuckle at my thoughts and Jungkook is back with my bags. Aww he is so cute. 

"Stay away from me now. Just because I helped you doesn't mean you are allowed to bother me." He warn. Like hell I will. I will bother him. I will.

"Who am I supposed to call if my foot starts to hurt at night." I asks trying my best not to laugh at his expression.

"It will heal you dumbass, and even if it hurts, I don't give a fuck." He snaps. I know you don't give a fuck Jungkook. I know. I look up at him with a hurt in my eyes and his eyes widen. He take his hair in his fist and turns around. 

"Just fucking stay away from me." He says coldly and leaves the room, shutting the door a little too harshly. Just like that, my little bubble of happiness bursts and change in t tears. Those words shattered the hope that began to grow in me and just like that again, Jeon Jungkook breaks my heart again but I want to try. I will try my best to make him mine. I hope he will be mine but right now, I will just cry myself to sleep.

\-----------------------


	7. Chapter 6: Closer

**No proof read. Please ignore the mistakes.**

**Jungkook's POV**

"Just fucking stay away from me." I try to sound as cold as possible because I don't want to show him how badly I want to wipe away that hurt from his eyes. I shut the door of his room behind me and rush to my own. Entering my own room, I let myself slide against the closed door. 

Watching him in pain caused by me stirrs something inside me, wakes an emotion- a feeling, I can't find myself to know about. The fact that he will be staying with us under the same goddamn roof will make is so difficult for me or maybe for both of us to act normal because hell, 

I find myself losing my shit whenever he is around me. Just like what happened moments ago. I freaking picked him up and took to his bed. Why? Well because he was hurt, couldn't walk due to the injury and I am kind enough to help someone in pain but beside all of my 'stay away from him' plan, I always find myself wanting to stay close to him.

I should not have done that, I should've let him be in pain. I should let him be when he is in pain...and I will. He doesn't need me. He has his so called bestfriend to take care of him. All I have to do is to ignore him, don't give a fuck about him and show him that I will never ever want him. _Easy._

**Third Person POV**

Jimin was laying on the bed of his new room, feeling slightly dizzy due to need of sleep but hugry as well. He wishes Taehyung luck as his bestfriend has a room next to his mate. It would be a great help for his plan. Jimin wants to help, if this is what makes his bestfriend happy than he will love to help but urge of being always close to Taehyung and not sharing him with anyone is increasing rapidly. 

Taehyung is the only person he can trust completely, only person he can his secrets to, only person who was always there with him through thick and thin, only person without whom, he would literally lose his mind or without whom, his own existance would wither away. He may have become selfish or possessive or something more-- something which shouldn't be there between two best bestfriends. 

Jimin closes his eyes but a knock immedietly interrupts. He opens his eyes and mumbles a 'come in'. The door opens and reveals Yoongi. Jimin sits up and rubs his eyes rather cutely making the older in the room stare for a while. Yoongi stays there, looking at the orange head, not knowing he was being a bit wierd and making the other uncomfortable. Jimin clears his throat and Yoongi comes back to his senses. 

"Uhm, Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so you can fresh up a bit and Seokjin said if there is anything particular you would like to eat, let him know." Yoongi puts up a smile, trying not to sound out of place at the moment.

"Anything will do, thank you." Jimin replies.

"Ok. Well you know it was a good decision to stay down in this room and let Taehyung have the one upstairs." Yoongi says with a smirk decorating his soft features. Jimin furrows his eyebrows in confusion then understanding what the older meant.

"O-Oh yeah, Taehyung has a thing for having rooms upstairs, away from others." Jimin says, oblivious that Yoongi wasn't refering to Taehyung and Jungkook. Yoongi's smirk grew and he chuckled.

"Well if you need me, my room is right next to yours". Yoongi winks at Jimin and before Jimin can respond, the latter is gone. Jimin was shocked at the wink thrown at him. Yoongi sure doesn't look like a person who would just flirt with you and wink at you for no fucking reason but what Jimin witnessed made him regret not being Taehyung's roommate. The orange head sighs and gets up to freshen up for dinner.

\--------------------

"Princess don't you think this is over fried. It looks as if it's burnt." Namjoon teases his mate and Seokjin slaps him on arm.

"Shut up Joon. It doesnt look burnt, it looks delicious and please stop wasting both of ours time and set these plates on the table, I just have these eggs left to make. The guests should know what a great cook I am." Seokjin hands Namjoon new plates. 

"They are not guests babe, they will be staying with us now. They are not going anywhere. I am glad they are here though. It's good to have new people around." Namjoon replies and leans to kiss Seokjin who gladly responds.

"Yeah I know, but right now do what you are told. Help me for God's sake Joonie." Seokjin pouts and Namjoon nods after giving him a peck on lips.

A loud shattering noise startles Seokjin and he almost screams. He runs in the dining room only to find Namjoon and broken plates on the floor halfway. Namjoon smiles sheepishly and innocently, scratching he back of his and mumbling a 'sorry'.

"How stupid of me. I should've known that you can't touch anything without breaking it." Seokjin pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay?". Jisoo appears behind Seokjin, followed by Hoseok. "We heard someth....Oh". She stops when her eyes landed on pile of broken plates. 

"Joonie pick them up right now, I better not see a single broken piece here. Oh! My eggs." Seokjin runs of after threatening Namjoon.

"Oh I'll help." Jisoo says but Hoseok stops her, saying he will do it. Jisoo leaves to the kitchen and the otber two get busy at cleaning the floor.

\----------------

Jimin enters the dining room watching everyone except Yoongi, Jungkook and Taehyung. Others chatting with one another. They got closer sooner than expected. Jimin takes a seat next to Jisoo and greets the two Alphas. Yoongi and Jungkook enter and without any words, take their seats. 

"Jimin,Where is Taehyung?". Jihoon asks.

"He never came out of his room since he went in there". Jimin replies.

"Looks like he really loves that room. Someone should go call him." Seokjin says.

"I'll go". Jimin was about to get up when Yoongi spoke;

"You don't have to, Jungkook will. Right Jungkook?" Yoongi puts on a smug expression and Jungkook looks at him as if about to explode. Without paying any attention, Jimin gets up but Jungkook beats him and leaves the room with a speed of light. Jungkook didn't wanted to buy considering Jimin would be going in Taehyung's room and that they would be alone.

What if Taehyung is changing and Jimin opens the door and sees him naked. What if he is taking bath and being bestfriends, Jimin would barge into the bathroom _. I am literallly out of my mind._ Jungkook thinks and shakes his head. 

Jungkook is now standing in front of Taehyung's room, not ready to face him and wants to beat the shit out of himself for coming here. He knocks twice, thrice and quite more but no response. There was no sound coming from inside so he inhanced his hearing only to hear soft, slow and regular breathing. He immedielty knew Taehyung was sleeping and was now debating whether or not he should wake him up. 

He finally decides to open the door and wake him up considering he might be hungry. When he opens the door, he is met with a sight that almost almost made him coo. Taehyung was looking so innocent and cute. He was breath-takingly beautiful that made Jungkook question if he was even real or not. He was just as Jungkook left him an hour or half ago. Jungkook finds himself kneeling in front of the sleeping beauty and takes time to see hos features. Long lashes, pointed nose with a mole.

He also noticed dry tears on his cheeks. Jungkook finds himself getting lost in the beauty named Kim Taehyung. Those lips-- oh those pink, sinful lips alone were enough to make Jungkook weak. He was so busy staring at Taehyung that he didn't notice a presence in the room. 

"I bet you can never look at him like that when he is awake". Jungook whips his head rowards the source of the voice only to find Jimin leaning against the door frame. Irritation seeps through Jungkook and he fets up.

"I was about to wake him up. I just don't want to disturb him." Jungkook straightens his posture and puts on a blank expression. _Again_.

"I know. I know that no one can take there eyes away from him. He is just beautiful. Believe me, I do it all the time." Jimin says, eyes glued to Taehyung's sleeping figure.

"Do what?" Jungkook can't help but ask.

"Stare at him. It's impossible not to." Jimin half smiles. Jungkook is almost losing his mind. He wants to beat the shit out of Jimin, take his out so je won't look at Taehyung again but he tries his best to calm himself. He doesnot want blood on his hands right now. 

"You are being very obvious, orange." Jungkook says. Jimin looks at him confused.

"About what ravenette?" Jimin digs in.

"It's obvious you like him and I am pretty sure he is also waiting for you to get in his pants. I must say, he is a great actor". Jungkook managed to say it as calm as possible, although with every word, his wolf cried in pain. Jimin grabbed Jungkook by neckline of his shirt, glaring at him in pure anger.

"He is my bestfriend you fucktard. I do like him but as a bestfriend and yeah I am fucking possessive over him. I can't share him with anyone else and I won't. He is the most precious person I have ever seen. What makes you think he wants me to fuck him? You are a bigger asshole than I thought. You w--". 

"J-Jiminie? Why are you both fighting?" Jimin was interrupted by Taehyung's raspy voice. Both Jimin and Jungkook snapped their heads towards Taehyung who was rubbing his eyes with a pout. _He gotta be doing that on purpose_. Jungkook thought when he witnessed the sight in front of him, so _innocent_ and _astonishing_. Jimin lets go Jungkook's shirt and smiles towards Taehyung. 

"We came here to wake you up for dinner, you must be hungry right?" Jimin sits on the bed.

 _Get your ass and others down right now. Everyone is waiting._ Yoongi links Jungkook, who almost forgot about dinner.

"We should probably head down. They are waiting." Jungkook says and leaves the room.

"He is an asshole. Literal asshole. It would be impossible for me to not kill him if he keeps running that foul mouth of his." Jimin said and Taehyung smiled.

"I am hungry Jiminie, lets go eat." Taehyung replied and they both get up. Taehyung almost healed. Jimin puts his hand on small of Taehyung's back and smiles. 

Both bestfriends make their way inside dining room and seat themselves. Jungkook keeps his eyes to his beef, never sparing Taehyung a glance. Little did he knew, Taehyung heard the words his foul mouth spat.

"Get a good night's sleep all of you. Training starts tomorrow and make sure to be in the training grounds at time. The pack members will be there too." Hyumgsik named everyone's attention. Everyone noded and continiued eating. Dinner went well with Alphas praising Jin's cooking and Jin getting all proudy or Namjoon suggesting to have a cooking challange between Jisoo and Seokjin. The votes on either sides being fairly equal.

Jungkook had gone out of the house for God knows what, Jisoo and Seokjin were discussing some recipes, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon planning tomorrows training with both Alphas and Jimin was watching T.V on the couch with a sleepy Taehyung resting his head on his shoulder.

"Jiminieee, I want to sleep. Take me to bed." Taehyung whined. 

"The show is about to end Tae, wait a bit." Jimin replied.

"Nooooo! I want to go right now. Pwees...". Jimin sighed, giving up. 

"Fine! Get up lets go." Jimin said getting up making Taehyung pout at the loss of head support.

"Pick me up. I wansh you to pick me up." Taehyung held his arms out, telling Jimin to pick him up.

"Are you drunk Tae? And I am not picking you up, you're heavy". Jimin told his sleepy friend.

"Hoseokieeee hyung!! Jimin is not picking me uppp. Tell him to--". 

"Oh God Tae, shut up! Fine fine....I'll pick you up." 

"Yeashhh"

Jimin picked Taehyung bridal style because the younger wouln't budge for a piggy back. Just as he was about to reach the stairs, the main door to hall opened and in came Jungkook. Jimin turned around and the ravenette stoped in his tracks when he saw Taehyung in Jimin's arms, hugging him as if his life depended on it. Jimin turned but rather than going upstairs, he took Taehyung in his room, leaving Jungkook wide eyed. 

He didn't knew what took over him as he followed the two into Jimin's room. He opened the door, never bothering to knock. Jungkook saw Jimin laying Taehyung on bed and their faces a little too close.

"His room is upstairs." Jungkook said straight-forward. 

"I know." Replied Jimin. Jungkook was getting angry by the passing second, trying his best to convince himself to just fucking leave the room and these two be but he can't.

"You should take him upstairs. His room is upstairs." _Next to mine._ Jungkook wanted to add the last bit. Jimin knew that the ravenette was jealous of them being close so he decided to tease a bit. If Jungkook wants Taehyung to stay upstairs then he will have to take him upstairs.

"I said I know but he is sleeping with me tonight." Jimin retorted back. 

"But why?" Jungkook coukdn't help but ask.

"What do you mean why, I don't see why he can't". Jimin raised his eyebrow, almost in a challenging way.

"W-Well he will be uncofortable you know and you might bother him." Jungkook stuttered out his words. Jimin stood there for a moment and burst out laughing. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion on why was Jimin laughing then he realised that he was making a fool out of himself. 

"I-I should get going now. Goodnight Taehyung". Jungkook said but Jimin stopped him.

"Take him to his room will you?" Jimin asked and Jungkook froze. 

"Wh-What? Are you sure?" Jungkook face palmed mentally for stuttering.

"Yeah I mean both of yours room is upstairs and you desperately want him not to sleep with me so...yeah." Jimin smiled but Jungkook didn't. He stepped towards Taehyung and picked him up. He was about leave when Jimin reminded him something.

"You don't deserve him." 

Jungkook looked down at sleeping Taehyung and sighed.

"I know". He replied and left the room. Reaching Taehyung's room, he placed Taehyung on bed and covered him with comforter. He wanted Taehyung to sleep in his room which was next to Jungkook's. Taehyung being closer to him brings an unexplainable comfort to Jungkook which he never wants to let go. He let Jimin see hi vulnerable side just because he wanted Taehyung next to him. Jungkook confuses himself so much and he hates it. 

First he is pushing Taehyung away and then he wants to be close to him. His heart wants Taehyung so bad that it hurts but his mind hates Taehyung to the core and Jeon Jungkook surely doesn't know who to listen. The thought of Taehyung and Jimin sleeping on the same bed shook Jungkook terribly. Right now, his heart is dominating so he doesn't hesitate to place a kiss on Taehyungs forehead, letting his lips linger for a while. 

\--------------------

Taehyung wakes to the knocking on his door. He stretches a bit and opens his eyes. 

"Taehyung?" Someone calls and Taehyung replies with yes. The door opens and reaveals Hoseok who is smiling widely.

"Morning Taebear. Hurry up for the breakfast, we have training today remember?" Hoseok says and Taehyung nods.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes." 

"Ok". Hoseok leaves. Taehyung yawns and gets up to shower and do the morning routine. He leaves the room and halfway through the stairs, Yoongi calls him;

"Taehyung, will you please go call Jungkook? Only he is left." 

"Uh Okay". Taehyung turns upstairs and knocks on Jungkook's door.

"Come in hyung". He hears Jungkook and opens the door only to be met with a shirtless Jungkook's back. He stops moving and stands like a statue. Jungkook turns around thinking it's Yoongi hyung but sees a shocked Taehyung. Taehyung can't help but admire Jungkook's body again.

The younger getting what's going on, decides to play with the flustered male. Jungkook moves towards Taehyung, pulling him towards himself and closing the door. He pins Taehyung to the door with a hand on one side of Taehyung's head while the other hand lightly caressing his cheeks. 

"Y-Yoongi hyung i-is calling y-you down for b-breakfast." Taehyung stutters and blushes due to the close proximity.

"I really am hungry you know and what if I say my breakfast is right infront of me." Jungkook whispers seductively in Taehyung's ear, nibbling it in a torturous manner. Taehyung could feel his legs starting to give up.

"W-We should g-go". Taehyung manages to say but Jungkook has just started to have fun. He wants to see how Taehyung gives in to his touches. Jungkook starts kissing Taehyung's neck, leaving a trail of burning, open-mouthed kisses.

He sucks on his collar bone and Taehyung lets out a quiet moan. Jungkook curses under his breath, feeling the urge to wreck Taehyung right here, against the door. Taehyung grips Jungkook's shoulder when Jungkook kisses his adam's apple. 

"S-Stop J-Jungkook ah p-please." Taehyung says, not completely meaning it. 

"I don't think your body wants to though." Jungkook rasps. He lets both of his hands reach down Taehyung's ass and lifts him up. Taehyung gasps and wraps his arms aroung Jungkook's neck and legs aroung his waist. Jungkook closes the gap and there is no space left between their chests. Jungkook's hand roam over Taehyung's thighs and Taehyung throws his head back while Jungkook starts to abuse his collar bones again, kissing his neck and finally found the older's sweet spot. 

Taehyung arches his back, making their crotches rub against eachother. Jungkook groans and sucks harder creating an obvious hickey. Taehyung moans at the sudden jolt of pleasure, lips swollen from being bitten to supress his moans. Jungkook locks his eyes with his mate, lust dripping from every action. Taehyung was breathing heavily, beats of sweat already formed, lips swollen and arousel in the air. The sight made Jungkook hard. _Fuck it._ Without giving a shit about consequences, Jungkook crashed his lips with Taehyungs rather harshly. 

The omega was shocked at the action but soon melted when Jungkook's lips became a little soft. He didn't respond back though making Jungkook huff in annoyance.

"Kiss me, I know you fucking want to so why stop now." Jungkook growled. Tears made their way to Taehyung's eyes and he shakes his head.

"I want to but not like this. Not when you think of me as someone who just want to....j-just want to get laid. I know you hate me Jungkook. I know you are doing this to hurt me but I won't give up. I will prove that--" 

"I don't want you to prove anything. I-I don't.....this should not have happened." Jungkook lets go of Taehyung and Taehyung unwraps himself from his mate, instantly missing the warmth of his closeness.

"Get out". Jungkook says coldly.

"But Jungkook liste---"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out". Jungkook gritts through his teeth. 

"Please ju--". Taehyung's pleas are interupted when Jungkook grabs Taehyung from his arm and literally throws him out of his room and poir Taehyung falls on the ground with a thud. He looks at Jungkook in horror as if Jungkook just murdered the whole city. Jungkook shuts the door, leaving a trembling Taehyung at his door, silently begging for mercy.

\----------------


	8. Chapter 7: Training

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung got up from the floor, wiping his tears away. He rubbed his eyes and tried his best to put a smile on his face, trying to show as if he wasn't hurt, as if his heart isn't shattering in his chest, as if nothing happened. 

"He was in the bathroom so I didn't bother." Taehyung announced when he came down, sitting himself on the chair. Jimin and the two Alphas weren't there yet. Taehyung wanted everyone be there already because he was starving, he couldn't eat dinner proparly last night. Jihoon and Hyungsik entered and Yoongi got up to get Jungkook himself.

Yoongi knocked but there was no response. He did it again, still no response. The latter huffed in annoyance and opened the door. The room was empty so he headed for the bathroom. There was no sign of Jungkook. Then Yoongi saw the open window, _this brat,_ he sighed. 

Jungkook often does this, leaving the house without telling anyone but what made him leave so soon on the morning, Yoongi thought. Then it hit him, Taehyung was in his room and something sure happened but Taehyung seemed fine. Nothing seemed off. Little did he knew. He would surely ask Taehyung. 

Yoongi is worried, worried for Jungkook. He knows the pain of losing your mate. How can he forget the hell he went through when he lost his mate, he knows that Jungkook will regret what he's doing. He will regret not accepting Taehyung. The distance will torture him to his death. Although Yoongi didn't got to spend much time with her but he never imagined she would leave her too soon. He wants Jungkook to understand, to understand that if he wants happiness, it's Taehyung. If he wants peace, it's Taehyung.

If he wants love, it's Taehyung. He will have to stop thinking that Taehyung will oy bring him trouble and pain, that he will only make him weak. The attraction will always be there, love will eventually follow. Once it does, Jungkook will never let Taehyung go, never, thats the one thing Yoongi is sure of. Yoongi wants to help the younger, he wants Jungkook to love or atleast give it a try. Yoongi wants him to be happy because he deserves it. 

Yoongi sits beside Taehyung, just when he was about to ask Taehyung something, Jimin entered. His hair wet from shower, white v-neck and ripped jeans making him ten times hotter than he already is. Yoongi was openly checking him out. Taehyung, well Taehyung knew Jimin is hot as hell and can look good even if he wears trash. 

Jimin smiles at his best friend and Taehyung smiles back but Jimin instantly knew that this smile is empty, without any emotion or warmness behind it and he knew something's wrong. 

Breakfast was done and Jungkook didn't show up. The training starts at 8 AM but there are still 45 minutes left. Jimin took Taehyung in his room probably to investigate. They're both sitting on the bed, quiet. Jimin staring at Taehyung who is lost in his own world.

"What is it? What happened?" Jimin finally asked. Taehyung met his gaze and quickly looked away. "And don't you dare say it's nothing." 

"We kissed". Taehyung answered.

Silence.

Taehyung waited for a reply but none came. He looked up to see Jimin's reaction but was met with an emotionless face of his bestfriend.

"S-Say something Jiminie. Please." Taehyung pleaded.

"That's good Tae but you are not happy. I know you're not. Why?" Jimin asked as if it's written on Taehyung's face that he is not happy.

"I am happy and you know what, he kissed me, he initiated." Taehyung said, remembering the memory.

"You kissed him too?" Jimin asked.

"I wanted to but I didn't. He already thinks of me as a slut who wants his best friend to fuck him. I don't to g--".

"Stop stop stop. Best friend to f-- are you serious. Why does he think like that?" Jimin was angry now.

"I don't know but I heard you both when you came in my room. I don't want him to think like that. Trust me, Jiminie I don't want that. I never thought of you in that way. You are my best friend, please don't believe what he said to you." Taehyung beld Jimin's hand. Jimin looked at him in shock. 

"He is out of his mind Tae. I swear I was gonna kill him when he said all this bullshit. You are my best friend and I love you, more than that anyone else. Let him think whatever he wants. Let him be jealous because I have you, because I have someone who will always be with me no matter what, so don't worry Tae. I won't let him come between us, between our friendship." Jimin said and Taehyung relaxed. 

"Oh I have an idea!" Taehyung slightly jumped. "What is it now?" Jimin raised hid eyebrow.

"Let's make him jealous". "Stupid idea". Jimin immedietly replied. Taehyung frowned.

"You got a better one?" Taehyung asked and Jimin replied yes with a smirk. "But you have to tell me the detailes about the kiss". Taehyung turned a dark shade of red.

"W-Well I went in to call him for breakfast, he thought I was someone else, probably Yoongi or whatever...anyways, he was shirtless and I was shocked...damn Jiminie, that body, I swear. He suddenly pulled me in and started kissing me a-and and....oh God, it felt so good. He even lifted me up. Then he kissed me on the lips but I didn't. I couldn't. Then he said that it shouldn't have happened and then he threw me out. Thats it." Taehyung sighed, a giddy feeling developing in his stomach.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me not to kill him whenever he hurts you. I just can't see you like this. You are hurting yourself and I hope it stops." Jimin tightens his hold on Taehyung's hands. 

"I am fine. If in the end or whenever, he'll be mine, then this pain is worth it." Taehyung smiles but a tear escapes his eye. Jimin wipes it and cups his his face.

"You are so strong Tae, so kind and good hearted. You don't deserve this but if you are planning to keep thia going then step up your game." Jimin says which confuses Taehyung.

"What do you mean." Taehyung says.

"Get closer to him. Talk to him. Show him that whatever he thinks about you is wrong, that you are nothing close to the person he thinks you are. Don't make him angry though, at this point I don't think he will hesitate to break your bones...".

"Hey! Shut up ok." Taehyung pouts and Jimin chuckles.

"Just don't bother him alot either. Be normal which us literally impossible for you." Taehyung smacks Jimins arm. "Just kidding, relax. Let your heart speak for you Tae. Show his what you really are and make him come after you. Trust me, when he will know what you can do for him, how much you care about him, hiw much you need him Tae then I highly doubt that he will still reject you." Jimin says.

"I-I will try my best Jiminie but you have to help me in this." 

"Of course I will." Jimin assures Taehyung who envelopes him in a bone crushing hug. 

"I love youuu Chim, so much". "I love you too Tae". Both of them stay embraced with eachother when the door opens.

"I-I'm sorry! I should've knocked. Forgive me." The person says.

"Yoongi hyung it's okay, don't be sorry." Taehyung smiles at Yoongi who returns it. Yoongi's gaze locks on Jimin and Taehyung's intertwined hands. He ignores the slight ache in his heart and clears his throat.

"Your pack members are here. Alpha Hyungsik wants everyone downstairs, we're leaving for the training grounds." 

"We'll be down in a minute and better knock next time". Jimin utters rather bitterly and Taehyung glares at him.

"Jimin! Shut up". "What?" 

"Hyung can I talk to you?" Taehyung gets up. "Sure".  
He glares at Jimin again and leaves the room behind Yoongi. 

"Hey Tae!! You can't leave me like this, come back here." Jimin calls from inside the room but Taehyung ignores him.

"I am sorry, he is just in a bad mood. He didn't meant to be rude". Taehyung apologises.

"Oh please don't be sorry. I should be the one apologising, didn't mean to barge in like an idiot. I should've knocked." Yoongi smiles apologetically.

"It's no big deal hyung".

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Yoongi asks. It's the first time both of them are having a proper, private conversation. 

"U-Um do you know where Jungkook is? I mean he didn't show up at breakfast." Taehyung nervously said.

"He's already there, had work so couldn't made it to breakfast." Yoongi answers. 

"I-I thought he got angry because I went in his room to cal--"

"But you said he was in the bathroom, why would he be angry when you didn't even...like met him or should I say, bothered him." Yoongi raised his eyebrow being sure that something happened between the two. 

"You have his scent on you. Didn't your bestfriend pointed it out." Yoongi smirks and Taehyung's eyes widen 

"I-I do? B-but no one said anything." Taehyung smells himself and can't help but smile.

"You're cute. I don't know why Jungkook keeps pushing you away." Yoongi sighs and pats Taehyung's shoulder. He was about to leave the hall when Taehyung called him. 

"Hyung?" 

"Yes Taehyung?" The older replies, turning back.

"Y-You know?" Taehyung stutters, fumbling his fingers. Yoongi comes closer to Taehyung and gives him a heart melting smile.

"Of course I do, he told me."

"Oh, he probably said alot of bad things about me." Taehyung tries to laugh but fails miserably.

"Well, he has said loads of bullshit but trust me Taehyung, trust me when I say this; No matter how much he runs from you or pushes you away, in the end, your love, affection and warmth will bring him to you. He belongs to you and you belong to him. He just needs time. He doesn't know how to handle feelings. Love is what he has never experienced before so anything that he feels like will make him weak, he runs away from it." 

Yoongi pauses and Taehyung stands there awstruck by how understanding Yoongi is. He knows Jungkook so well and with this little bit of information about him makes Taehyung think that maybe what Jungkook is doing is not his fault afterall. He doesn't know why Jungkook was deprived of love and he doesn't want to know the reason just yet.

"Jungkook is not a monster." Yoongi continues.

"What?" Taehyung stares at the pale skinned male infront of him.

"You would've heard it no? Everyone thinks he's a monster."

"Hyung what are you saying?" Taehyung is confused now. Monster? What kind of monster.

"Just don't believe what others say, he is anything but a monster. Poor boy needs love and you can, only you can give him that." Yoongi points at Taehyung. "Even if he hurts you, be strong and keep going back to him, show him that his stubborn ass will have to give up, if not today, then one day. You'll see, once he gets used to you, used to all the love and tender intimacy you provide him even when he is only hurting you, he will realize your worth. Then my friend, he won't be able to stay away from you. Thats for sure." Yoongi finishes with a warm smile and places his hand on Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung feels utterly impressed by the older's wordss and a wave of confidence rushes over him.

"I will do my best. I am on a mission now." He confidently says making Yoongi laugh and Min Yoongi rarely laughs. Taehyung finds his gummy smile cute and Yoongi while heartedly likes Taehyung and feels the urge to protect him and be by his side, just like he is to Jungkook. 

"Only words aren't enough though." Comes a voice from behind Taehyung. Jimin appears, meaning he heard the whole conversation. "You speak as if you know this is what will happen. How can you be so sure." Jimin comes forward and stands next to Taehyung who is staring at him. 

"Well, you should be positive in all matters. Its makes things easy." Yoongi replies casually which, no one knows why, annoys Jimin. 

"It's easier said than done." Jimin challenges.

"Are you trying to say that you don't believe Taehyung would be able to do it." Yoongi grins and Jimin stops the urge to wipe it off of his flawless face.

"I never said that you..." 

"Jimin, stop it. He was trying to help, there's nothing wrong in what he said." Taehyung reason but Jimin just won't listen. Although he was quiet impressed by his words and the way he made Taehyung ease up a bit but he didn't wanted it to be anyone else but himself. Call him selfish but he wanted to be the one who talks to Taehyung and wants him to open up to him only. Yeah selfish. Even when he thinks that, he knows it can never be him. He has been feeling as if Taehyung no longer thinks of him the same way before. He has felt a strange distance between eachother and it's bothering him ever since. Now that Taehyung will be completely busy in his _mission_ , Jimin knows it will make distance between the two grow even more. If there is a problem, he wants Taehyung to come to him, not anyone else.

"I should be enough to help you. We don't need anyone else to interrupt." Jimin answers Taehyung while staring at Yoongi.

"Whatever orange, we're gonna be late. Let's go." With that Yoongi disappears. Taehyung turns to face Jimin who is infuriated. _Orange? Orange!_ He will kill that grumpy old ass. 

"What's gotten into you. You've been so rude to him. He apologised for not knocking. Stop being an ass." Taehyung starts to walk but Jimin holds his arm.

"I was not rude and I will help you, not him". He says and Taehyung huffs in annoyance.

"Whatever, lets just go." Taehyung ends the conversation.

 _He belongs to me...._  
 _He belongs to me!. I wish he does_ Taehyung thinks. The sentence never leaving his mind.  
_____________________

All of them except Jungkook, walk to the training grounds which were organized by the order of the two pack Alphas. They were told that the training will take place daily here and they must be punctual. Training for what, no one knows. The grounds were made as a vast clearing in the middle of the forest, where the fight took place. It had two base tents and every possible thing you need to train yourself with. Although werewolves are always taught to fight without any artificial weapon, the ultimate weapon is you and your wolf. 

How you control it and how it controls you. It's far more difficult than anything. They reaced the training grounds and were met with their pack members. Everyone was there. Most of them asking why they had to leave and them replying with 'they have no idea' or 'something important' etc. 

Taehyung was glad to see everyone again, although it'd been merely two days. He was not glad to see some people, mostly some girls. He hates them, like really really hate them. 

"Why do they have to be here, it's not like they would be doing anything except ogle guys." Taehyung points towards three girls. He might vomit at the sight of their dresses. Every piece of cloth, short and tight than it's supposed to be.

"Well I think they are here to look for more hot guys I guess, Lost Delta must be full of them. Don't you think." Jimin grins.

"As long as they stay away from Jungkook, I'm fine. Also, you don't have to be so friendly with them, the least thing I want right now is you leave me alone and disappear to bang a slut." Taehyung casually says, clinging on Jimin's arm.

"Wow, your sassiness makes you ten times hot." Jimin compliments and Taehyung laughs.

"Yoongi said Jungkook is already here, where is he?" Taehyung is tired of waiting. Jungkook and his pack aren't here yet, probably deciding to give a heroic entry. 

"They'll be here, don't worry. You can start your so called mission then." Jimin sure is going to be a jealous mess soon. 

"Yeah but you'll help me." Taehyung claps his hand in excitement and Jimin rolls his eyes. The two keep talking about useless things when Elena, one of those bitches bump with Jimin's shoulder on purpose. Jimin, being a gentleman, grabs her so she won't fall. 

"Careful there Elena." Jimin smiles and Taehyung loses it.

"Yes careful Elena, you should stop 'bumping' hot guys like all the time." Taehyung uses air quotes to deliver the message.

"Oh didn't see you there Taehyung, how are you? Pack house is all silent without you guys." She replies, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why? Beacause Jimin isn't there to f---". 

"Babe! It's okay, she is just trying to say she misses her friends". Jimin grabs Taehyung by waist. 

"Babe? Jimin? I thought you were straight". Elena gasps, placing her hand on her chest.

"We'll see you around". Both of them practically run away from the annoying girl.

"I'm gonna rip her apart". Taehyung growls.

"Relax, _babe_." Jimin laughs when Taehyung picks up a stick and runs after him. Jimin ends up colliding with someone, falling on top of that person and that person being none other than Min Yoongi. There they stay, looking at eachother with a smile fire flickering on both of their eyes. Neither of them say anything, feeling too caught up to even get up and pay attention to what's going on.

"I think they will make a good couple right?" Seokjin whispers to Namjoon who is trying not to creat any sound while giggling.

"I agree". He replies.

"I agree too". Taehyung appears behind the two. He coughs and the the intimate staring contest stops. Both with red tinted cheeks, get up. Taehyung winks at Jimin who gives him a glare that could murder. Taehyung was about to start the teasing when they heard laughter. He snaps his head towards the source and sees them. _The Lost Delta._

Jungkook leading them. For Taehyumg's eyes were only focused on his mate. His white v-neck showing off his well built muscles underneath. The black ripped jeans tight against his legs. Hair complimenting his 'oh so hot' look. Taehyung was literally drooling at the sight. 

"Earth to Taehyung." Mark snaps him out of his daze.   
Both the packs assemble to listen to the rules for the routine. The Alphas made them forget about all the grudges of the fight and be friends. It went all good. Both the packs mingled with eachother quite well. Jisoo found her friends and Namjoon befriended with many from Mystic Oak. 

Taehyung thought that they weren't as they were rumored. Lost Delta was a rather friendly, care free and fun spirited pack. He knew that no one can get bored in their company. Jimin on the other hand, wasn't intersted in making any sort of _friendship_ with these people. 

"First of all, you will have to run. For half an hour, search the forest, get familiar with it. You will do this daily so that you can get get familiar with every inch of this forest. Make a team of two and after half an hour, be back here." Hyungsik announced. "Understood?"

"Yes". Everyone shouted the reply.

"Make a team, you have five minutes."

 _You can this Taehyung. All you have to do is ask him to have a run. He won't be mad at that. Lets do this_. Taehyung prepares himself to ask Jungkook to be in his team. He sees Jungkook chatting with two boys of his age. He takes one step ahead and two steps back. He is beyond nervous. _I can't do this, I can't_. He turns back on his heels with a sad face and a pout. He sees Yoongi standing alone and runs to ask for help. 

"Hyung, I need your help." Taehyung says.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you to get Jungkook take you for the run?" Yoongi says and Taehyung is once again shocked. 

"Are you a mind reader?" Taehyung replies and Yoongi smiles.

"Jungkook". Yoongi shouts younger's name who immedietly turns towards him but his eyes focusing on tbe lerson standing next to Yoongi. Yoongi gestures him to come here and Jungkook jogs towards him. 

"Yeah hyung?" He says as he reached Yoongi, pretending as if Taehyung isn't standing there.

"Can you take Taehyung with you?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm going with Yugyeom and Mingyu." He turns away only to see Jimin approaching them and stops.

"Tae, I've been looking for you. Come on, you're going with me." Jimin grabs Taehyung's hand and Jungkook just wants to cut Jimin's hands so he won't touch Taehyung ever again. 

"Jimin actually, you both don't know the forest quite well. If Jungkook won't take Taehyung then both of you can come with me." Yoongi glares at Jungkook who is only focusing on that Taehyung will be with Jimin. 

"I'll take him. Come on." Jungkook's mind changes in a blink of an eye and he gesture Taehyung to follow him. Taehyung's eyes lit up and he wants someone to pinch him so he knows that it's real. 

"Go". Yoongi smile and Yaehyung thanks him. He follows Jungkook who excuses himself from his friends that he will go with Taehyung now.

"Looks like you are with me then." Yoongi winks at Jimin who curses inaudibly. 

"I fuckin' know that." Yoongi only smirks at this.  
____________

**Jungkook's POV**

I am such an asshole. I could've just said No and walk away. I shouldn't care if he goes with Jimin alone, in the forest. I should be with his friends because I knows every inch of this forest but here I am, stuck with Kim Taehyung. _You brought it upon yourself._ My subconcious says.

 _I know_. I am so going to regret this. We've been walking for just five minutes and the fact that he is here, with me, so close to me is making my heart race and my mind crazy. There are few pack members around us but they disappear when we move further in the forest. He is awfully quiet and I can't help but wonder if his tounge has been cut or pulled out of his throat. The silence is suffocating him and unbearably uncomfortable.

"This part of the forest reaches to meet our old pack house side. The opposite one reaches yours." I try to start a conversation because I want him to speak.

"Oh, okay." He says. Thats it. What the hell have you gotten yourself into. We then take a left, the passage that leads to somewhere Taehyung might, should remember. In front of us is the lake. The place I use to kill time and spend time just with myself. Alone and in silence. It's not that peaceful but enough for me to ease my mind. The place where I rejected the person standing behind me.

Honestly, I have no strenght to turn around and see what emotion he holds right now. It must be hurting him. It should because ot will make me happy. What the hell Jeon! You really are a monster. With all my might, I turn around only to see him smiling at me. His eyes are glossy but he is smiling. It's a real smile. A real but a sad smile. Why is he smiling? He makes me crazy. Fucking crazy.

"It's a beautiful place but it's more beautiful at _night_." His voice is full of strong emotions. _Fuck_ , I should'nt have brought him here. He's hurt. He is hurting so much and how do I know that? I can feel it. I can fucking feel the pain he is going through now. We should leave. I should leave before something happens.

"Jungkook?" Please don't say name like this, _please_. I don't want to reply. I don't have strenght to hear his hurtful voice. I'm afraid he will break the walls I've built against any emotion that is love, affection but Kim Taehyung has created a crack on those walls just by the way he called my name.

"Can I ask why do you like this place so much?" He asks with such innocence that It makes me want to take it away.

"Just to kill time. It's-It's a bit peaceful here." But I hav'nt been here after I rejected you, until now. He hums in response and the silence envelopes us again.

He is doing nothing but just standing and it makes him look like and angel. He is beautiful and fucking flawless without even trying. Sometimes I want to strangle myself for pushing such perfection away but I just can't bring myself to completely let him enter my life, to break the walls that are holding me back. I guess I am better off without him because even if I want to believe it or not, he isn't the one who will ruin my life, I will ruin his. He will see the dark inside me and he will leave me. I really don't deserve someone as pure and perfect as Taehyung.

The wind makes his hair fall infront of his eyes and he shakes is head to keep the away and he gotta be doing that on purpose beacuse he looks so cute, beautiful and fucking sexy at a same time. He takes off his shoes and rolls up his jeans from down.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"The lake is beautiful, it's attracting me, calling me so I am going to say hello." He is....I don't know.

He sits by the edge and puts his feet inside. He splashes water with his feet and I am sure there is a beautiful smile on his face right now. Well, the events in my room in the morning suddenly flash through my mind. _Fucking great! Now I want to taste my mate's lips again._ What's wrong with me? I am damn sure he is confused by my behaviour, me running away from him and then craving for him. Fuck this mate bond attraction beacause Kim Taehyung's lips make me weak, strong and crazy...all at once. 

I get rid of my shirt, shoes and pants, leaving me only in my boxers. He isn't aware of what I am doing. I make a run towards the water and dive in. The water is a bit cold against my skin but it's already relaxing me. I come out of the water and Taehyung is sitting there, clothes a little wet.

"Look what you did! I am all wet because of you". He says in annoyance but soon his cheeks turn red when he realized his statement means something else too. 

"Oh I know, I know I make you all _wet_." I am saying all this cringey shit but the reaction I get from him is making me go crazy.

"Sh-Shut up, I didn't mean it that way." He is so red that he might explode. 

"Water's nice, come on Taehyung, jump in." I have no idea why I am saying this...oh yeah, I want him to.

"No thank you Jungkook. I am fine out here."

"Oh but why, you'll feel good. It's relaxing". I try to convince him.

"Stop acting like you care about me. I know you don't care if I feel good or bad, or if I'm hurt or not." He says in a low voice and it hits right in the heart. Those words made my heart bleed a ocean of blood. _I want to care about you. I don't want to hurt you._

"J-Just get in Taehyung, I won't hurt you now if that's what you're scared about." I am stuttering, well fucking done.

"I don't think so it's a good idea and I took a shower today so...". He replies. So freaking stubborn. 

"Don't make me force you to get in Taehyung because trust me, I will." I challenge and he raises his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Then I don't want to get in tbe water, do whatever you can, _Alpha_." Holy Shit! The feeling from his voice webt straight down there.

"As you wish then TaeTae." I slowly swim towards him and I can hear his heartbeat getting faster. I reach closer to him and he quickly move away from the edge.

"Aw come on, where is that confidence now huh?" I almost coo at the exlression he has now. 

"I Um-m, the water's cold". 

"It's not. Come on Taehyung, just get in already." I feel like I am begging him. "You must have boxers on, you can have put my shirt on if you want." I can't believe I am offering him my clothes. 

"Fine, turn around." Fucking finally. I turn around as he says. I must say, he looks sexy in my shirt. The shirt cover half of his milky thighs but his legs are on full display and I know I am shamelessly checking him out. He sits on the edge again but I can't wait. I swim towards him and grab him by his waist, pulling him in the water. He gasps at the sudden action and coughs when he come to the water surface.

"You're a coward Taehyung." I laugh and he glares at me but looks like a cute fluff ball. What's with the names you're giving him Jeon? Whatever.

He still at his spot. I know it's awkward for him but....

"You did not just splashed me." He is shocked.

"Oh I did." I laugh.

"Oh you will regret this." _No Taehyung, I don't want to._

He tries to do the same but I move under water. I grab him again and pull him under with me. His arm go around my neck and legs around my torso. _Deja fucking vu_. I come out of water with him still lached onto me. Right now, I want to stay like this forever, with him always this close to me. How can someone be so fucking beautiful. 

Taehyung is perfection and no one can dare deny that. He tightens his hold around my neck and moves a little closer. I can feel his warm breath on my lips, his touch ignites fire inside me and I am melted under his ever so tender and gentle gaze. 

"Taehyung...". I whisper, asking him what he wants. Right now, I don't give a fuck about anything. All I am focused on is the breathtaking beauty in front of me and I ain't letting my stupid mind take control of me. 

"Please J-Jungkook... ". I can't wait anymore.

"Say it. Just say it."

"K-Kiss me." He says and thats it, thats all it takes for me to pull him closer by his waist and attach my lips to his heavenly ones. It doesn't even take a second for him to respond and I swear to God I feel as I'm on cloud nine. The feeling, the pleasure, the warmth and gentelness that comes from the kiss, from his sinful yet soft lips, from Kim Taehyung, from my _mate_ is heavenly, it's beyond real. I pray to God that this is real and not a dream. When his lips move in sync with mine, molded perfectly, is enough to make me realize that it's real and he is right here, in my arms and I am not planning to let go. _Not right now atleast._


	9. Chapter 8: Problem

**Third Person POV**

Lost. Both of them were lost in eachother to the extent that at this blissful moment, they felt as if they are born again. As if they are free from all the problems, as if there is nothing that can separate them from eachother, as if it can last forever.. _.forever_. 

They don't wanna let go. Heck, why would they. Their lips move in sync because after all, they are made for eachother. It's just one of them doesn't want to admit it. It feels like a dream because both of them never believed they would be in eachother's embrace, even in their woldest dreams.

Jungkook's tongue slid pass Taehyung's already open lips, into his mouth, tasting and savouring every corner of his mouth. Taehyung gasped when Jungkook bit his lower lip and his finger tangled into ravenette's hair. Both of them broke the kiss, just to catch their breath. Their eyes locked again and neither of them wanted to move. Breathing heavy and lost in eachother but this pure bliss and heavenly feeling had to end.

"T-The brea-- Uhh...I guess we s-should be heading back." Taehyung managed to speak although he felt as if he has lost his voice after all this.

"Yeah...yeah". Jungkook quickly replied, letting go of Taehyung. Jungkook got out of water and Taehyung just couldn't help but admire younger's back, his muscles and....

He tried his best to not to let his mind think of the thoughys that might end up giving him a boner and it's the last thing he wants right now. It would be so embarassing. What would Jungkook thing....just a kiss got made me hard. That would confirm him that I am a slut... 

_You're overthinking Tae. Just get out of the water._ He got out of the water, Jungkook has his pants on and he was staring at Taehyung, it took every ounce of patience in his body to stop himself from claiming Taehyung's lips again or do even worse because fuck, the way his shirt was soaked with his body and his boxers hidden under the over sized shirt, showing his perfect curves.....was definetly a mouth watering sight. 

"What?" Taehyung asked, noticing Jungkook staring him.

"What?" Jungkook replied, confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. _Because you look so.._.

"Well you're wearing my shirt, although it's soaked but I don't plan on going back shirtless." Jungkook replied, ... _fuckable_. 

"Oh y-yeah sorry, I'll give it back...just let me put mine on." He said, cheecks red due to embaressment. _Here I thought he was checking me out. So stupid you are Tae._ He thought.

"What now?" Jungkook asked this time when the other was looking at him. "Turn around." Taehyung replied.  
"Oh yeah sorry". What's going on here.

Taehyung put on his clothes and handed Jungkook his shirt who put it on even though it was soaked. They started walking back without even a word exchanged. Taehyung trying his best not to scream because it's too fucking much for him. He just had the best kiss of his life and he can't find a way to hold his excitment, pleasure joy.... _happiness_. Where Jungkook is cursing himself silently.

**Jungkook's POV**

_Fuck, Fuck.....Fuuucckkkk. How, Why._ How can I be so stupid. How can I be so fucking vulnerable around him. Everytime I boost up my confidence that from now on, I won't give in to this mate bond, I wont be weak around him, I will stay away from him but all of my confidence and all of these thought fucking crumble down is seconds just by a glimpse of him. How can he have such a strong effect on me, just how?

No one, literally no one has ever made me feel this way but this beautiful and ethereal boy makes me weak, he makes me feel defeated by my own self because I have no control over my senses whenever he is around and I hate it. I swear, I fucking hate it. I _hate_ him. 

He is walking behind me quietly and I am thankful for that. Thankful that I can't hear his beautiful deep voice. I can feel his emotions and right now, he is happy. It almost makes me smile because I can feel as if it's because of me. Atleast he is smiling. But I want to see him hurt right? 

I don't want him to get any wrong ideas because the kiss. Damn that kiss. Best fucking kiss I ever had. If I wouldn't be so fucked up, if ever I wanted a mate, I would kiss him for the rest of my life. I would mate him and make his happy. I want to, but I can't and I won't. Let it fucking hurt, I don't care. Do I?

A distant noise of leaves crunching snap me out my fucked up thoughts. I ignore it, probably hearing things. I look back at Taehyung to ask if he heard anything but he is lost in his own world. I hear it again and this time a little louder, a little closer. There should be some of our pack members around but I feel as if whatever it is, doesn't belong to my pack atleast. 

My suspicion is confirmed when I catch two scents and they definetly don't belong to my pack. I stop walking, causing Taehyung to bump into me. 

"What happened?" He asks snapping out of whatever thoughts he was lost in. I don't want to start a conversation with him but...

"Did hear that?" 

"Hear what?" He replied with confusion laced in his words. Of course, why would he hear.

"Can you sm--" 

"I can smell two scents though." He answers my question before I can even ask. Wow. "Do they belong to your pack?" Oh shit. Whoever these scents belong to, don't belong to neither of our packs. The scents are fowl, almost makes me want to throw up. 

"It's getting stronger. They must be near". I tell Taehyung and he moves a bit closer to me. The scents are mingled in every direction and I can't tell where it's actually coming from. 

"Alphas Taehyung, both are Alphas." Why am I telling him. He looks at me confused as if asking how do I know it. Well...one of the advantage of being a true blood.

"O-Ok, should I be worried, scared or both or what?" He gotta be kidding me. I am about to reply when a movement catches my attention. A dull black running figure. It's not a wolf, that's for sure. Taehyung screams and grabs my arm, warmth spreading instantly.

"Jungkook, something is there." He points at his back and I look around the area. Nothing. What the hell.

"Hello friends." Both of our heads jerk in the direction of the voice. In front of us stands a man, dressed completely in black. Black v-neck, black leather jacked, black pants and heavy black boots. His hair are long and he has piercings. Alot of them. I can see a tattoo on his neck too. 

"Hey Jay!" Someone calls. Another man appears with the same attire, he's just not wearing his jacket. Tattoos are visible on his arms but he is with much shorter hair. _Rogues_.

"Look Bobby, I have found someone here." The guy Jay says to the other one who he called Bobby, with a smirk and its absolutely disgusting. 

"Oh my my, we were looking for them, weren't we bro. Our luck we found them without getting our hands dirty." Bobby says. Getting hands dirty? What are they talking about. Why were they looking for us. 

"Who are you?" I finally ask. They give me a fucking bad, dirty and dangerous vibe. Taehyung is behind me, his hands shaking slightly on my arms. I can tell he is scared but he shouldn't be. There is nothing these two losers can do.

"Bobby".

"Jay". Both of them teasingly answer and one of them move forward, hand out for me to shake. Like hell I would.

"Pleasure to meet you Alpha." I want to wipe that shit eating grin on his face. He has no idea who he is dealing with. I stare at his hand and then at him. I am trying my best to stay calm. They haven't done anything but I acan feel my patience running thin by every second. They are trouble. I know it.

"Oh my sweet Goddess, who are you?" His eyes travel to Taehyung and he flinches. Don't you fucking dare man. Taehyung hids completely behind me rather then answering. 

"Talk to me. What are you doing here in this forest?" I bring his attention towards me but he just walks behind, eyes never leaving Taehyung. His friend answers for him.

"We came to talk to someone. We have a massege to convey." He answers. I am trying to keep my attention away from the asshole who walking in circles around us. 

' _Let's go Jungkook, please'_ Taehyung links me and I can feel the plea in his voice. 

' _Don't worry Taehyung, they won't touch you_.' I know this is what he is scared of. The asshole is shamelessly checking him out and I will kill him if he keeps on doing it.

"What massege?" I ask. We live close to Lone forest, if they are here to convey someone a massege, It has to be either of the packs that live in here now. But how do these rogues know the location. Who do they wanna talk. My mind is reaching to the things my father is hiding and I just hope that this has no connection to it. That these rogues have no connection to my father. Taehyung's sudden yelp snaps me out of my thoughts. The long haired guy has disappeared and the other fucktard is holding Taehyung. _Thats fucking it._

I take Taehyung's hand and yank him away from Bobby. I punch him square on the jaw and he stumbles back. I don't give him a second to breath as my fist collides with his stomach. I open up my fist and now my claws are in his dirty flesh. He knockes me off of my feet by his leg but I get up before he can do anything. I grab his leg and he is literally in the air. He lands on his back and coughs because of all the air knocked out of him. I straddle him and start punch his face. I rip apart his shirt with my claws and red bloody lines are drawn on his chest. 

"You don't fucking touch him, you hear me. Ever." I shout at him. I can't control myself. He touched Taehyung so be paid. I am surprised how easy he was though. He couldn't fight back. He is a fucking weak Alpha. 

"Stop Jungkook! Please. You will kill him". Taehyung cries and I want to laugh. This won't fucking kill him. It's nothing.

"He will be fucking fine." I get off if him and he is passed out. _Fucking weakling._

"Are you okay?" I ask him. I am fucking crazy. He just touched Taehyung and I wanted to kill him, yet I myself want to be as far away from him as possible. I am fucking confusing even myself and the boy infront of me.

He nods rather than replying.

"Thank you though." He then says. I shrug it off. 

"It's been more than half and hour. We should get going". He nods again and I take the lead. 

\-------------------

When we both reach the training grounds, everyone is doing some sort of exercise stuff. Archery, combat etc. My shirt has almost soaked but my boxers are bothering me. 

"Taehyung, what took you so long? I was worried." Jimin asks, running towards us, well him. Taehyung looks at me for a second before replying.

"We went a little far so forgot the time thats why." He smiles and Jimin nods.

"There was a guy, all dressed in black. The training grounds were empty. Me and Yoongi came back early. He approached dad and Alpha Hyungsik and then they disappeared in the forest. Came back a moment ago." Jimin explains and I am freaking shocked. What does a fucking rogue have to do with my dad and Alpha Jihoon. 

"You didn't followed them?" I can't help but ask. 

"I was about to but Yoongi stopped me." He replies.

"Did Yoongi hyung went after them?" 

"No". He sighs and I look at Taehyung. He is already looking at me, his eyes hold fear, uncertainty and panick. Everything summed up gives my sixth sense a trigger that something bad is going to happen. 

I run off to the office after Jimin told me that they are in the training ground office. I knock and Yoongi hyung opens the door instantly. What is he doing here? My dad and Alpha Jihoon are seated on the couch and Yoongi hyung just stands by the closed door. Something is definitely wrong. It was before too thats why the changing of house happened. My dad will have to spill it out today. I will make him. 

**Taehyung's POV**

"What do you think happened back there. In the forest, in the office?" I ask Jimin who is pacing in his room. We came back from our training an hour ago but there is an unsetteling feeling that is pinching me ever since and Jimin can feel it too. 

"I don't know Tae. We both know dad was hiding something but I didn't pushed it because you wanted me to believe him and let him be. Ever since that, I have tried to find anything that would tell what dad is upto. I even went to their office once but nothing. Now look, a fucking rogue." He stops and runs his hand through his hair. He went to their office? His restless ass wil never stay away from such things.

"You shouldn't have snuck into their office Jiminie. Thats not good."

"Seriously Tae, not now. Please." He looks at me with part annoyance and part 'please' expression. I myself can't forget the forest incident. What possibly could they talk about to the Alphas. Jimin said they were shocked when they saw the rogue and I haven't told him that I and Jungkook met him before anyone else did. If I tokd him he would never stop asking questions. I want to know the truth too. I haven't seen Jungkook after he ran off to the office. He might know everything now. He must've forced it out of his father, I'm sure. 

Even in this situation, my mind wander offs to the best moment of my life so far, at the lake. When I looked in his eyes, there was hesitation, fear but there was want, warmth and need too. Yeah both. Both for me. The way his eyes held hesistancy when he asked me what I want, but he knew what I wanted and then a sparkle, a shine flashed in his eyes when I asjed him to kiss me. His lips were so soft yet hard against mine. So heavenly yet sinful, all at once. There was no hatred, no lust, on bad intention behind the kiss. Only affection and satisfaction. The kiss has given me a new hope and I hope that it stays this time. 

"..tae, Tae. Earth to Kim Taehyung." Jimin was waving his hand in front of my face. I must be completely lost in my fantasy.

"Why are you zoning out?" He asks, worried.

"Uh nothing, nothing". I dismiss with a smile. 

"Okay". He is not convinced by my answer but I am gratful he didn't pushed it. Not that I have any problem telling him but this is not the right time. Suddenly I felt a slight pain in my abdomen. I hissed slightly and felt warm wetness in my boxers. _No fucking way_. There is still a weak left. I suddenly gasp abd Jimin turns towards me.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Jimin asks and I smile sheepishly at him.

"What? What is it Tae?" He asks again.

"I am out of tampons". I scratch the back of my neck and his eyes widen.

"Oh God Tae, do you know how embarassing it is for me, a guy, to buy tampons. Everyone just gives that look and I ugghhh..". He lays flat on his chest and I can't help but giggle.

"I forgot to buy them. I promise I will buy extra this time, just please, one last time. Or you can snea---".

"I am sneaking into Jisoo's room again, I almost got caught last time." Jimin gets up and snaps at me. I burst out laughing.

"I told you not to." 

"But you're telling me now." He says and I pinch his cheeks.

"Please Jiminie, one last time." I pout and he sighs again.

"You're lucky you're cute and my best friend." He rolls his eyes and I keep my pout.

"It's gonna be so fucking embarrasing". He groans and leaves the room, leaving me laughing at his adorableness. 


	10. Chapter 9: Truth

  
**Third Person POV**

"You could've just told me dad, this was something that you should'nt have hide from me." Jungkook exclaimed after finding out about the whole situation. He did forced his father to tell him. He was persistant and his father had no other choice other than giving up. Namjoon knew all this time but he was told to stay quiete and who is he to deny the orders. It was neccessary to tell him because other than the two alphas, another person was needed to do what should be done for the safety. Namjoon being the intelligent one, was perfect for it. 

"We just didn't wanted to spread the news just yet." Hyungsik replied.

"Ok but how come after all these years he decided to show up again?" Jungkook asked.

"What do you mean after all these years? He was never gone. He was always here. Just never did anything." His father sighed.

"Well what's the problem? Why are so scared. I mean we ourselves are--" 

"If you're saying that we are pretty much able to handle him, then you are wrong son, you don't know him." Hyungsik interrupted Jungkook who just rolled his eyes in response.

"We'll see about that". 

"I hope we don't have to. I hope we don't get to see what that monster can do." Everyone turned their attention to the owner of the voice. Jihoon.

Wait, is that the reason why you wanted us to live togather?" Jungkook asked and his father nodded.

"It was and is for the best." Hyungsik replied and Jungkook snorted.

"Well we no longer are safe, are we. That rogue knows the training grounds, maybe he knows about this place too. Trouble will knock our door any moment now." Jungkook waited for his father.

"We are safe here." Came the reply.

"Then what about the others back at the pack house? What if something happens to them. What if tbat monster wipes out our entire pack, the pack that we need to fight against him. You left them there just to protect the family but aren't they our family too dad? Is your pack not your responsibilty?" Jungkook directed the question to both the Alphas who stood silently. The room fell into a deep silence because what Jungkook said was not wrong. Right?

"You are right son, but we have no other choice and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to either of the packs." Hyungsik assured but of course, Jungkook isn't satisfied with the answer. 

"I hope you know what you're doing dad but if you need me, I'll always be ready. I'll see you." With that, Jungkook bowed and left the office.

"Why are you so quiet Yoongi? It feels like you're not even in the room." Hyungsik turned to the said male.

"I am sure what you are doing is for the us to be safe but maybe being with our pack is what will make us more strong but again, I am fine with whatever decision you make." Yoongi smiled and bowed now on his way towards the door when his Alpha stopped him.

"I wanted to tell you before, just don't think I don't trust you Yoongi and talk to Jungkook, please." Hyungsik pleaded.

"Don't worry Alpha, I know my place." Yoongi left both the Alphas in the office. 

"Well, what now? Jungkook is right, the rogue will spread the news, we can't stay hidden from him forever you know." Jihoon said after he saw Hyungsik deep in thought.

"We wait Jihoon, we wait." 

The answer was not even close to ease the current situation.

\-------------------------

"Taehyung? Taehyung! Where are you?" Jimin screamed on top of his lungs. Why is he screaming when he can go to Taehyung's room and talk but he is doing it on purpose. 

"Who the hell is out of his mind here?" Jin came fuming in the main hall. "What is wrong with you?" He asked Jimin who completely ignored him.

"Kim Taehyumg come down this instant." He shouted again and he will keep shouting untill Taehyung comes down.

"What happened? Is anything wrong?" Namjoon came running with Yoongi and Jungkook who were discussing the latest news that dawned upon them. 

"Oh I will tell you what's wrong, just you wait." Jimin him a glare. 

"Why are you screaming? Just go to his room and stop bothering others with your obnoxious voice." Jungkook asked with annoyance.

"Piss off asshole, I ain't talking to you and I didn't called you so do me a favour and leave." Jimin fired back and Jungkook was ready to move forward and punch him when Yoongi stopped him.

"Stop fighting okay. Jimin? What happened? Is something wrong?" Yoongi tried his best to not sound irritated.

"Yeah, everything is wrong. KIM TAEHYUNG!?" The boy shouted again.

"Tae---"

Before Jimin could shout again, Taehyung came running downstairs as if he was running for his dear life.

"W-What happened? Everything okay?" He asked, panic written all over his face. He scanned the hall as everyone was staring at him. What's going on? He thought.

"What took you so long? Where were you?" Jimin asked, furious.

"I-In the bathroom. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Taehyung replied.

Without answeringhis questions, Jimin came forword and grabbed Taehyung's wrist. "We're leaving." He anoounced.

"Wait what?" Taehyung was confused out of his mind as he was being dragged by a furios Jimin.

"And where are you going, may I ask?" This made Jimin halt, causing Taehyung to bump into him. Jimin turned back to be met with the owner of the voice. His father.

"Where are you going Jimin?" Jihoon repeated the question.

"Wherever the hell I want dad." 

"That's not the answer to my question and why are you taking Taehyung?" His father asked, eyes never leaving his son's.

"I said I'll go wherever I want and Taehyung will go with me because he won't stay here in this shitty place." Jimin replied, anger getting beat of him.

"J-Jimin please, what's wrong?" Jimin just ignored his bestfriends sweet yet panicked voice.

"Answer me Park Jimin." Jihoon's voice boomed inside the hall. Hoseok and Taehyung flinched at the sudden voice as they have never seen their Alpha talk to his son. It took all of Jimon's patience to answer with a calm voice yet venomous words.

"I'll listen to you and answer you when I am worth your trust or when you'll think that I can be trusted, father. 

The words shocked Jihoon to the very core. The way Jimin laced every word with venom made his heart ache. He must hav me done something wrong but what?

Jimin was ignoring Taehyung's every single plea to stop and tell him what the problem is, why he is acting this way but all in vain.

"Stop it Jimin." Now it was Taehyung who shouted and Jimin did. He stopped. He turned back and Taehyung shivered when he met his bestfriend's eyes, filled with so much anger and fury.

"Lets go Tae, lets---"

"You're hurting me Jiminie." Taehyung said on verge of tears and Jimin's blood ran cold when he realised that he was holding Taehyung alot more strongly than needed. He let go of Taehyung's wrist and avoided his eyes.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't realised." He stuttered out his words. Before Taehyung could say something, Hoseok and Yoongi came running towards them.

"Jimin hey, what are you doing?" Hoseok asked softly.

"That's none of your concern hyung but you'll find out soon." Jimin replied which confused all the three males more.

"I have no idea what happened but why are you leaving?" 

"Because I don't want to live here." He shrugged.

"Why?" Now it's Yoongi who asked.

"Who the fuck are you to ask me that." Jimin gritted his teeth, losing patience with every passing second.

"Jimin, behave". Taehyung spoke and Jimin couldn't help but feel annoyed to why Taehyung is taking the other male's side. 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Yoongi aplogised.

"No hyung, it's not your fault, he is forgetting his manners." Taehyung glared at Jimin who just want to kill Yoongi at the moment. 

"What the fuck Tae? Fine, you know what? I'm just gonna ask you; are you coming with me?" Jimin asked and Taehyung looked at him confused.

"Where?" 

"Don't you trust me? Just tell me, Yes or no?" Jimin pleaded.

"I can't just come with you like that, why are you not telling me where we are going, why we are going?" Taehyung can't help but ask. Hoseok and Yoongi have no idea what to do, so they just stand there quietly.

"I get it, you don't want to and why would you wanna come with me anyway when your precious fucking Jungkook is in there." Jimin didn't even spare him a glance as he turned on his heels and walked out of the main hall, leaving Taehyung shocked, Hoseok confused and Yoongi....well he just sighed because in this little time he has spent with Jimin, he knows that the latter can be an asshole sometimes.

**Jungkook's POV**

I was beyond relieved when Yoongi and Hoseok hyung walked in with Taehyung behind them and no Jimin. It automatically put me to ease. I would've lost my mind if Taehyung left with Jimin. Why? Don't ask because I don't fucking know myself.  
Taehyung ran straight to his room and yeah, he was crying. That midget must've done something. 

Hoseok and Yoongi hyung went after them even when Alpha Jihoon didn't wanted them to. What could've happened which made made Jimin so crazy and mad. Who the hell is he to take Taehyung without his permission. The poor boy was trying to get out of his grip. I'm sure it left bruises on Tahyung's delicate skin.

Oh God. Why does my heart just starts beating crazily when I see him. Why do I care about that guy when I don't want to. Why was I so happy to know that he won't be alone with Jimin. Why does it make me want to protect him from every problem. Why do I want to wipe away his tears and tell him that everything is okay. 

Why do I want do kiss all his worries and problems away. Why do I want him. Why do I need him in my life. His eyes carry so much love and care for me when all I have ever done is hurt him in every way possible. Whenever he is around, it feels like my life is free of every tension and problem. Whenever he is around, It feels like loving....... _might not be that bad._

Without thinking, my legs carry me upstairs and I am standing infront of his door. _This is a bad idea._ My brain is screaming, telling not to go in and there's my fucking heart telling me to just knock already or just go in so I do the mannerless thing, letting my heart invade my brain. I slowly open the door and _fuck_ there he is, sitting by the window, tears running down his face. Just one curtain slightly open and the light falling on his face makes him look impossiy ethereal. I still can't beleieve if Taehyung is real or not because such beauty should be illegal. I should feel proud because this ethereal being is my mate but as usual, I mess things up.

I lock the door behind me and the little click gains his attention. His teary eyes hold shock and surprise ans they lock with mine. I should've knocked. 

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked." Holy shit I am getting nervous. He has such a great effect on me. His eyes soften and he replies with a soft 'it's okay' and there goes my heart beating. [cuz u r the reason, sorry haha]. I awkwardly walk towards him and he eyes are on me all the time, his gaze feels so heavy on me and I can't stand it. It's too much. 

"Uh....uhmmm...Are you okay?" I must be out of my mind. Oh of course I am. He is taken aback by my question and I can understand why. 

"Oh o-of course yeah, I am good. Y-you?" 

"I am fine." This is awkward. I should leave.

"Can I ask you what happened down. You know, what happened to Jimin?" I hoped he didn't mind asking me this stupid question. Honestly, I don't give a fuck about what happened to Jimin, I am just glad that Taehyung didn't go with him. 

"I have no idea what happened to him. H-He never did anything like that I mean he never talked to uncle Jihoon that way. He was really mad Jungkook. His eyes.... I was really scared. I still am. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid." I can tell he is trying his best not to cry but he is failing miserably. 

"Why didn't you left....I mean you didn't go with him?" I am dying to know.

"I couldn't, I just couldn't. He was not my Jimin. He was someone else at that moment and I was scared." He answers and anger bubbles inside of me. _My Jimin_. That fucker.   
My eyes land on his wrist and its a red bruise. Oh how dare he. I reach out and take his wrist in my hand. Sparks lit up. Taehyung stiffens at my action but I choose to ignore it. I run my thumb over it and I can feel his soft, doe eyes on me.

"What are you doing Jungkook?" His voice is desperate.

"I don't know Taehyung. I don't know." I look at him and damn, the way he is looking at me makes it harder for me to not kiss every part of him. We stare at each other for a moment, lost in eachother's eyes. I have done it before, I can and I will do it again. I wipe a tear from his cheek and he leans into the touch. How ruthless I have been on him when he deserves the whole world.

I slowly lean forward, my hand still on side of his face and he closes the distance by leaning forward, meeting my lips. My heart threatens to beat out of my chest and I can feel his heartbeat accelerating too. Everytime I touch him, I don't wanna let go. His soft lips feel like home, the one I dream of. 

He slowly moves his lip in sync with mine and his hand now rests on my shoulder. The kiss is soft and gentle, no rush and urgency. I want to take my time because right now, I am in heaven. We kiss like this for a while, and he breaks it to catch his breath. His eyes flutter open and he bites his lip and I fucking lost it. I capture his lips once again but this time a little harder. He gasps at the sudden move and his grip on my shoulder tightens. He is sitting so I have to bend down. I grab by his waist and bring him as close to me as possible, leaving no space in between. His arms move around my neck as I tighten my hold on his waist.

I tilt his head by his nape and deepen the kiss. I ask for his permission and he grants quickly, opening his mouth to let me savour every corner of him. His hand move to my hair and be pulls rather harshly when i nibble his bottom lip, a groan escaping my lips.   
I pull away and he is breathing heavily, lips swollen and shinny. I don't waste my time as I dive in to kiss his neck, sucking on his sweet spot that makes him moan 'oh so' sinfully.  
I refrain myself from making a mark but keep on kissing from crook of his neck to his adam apple and this time he moans loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

I want to mark those collarbone but his shirt is getting in the way so I grab the hem of his shirt, silently asking for his permission and he nods. I slowly take off his shirt and the sight infront of me is making me go crazy. Sun kissed skin waiting to be marked. How come I never saw this before, how can this be hidden from me but right now he is all _mine_. 

I crash my lips again with his and move my hands the of both his thighs and pick him up. He gasps in between the kiss. I move up and walk towards his bed, putting him down gently, settling myself between his legs. I don't know how fast it happened but I am not complaining maybe because I am do fucking happy that he is with me and not with Jimin. That I can get to touch and kiss him and Jimin can't. I was beyond terrified when Jimin dragged Taehyung away from me, maybe this is the reason I want Taehyung to be with me tonigh, close to me....or maybe _forever_.

I break the kiss just to stare at the beauty in front of me.

"You're so beautiful Taehyung. So beautiful". I tell him and he blushes hard, shying away from me. I bring him to look at me again, his eyes are a galaxy that hold so many shinning stars, he is going to me the death of me. I reconnect our lips, letting my self get lost in Taehyung and his tenderness.


	11. Chapter 10: Again

  
**Third Person POV**

Even though it feels like heaven to be touched and kissed by your mate like this, so gently and with care as if you are made of glass and will break if touched a little harder but Kim Taehyung has to stop. He has to stop Jungkook before he completely loses his mind due the effect his mate has on him.   
It has happened before, Jungkook would touch as if Taehyung means the world to him and then he would act as if he doesn't even exist. Taehyung had his hopes high before only to be crushed by Jungkook. So this time he won't let Jungkook kiss him and hurt him the very next moment again. 

Taehyung, although loving the way Jungkook's lips fit on his own, the way his hands are gentle on his waist, the way he kisses his collerbones as if he has done it a hundered times with so much passion and vigour.....he has to stop Jungkook. He _has_ to. So he places his hand on Jungkook's chest and gives it a slight pull for younger to understand that he has to stop. When Jungkook doesn't get it, he tries to vocalize it but no sound makes it out oh his throat as Jungkook has him under his spell. 

"S-Stop Jungkook, p-please stop it." His voice then comes out hoarse and foreign. Jungkook continues his assault and its getting harder for Taehyung to refrain himself from letting out a moan because Jungkook just knows his weakness. Jungkook just hums in response, now his hand roaming over Taehyung's belly as he leaves open mouth kisses on older's chest. 

"P-Please s-stop". Taehyung didn't realize he was sobbing until he felt his eyes hurting from unwelcomed tears. He lets out another sob and Jungkook halts his movements. He looks at Taehyung only find him crying. 

"Hey Taehyung, what happened? Did I hurt you?" Jungkook asks, concern laced in his voice.

"Don't...d-don't do this Jungkook. I-I can't do this". Taehyung sobs out and Jungkook furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Taehyung sits up, his legs curling and reaching his chest, engulfed by his arms and looks straight on Jungkook's eyes. The younger's heart aches seeing those tears in his eyes. He wants to wipe them away, only to be reminded by the fact that somehow he is the reason behind those tears.

"I am sorry Jungkook, this should not have happened. I was not t-thinking straight. We shouldn't keep doing this". He says and Jungkook's confusion grows.

"What do you mean? You never complain, what happened now?" Jungkook is getting frustrated for why Taehyung suddenly stops him.  
Taehyung just doesnot want to get hurt again. He can't stand Jungkook ignoring him as if nothing happened. As if their lips never touched. As if their bodies were never pressed againdt eachother. As if they didn't saw a glimpse of heaven in eachother.

"I can't let you keep kissing me and then ignoring me as I am trash Jungkook. I can't let you keep hurting me as if I don't have a heart, as if I am a some toy you can keep playing around with whenever you want". Taehyung breaths heavily.

"I don't want to hurt you Taehyung, trust me but I jus--".

"Save it Jungkook, you said you don't want me. You rejected me and said that you hated me, so stick to it. Stop with that...that bipolar self of yours. Find someone else to play around with if you can't control your harmones. I am not some slut that you will go around kissing just because you need a distraction or release your frustration. If you think I would let you kiss me and then ignore me then you are wrong. First decide what you want.... If you want me or you just want to hurt me." It took every will and power left in Taehyung to say those words. He knows that after this, Jungkook will never touch him or aknowledge his existance because this time he is telling him to do so. He is tired, he us tired because of Jimin, he us tired of being hurt, he is tired of not being perfect.  
Yes.....he is tired if being pathetic and giving in so easily which gives Jungkook an easy chance to break his heart. 

It took a moment for the words to sunk into Jungkook. When they finally did, he felt as if these words are a slap on his face because they are so fucking true. The _reality_. The reality he knew but never wanted to admit. He has been hurting Taehyung from the moment he rejected him and it hurts. So fucking much. He was so busy being a brat, ignoring Yoongi's advices, listening to his fucked up mind that he didn't even realised what he has _lost_.

He lost the mosd precious and amazing person just because of his shitty mind. He wants Taehyung to know that he isn't using him to release his frustrations, he kisses him because it feels good. He feels loved when Taehyung is kissing him. The feeling is new but its amazing and he wants it again and again but he ended up hurting Taehyung..... _again_. 

So, being a horrible person he is, Jungkook gets up, grabs Taehyung from his arm and slams him on the wall but careful enough to not let his head hit the wall. He glares at the trembling male, letting his mind take full control of him. His grip on Taehyung's arm tightening, making him wince but he too fucked up to care or notice.

"You want me to stay away from you? You think I would want to be with you huh? You are right, I was using you and you thought it was something else? I just wanted to see if you would give in like the little slut you are and you did.Get this one thing on your mind, I rejected you and it is never going to change. I must be out of my mind to even touch someone as pathetic as you, so Kim Taehyung, I swear, if you ever tried to come near me, I will _ruin_ you." Jungkook tries to look as intimidating as possible although everything he said was nothing but lies and he wants to kill himself for being such a heartless monster.

Guess he is meant to stay a ruthless monster forever. He stares at the trembling and crying beauty infront of his because this is the last time they will be this close, he want to see the person he just broke with his harsh words.... _one last time_. Jungkook leaves the room, slamming the door with full force and the sound finally makes Taehyung realize that he has actually left. _That it's all real._

He stays glued to the wall for a moment before wiping his tears and picking up his shirt and sliding it on. His tears are now gone....eyes still wet but no more tears. He isn't crying anymore....he is too tired to that as well.

He was once again told the reality but this time he saw it clearly in two glaring eyes, screaming at him how pathetic and stupid he is for not realising that he can never have what he always dreamed of. He can never have the love he was deprived of. He can never have the honour to be someone's mate because well...he is pathetic....his own _mate_ screamed it at him. 

Taehyung is frustrated because he can't cry. He needs to let it out all for once but the tears are refusing to come out. He needs someone. He needs......Jimin. Without a second thought, he runs out of his room and finds himself standing infront of someone's room. He knocks and within a moment, the door opens.

"Hey Taehyung, everything okay?" The male asks and Taehyung thinks if its written on his face that everything....is not okay.

"Yoongi hyung, can you please take me to my pack house. Please." Taehyung pleads. He can ask Hoseok too but something about Yoongi makes Taehyung believe that he can share all his problems to him and the older will surely help. 

"Yeah okay sure but can I ask why?" Yoongi asks.

"J-Jimin. I want to see him. I think ge might be in the pack house. He has to be hyung. I am worried about him. What if--". 

"Hey, he will be fine. _You_ will be fine. I'll drive you there. Lets go." Yoongi smiles at Taehyung and he feels warmth instantly fill his whole body. He returns the smile with all his heart. Something about Yoongi puts him to ease.

\-----------------------

The car ride is silent. Taehyung is grateful that Yoongi didn't asked anything. Yoongi might not be saying anything but he knows something is definetly wrong. He saw Jungkook going after Taehyung and coming down as if he is going to murder someone. He would've ran after Jungkook but this time, he wanted to stay by Taehyung's side.

They reach the pack house and Taehyung can say he misses his home for he grew up here, it's not easy to forget and now, he is deciding to move back here, keeping in mind someone's threat. It would be beat if he has to stay away from _him_. 

Taehyung gets out if the car and runs inside, the main hall as lively as always and he smiles but he has to find his bestfriend. 

"Hay Taehyung. What a lovely surprise bro." Minjae calls as he makes his way towards Taehyung who smiles and both hug eachother.

"How have you been after abandoning us huh?" Minjae jokes and Taehyung hits him lightly.

"Oh shut up and I 've been good. Uhmm". Taehyung fidgets nervously and Minjae notices.

"What is it?" 

"Have y....d-did Jimin came here?" He asks, hoping for a positive answer. 

"He did but left as soon as possible. He told me not to tell anyone that he was here." Minjae answers.

"But you just told me that". Taehyung frowns and Minjae smiles.

"Yeah but he isn't here. You know where to find him Taehyung. You know where he is when he is out of his mind". Minjae says, walking away with a smile.

"Thanks Jae." Taehyung shouts a little.

He runs outside, Yoongi leaning against the car. He looks at Taehyung after sensing his presence and he knows Jimin isn't here.

"He isn't here, is he?" He asks Taehyung who is now seated in the the passenger seat. 

"No, but I know where he is." Taehyung sighs.

"Lead the way." Yoongi smirks and Taehyung just lets out a chuckle.

\------------------------

"Does he come here often?" Yoongi asks once he stops the car.

"When he is out of his mind. This is his home." Taehyung looks ant Yoongi who gives him an apologetic smile.

"You know hyung, Jimin got really angry at me once I came here to take him home. It was late and I was worried. He just dragged me out and shouted at me not to ever come here again, that this place is not for someone like me." Taehyung smiles weakly at the memory.

"Why? Did something happened?" Yoongi asks, eyes scanning the younger next to him.

"Well, some guys tried to touch me, they even took me inside the room. They were three of them. Built and muscles. They forced me to bed and my shirt was ripped. I was so scrared. Jimin had cut off the link but I din't know how, just how he was standing at the doorway. I couldn't link him but my screams and pleads reached him and again, I don't know how. His face calm but eyes furious and he said." 

Taehyung laughs before continuing. "He said _looks like someone forgot to lock the door._ He was beating them up so brutally that I thought those humans might end up dead. So I had to hold him back. He then dragged me out after giving me his jacket. He then started screaming at me, every word making me flinch but when he realised it hyung....he dropped on his knees in front of me. Begging me to forgive him and I had my mouth shut. I knew he was right. He always is so I told him to stand up and without thinking, he secured me in his strong arms. Saying sorry, over and over again. Saying, how he would've lost his mind if something happened to me. He then promised...."

"He promised _I will die Kim Taehyung but won't let anyone hurt you ever again._ He has been fulfilling that promise ever since. He is my saviour hyung. He has saved me a million times. I owe him my life." Taehyung is crying now and Yoongi is staring at him with a warm smile. 

"If he needs he-help, then I ought to be with him. I can't leave him alone." Taehyung sobs.

"He is lucky to have you and you are lucky to have him. Your bond is so strong Taehyung. Don't ever let it break". Yoongi pats his shoulder with an encouraging smile. He knows how much Taehyung and Jimin mean to eachother. Their friendship and bond is unbreakable. He is happy that Taehyung trusts him enough to open up to him about Jimin through the memory of the incident. His respect for Jimin has grown in his heart....along with his feelings maybe.

"Now go and bring him back. Let me know if you need me ok? And don't worry, this time you drag him out and shout at him okay". This makes Taehyung laugh.

"Thanks hyung." Taehyung more grateful to have Yoongi by his side now. He gets out of the car, confident, even though he is forbidden by his best friend to enter 

" _Club Espéjismo_ ". 


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected

  
**Taehyung's POV**

I know I shouldn't be here. If Jimin sees me here, he will just lose his mind, not that he hasn't already but still, I will have to deal with the angry Jimin that I am not used to but I have to see him. I want him to tell me what happened and I want to tell me what happened with me as well. So for this I have to see him, even if I have to go into this hell hole.   
The moment I will see him, I am sure I will start crying because there is something inside of me that is bothering me ever since I left that room. I don't know if it's because of Jungkook's words that shook me to the core or if it's just a feeling that's telling me something bad is going to happen. 

Taking a deep breath, I stepped towards the enterence where a rather big guard was standing. Covered in tattoos, far taller than me, wearing black from head to toe, bald and it makes me sick just by looking at him. I ignored him and tried to enter when he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going pretty?" His voice deep and I can literally smell alchohol. 

"Inside, I want to meet someone." I replied, trying not to freak out because the looks he is giving are not nice. 

"Who is it?" He asks. Can't he just let me go inside. My patience is runnibg thin every passing second.

"What is it to you? Just let me in." I should control my tongue. This guy looks far more powerful than me.

"Oh...pretty and fiesty, I see." He smirks and I wanna throw up. "That mouth of yours won't help you, you know. Besides why don't you keep me company huh? I get bored standing outside. What do you say?" He steps closer to me and now I am well aware of his intentions. First thought that crosses my mind that I should call Yoongi hyung. He is in the parking lot because only he can help me with this pervert here. Second thought is pretty absurd and stupid because I can't fight my way in from this giant here. I don't wanna die or end up getting raped. So yeah, Yoongi hyung.

\-------------

I knew calling Yoongi hyung was a good idea. I will never be able get that scene out if my mind. Yoongi hyung beating the shit out of that guard just so I can get in. He doesnt look that powerful but damn...he sure is powerful and scary. He is an Alpha afterall. He asked if he could come inside with me but I said I would ve fine. I hope I would be fine.

So now here I am, in this cursed club. After promising Jimin, I even promised myself that I would bever enter this shitty place but...   
I don't know how Jimin can even breathe in here. It's so suffocating. A typical club scene, loud bass music, sweaty bodies dancing less, grinding more. How can someone do something so intimate in public. Guess they have no shame. Back to the main task. Find Jimin. I just hope he isn't fucking some random girl in a bathroom stall. Jimin is a casual hook up guy. I just don't want to intrude him in the middle of something I shouldn't. But I want to find him and I am losing my mind. Who the hell does he think he is. He thinks he can hide from me. No Park Jimin, I am going to find you. Just you wait. What the hell am I even saying. How can I find him when I haven't even moved an inch from the enterence. 

I check my phone. Fifteen minutes O have been looking for him and ge is nowhere to be found. I am hoping to find him in the first floor because the second floor is for VIP's and It has been a dreadful experience. After losing hope, I approached the bartender, he is handsome, I'll give him that. 

"Umm excuse me." He looks up at me smiles.

"Hello. What would you like." Ok, he is way too sweet to be a bartender in this club.

"Uh well, do you know Jimin? He cones here often. Can you tell me where he is?". 

"Ahhh..Park Jimin, of course. He is on the second floor." He smiles again.  
Fuck my life. I can't go there. 

"Uh C-Can you call him please. I really need to see him please." I pleaded the partender and he just stared at me for a while before breaking in to a smile.

"I'll let him know that someone important is here to see him." I like this bartender. He is way too nice. 

"Thank you so much." I am really thankful to him. Now I just hope that Jimin moves his ass down here fast. The bartender offers me a drink before running off towards the stairs.

He comes back roughly after 10 minutes and tells me it was really hard to convince him since I didn't gave my identity.

"What did you say then?" I asked 

"I said a very beautiful guy is here to see you. I don't know his name but he is really pretty." He states and I just look at him before looking away. I don't care if I am rude but he us just flirting with me and I hate it 

My eyes are stuck on the stairs. Waiting for Jimin to come running down and right at the moment, he rushes down. Hair pulled back. No jacket, just plain white shirt. Frown etched on his face and then his eyes meet mine and he stops. 

Tears build up on my eyes and without any other thought, I run into his arms, securing my arms around his neck and he catches me so we won't fall due to the impact. His strong arms are around my waist and I feel safe. I always have. I am crying my heart out and he doesn't say a thing. Just standing there with me in his arms. It's just slightly different, his hands are not drawing circles on my back. He isn't kissing my hair and soothing me with his touch. Then I realise, he is upset. Upset with me. I break away from the hug and look him in the eyes and for the first, they are devoid of any emotion for me. His look is cold and stiff as if he wants to scream for me to leave. For the first time I am seeing a stranger in my bestfriends eyes and I can't do anything.

When he was always with me, I just left him when he wanted me to be with him. I really am pathetic.

"Jimin." I whisper and he looks away from me. Silently telling me that he does not want to listen to me. 

"Jiminie, please listen to me." I plea and he ignores me again.

"What are you doing here. I told you never to come here. Why don't you just listen." His cold voice makes shivers run through me. I must be dreaming. This really isn't my Jimin.

"I-I wanted t-to see you Chim. I-I was confused because y-you suddenly wanted me t-to go with you a-and--"

"And you didn't wanted to leave that asshole mate of yours. I get it Tae, he is far more important then me." He smiles bitterly and I want to tell him its not true at all.

"It's not true, you know that Chim, you know how imp---"

"It is true!! It is fucking true. Stop saying that it isn't." He screams at me, getting closer and my hands suddenly reach up to cover myself as if he is going to hit me, breathing heavily. He would never do that. After realizing what I've done, I bring my hands down and look at him, he is shocked. I am so stupid, how can I even think that he will hurt me.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard." I apologize and his frown appears again. It's clear that he is annoyed and does not want to see me at the moment. So rather making a fool out of myself in front of my _bestfriend_ anymore, I decide to leave.

"Just say that you don't want to see me Chim, I promise I'll leave. Injust want to hear it from you." I must look really ugly for crying too much.

"Leave". He says almost immedietly.

For a moment I can't move. I want his to repeat it. I want to know if I heard it right but I know I heard it right. How can he say it like that. Just how? 

"W-Well okay, I will l-leave if you want me to. I will. Don't think I will stay. Don't come to me with your sorry when you realise. Park Jimin, once I leave this place, you will lose me. Thats a promise." I look at him dead in the eye his eyes flash with an emotion I have never seen. He doesn't say a word and I take it as a single to leave. _I mean it Jimin. I swear I mean it._ I link him and turn around. I take one step and hear him say someting.

"For fuck's sake Kim Taehyung." 

Before I can register anything, I feel a hand on my wrist and just as I turn back, I feel a pair of lips against mine.

\----------------------

**Jungkook's POV**

"Hyung why have you cut off my link. I've been searching everywhere for you. Where are you?" I am shouting at my phone because finally Yoongi hyung decided to pick up. 

"I'm out. Can't talk". He simply answers.

"Out where. I asked Joon hyung, he said he saw you going out with Taehyung." 

"Yeah so?" Is he serious.

"Why?" I know hyung will be annoyed but I want to know why he is with Taehyung.

"Do I need your permission to be with someone or to go out?" He answers, clearly annoyed.

"Hyung please. Ok tell me where are you." 

"At....outside a club." 

"A club? Where is Taehyung?" Why am I asking about him.

"He is in the club. Probably got laid until now." He answers bored.

"WHAT?! Hyung what the hell are you saying. Say you're lying. Where are you?" I am starting to panic. I need to know where he is. I hear Yoongi hyung chuckle and it confuses me more.

"Relax kid. He is here to see Jimin. Don't worry." He sighs. Jimin, of course. It's always him.

"Please tell me where are you." It comes out as a plea but I'll do anything to know where he is.

"Espèjismo". What. What the hell is he doing there. 

"Shit hyung. Why would you let him go in. You know---"

"Jimin is with him. You don't need to worry about him. You never did so stop acting as if you care." Ouch. Hearing those words from Yoongi hyung hurt really bad but I deserve it. I know. For now I ignore it.

"How long? Has he been there?" I grab my car keys because yes, I am going there.

"Twenty minutes maybe." 

"I'm on my way." I end the call before he can tell me that it's a bad idea. 

\---------------

I am there in less then 10 minutes. I spot Yoongi hyung's car. I park my car behind his and get out. He seem no notice my presence as he opens the door and comes out as well.

"I never thought I'd come here again." I say, looking at that demonic sign of the club name. 

"No one told you to. You came here yourself. 

"I want to see him. He shouldn't be here." Yoongi hyung stops me as I take a step towards the club. 

"You are confusing me, Taehyung and even yourself by acting like this." Yoongi hyung says, serious.

"Meaning?" I ask.

"First you reject him, then suddenly you get protective over him. Jimin is his best friend. You don't have to be jealous of him." 

"Jealous? Hyung I'm not jealous of that asshole." I snort and Yoongi hyung glares at me. Of course I am jealous of him.

"You don't have to come between their friendship. They know eachother far more better then you know Taehyung." I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Then he should not come between us." I tell him and he laughs.

"Us? There is no 'us' thing between you. All you have ever done is hurt him and I know you are hurting too. I warned you but your stubborn ass never listens". Yoongi hyung just always knows the truth. He is fucking always right.

"I know hyung. I gotta go." I rush past him towards the enterence. The guard recognises me as he opens the door without any hesitation. He looks beaten up though.

This place hasn't changed at all. Although the place is full of people. Drenched in sweat and different fragrances that makes you dizzy, one particular sweet scent is evident in the air. Without a thought, I follow it. Pushing past people, I keep following as the scent keeps getting stronger. 

The next thing I saw was enough to bring me to my knees. There was my mate, in someone else's arms. Being kissed by someone that isn't me. It's my worst nightmare. The only thing I was scared of without admitting it.   
Jimin is kissing Taehyung but one thing was sure in all this fucked up situation, Taehyung wasn't kissing him back.

\-----------------


	13. Chapter 12: Mine

**Third Person POV**

  
Taehyung never expected to to find himself in a situation like this. Him being kissed by his besfriend in the middle of a club. Everythinv happening to him was confusing to an extent that it made Taehyung want to cry really bad. Jimin's lips were sof against his, his hand around Taehyung's waist but Taehyung couldn't bring himself to kiss back. Why should he? He doesn't want this. He never wanted this. He has a mate....yeah well kind of but still, he can't kiss Jimin. It's not right. All these things and another reason had him frozen on his spot. A scent, Jungkook's scent. He is here, close to him and he can feel an intense stare on him belonging to the same person. 

Jimin had his eyes shut, arms tightening around the omega and kiss getting deeper but before anything else happened, he was ripped apart of Taehyung and a punch landing on his jaw causing him to stumble back at the sudden force. Taehyung let out a surprised yelp, looking at Jimin, eyes wide. He couldn't bring himself to look at the person who threw the punch but when he did, a cold shiver ran down his spine. There stood Jungkook, hands curled in fists, eyes dark and furious, breathing heavily and Taehyung was scared, for Jimin.

"What the----" 

"How fucking dare you, how dare you touch him?" Jungkook silenced Jimin before he could even complete his curse. Jimin didn't replied, instead, he lunged at Jungkook, punching him hard but Jungkook was strong enough to not stumble back. Taehyung was frozen at his spot, unable to even register if it was real or not. A crowed had gathered around, clubbing forgotten. The two wolves kept throwing punches at each other and Taehyung saw blood trailing down Jimin's nose, painting his lips and chin red. Jimin kicked Jungkook's chest a little too hard that the latter stumbled back towards the counter and his head making contact with the shelf's edge causing both Jungkook and Taehyung to wince in pain but when Jungkook opened his eyes, they were glowing red and Jimin widened his eyes. 

Jungkook growled and in a snap of finger, Jimin was on the floor, Jungkook punching him as if he didn't kissed Taehyung but raped him. One after another punch was thrown and it was clear that Jimin will pass out any moment. 

"Jungkook". Taehyung whispered and Jungkook halted his actions immedietly. His clenched fist in air now slowly retreating. 

"Please stop." Taehyung sobbed out, seeing his bestfriend covered in blood and in pain. Jungkook met Taehyungs eyes and instantly softened. His eyes returning back to normal colour.

"Jungkook!! Oh shit, Jungkook what have you done?" It was Yoongi, who came running as soon as he heard Taehyung's plea through the link. Jungkook didn't payed any attention as his eyes were only focused on a crying boy. Taehyung tried to reach Jimin but Jungkook stopped him, taking his wrist in his hands.

"You are coming with me." He stated and Taehyung stared at him in disbelief. 

"What? Are you out if your mind, you were about to kill Jiminie. How do you expect me to leave him for you." Taehyung replied and watched Yoongi who was helping Jimin get up. Taking his arms around his neck and an arm around Jimin's waist. Jimin growled in pain and Taehyung tried to go to him but Jungkook's grip on his wrist got stronger. 

"I don't care about him, he shouldn't have done it. You should be thankful I didn't killed him." Jungkook hissed, angry at the fact that Taehyung was still worried about Jimin.

"Jungkook, this is no place to disscuss any if this. Just get out of here, I'll take care of Jimin and please don't fuck up again." Yoongi glared at Jungkook, tone light but threatening.

"But Yoongi hyung, I want to go with you. I want to stay with Jimin." Taehyung pleaded, ignoring a growl from Jungkook.

"Just go with this prick Taehyung, he will lose his mind if you won't. Don't worry about Jimin, I'll let you know." Yoongi assured but Taehyung was still not convinced. 

"Ughh, h-hurts". Jimin mumbled and Yoongi tightened his hold.

"I got you." Yoongi replied. "Taehyung, please, go. Go with Jungkook, if you're close to Jimin at the moment so will be Jungkook, we can't afford another of his temper loss. So go." Yoongi's glare was hard on Jungkook, who was just waiting for Taehyung to leave with him. He needs to talk to him. Really talk to him.

"If you say so hyung. Please take care of him." _He is hurt again because of me._ Taehyung wanted to add. Taehyung let himself drag away by Jungkook but looking at how Yoongi had Jimin all by him, with such gentle touch and care, made one thing sure that Jimin will be fine with the older and it calmed Taehyung.

Jungkook opened the passenger seat for Taehyung, finally letting go of Taehyung's wrist and latter could finally breath. Taehyung glared at younger for a moment and got in the car. Jungkook got in the car and let out a heavy sigh. His fingers tapping the staring wheel.

"Se---"

"Take me where you want to and until then don't dare talk to me." Taehyung interrupted Jungkook, folding his arms on his chest. Beside the situation, Jungkook wanted to laugh at how cute Taehyung looked, his beautiful face turned into the most adorable glare, not even a little bit intimdating.

Jungkook moved forward at Taehyung's side, his shoulder touching the others and face inches apart. Taehyung flushed red, not knowing what's going on. Jungkook reached the belt, securing Taehyung with and his hands to close to Taehyung's thighs, making him shift in uncomfort.

"Seatbelt". Jungkook breathed out, too close to other's face.

"Oh...y-you clould've just said i-it". Taehyung fidgeted with his fingers and Jungkook smirked, replying;

"I was about to but you forbade me." 

"J-Just drive." Taehyung said, hating the heavy tension in the car.

"Sure will." With that Jungkook took off. 

\---------------------

Yoongi carried Jimin out of the suffocating club, careful not to hurt the younger. When they reached the parking lot, Jungkook's car was gone.  
Jimin sure was heavy, but it was nothing for an Alpha. 

Jimin grunted in pain when Yoongi placed him in the car. Jimin's hand on his ribs and the older knew he has a broken rib, he can feel the pain too.

"Hang in there Jimin. You'll be okay." Yoongi started the car and drove off to his pack's medical centre.

Jimin was asleep now, giving Yoongi a chance to look at him once in a while through the drive. He was in pain and Yoongi hated to see it. It took every fiber of his being to stay calm and not hurt Jungkook but he knew he would never do that. He would never hurt Jungkook. It was just his Alpha instincts that got him at the moment but he calmed down. 

They reached the medical centre in about twenty minutes. He carried the younger with ease into the medical care where he greeted doctor.

"Yoongi-sii, Oh...put him on the bed." Dr. Seo told him. Yoongi placed Jimin on the bed, unbelievably calm because he knew, a part him knew everything will be fine.

"He has a broken nose and a rib." Yoongi explained. Dr. Seo took his time in examining Jimin.

"A beta. I see. He is a strong one, nothing too serious, healing has already started. He will be perfectly fine in a few hours. I'll have the nurses change his clothes and treat his wounds". Dr. Seo replied with a smile.

"I'll do it." 

"Sorry?" 

"I'll change him up and treat the wounds." Yoongi said, eyes fixed on the younger.

"Yeah of course Youngi-sii, why not." Both the males smiled and Yoongi started his work.

\----------------------

**Jungkook's POV**

Damn it felt so good pubching that asshole. How dare he touch what belongs to me, whose _mine_. Taehyung hasn't talked the whole ride and he isn't even getting out of the car. We reached here almost ten minutes ago and he is not getting out of the goddamn car. I am waiting like a madman outside and he doesn't wanna get out. Perfect. Another ten minutes and he is just sitting there, arms folded on his chest and that adorable glare on his flawless face. 

Enough is enough. I open the door of passenger seat and tell him to step out but he just ignores me.

"Taehyung, get of the goddamn car this instant." Not even a single movement. 

"Damn it Taehyung, don't force me." 

"Or what?" He quickly replies. He will drive me insane I swear. 

"Just please, I want to talk to you. Please." I probably sound like an idiot, but hey, I am an idiot. An idiot for hurting a beautiful soul, and idiot for breaking a loving heart, and idiot for letting go of such a loveable person, who deserves the world. 

He gets out of the car, a painful smile now adorning his lips, eyes shining.

"You brought me here to talk to me?" He asks and I feel myself getting weak in front of him. His eyes hold unbearable intensity. This shouldn't be happeing.

"Yes, yes. I want to talk to you." Thank God I did't stutter.

"Oh, I thought you brought me here to do something you swore." A tear escapes his eye and I am confused. What is he talking about.

"What are you saying, swore what?." I ask him.

"I thought you brought me here to _ruin_ me." He replies with so much pain and my throat gets dry as his or should I say, my own words sink in my stupid, fucked up brain.

_I have to make this right. I have to._


	14. Chapter 13: Okay

**Jungkook's POV**

I didn't knew what to do honestly. He literally thought I brought him here to hurt him again, but thats what I always do. Every goddamn time. 

"No Taehyung, I really need to talk to you please trust me, just this once." I pleaded. I can't believe it. If this would be happening few months ago, I would just tell him to fuck off and never see him again but now....well now, this beautiful person in front of me has changed my mind without me even realising it. The walls I built to safe my self from such troubles have come crumbling down just because of Kim Taehyung and although it scares me. Oh hell, it scares me but at the same time, Taehyung feels like home. 

Everytime I touch him, kiss him, feel him, my heart screams that this is it, this is where I belong, this my home, this my heaven and this my end, that Kim Taehyung is my escape from every shitty excuse I have made about love not being in existance, about mate and these bonds not being true. Taehyung assures me that love does exist, I am just too blind to see it.

If he brings me peace then why the hell should I keep running away anymore. My heart tells me that he won't betray me like my mother betrayed my father. It was the sole reason decided to reject my mate from the day I found out. Turns out, not everyone is like this but still, I hope he won't betray me because finally, after mustering up the courage, I am here to give it a try, I am here to make him mine.

"Okay Jungkook just--you are just staring at me, say something, talk if you want to. I-I'm listening." He says.

"You remember this place?" I ask. Of course he does you asshole, how can he not.

"Yeah Jungkook, I do." He smiles, a smile that holds so much pain and why not, this the place where I rejected him and the place where I kissed him too. Oh this is so messed up.

"Lets sit there". I point at a large rock and he nods. He sits down but the rock is not big enough for both of us so decide to stand. Silence engulfs us and I can tell he is waiting for me to say something but my mind is occupied in the way he pulls the sleeves of his t-shirt down to cover his palms, the wide neck of the shirt sliding down due to the stretch, revealing his neck with two bite marks, given by me. I feel proud though that it was me and it's always gonna be me.

"Jungkook, I know I look good but I will leave if you---".

"You look good". The words come out before I can stop them. He looks at me with a frown. _Get a hold on yourself Jeon._ I am embaressing myself.

"I mean we should....uhh I should talk...or saysomething". I have never been so nervous in my life. Only he has this effect on me, just by sitting and doing nothing.

"Yeah, I'm waiting." He sighs. He is getting bored. I let out a deep breath giving my attention to the lake now.

"I was seven years old," I start, finally. I don't need to look, I know he is looking at me.

"Seven years old, normal day. I was playing in our backyard lawn. My m-mother was there too. I saw my dad coming and ran to hug him but he was....he was just so angry." I pause and sigh. 

"Angry on who Jungkook?" He asks on a small voice and I try my best to stay focused on the lake and not look at him. I am glad he is listening to me, interested in my fucked up past's excuse. 

"My father, he was angry at my mother because....she, s-she...". A lump grows in my throat as the horrid scene, the nightmare flashes in front of my eyes. But I have to be strong, if this is my only shot for him to understand me. He stays silent. He is the first one to witness my weak side, the side where I can't even voice out everything that I am dying to tell him.

"She cheated on my father, she cheated on her mate." A faint gasp escapes his lips as soon as I said those words. 

"Well not like she slept with him but my dad caught both of them kissing and my mom denied, she said she was forced but my dad saw it with his own eyes. If dad believed she was forced then why would he kill her." Taehyung visibly shrieks at this. I finally manage to look at him and _shit_ , he is beyond terrified. Eyes ready to shed tears, hands shaking. But he had to know.

"My dad killed my mother infront of my eyes, he dragged me away as I kept screaming for her. My father reasined with me, he said he was meant to kill him, as a pack luna, she was forbidden to this and as a pack's Alpha, my dad had to punish her. His love was crushed, so there was no point to hold back." Taehyung is fidgeting with his sleeves, eyes focused on his lap and trying hard not to cry. _Thats what you always do Jeon, you make him cry everytime._

"The person my mom was caught with is the cause of many miseries Taehyung, including people who are close to you. When you will find out the truth, you will hate him too." Taehyung looks at me confused.

"Close to me? What? Who is he?" He asks.

"I can't tell you that, but you will find out soon." 

"Okay but what does any of this has to do with me and you, I mean you wanted to tell me this?" 

"No, no thats not it." I quickly answer. I bow down on my knees at his level and take his hands in mine. They are shaking but warm. He eyes are capturing my every movement with confusion. 

"Taehyung we both know how badly, horribly I have treated you. When I found out that you are my mate, I lost my mind. You were the only one my eyes were focused in the middle of the battle. My wolf was so so happy but I ruined everything. When I rejected you, it was so damn painful and I know you felt it too. I wanted to forget you but you were on my mind everytime of the day. 

When you moved in, a part of me was happy for I could be so close to me but a bigger part of me was scared, scared of falling for you, scared that you will make way into my heart and own it. S-So I decided to do the most stupidest thing so you would stay away from me." I stare at him, he is breathing heavily, shaky breaths leaving his mouth yet he urges me to go on.

"I-I decided to hurt your feelings and I did. I know I broke you Taehyung but trust me, it was eating me alive. Taehyung I have come to know that you...Taehyung you are what I need. I need you Taehyung because you make me feel loved, which I haven't recieved for as long as I remember. You touch, your kiss makes me feel as my safe haven. Taehyung you are my safe haven. My dream, my home." I tighten my hold on his hands and he lets out a sob. I know he thinks I am playing with him again. That I will hurt him after this but I will not. He needs to know that I want him to be mine.

"Jungkook, please please tell me you are not lying. I want you to make me believe that---t-that you are not lying". I can't see him cry. Gosh why did I ever hurt him. It hurts.

"I-I will do anything, anything for you to believe me." I promise him.

"W-Was your m-mother the reason behind you r-rejecting me?" He asks, voice small.

"Y-Yes Taehyung, after all that, I thought mate bonds are bullshit. I thought everyone is same and---"

"Well they are not". He sniffles and I smile at how even when crying, he looks so adorable.

"I know, I know and that's why I want to apologise. I want to apologise for being the most shittiest and stupidest person in the world. And idiot for rejecting someone so amazing and perfect like you. I know you hate me but I want to make it right. I swear I do. So please Taehyung, please forgive me." There I said it, I apologised and all I hope is a positive answer from a person whose tormentor I was. 

Taehyung is quiet, just staring at me with his tearful eyes. I prepare myself for whatever comes next. Either he accepts me or rejects me. Damn...Karma is a bitch. After a few restless moments he breaks into his heart melting smile.

"I never hated you Jungkook. How can I hate a person I waited for so badly. I-I really was hurt but I still wanted to give it a try, to never give up on you so one day you might want me too. After what happened today, I was just tired, I never knew you would....i don't know change maybe." He chuckles.

"I wanted to kill myself after what I dod earlier today. I wanted to talk to you but when I heard you are in a club to find Jimin, I'm not gonna lie, I lost it. The thought of anyone being close to you like that, touching and kissing you, may it be Jimin or anyone else, Taehyung I can't stand it. I want to be the only person to kiss you and touch however I want. When Jimin was kissing you, I wanted to kill him. I know he is your bestfriend but he crossed his limits and I have anger issues, no one gets away with that." I state.

"Wow, possessive much". He laughs. "I don't know why Jimin did it. Trust me, to me he is no more then a best, bestfriend but I just don't know really what happened to him. I don't want you, I never wanted you to think that we have something going on." He says and I shake my head.

"I trust you, as I said, I was just fucked up and I was just hurting you. Please Taehyung. I am sorry. Please forgive me." I plead him yet again. 

"Jungkook you don't have to say sorry please. I am happy you realised what you did but please don't apologise. I don't feel good." He says calmly. How can this boy be even real. I have done a shit ton of hurtings to him and yet he doesn't want me to apologise. He truly is an angel. The one that is bonded to me and I am never letting go.

"Taehyung, I swear you are perfect. You are an angel but I still want you to say that you forgive me. Please." He smiles shyly at my praise. He is beautiful.

"Okay Jeon Jungkook, I forgive you. Just don't make me regret it." 

"Never. You will never regret it. I promise." Finally but there is still alot more to discuss. We look at eachothers eyes and he suddenly starts giggling.

"What?" I ask.

"Well...who knew Jeon Jungkook will be begging like this." He says through his adorable giggles.

"I am not begging. Who says I am begging." I state. What gives him the idea.

"Really Jungkook, you are literally on your knees, begging me please." He laughs.

"Yeah well, I had to, for you." I say and he stops laughing, biting his lips due to shyness. "But did you try to rhyme that." 

"What. No! It just came out as that." He flushes red in embaressment, biting his lips harder, making it difficult for me to not do it myself.

"So....are we good?" I ask. 

"Yeah, yeah we are. But we have to take it slow Jungkook. These things need time." He says.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Taehyung I am new to this. These feelings and emotions are new to me so you will have to help me out. I will try my best to never dissapoint you or make you regret choosing me." He smiles at that and I can finally sigh in relief. This has gone better then I expected.

"I know you said to take it slow and all but uhh...c-can I kiss you? I mean if you feel comfor---".

"You can." He replys with a shy smile. I don't know from where the boost of confidence came but I stand up and yank Taehyung up from his hands, falling on my chest. I encircle my arms around his waist and bring my lips to his.

It's slow kiss, no tounges, no teeth. Just love and tenderness which Taehyung is made of. The butterflies have gone wild inside of me. His lips take me to cloud nine but his hands leaves sparks of electricity in my body. I bring him flush to my chest, no space in between, just tge way it should be. His hand go up to my hair, fingers curling around and tugging my hair slightly as deepen the kiss. He other hand moves to my neck but as soon as they he rubs a little up, I feel a slight shot of pain which stops the kiss. He notices my flinch and tilts my head to check.

"It looks bad Jungkook. You should maybe apply something on it. I might take some time to heal." He says, concern laced in his voice.

"It's nothing, I've had worse. I will heal maybe faster if you keep kissing me." I smile and he hits my chest. Just as I was about to kiss him again, my phone rings and I groan which causes him to chuckle.

"Jin hyung." The caller id says.

"Hey hyung, what is it?" I attend the call, Taehyung still on my embrace as he plays with my hair with an adorable pout.

"Why the hell you cut off the link. No one could reach you. Where are you." Something is wrong, judging by his voice.

"I was busy hyung, is everything okay?" I ask and Taehyung tooks at me concerned.

"Just get back fast where ever you are. Hurry." He cuts off the line.

"Is everything okay?" Taehyung asks.

"I don't know. Jin hyung didn't made it sound okay. We have to go." I give a peck on his lips and take his hand, guiding us to the car.

The car ride is silent. Taehyung has a smile plastered on his beautiful lips and I am at ease too. I park my car and we both get out. There is a slight itch now, something is not right. Maybe Taehyung senses it too, thats why he has stopped walking. I smile at him take his hand which he tightens his hold on. 

I open the door and halt in my steps. Taehyung covers his mouth just so he won't scream. His grip tightening on my hand just as mine on his. Jisoo is crying, Hoseok confronting her. Jin and Namjoon hyung have worry etched on their faces, Alpha Jihoon is sitting on the couch and my dad is pacing in the hall, furious, angry or confused...who knows. The large window is broken.  
And....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
There is a dead wolf, eyes and stomach clawed out, lying on the floor.


	15. Chapter 14: Damn

**Third Person POV**

After standing frozen on the ground, watching the horrible scene in front of him, Taehyung lets go of Jungkook's hand and rushes towards Jisoo. Poor girl was crying her eyes out. Hoseok was trying his best to calm her down.

"Jisoo baby, please tell us what happened. You have to let us know what happened." Hoseok says in an ensuring voice. Jisoo lets out a quiet sob and nods, getting out of Hoseok's warmth. Jungkook moves inside and stands beside Taehyung's seat.

"I-I was, I was reading the b-book here and t-then I heard s-some rustling but I-I ignored it. Then a g-growl was heard and I just as I was ab-about to get up, the glass broke and and this--". Jisoo doesn't continue and starts crying in Hoseok's chest again. 

"Me and Namjoon heard her scream, had to call Hoseok because she was terrified, won't calm down." Jin explains.

"It's a female, an omega. Rogue." Alpha Hyungsik says and gains everyone's attention. "What's more terrifying and brutal is that...". Hyungsik sighs, doesn't speaks for a good moment.

"What is?" Taehyung asks in a shaky voice.

"She was pregnant." Everyone gets shocked by the news but it doesn't make sense still. Jisoo cluches Hoseok as tight as possible and Taehyung is visibly shaking. Jungkook can't seem to comprehend any of this. Jin is on the verge of breaking down.

"H-How do you know th-this?" Taehyung manages to ask.

"There is only one pack of rogues that give such punishment. If a female does something wrong, she is killed like this." Hyungsik points at the dead wolf. "If she is pregnant, she is forced to shift and then, th-then the baby is separated like this, brutally, two lives are taken in the _Blood Venom pack_." Taehyung is now crying. Jin just throws himself in Namjoon's embrace and Jisoo's tears have run dry. 

"They know we are here, we are not safe here either." Jihoon hisses. He is going through alot of emotions, one of them being the guilt that he can't protect his family and pack no mayter what.

"Who knows? Who knows we are here. What is going on?" Hoseok interjects, oblivious of the truth. "And this Blood Venom pack, what is this." He speaks, calm and collected.

"Where is Yoongi? He has cut off the link, not even picking his phone." Namjoon speaks, just so Hoseok's question can be ignored. He doesn't have to know yet. Jungkook and Taehyung share a known glance.

"Yoongi hyung is with Jimin, I'll inform him to come home as soon as possible." Jungkook speaks and Taehyung's mind suddently sets to Jimin's condition. He just hopes his bestfriend is fine and he will be, Yoongi is with him.

"If he is with Jimin yhen please tell him to bring Jimin as well. I really want to talk to him and also...". Jihoon stands up and scans the hall. "I want to apologise for his behaviour in the morning, I don't know what happened to him." Jihoon says.

"Don't apologise, I am sure he has his reasons." Hyungsik pats the other leader's shoulder. "And Namjoon, get the hall cleaned up." He leaves as if nothing happened, followed by Jihoon. They both have serious matters to discuss.

"You go in our room, I'll join you later." Namjoon pecks Jin's lips who nods in response. Hoseok and Jisoo leave too with Taehyung behind them.  
It's Namjoon and Jungkook now.

"Hyung, don't you think everyone should know. Hoseok will be more hurt if he found about it himself." Jungkook says.

"His father doesn't want him and Jimin to know just yet. Hoseok especially, it'll break him." Namjoon reasons.

"But still hyung, They deserve to know. Considering this, a dead wolf, from the pack that we are dreading over here, do you think they are safe. Hoseok, Jimin and _Taehyung_." As soon as his name rolls off Jungkook's tongue, an unnamed fear envelopes him. Then, a sudden urge to protect him. He won't let anything happen to Taehyung, thats for sure. 

"It's obvious that the man wants revenge, from your father and Alpha Jihoon. We will just have to be prepared when things will go wrong."   
Namjoon says and Jungkook can't help but agree that something will go wrong.

"Tell Yoongi to come back, let him know what happend. I have to clear up this mess." 

Jungkook nods in response and heads towards the stairs but stops. He has never been close to Hoseok and Jisoo. Maybe never talked to them but he decides to pay them a visit after what happened today. After hearing the whole story, he really feels bad for Hoseok.   
Or maybe he wants to go in that room because a certain burnette is in there.

He knocks the door twice ;) and hears a 'come in'. He opens the door, Jisoo is on bed, sleeping maybe. Taehyung is sitting by her feet and Hoseok's patting her to sleep. The sight makes his heart do wierd flips. Two lovers in eachother's warmth are too much for him. His eyes meet Taehyung who looks a little shocked. Maybe he he wasn't expecting him out of all people.

"Jungkook." Hoseok smiles.

"Hey hyung, I just wanted to see if everything's okay. I mean, is Jisoo noona okay." He tears way his gaze from Taehyung to Hoseok.

"She will be fine by the morning, just scared thats all." Hoseok assures with a smile.

"Oh okay then, I'll be going now. Goodnight hyung." Jungkook says.

"Thank you for your concern Jungkook and yeah goodnight." Hoseok beams in soft words. Jungkook smiles and nods in response.

"I'll be going too then hyung. Goodnight." Taehyung waves and leaves the room behind Jungkook. Both of them are well aware of eacother's presence. It's a little awkward, they don't know why because not an hour ago their hands were intertwined. They both stop in front of their rooms, saying nothing for a moment. 

"You should call Yoongi hyung, I am worried." Taehyung breaks the silence. 

"Yeah okay. He has cut off the link, let me try his phone." Jungkook says and the other nods. The phone rings twice and fotunately Yoongi pics up.

"Hyung, where are you. Why can't I link you." Jungkook rushes with words as soon as he heard hello.

"I am with a person who was beaten up by an asshole and I was sleeping thats why." Yoongi spats and Jungkook snorts. _He deserved it._ Jungkook wanted to say but decided against it.

"Well whatever, just come back. There's been a....well a problem". Jungkook says and suddenly Taehyung snatches the phone from him.

"Yoongi hyung! How's Jimin?" Taehyung asks and something burns inside of Jungkook. He tries hard not to think of how Taehyung is solely focused on Jimin.

"He is good. Two broken ribs but he will heal in a week or so completely." Yoongi answers. Taehyung looks at Jungkook, the one who did this but he is not angry.

"Oh God. Thank you for taking care of him hyung. Just please, bring him back here. Try to please. I am really worried." Taehyung pleads, oblivious to the fact that Yoongi's phone is on the speaker because Jimin said so.

"Of course, why not. We will be there." Yoongi says and Taehyung sighs in relief. 

"I will be waiting." And the call ends. Taehyung looks up only to met with the ravenette's intense stare. It makes Taehyung shudder a bit. He visibly gulps and bites his lips, the gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Jungkook. 

Jungkook steps forward and Taehyung backwards. The younger takes slow steps towards his mate until Taehyung's back hits the wall. Taehyung starts breathing heavily, knowing where this might lead and it's not 'we should take it slow' at all.  
Jungkook keeps his eyes on the other as he stops a mere inch away from Taehyung. Both of them can feel eachothers breaths. Jungkook's hand makes its way to Taehyung's jaw, finger tracing the line and Taehyung feels sparkes tingling where ever the trace is. 

Jungkook then brings his thumb to Taehyung's lower lip, moving it slowly over it. Taehyung can't believe he just moaned by such a simple touch. Yes he did. His cheeks flushed red and body senditive to every little touch. 

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Jungkook breaths out and Taehyung wants to hide his face somewhere. It's too much. They have kissed before but something about this situation, their close proximity, Jungkook's sinful, feather-like touches and their breaths mingling is so intimate and strong. Taehyung feels his legs will give but then he knows that Jungkook will catch him. Their lips brush against eachother but doesn't meet. Jungkook is testing Taehyung's patience and it's running out. 

Taehyung'eyes are closed, he is waiting but rather then the kiss, he feels the phone being snached from his hand. His eyes fly open at the sudden movement. Jungkook has a smirk plastered on his face as backs away. Taehyung wants to slap that smirk away though.

"My phone and Taehyung...." Jungkook pauses as he straightens himself, the wicked smirk still plasterd on his lips. "Decide, whether you want to take it slow or not." He winks and shouts a goodnight, entering his room and leaving a flustered, shocked and confused Taehyung.

 _Damn you Jeon Jungkook._ Taehyung wants to scream, not in pain or because he is hurt but because how weak he is to Jungkook's touches. How easily he can give to his hold.

 _I'll make you pay Jungkook. Just you wait._ Taehyung smirks as a naughty idea invades his mind. 

\-----------------------------

Taehyung is really hungry when he reaches downstairs. No one had dinner last night, it didn't even crossed anyone's mind. Taehyung has been skipping training because he is too lazy for it. He admits it whole heartedly. He doesn't know if Yoongi and Jimin came back last night. They aren't at the table and neither is Jungkook, nor the two Alphas and Namjoon.

"Goodmorning hyung, noona. Where is everyone else?". He asks Jin and kisses Jisoo's cheeck. 

"Ah Taehyung. Morning. Everyone is at the training grounds." He replies. "Take a seat. Breakfast is ready."

"Hoseok hyung, why didn't you go?" Hoseok perks up at the question.

"I woke up they were gone. Dudn't knew. I just met Yoongi and Jiminie." Hoseok relpies.

"Jimin is back? Really. When? Where is he?" Taehyung can't help but ask.

"They both came late. I wasn't sleeping so I heard. Jimin went to his room without greeting me, he looked pretty bad though as if he got in a fight." Hoseok says and Taehyung bites his lips.

"A fight? Oh thats bad." He says like he wasn't the witness.

"Yoongi said to let him rest. So he is sleeping." Jisoo says and everyone get busy eating.

"And where is Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung wipes his face and hands. He wants to see atleast Jimin or Yoongi. He is glad Yoongi was able to bring him back here. How could Jimin've even agreed.

"In his room". Jin says and Taehyung jumps from his seat, rushing towards elders room.

\------------------------

Taehyung doesn't bother knocking as he runs straight to Yoongi's arms, whos was busy staring at a file. Yoongi stumbles a little but balances himself from the impact, the file dropping from his hands.

"Hyunggggg. Thank you so so much. You are the best." Taehyung says. Yoongi smiles at the younger's cuteness and tightens his hold.

"What for kid?" He says and Taehyung giggles. He lets go of Yoongi and gives a pouty smile.

"For everything. For taking care of Jimin and bringing him back. For being there for me." 

"Thats no big deal. By the way, you look happy Kim Taehyung. Any special reason?" He raises a brow and Taehyung blushes. 

He tells him everything. How Jungkook apologised, asked, begged for a chance. How he wants to be with him and give it a try. Everything.

"Can you believe it hyung. I swear it still feels like a dream." Taehyung jumps a little in happiness. A beautiful boxy smile adorning his facial features. 

"See, I told you. He won't be able to stay away from you long. I am happy he came to his senses. That brat thought everything I told him was bullshit." Taehyung laughs at that.

"I hope you both find happiness each other. The mate bond is an attraction and you both surely share it but love will take a little time. It will come around eventually." Yoongi smiles at Taehyung.

"I hope so hyung. I really hope so." Taehyung feels a lot more confident now.

"Hyung?"

"Yes?"

"About Jimin.....I-I want to see him." Taehyung says shyly.

"I am pretty sure he will lock himself in the room untill he heals. He is a stubborn ass and you know it." Yoongi says and Taehyung giggles, nodding.

"I say you let him be for a while. Leave it on me. When I tell you you should talk, then you do it. Is that okay?" Yoongi asks Taehyung.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I will do whatever you say." 

"Good."

\--------------------------

Jungkook returns back at night. The whole day working out the Alpha bussiness. He had to meet two pack leaders today. The whole day had been rough. A whole day without seeing Taehyung. Oh how much he missed the burnette. His flustered state from last night makes him bite his lips. He would love to see him in that vulnerable state again. 

It's 11:45 pm. He knows everyone would be sleeping. Yoongi called him, telling him he and Jimin are back. He wished that Jimin wasn't though. He eyes Taehyung's door for a while planning not to disturb him as he might be sleeping. 

He takes shower and puts on his night sweat pants, no shirt. Twenty minutes, he stays in his bed. Staring at the ceiling when he hears Taehyung's door open. Soft footsteps are heard. Taehyung must be heading downstairs he thinks. Without a second thought, he opens the door slowly and heads out. Careful and without making any noise, he follows the burnette. 

Jungkook stands in the enterence of the kitchen, now observing the male in his night attire. Taehyung takes out the strawberries. Jungkook knows he loves them the way he is looking at them. Taehyung opens the cabinet but the whipped cream is far from his reach. 

Jeongguk's breath quickly gets stuck in his throat, eyes going wide, because Taehyung is on his tiptoes to reach the cream, his shirt is riding up and revealing his lower back, tan skin on display. The fabric of Taehyung's underwear is on display from beneath the waistband.

 _Is that lace?_ Jeongguk realizes, this can't be real

_Shit! Is Taehyung wearing panties?_


	16. Chapter 15: Giddy

  
**Third Person POV**

Jungkook stood there stunned, unable to move as if his brain short circuited. Kim Taehyung wearing lace is too much for him to handle. He just doesn't know whether to keep staring at the embodiment of sin infront of him or just go and take him right there on the counter top.

In a swift motion, Jungkook stands behind Taehyung, hands on either sides of him waist. Taehyung shrieks in surprise at the sudden movement. He tilts his head back only to find Jungkook behind him. His cheeks turn red as Jungkook pulls him back to press Taehyung's ass on his front. Jungkook's breath hits Taehyung's bare nape, making him shiver.

"J-Jungkook." Taehyung breaths and Jungkook runs his nose along Taehyung's neck.

"You are really testing my patience Kim Taehyung." Jungkook says, hot breath tickling Taehyung's nape.

"I-I d-did noth-nothing." Taehyung stutters out. Jungkook brings his hand to Taehyungs hip and gives it a light squeeze to which Taehyung lets out a sinful moan.

"Oh yeah? You did nothing huh?" 

"Yes". Taehyung says. A surge of confidence builds up in him and he moves his ass back, weakly grinding into Jungkook. Jungkook's breath hitches and he growls in Taehyung's ear. A smirk forming on Taehyung's lips as he does it again but Jungkook stops him by grabbing his hips firmly. 

"Oh you're such a tease Taehyung, wearing lace and showing it off in front of me was nothing huh?." Jungkook says and Taehyung giggles at that.

"You couldn't handle such a little thing Jeon. You are just so weak". Taehyung tsks mockingly and Jungkook can't stand the teasing. Jungkook trails one hand up to Taehyung's front, sliding up, teasingly gliding over the soft skin of his stomach. He then turns Taehyung to face him. Taehyung yelps as he is brought face to face with Jungkook. 

Taehyung's eyes widen in surprise when it finally settles to him that Jungkook is shirtless. His eyes move from other's shoulders to his chest, though unable to see his abs as both of them are pressed against each other but Taehyung knows Jungkook has abs, he has seen them before.

"Like what you see hmm?" Jungkook mocks and Taehyung snorts in response.

"You wish. It's not _that_ good." Although it's a lie. He loves it so much that he might just want to run his hands all over his chest and abs....or maybe run his tongue.

Jungkook raises his eyebrow, obviously knowing the older is lying. Jungkook bends a little and lifts Taehyung up by his hips, setting him on the counter shelf. Taehyung's arms circle around Jungkook's shoulders immedietly and he parts his legs to let Jungkook settle between them. 

Both of them staring intently in each other's eyes, tension thick between them. Jungkook's hand roam slowly and gently on Taehyung's lower back then liflting his shirt up a bit. Jungkook's hand now finds Taehyung's hardened nipple, thumb caressing it. Taehyung bites his lips trying hard not to let out any noise when Jungkook strokes his nipple hardly and at the same time attacks his neck with his soft lips. 

"Oh God, J-Jungk...". Taehyungs words get muffeled and turn into a loud moan when Jungkook sucks rather harshly, a dark red hickey forming. Taehyung grabs a fistful of Jungkook's hair and tugs hard earning a throaty groan from Jungkook who is now busy marking Taehyung's collarbones.

"Jungkook, w-we're in the k-kitchen...hmmm". Taehyung states although he doesn't want Jungkook to stop but doesn't want someone to see them in the middle of the night.

"I know that. I don't care." Jungkook says against Taehyung's skin.

"B-But..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Jungkook looks up in Taehyung's eyes. "Tell me, do you want me to stop. If you don't want to I---".

"No, no don't...don't stop. Do anything you want." Taehyung immedietly replies, cutting Jungkook.

"I'd love to baby." Jungkook says and Taehyung's heart flutters at the nickname. It coming out of Jungkook's mouth makes him crazy, makes him giddy. It makes him happy. 

"But as we are in the kitchen, you will have to stay quiet. I'll make you feel good." Jungkook winks and Taehyung is already excited about what's to come. 

Taehyung isn't sure if he is ready to be completely intimate with Jungkook. Sure they have been intimate but not much like sex, of course. He does not know what Jungkook will do but he is ready. Taehyung himself decided to take things slow. What the hell was ge thinking. It's impossible. It's been just a day since Jungkook confessed and apologised and here they are, in eachother's arms, skin to skin, tangled in eachother, closer then ever. 

Jungkook knows Taehyung needs a little time even when he is letting him do anything he wants. Jungkook just wants to make his mate feel good but he won't cross the limit yet. The limit being them having sexual intercourse. He knows Taehyung is hesistant of being naked infront of him. He knew it when he once took off Taehyung's shirt and how hesistant he got. He will wait. He knows Taehyung is worth the wait.

Jungkook cups Taehyung's face and brings him for a kiss. The kiss starts slow, soft and gentle then turning a little sensual. The kiss gets heated not so long after and Taehyung parts his lips as Jungkook demands enterence. Jungkook's hands drops from Taehyung's face to his hips and he brings him closer. Taehyungs legs circling around Jungkook's pelvic. 

Taehyung shudders when Jungkook moves his hips as a thrust. The movement sending a jolt of pleasure in his body. Jungkook starts rolling his hips and Taehyung wants to scream. 

"Ahh J-Jungk...Jungkook...ahh." Taehyung is unable to produce a full sentence as Jungkook begins thrusting a little faster, his lips attached to Taehyung's neck, sucking and marking bruises. 

"You. Are. So so. Fucking. Beautiful." Jungkook punctuates every word with a rough thrust and Taehyung can't just keep quiet.

"Keep it quiet baby, we don't want company here now do we?" Jungkook says and attaches his lips to Taehyung's, swallowing his moans as his thrusts turn Taehyung into a mess. Taehyung feels his stomach tighten and heat pool inside and he whimpers against Jungkook's lips who gets the signal. His thrusts turn sharp and erratic and Taehyung feels as if he will pass out any moment. The pleasure is far too much or maybe beacause its his first experience.

"C-Close...I'm c-cl..."

He comes hard before he can finish his sentence, legs shuddering, a wet patch apperaing at his crotch area. His arms are loosely around Jungkook and legs have given up. Jungkook kisses him for a brief moment, putting in it everything that is left. The kitchen resonates from their heavy breathing. Them being lost in each other, not caring about a single thing. Jungkook holds Taehyung tighter and a soft kiss is shared after such an intimate moment. 

"Oh My God. Oh my eyes. Oh my nose. I am going to be smell deprived." Both Jungkook and Taehyung break the kisa to see the owner of the voice, finding Yoongi standing at the door, eyes and nose covered.

"Seriously, in the kitchen, you both have your goddamn rooms. Why the kitchen?" Yoongi hisses and Taehyung hides his face in Jungkook's chest and the other just smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry hyung." He says.

"Seokjin would've killed you if he was here in my place. You know how much he loves his kitchen." Yoongi grabs a bottle from the refrigirator, eyes never leaving the flustered couple. Taehyung never once lifted his head.

"Just light a goddamn candle, it smells like sex in here. You know there are werewolfs with sharp senses living here. And get to your rooms you horny brats." Yoongi says, trying hard not to break into a smile.

"Unbelievable." He mutters and leaves the kitchen.

Jungkook breaks into laughter as soon as Yoongi leaves. Taehyung punches his in chest mumbling a 'shut up'.

"Hey, look at me. It's okay." Jungkook lifts Taehyung's head and almost coos at the flustered expression on his mate. Cheeks red, lips swollen, neck bruised. _Adorable. Beautiful._

"Told you to stay quiet." Jungkook grins, displaying his bunny teeth.

"Oh God. Shut up. How am I going to face him." Taehyung whines.

"Don't worry. But you might wanna clean that up, change into your new, hot panties, yeah?" Jungkook mocks, pointing at a wet patch on the front of Taehyun's silk pajamas and Taehyung gasps, throwing weak punches at Jungkook's rock hard chest.

"Your fault now carry me, my legs feel like jelly." Taehyung orders and Jungkook snorts.

"Sure princess." 

Jungkook picks Taehyung up bridal style, already aware of the fact that Taehyung is light as feather.

"What's with the nicknames?" Taehyung whispers as they pass the hall.

"You don't like them?" Jungkook questiones.

"I love them." Taehyung admits shyly.

"Then get used to it baby." They both giggle as they reach the rooms. Jungkook opens the door of Taehyung's room and moves srtaight towards the bathroom.

"Put me down, I-I will do it." Taehyung says and Jungkook obliges, putting him down gently. Taehyung balances himself, steadying himself.

"You sure? Damn, I really wantes to see you in the lace." Jungkook blurts and Taehyung punches him again.

"You pervert." Taehyung says but Jungkook captures his lips.

"Jungkook." Taehyung breathes as he breaks the kiss.

"Yes baby?" 

"Thank you." Taehyung says.

"What for hmm?" Jungkook smiles.

"For making me feel good." Taehyung relies shyly.

"Oh! So the shy Kim Taehyung is back. Where the Taehyung who was grinding his ass into me huh?" 

"Oh My God. Get out. Goodnight and get out." Jungkook just laughs at his expression and pecks his lips before leaving with a 'welcome and goodnight princess'.

Taehyung squeals like a teenage girl after remembring earlire events. He wants to scream because he is just so happy. He wants it to stay that way. Always. But for now, he has to clean himself. He grins to himself, his plan of wearing panties and getting a reaction out of Jungkook was a huge success.

Jungkook lays in his bed with a huge grin on his face. For the millionth time, he tells himself, he is so lucky to have Taehyung as his mate. Sleep takes over him and his night goes without any nightmare.

\----------------------------

Jungkook makes his way downstairs, a smile on his lips. He is surprised to see everyone present there. Some in the hall, others already at the dining table but no Taehyung. 

"Good Morning." He greets everyone. His eyes narrowing as he sees Jimin. He is sitting with Yoongi, currently engrossed in some heated conversation. Yoongi's eyes meet his and the older smirks, making Jungkook look away, embaressed. Being caught doing something like that is not good. 

Taehyung makes his way downstairs just a minute later. He greets everyone and kisses Hoseok and Jisoo on cheek. He ignores Jungkook, knowing his face would turn red if he would. He is a shy person afterall, just doesn't know how je was so confident last night. Jungkook smirks when he finds out that Taehyung is ignoring him on purspose. 

Taehyung doesn't pay attention to Jimin, remembering what Yoongi has said. Although Jimin us going out of his mind, he needs to talk to Taehyung as soon as possible and talking to Yoongi, strangely helps alot.

All of them settle at the dinning table. Jisoo and Jin serve the breakfast. Jungkook gets a day off from his father and he is happy because he would get to spend more time with Taehyung. Breakfast goes well with Jin's dad jokes and Yoongi's smart replies to them. Both the Alphas leave for the training grounds as they have their packs to handle. 

Hoseok is being restless, something is being hidden from him and the curosity is eating him out but being a good and loyal son he is, he will waith for his father to tell him whatever their is. 

Normal chatting starts after the breakfast. Jisoo and Jin gets to kitchen and Namjoon leaves for work.

Taehyung is sitting with Yoongi and Jungkook and Yoongi is brutally teasing both of them about last night. They laugh among themselves when they hear someone cough. Jimin is standing in front of them, eyes on Yoongi and he smiles with a nod. Jimin takes a deep breath, aware of Jungkook's deadly glare.

"T-Taehyung, can we talk please?" Jimin almost pleads and Taehyung instantly turns his head towards Yoongi who nods at him as well. Jungkook growls and gets Taehyung's attention, his furious eyes screaming him to say no.

"Jungkook, they need to talk. Please stop acting like this." Yoongi whispers assuringly.

"If he does something like that again hyung, I'll make sure he never breaths again." Jungkook voices out his threat, eyes never leaving Taehyung's.

\--------------------------


	17. Chapter 16:

**Third Person POV**

After the cold threat, with the same cold stare, Jungkook left with fury. He will be upset, Taehyung is sure he will be but he can't just shut Jimin out completely. Taehyung needs to talk to him and listen to him as well. He will just deal with Jungkook later. Right now, Jimin owes him an expalanation.

"Don't worry about Jungkook. He will be fine. You go with Jimin." Yoongi assures them. He looks at Jimin and can see that he is nervous. After the incident in the club, it's the first time they will be alone to have a talk. 

"I-In my room?" Jimin asks and Taehyung just nods.

They both enter Jimin's room and the door is locked. Jimin doesnot know how to start a conversation after what he did. He had realized his mistake the very day he did it. He was just so stupid, so stupid to try to have someone that can never be his. Never. It hurts him but it's the reality and he will have to deal with it. Taehyung is just his bestfriend, he has a mate who would kill him if he'll do anything like that again. He is just left alone. 

Jimin is standing by the closed door and Taehyung has alrealy settled on bed. His facial expressions are calm and he is in no hurry. He is here to listen afterall. Jimin is thankful that Taehyung is not making any eye contact because if he will, Jimin might explode. 

**Taehyung's POV**

I don't know how long we are in the room but it's slightly awkward that he is just standing there and not saying anything. I keep my eyes glued to the print on the comforter, tracing the design, just praying that he says something. 

"H-How are you, Tae?" He finally speaks, voice small and desperate. 

"I'm good, I'm fine." I reply without looking up. 

"That's good." I can tell he is running his hand through his hair.

"How are your wounds? I mean, Yoongi hyung told me you have broken two ribs." I ask, finally looking at my best friend. He is a little surprised, maybe because he wasn't expecting me to ask how's he been.

"I am healing really fast. It doesn't hurt much." He gives me a smile and looks down. _Hurt_. Oh poor boy. I feel so bad that I was the cause of his suffering again. He always gets in trouble because of me.

"Come sit Jimin, please don't stand there." I plead him and looks paled. It hurts to see him struggling to try to talk to me, like it's the first time he is talking to me. He hesistanly steps forward but rather sitting on the bed, he kneels in front of me and I gasp.

"Jimin?! Get up. Get up. What are you doing." I grab him from his arms but the muscle pog doesn't even budge. He just stares at me, tears welled up in his eyes.

"No Tae, let me say what I want to say like this. I-I don't deserve to-"

"You get up this instant Park Jimin." I state firmly and he closes his eyes, tears falling. He doesn't get up.

"I am sorry Tae. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have done that but you-you were leaving, although I was an asshole and told you to leave but I wanted you to stay and my mind wasn't even working and I swear-"   
He lets out a sob and my heart clenches at his state.

"I swear, I don't know what got into me and I made the biggest mistake in my life. I didn't mean to Tae, I don't want to lose you. Watching you going away from me is something that I can never, never handle. I should've done something else, l-like, hold your wrist o-or just yelled to make you stop, anything but not this. But you were leaving and I thought I had lost you because of how I cold I acted." He continues to cry and so do I.

"Oh Jiminie." I bring my hand to wipe away his tears and cup his face and he leans into the touch completely, closing his eyes.

"Chim, I am never leaving you. Never. Just as I know you love me so freaking much, you should know that I love you too. I am always here for you. Always by your side. You don't have to scared of losing me Chim, I'll always be here. Okay?" He opens his eyes but the tears fall again.

"I was just scared Tae, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." 

"No apologising Chim, everything is okay. We are okay. Don't be sorry." I try to assure him that there is nothing he needs to be sorry of. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You are amazing." He says with sniffle.

"I know, I am just too awesome." And we both laugh.

"Of course you are." He smiles brightly and I know I have my bestfriend back.

"Come here." I hug him tight and he does the same, getting up and sitting on the bed. 

"I love you Chim."

"I love you too Tae."

"So...what happened between you and Jungkook?" He asks as we pull away from our embrace. I smile and tell him everything. From Jungkook apologising to me to our moment in the kitchen, omitting the intimate details of course.

"That's great Tae. I am happy for you. Finally, mission accomplished." He smiles but his eyes hold a strange emotion.

"I am happy too."

"By the way...how the hell did you managed to get the panties. I know you won't tell me but Jungkook must've lost his mind." His smile sly and I flush red in embaressment.

"Oh God. Don't ask please and yeah he did lost his mind. I was so embaressed but it had to be done. He left me sexually frustrated in the hallway. I had to get my revenge." I retort and he burst in laughter.

"I don't even wanna know. But you've really become daring. Where the innocent little Taetae huh?" 

"Shut up." He moves fast before I can hit him. I am glad we are back to normal.

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung is nervous. Not scared. Just nervous. He is no new to Jungkook's anger. He knows the ravenette can go out of his mind when his anger gets the best of him. Jungkook made it clear to Taehyung that he can't stand Jimin being close to him, let alone allow them to be in one room togather drives him insane and Taehyung is sure of it that Jungkook is mad. But talking to Jimin was important too. It had to be done. Jungkook should understand that Jimin in an important part of Taehyung's life. 

After getting encourangment from Yoongi, who also told him that Jungkook is in his office room, Here Taehyung stands, in the farthest hallway of the house, standing infront of Jungkook's office. Whether to knock on the door or not, is the most tough situation Taehyung has gotten hisself into. Their relashionship might be okay-okay but it's still new. Jungkook has yet to get used to Taehyung and his feelings and same goes for Taehyung, so the burnette doesn't know what's to come when he faces the younger.

Taehyung knocks, softly.

"Hyung I said I am busy. Why don't you listen." Jungkook's voice booms and Taehyung flinches, already regretting it. Jungkook is brutally furious at the moment, it's obvious from the intensity of his voice. 

Mustering up the courage, hands shaking, Taehyung knocks again.

"For fucks sa-".

"It's me J-Jungkook. Taehyung." Taehyung announces and takes a deep breath.  
Silence. Nothing but silence greets him. Taehyung thinks Jungkook doesn't want to talk to him and is ignoring him but he is also a stubborn little bitch.

"Jungkook? I want to see you. Open up please." Taehyung's voice is barely a whisper but he knows Jungkook can hear him. 

On the other hand, Jungkook almost, almost reaches for the door to unlock it and have Taehyung in his arms. Taehyung's desperate voice making him weak. He knws it's not Taehyung's fault. It never was. He himself is at fault because he just can't control himself whenever he sees Taehyung with Jimin. The kiss starts to invade his mind and he sees red. 

He is punishing Taehyung with his behaviour but his beautiful mate is always there in the end. Taehyung just expects too much from Jungkook, which he might not be able to provide his mate. But right now, he needs Taehyung. Hell, he always needs Taehyung.

"Please Jungkook." Taehyung is on verge of crying and thats it. That's all it takes for Jungkook to break open the door. 

Taehyung sees Jungkook open the door, then he is inside his office, being slammed to the closed door and a pair of lips claiming his own.

Jungkook's lips are hard against Taehyung's, the kiss is aggressive, heated and desperate and Taehyung feels it. He feels every bit of it and it's making him crazy. Crazy as how demanding his mate is, how desperate Jungkook is for him just as he is. 

Jungkook's lips are so beautifully brutal that Taehyung thinks his lips will bleed from the torture, yet he craves more. He moans into Jungkook's mouth who picks him up and wothout breaking their makeout session, Jungkook moves towards his desk. Everything on the table nw laus on the floor. He sits Taehyung down on the desk and finally Taehyung is allowed to breathe as Jungkook breaks the kiss. Both of them breathing against eachothers mouths.

Jungkook captures his lips in a soft kiss, hands caressing Taehyung's waist, feeling his soft tan skin from under the shirt. Taehyung refrains himself from tugging Jungkook's hair harder. Their bodies are on fire but their touches soothe. 

"I d-didn't knew this is how it will t-turn out." Taehyung breathes out to his mate who is busy kissing his already bruised neck. 

"What do thought it would turn out to be then?" Jungkook asks, his breath hot against Taehyung's skin.

"J-Just not this." Taehyung chooses to say and Jungkook smiles, coming face to face with his mate. 

"Okay." He cups Taehyung's face and the older closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

Jungkook doesn't need to be upset or angry anymore. Jimin might be close to Taehyung but a past few minutes, their touches and kisses have proved him that Taehyung only belongs to him and no one has any power to take him away from Jungkook. 

It's all obvious in the way Taehyung looks at him, touches him or lets Jungkook touch him, his eyes says it all, their eyes are enough to shout that they are meant for eachother, as if they were togather from the start, from the very beginning and they will be, untill the very end.

"You know, I thought we were going to end up...". Taehyung stops and turns red, cursing himself because he wasn't suppose to say it out loud and knowing that Jungkook won't let it go.

"End up?? What." Jungkook asks.

"N-Nothing, I wasn't suppose to say it." Taehyung hopea the younger lets it go.

"You are going to tell me. Come on. What did you thought?" Jungkook has that smirk on his lips and Taehyung just hides his face in Jungkook's chest.

"Nothing". Taehyung whines.

"Come on baby, say it. I might do it if you want me to." Jungkook huskily whispers in burnette's ear. Taehyung gasps

"What?! No. I don't want to have sex on this desk." Too late. The words leave his mouth before he can even think. Jungkook arches his eyebrow, looking amusingly at his mate's flustered state.

"I-I mean, I, w-we...should, y-you know...Oh God this is so embaressing." Taehyung whines again.

"Why would you thought that baby?" His breath hot on Taehyung's ear.

"The way cleared the whole desk, the way you picked me up, how you kissed me so hard, that's why." Taehyung's tone changes drastically. Jungkook curses. He will have to get used to this side of Taehyung, the daring and naughty one.

"You're tempting me darling. I might fuck you so hard on this desk until you beg for mercy. Would you like that huh?" Jungkook nibbles at Taehyung's ear, earning a moan from him.

"Oh, I'd really love that." Taehyung moans out.

"Don't challenge me baby, I don't want you to regret it." Jungkook declares and Taehyung smiles at how Jungkook cares about him. Jungkook wants him to be completely ready.

"Well, what if I say we can. Right here." Now it's Taehyung who has his lips attached to Jungkook's neck.

"You're shaking princess. You're not ready yet and it's too soon." Jungkook says and Taehyung stops and blushes red. His respect and love for Jungkook grows more.

"You'll wait for me?" Taehyung asks, lips brushing against Jungkook's.

"Till the very end baby." Jungkook says and Taehyung captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Minutes pass, both the mates drunk in eachothers taste. Never wanting to let go. 

Both let go and rest their foreheads against eachother, breathing heavily. Taehyung has tears welled up in his eyes because it's difficult to keep them in. He has never felt so secured and loved ever in his life but in the arms of his mate, he knows nothing can hurt him. Jungkook will be his saviour.

"Tae? Baby, I-I want to ask you something." Jungkook says, hesistant.

"Yes Jungkook?" Taehyung replies, praying it's something good.

"I am free today s-so I was wondering i-f you....if you wanted to go out with me? For lunch and maybe dinner or anything?" Jungkook stutters because hell yeah, he is nervous.

"Go out with you?"

"I mean if you want to, If you're not comfortable or anything then don't. I just..."

"Oh My God, Jungkook, I would love to go out with you. I would really really love to go out with you." Taehyung jumps in Jungkook's embrace as if he wasn't already. Jungkook hugs him close to his chest, he is sure Taehyung can hear his heart beating like crazy.

"Thank you Tae." 

"No Jungkook. Thank you." Taehyung sobs out, tears now falling. Jungkook just keeps Taehyung close, in his arms, where he belongs.


	18. Chapter 17: Giddy

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung ran to his room, throwing himself on the bed and screams in the pillow. He is so happy. Of course he is. Jungkook just asked him out on lunch or dinner, meaning they both will have whole all to themselves. Taehyung pinches his arm, making sure he is not dreaming and he is not. He can't help but giggle at how amazing he is feeling. He wants to jump around, yell and scream, tell the whole world that he is so so happy. He starts jumping on the bed, laughs escaping his mouth, he doesn't care that he is wearing shoes, he is just too excited.

Jungkook told him to be ready by 1 and it's 11:22. Jungkook himself needs time to calm himself. There is a sweet smile on his face that just can't disappear. He thought Taehyung might reject but yhe reaction and answer he got made his heart swell. Of course Taehyung would love to spent time with Jungkook. He just can't believe they are going out togather.

You can call it a date...or whatever. 

\-------------------

"I never expected anything from Jimin, I know he is useless but you aren't helping either, Yoongi hyung." Taehyung whines at the two males in his room. 

He called Jimin and Yoongi immedietly after his excitement died down a little. Yoongi was happy, of course and Jimin tried his best to appear happy through his smiles and hugs. Yoongi will have to wait alot to have Jimin completely move on from Taehyung, though he is just hesistant to take a step. He doesn't want to make the other uncomfortable. He is happy that Jimin and him have civil talks now and then. Jimin even thanked him for taking care of him. Jimin no longer glares at Yoongi or spats at him. They are good, atleast thats what appears to be.

But right now, both of them have to deal with a whining Taehyung who can't just pick out an outfit for his _date_.

"This is too tight and shut up Jimin, it's not a date." Jimin and Yoongi are continuesly teasing him and Taehyung don't want to scream and be rude to both of them.

"You both will have lunch and dinner, I mean a whole day togather and it's not a date, nice one Tae." Jimin snorts.

"I called you both to help me out, not bother me with your annoying asses." Taehyung glares at the two who are clearly enjoying this.

"Jimin?" Yoongi turns to him.

"Yeah?" 

"I would really appreciate your help. You in?" Yoongi asks.

"Uhh...okay but for what." Jimin replies, confused. Yoongi just smirks and walks towards Taehyung who is on verge of having a mental breakdown. Yoongi grabs Taehyung from his arm and sits him on the chair in front of the dressing table.

"Kim Taehyung, just stay quiet and let me handle it." Yoongi then gestures Jimin to start with the makeup equipment while Yoongi chooses the outfit. Jimin happily obliges and Taehyung just sits there confused.

"I don't like makeup Chim, I am not a girl." Taehyung says as he eyes Jimin going through the makeup kits.

"But you surely are acting like one." Jimin remarks with a sly tone. "Don't worry, just a little bit." Taehyung can't help but give in.

"Taehyung, you have amazing outfits and your styling taste is amazing, how can you still say you have nothing to wear? Unbelieveable." Yoongi says.

"But I don't hyung, I just want to look good. This is my first time going out with him and I don't want to look like trash." Taehyung pouts and Jimin _had_ to look away.

"You will even nail a trash bag if you wear it Tae, just don't wear it." Jimin says and Taehyung hits him with a brush.

"Here Taehyung, wear this". Yoongi picks out the outfit.

"Well, you have an amazing eye for style Yoongi, I'll give you that." Jimin says and Yoongi might, might have blushed a little.

"Thank you." 

"You sure hyung? I mean the colour is really---".

"Just change into them Taehyung, you're running out of time." Yoongi cuts him off. Taehyung doesn't waste any more time and rushes to the bathroom.

"For God's sake Kim Taehyung, you forgot the clothes." Jimin shouts and Yoongi snickers. Taehyung sure is nervous.

Both Yoongi and Jimin are left awestruck when Taehyung appears. Jaws nearly touching the floor. 

"Y-You look amazing Tae. I mean, wow." Jimin stutters out.

"I agree." Yoongi replies. Taehyung flushes at the praise and a wave of confidence runs through him and he feels a little less nervous. 

Jimin starts doing his makeup, just a little touch of everything. Tarhyung doesn't like eyeliner so it's a no. Yhe eyeshadow is alluring, the little blush on cheeks is already present so the makeup wasn't used there. Baby pink lip balm to make his lips a little more attractive then they already are.

"Done." Jimin finishes.

Taehyung looks at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied. Jimin and Yoongi boost him up and he feels good. 

"He said he will be at my door. There are still fifteen minutes." Taehyung says.

"Then I guess we should get going. Yse these fiteen minutes to think or dream about some fantasies." Yoongi winks and to even his own surprise, takes Jimin's hand and leads him outside Taehyung's room.

Jimin, for now, chooses to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

\-------------------

Jungkook tried to calm his beating heart but failed miserably. He has no idea what he will see once the door opens. He is sure Taehyung would be looking as beautiful as always, he just hopes Taehyung likes the outfit he is wearing. Of course it's black. Jungkook's wardrobe is full of black or white clothes.

Funny how Jungkook just has to walk a few steps to reach Taehyung's door because it's next to his. Jungkook got ready in his office room. He was that nervous. He knew Taehyung would be too.

Right now, he is standing outside Taehyung's room. A small rose bouquet in his hands. He thought it would be too much, the roses but he managed to buy them because they were beautiful. They were like the ones brides would carry while walking the aisle but Jungkook didn't care, he wanted to make their first outing memorable. _I can do this, just knock Jeon, just knock._ Jungkook tells himself.

At exactly 1 o'clock, Taehyung hears the knock. Palm sweating and heart beating, he moves to open the door. His hand rests on the handle for a while then he opens the door, to be met with sight that almost makes his legs wobble.

There stands Jungkook, in black ripped jeans, black shirt with the leather jacket over it. Raven hair parted perfectly from the side. All black and Taehyung might need to grab the door to steady himself. What catches him completety of guard is the beautiful bouquet in his mate's hands. He might cry. Although he is oblivious that Jungkook is in the same situation or maybe worse.

Jungkook wants to forget the outing or date or whatever and just hug Taehyung close to him, kiss him and devour him forever because Jungkook swears that Taehyung is easily the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on. The pastel colours making him look more angelic and ethereal.

"H-Hi." Jungkook manages to speak.   
"You look beautiful Taehyung. Very beautiful." 

"T-Thanks, you look amazing too." Taehyung replies, blushing.

"Here, t-these are for you." Jungkook hands him the bouquet and Taehyung gladly accepts it.

"It's beautiful Jungkook, thank you." Taehyung says while smelling the roses.

"You are more." Jungkook blurts out. Taehyung's turns completely red. He hides his face behind the small bouquet and Jungkook want to curse himself for not controlling his thoughts but this sight is worth it.

"We should get going." Jungkook says but Taehyung stops him by stepping forward. Jungkook stills as Taehyung leans in and gives Jungkook a sweet kiss his lips. A gesture too pure to be even real for Jungkook. 

"Okay, let's go." 

They both exit the house, Taehyung keeping the flowers close to his chest. Jungkook opens the passenger door for Taehyung who walks like a royalty and gets in, making Jungkook chuckle at him.

"If I will ask where we are going, I know you won't tell me. You will say it's a surprise or 'you'll see'. So I want you to surprise me." Taehyung says, his fun side making it's way to his system.

"First we will have lunch. There's a place I know, 20 minutes from here. Then we will go to the surpise part." Jungkook replies.

"Sounds good to me, although, I didn't knew the weather will be like this." Taehyung glances outside towards the sky.

"It might rain, and our date might get ruined." Jungkook sighs with a smile.

"No, we will have much more fun if ut rains, I love rain." 

"Of course you do." Jungkook smiles and so does his mate.

"So it's a date?" Taehyung arches his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yes princess, it's a date." Now it's Jungkook who smirks as Taehyung hides his blushing face in his hand because of the nickname.

They stop at a restaurant La Seine. Jungkook tells Taehyung how he discovered it and that the food is amazing. Turns out, Jungkook was right. Taehyung moaned when he took a bite of his japchae and he can swear it's the best he has ever had.

"That was the most tastiest japchae I have ever eaten. It was amazing." Taehyung leans back on the seat, satisfied with stomach full.

"I'm gald you liked it." Jungkook replies.

"So, are we going to the surprise place now?" Taehyung asks, excited.

"Yes we are."

"LETS GO!!" Taehyung yells and claps his hands. Such a baby. Jungkook smiles.

After an hour's drive, they reach the town.

"Here we are." Jungkook announces and moves out to open the door for Taehyung. Taehyung gets out of the car, bouncing up and down, unable hide his excitement. When Taehyung turns to his side, his eyes go wide. He can't believe it. 

"Y-You don't like these?" Jungkook asks, afraid that Taehyung will hate this.

"J-Jungkook, I-I've always wanted to attent Jinhae-gu's fair. Oh My God."  
Taehyung throws himself on Jungkook's arms and then captures his lips in a passionate kiss and Jungkook happily kisses back.

"Thank you Jungkook." And Jungkook kisses him as a reply.

Taehyung hasn't let go of the bouquet even when Jungkook suggested to leave it in the car. Taehyung looks around in amazement. Pointing at everything he finds interesting. The fair was so big and organized and Taehyung want to get lost in it.

"Jungkook, the ferris wheel please, I want to try it." Taehyung pleads.

"Sure baby."

They get the tickets and wait in the line. After waiting for five minutes, they get in their cab and the wheel starts. It's slow, not much, just like Taehyung want it to be. But right now, instead of enjoying the view outside, Taehyung gets up, almost falling out of balance and straddles Jungkook. Jungkook places his hands on Taehyung's hips out of instinct. He doesn't know what Taehyung is doing until Taehyung grabs the collar of his jacket and craches his lips with Jungkook's. 

Taehyung himself doesn't know from where the confidence came, maybe it's his adrenaline that's making him act so bold but he doesn't care. Kissing Jungkook in a ferris wheel cab, when they are in the air, feels just perfect to Taehyung.

Jungkook lets Taehyung take the lead for a while. The kiss getting heated with every passing second. Now it's Jungkook's turn to take the lead. Jungkook presses his lips harder as Taehyung's grip on Jungkook's hips gets tighter. The ravenette pinches Taehyung's thighs who gasps in the kiss and Jungkook slips his tongue in other's hot cavern, devouring every taste that his mouth allows. 

Taehyung rolls his hips and Jungkook breaks the kiss, making Taehyung whine. He dives for Taehyung's neck and the older tilts his neck to give Jungkook more exposure of his skin. Jungkook grabs Taehyung's hips to stop him from grinding because _for God's sake, the are in the ferris wheel._

"Tae, baby, I think the wheel has stopped." Jungkook says, although unable to stop kissing Taehyung. The burnette makes a whining sound because their intimate moment had to end.

"Let's go yeah?" 

"Yeah." Taehyung breaths out. Yhey avoid the people staring at them because Taehyung sure looks like a mess right now.

"What got in to you huh?" Jungkook asks a flustered Taehyung. Gone is the bold Taehyung and here comes the shy Taehyung.

"N-Nothing, come on, win me something." Taehyung drags Jungkook to the winning booths and Jungkook ends up winning Taehyung a big bunny plushie, Taehyung can almost hide behind it. Taehyung was mesmerised how Jungkook won as is it was the most easiest thing. Taehyung feels proud to have Jungkook. He is proud that Jungkook is _his mate._

"Look, a kissing stall." Taehyung points and Jungkook's eyes turn dark. Taehyung's bold side comes on again. 

"Yeah so?" Jungkook tries to walk away but Taehyung stops him.

"I am going to try it." Taehyung giggles and Jungkook snaps his head towards Taehyung. 

"You wouldn't dare princess." Jungkook growls. 

"Watch me, Jeon." Taehyung runs towards the stalls before Jungkook can stop him. Jungkook would let someone else kiss his Taehyung, oh hell no.

"Taehyung, come back." Jungkook shouts but Taehyung doesn't listen. He is already standing in the line, volunteering so anyone will pay and kiss him. But he sure that Jungkook would never let that happen and the thought of what Jungkook would to to stop it, excites Taehyung to the core. 

Taehyung gets tagged, the money, a person has to give to kiss him. Taehyung himself thinks that this stall shouldn't be here or allowed but he wants Jungkook, paying to kiss him. Oh wow.

A tall man approaches Taehyung, he is handsome, Taehyung admits. His black hair contrasting his white jacket. A heart melting smile also.

"Hey sweetcheeks." The handsome guy says and Taehyung smiles, only Jungkook's nicknames can make him giddy and blush, none others.

"I've been given a dare by my friends to kiss you, so lets make it quick, yeah?"

"O-Okay." Taehyung blurts out. _Where is Jungkook_? Taehyung can't help but think. The handsome guy starts leaning in but before their lips touch, Taehyung pushes him away, breathing heavily, he gets up and runs away from the stalls. He don't know why but tears start to roll down his eyes and he searches for his mate. His eyes are looking everywhere but Jungkook isn't in sight.

_What if he's mad, oh dumb Taehyung, of course he is mad, you were going to kiss someone else infront of him._

_What if he left me, no, no, he won't do that._

_You messed up Taehyung, prepare an applogy you asshole._

Taehyung keeps thinking, his mind is a mess. How can he ruin such an amazing day. 

"I knew you won't let him kiss you princess." He hears the velvety voice of his mate. He whips his head towards Jungkook, who is walking towards him with a smile. He stops at a distance but his smile never fading. Taehyung starts crying harder in his hands now and Jungkook rushes towards him, embracing him in his arms.

"I am so sorry Jungkook. I-I just wanted to p-play with you a little. I swear I would never let anyone kiss me, ever. I just w-wanted to see how you w--- I-I'm so sorry Jungkook." Taehyung cries on Jungkook's chest.

"I know you would never do it baby. Stop crying okay, I trust you." Jungkook assures and cups Taehyung's face, wiping away his tears. "Let's not ruin our day, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Jungkook." Jungkook just pecks his lips.

"That guy was handsome though." Taehyung sniffles with a smile and Jungkook growls. "But not as much as you." 

"Thats better." Jungkook smiles.

Jungkook makes sure Taehyung enjoyed the fair and he did. Taehyung explored the whole fair and now it was time to leave. Wind was starting to blow a little harshly but they didn't mind. It was refreshing. They pick up the plushie and bouquet from the shopkeeper they left them to. Taehyung was happy. He was really happy.

"I had so much fun Jungkook, thank you so much for this." Taehyung says as they settle in the car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Jungkook smiles but Taehyung leans in for a sweet kiss.Taehyung initiated the kisses today and Jungkook is way too happy about it. 

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, the ice cream I had in the fair was nothing". Taehyung says.

"You should've asked me to buy you something else." Jungkook says.

"Nah, I wanted to have dinner with you." Taehyung smiles sheepishly.

"That was the plan from the start though." Jungkook replies.

They both sit at the table by the window in an Italian restaurant, enjoying their lasagne and spaghetti.  
They chat about their day, Taehyung shares his thoughts on Italian food. 

The sky roars and Taehyung nearly drops his fork. 

"The weather got bad. It sure will rain." Jungkook mummers. "We should get going if you're done." When Taehyung doesn't reply, Jungkook lifts his head to see Taehyung busy being mesmerised by the weather outside. 

They hit the road on the outskirts of Jinhae-gu. The road is empty, night sky. There is a faint illumination in the air, just like a moon's light and Jungkook drives slow. To Taehyung's pleasure, the rain starts to pour heavily, hitting the car with loud splatters. 

"Jungkook, stop the car." Taehyung says.

"What? Tae...why?" Jungkook asks confused.

"Just stop the car please." Taehyung pleads and Jungkook immedietly stops the car in the middle of the road, engine still running. Taehyung almost jumps out of the car, adrenaline pumping in his system.

Jungkook can see him from the car's windsheild, the headlights making him visible for Jungkook to see his mate, jumping in the rain. Then he realizes, Taehyung loves rain. So he sits there, with a smile on his face as Taehyung runs in circles, jumps and enjoys in the rain. He just don't want him to get sick, they have an hour of distance to cover. 

Jungkook doesn't know this but Taehyung is a weak omega, that makes him weak as humans are. If he gets sick, it's always bad. Taehyung doesn't want to care about it for now.

Taehyung signals Jungkook to get out of the car but he denies. Taehyumg makes begging gestures and pouts but Jungkook doesn't budge. He hates it when he has to stay in wet clothes, it makes him highly uncomfortable.

 _Please Jungkookie, just once, for your baby?_ Taehyung links Jungkook and he grabs the steering wheel hardly, knuckles turning white. Jungkookie!

 _Please darling._ Jungkook is still not used to the bold Taehyung and he thinks he never will be. Watching him pouting in the rain soaking him wet and calling Jungkook with nickname. Who is Jungkook to say no.

So he gets out of the car, not caring about the heavy rain soaking him instantly. He grabs Taehyung by waist, pulling him to his chest and claiming Taehyung's lips with his own. 

Taehyung will never deny that he loves being held by Jungkook by his waist and being picked up by him, call it his kink or whatever and Jungkook admits that he loves Taehyung's arms and legs around him, fingers tugging his hair.

The rain pours harder, as if it will never rain again. Taehyung and Jungkook are lost on eachother, sharing a passionate kiss that makes them feel eachother in a whole special way. Jungkook kissed him with all his feelings, emotion and Taehyung gladly accepts them.

This is the kiss which assures Jungkook completely, without any doubt left that Kim Taehyung is his life, he is shocked himself that how it happened so fast, like a blink of an eye but right now, standing under the raining showers, with the most beautiful person, _his mate,_ in his arms, sharing the purest kiss, every fibre of his mind, heart and body screams....

_That he is in love with Kim Taehyung._

\--------------------


	19. Chapter 18: Past

**Third Person POV**

There is always a point in your life where everything feels monotinic. Each and every day is the same. Then you feel as if you and your life is lacking something, a spark or a light. Then there comes a time when you desperately need a change but it never comes. Then you get used to it, you get used to your life being nothing but a continuous cycle of tedious routine. But when that spark of change hits you, you literally lose your mind. In a good or in a bad way.

For Jungkook, it was _definitely_ good.

Kim Taehyung was that spark, came in form of love, warmth, gentleness and home. In Jungkook's murky life, it was Taehyung who made him lose his mind, being drunk in Taehyung's love and even to spend the rest of his life with him, Jungkook wants it more than anything and it's true. He will prove it to Taehyung.

So after the phenomenal kiss, they both drove back. Jungkook turned the heater on for Taehyung who was lost in his dreamland. A smile adorned Jungkook's face throughout the drive because he was happy and he was in love.

"Tae? Baby, we are home." He gently nudged a sleeping Taehyung. 

"Get up baby." Jungkook leans in and presses his lips on Taehyung's cheek and the older squirms a little and opens his eyes. He smiles when he finds Jungkook nuzzling against his neck. 

"Oh, you're up. Come on, lets go inside. It's really late." Jungkook looks at the time, 1.09 am it reads. The rain has stopped but their clothes are still soaked.

"Carry me." Taehyung pouts. Jungkook gets out of the car and opens the passenger door. Taehyung doesn't waste any time and hooks his arms around Jungkook's neck as the younger picks him up bridal style. 

Jungkook manages to open the front door with the key. They try to be as silent as possible but then, Taehyung sneezes and damn it was loud on the silent hall.

"Sorry." Taehyung giggles.

"What look you both so long?" Comes a voice. They both look and find Jimin and Yoongi on the couche. When were they here? 

"Uhmm, we lost track of time." Jungkook replies.

"We were worried. It's really late." Jimin says as he eyes Taehyung soaked and in Jungkook's arms.

"You'll get sick Tae. You should change." Jimin says.

"I'll be fine Chim, Jungkook will you take me to my room." Taehyung says, now dizzy.

"Sure princess." He smirks at Jimin, clearly challenging him that he can't do anything.

"Gross, you two. Now goodnight." Yoongi wrinkles his nose and Jungkook only snorts in response. 

"Night Chim, night hyung." Taehyung whispers as they disappear from their sights.

"Night Tae." Jimin whispers, visibly hurt. Yoongi just wants to give him a hug. He knows Jimin is heartbroken but who is yo blame? Taehyung? Jungkook? No one. No one is to blame. Jimin will have to sort it out himself and Yoongi is more than willing to help.

"You should get some rest too. I told you they will be fine." Yoongi says but Jimin doesn't respond. His eyes glued to the stairs.

"Jimin, hey, please don't do this to yourself. It'll only get worse. You knew he will be with his mate sooner or later." Yoongi makes Jimin face him, hands resting on his shoulders.

"But it hurts, it fucking hurts. I can't help it. Every time I see him, i-it just gets worse. Now that I know he is happy with Jungkook, I want to move on but It's so hard." Jimin's voice is shaky. He can't believe he is being vulnerable in front of Yoongi.

"Then let me help you. Anything that can be done. I will help you. Please." And Yoongi doesn't care if he is pleading. Jimin takes a deep breath, eyes locked with Yoongi.

"Okay, then help me forget that I ever fell in love with Taehyung, that he is only my best friend. Please, because O can't do it alone." Jimin whispers.

"I will. It's going to be okay." Yoongi slowly brings Jimin for a hug and the younger gladly accepts it, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder and letting himself be embraced in his warmth.

\---------------------

The next morning was lively, birds chirping, sun shinning and no trace of rain. Everyone was present at the breakfast table. Jungkook and Taehyung sharing glances every now and then. Jimin had Yoongi by his side, showing him something on his phone and Yoongi was loving it, not the activity on the phone but having Jimin being so close to him. 

The day was back to usual. Both Alphas left for their packs. Jungkook got busy in his office same as Yoongi. Taehyung visited Jungkook twice. They shared kisses and talked and then Taehyung left to let the latter work. Jimin and Taehyung really enjoyed Jin's company. Both of them with Hoseok, Jisoo and Jin were quiete an entertaining adventure. 

Dinner came and everybody settled again. Taehyung sticked to Jungkook and Hyungsik was happy to see Jungkook smiling because of the company. Jimin and Yoongi sat next to eachother. Jimin is ready admit he likes being close to the older.  
The chatting continued in the hall.

Everything was good untill Jihoon mentioned something about Hoseok and Jimin (un)fortunately heard it. His anger got the best of him and Yoongi sensed it.

"What's wrong Jimin?" He asked.

"You know what's wrong hyung, now everyone else needs to know it too." Jimin replies.

"No, Jimin." But Jimin doesn't listen. He walks to his father who looks up at him and senses that his son is upto something.

"Tell them. Tell all of them before I do." He says and everyone immedietly turn their attention to him.

"Tell them what Jimin?" Jihoon says and Jimin scoffs. 

"Everything. Everything that you and Alpha Hyungsik told Jungkook and Yoongi but not your son. Hoseok hyung needs to know. Taehyungie and Jisoo noona. All of them need to know." Jimin almost shouts. 

Jungkook tenses next to Taehyung at the mention of his name. He doesn't want Taehyung to think that he jid something from him but it was never his place to tell Taehyung.

Hoseok is confused, but not surprised. He knew something is hidden from him but now it's confirmed. So he needs to know.

"Just calm down son. We wanted to tell you all. We were just--"

"Please Father. Tell them before I do." Jimin is stubborn.

"Tell them Jihoon. Let them know." Hyungsik says and everyone just wait for the secret to be revealed.

Jimin looks at Taehyung, who is as confused as be should be. He smiles at him before taking a seat next to Yoongi. Silence engulfs the hall for a moment and it's unbearable. Then, Jihoon starts:

"Hyungsik, I and Yoonsoo were friends back in high school. We were inseparable. Everyone knew about us being the the three best friends.   
There was a girl that I liked, no, loved. Hanee was her name." 

Hoseok's eyes widen at the mention of the name.

"Yoonsoo fell for her too. We had to choose partners for prom night. Hyungsik asked Rena, his mate and I asked Hanee to be my partner and she said yes. What we didn't knew was that Yoonsoo wanted to ask her too. We all were oblivious of it. We didn't knew he liked Hanee too. When high school ended, our relashionship became official and we were happy. Yoonsoo never showed any sign of it on front of us. We would always tease him for not having any partner and he would just laugh it off. 

I knew my mate was out there but being with Hanee, I felt more lived and happy and secure then I had imagined. When I turned twenty, Hanee told me that she was pregnant and I was beyong happy. I know it was soon, we were young but I wanted it.   
Yoonsoo had left to meet his pack members and we called him to give him the news. He said he would returned as soon as possible. 

Hanee then told me about Yoonsoo being touchy with her. Like touching her where he shouldn't and being clingy and all. She said she hated it when he would look at her with lust in his eyes but I did nothing. I never thought Yoonsoo w-would do this..."

"D-Do what?" Jin asks.

"Yoonsoo admitted his love to Hanee but she rejected him. Of course, she was in love with me. Yoonsoo left after that. I was glad he did. He only came back on Hanee's delivery day. I-I never knew when and how it happened b-but....". Jihoon takes a shaky breath and Hyungsik rubs his back to comfort him for Htungsik himself can't get that image out his mind.

"W-When I reached the her room, it was too late. Hanee was gone. She laid on the hospital bed, eyes open, claw marks blood red on her throat and the baby crying on her side."

Taehyung brings his hand to his mouth to muffle his cries and Jungkook brings him into his embrace. Taehyung cries silently in Jungkook's chest. 

Hoseok sits still at his spot. Hearing the tragic story of his _mother_ sure is a shock for him.

"I was beyond devastated. Hyungsik and I tried to find Yoonsoo but it was like he vanished. Hoseok grew up with Rena for 3 years untill I found my mate, Soohi. Park Soohi, I loved her too but it was never the love I shared with Hanee. I am sorry Jimin." Jihoon apologises to Jimin but he only looks away.

"Soohi died the moment she gave birth to Jimin. She loved Hoseok like her own son. Then two years later." Jihoon pauses and looks at Hyungsik who smiles sadly.

"After two years, Rena gave birth to Jungkook. Hyungsik and Rena were so happy. I thought Jimin and Hoseok would be happy to have Jungkook as their brother but Hyungsik had to move away. I found Taehyung in the woods, wrapped in a blanket, shivering in the cold, just a note with him saying 'take care of my son' and an initial 'B' on it."   
Taehyung knows this though, Jihoon had told him this.

Taehyung's saddens at this everytime. He knows nothing about his parents but he has a family now. He is happy with them. Jungkook's heat clenches for his mate. His Taehyung was abandoned, left alone in the woods in shivering coldness. He is thankful that Jihoon found him. Taehyung grew up without knowing about his parents and Jungkook makes it his only goal to make Taehyung happy, to give him love forever.

"I was left with two sons and a pack to take care of."

Then almost seven years later, I heard Rena is dead and Hyungsik is coming back. Hyungsik then told me what really happened. That Yoonsoo came back and he got involved in Rena and...". Jihoon pleads Hyungsik that he cannot continue so Hyungsik himself does it.

"Rena cheated on me with him, I wanted to kill tha bastard but I never saw him again. Rena admitted what she did and it was a pack rule, I had to kill her. There was no other way. She had lost her value and trust in my eyes, she never loved me. The alpha-alpha bond is meant to be strong but I guess we were an exception, ours was the weakest." Hyungsik looks at Jungkook who is holding a crying Taehyung. Jungkook mouths his father 'it's okay' and Hyungsik smiles. They are just sad memories. It's all past.

Jimin couldn't believe it however. How can someone kill their own mate. He might not understand but it's not neccessary that love is ought to exist between two mates. 

"Hoseok, son, I am really sorry. I was scared, I don't know why but I don't want to lose you and Jimin. I will do anything to protect you. I have lost everyone that I loved but I can't afford to lose any of you." Jihoon says.

"You won't lose us Dad. We are here with you. You should've just told us before." Jimin sighs.

"I just want you all to be safe. Yoonsoo is powerful. He is ruthless, a monster. We may not know where he is but his pack, the Blood Venom pack, it's on move. We have recieved threats and they know we are here. He wants revenge. What he did in the past isn't enough for him." 

"I am really sorry Hoseok, your mother's death is on me too." Hoseok doesn't say anything, just envelopes his father in a hug. He never did it but it's nice. Jihoon hugs his son back, showing the love he couldn't in all these years. 

Everyone smile at the loving moment and Taehyung motions Jimin to join who denies. Taehyung glares at him playfully and Jimin complies. He joins his brother and father in a hug along with Jisoo. Taehyung tears at the sight of his _family_ and holds Jungkook's hand tighter. 

"Come on Tae." Jimin calls him and Taehyung rushes to join the hug.

"Oh Joonie, hug me like that too." Jin says and everyone laugh.

"Well if the family moment is done, then I also have to tell you all something." Jungkook grabs everyone's attention. 

"What is it son?" Hyungsik asks, curious as the rest.

"I have found my mate." Jungkook's eyes locked with Taehyung's. Everyone gasp except the three who know. Taehyung bites his lips to hide his smile.

"Really? Who?" Hyungsik asks. He always wanted Jungkook to find his mate. Him being the future Alpha and leader of the pack is not easy alone. He needs the his mate and the pack needs the luna. 

Jungkook gets up and walks towards Taehyung. He takes Taehyung's hand in his and brings it to leave a kiss on the back of his hand.

"Taehyung. Taehyung is my mate." Jungkook says, eyes never leaving Taehyung.

"YES. YES. MY BABIES ARE GROWN. OH MY GOD." Jin screams and rushes towards both of them to envelope them in a hug. 

"I am so so happy for both of you." Jin kisses their cheek. 

"I am happy for you Taehyung." Jihoon says. Everyone congratulate them, even Yoongi and Jimin, pretending they didn't knew. Hoseok and Yoongi tease them too, making Taehyung blush. 

"That's really great. You both look good togather." Hyungsik says and excuses himself to leave. Jungkook notices the sudden change in his father's mood but he lets it go for now, only focuses on how everybody is happy for them for real.

"Now lets hope these two mateless wolves find their mates soon." Namjoon says and Jimin laughs. Yoongi just smiles, though Taehyung notices the sadness behind it.

\-----------------

Taehyung tries his best to sleep but all in vain. What happened earlier replays in his mind. From the truth of Hoseok's mother, Yoonsoo and then Jungkook telling everyone about them being mates. He smiles at the thought. He is glad Jungkook didn't wanted to hide them. He wanted everyone to know who Taehyung belongs to and soon, the whole world will know. 

Taehyung sits up on his bed when he can't sleep. Without any thought, he gets out of his room and stands in front of Jungkook's door. He doesn't know the time but he knows it's late. He knocks the door but gets no response. Taehyung doesn't want to disturb Jungkook if he's sleeping but he wants to be with him.

"Come in Tae." Taehyung hears and jumps in surprise. How does Jungkook know it's him?

Taehyung enters the room and finds Jungkook shirtless, hands taped, punching the bag. Taehyung admits that he loves Jungkook's body and he doesn't care if he is checking him out right now.

"Like what you see princess?" Jungkook smirks as he wipes his sweat.

"Shut up you muscle pig". Taehyung says.

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I stay with you for the night?" Taehyung stutters nervously. Jungkook's heart beats faster. Spending a night with Taehyung by his side, in one bed, of course he would love that.

"Sure baby. Let me shower and I'll join you." Jungkook tries to appear normal and not jump in excitement.

Jungkook comes out after ten minutes. Hair soaked and shirtless, enough for Taehyung to heat up. He smiles at Taehyung who is sitting on his bed. He climbs on the bed and pats the empty space next to him and Taehyung instantly fills the space. They share a kiss first and then get lost in each other's eyes.

"You're okay with everyone knowing about us being mates right?" Jungkook asks after a moment.

"Of course Jungkook, I am so happy." Taehyung assures him. Jungkook kisses him again and this time, morm firm and passionate. 

Taehyung rests his head on Jungkook's chest and both of them soon drift to a peaceful sleep, in each others's embrace.

\--------------------


	20. Chapter 19: Hidden

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung swears he would do _anything_ , anything to wake up next to Jungkook every morning. He wriggles against Jungkook's hold to come face to face with younger's angelic sleeping face. He smiles to himself as he traces his finger lightly along Jungkook's eyes, to his nose and settling on his lips which are little chapped but still soft for Taehyung's touch. Taehyung then take ravenette's face in his hands, thumb grazing over the scar on the latter's cheek, a small yet intricate detail. It was something Taehyung has never gotten the chance to ask where it came from. Sure the weapon that caused the scar was not ordinary or else it would've healed completely.

Taehyung feels so lucky to have Jungkook in his life. At first he thought Jungkook really hates him and will never be his but now, the way Jungkook looks at him, touches him, makes him feel as if he is the whole world for Jungkook, he feels loved. Jungkook is everything Taehyung needs for the rest of his life because it's safe to say that _Taehyung is in love with Jungkook._

Jungkook feels the delicate touches and starts to move a little causing Taehyung to back away his hand. Jungkook opens his eyes slowly and finds Taehyung smiling at him. At first he thinks it's a dream, Taehyung lying next to him, looking beautiful as ever. But it sure becomes a reality when Taehyung ruffles his hair, giggling softly.

"Morning Kookie." 

Jungkook's heart flutters at the adorable nickname.

"Morning baby. Did you slept well?" Jungkook asks.

"Yes, you?" 

"You by my side, perfect and peaceful sleep." Jungkook says and Taehyung shies a bit. Jungkook then leans on for a kiss but Taehyung puts his finger on Jungkook's lips to stop him.

"Morning breath Kookie." Taehyung giggles.

"Don't care." Jungkook pushes Taehyung's hand away and places a chaste kiss on Taehyung's lips.

"Okay, now let's get up." 

Jungkook gets out of the bed, upper body on full display for Taehyung to suddenly feel hot. He wants to looks away but it's impossible. 

"Wanna shower with me princess?" Jungkook smirks.

"Shut up. I'm leaving". Taehyung doesn't want to leave Jungkook's bed.

"Bring your things here and shower here, please. Not with me of course?" Jungkook shyly pleads and Taehyung doesn't want to say no. Why would he?

"I am out of my mind, forget it". Jungkook laughs.

"No, it's okay. Let me get my things." Taehyung hurriedly storms out of room to his.

Shower with Jungkook, the mere thought of this makes Taehyung weak on his knees. It's always Jungkook who makes Taehyung fell good. Jungkook is understanding and respects Taehyung but Taehyung wants to be the one to make him feel good too. He knows Jungkook would stop him and say no if Taehyung asks, so he will just do it. He wants Jungkook to feel good too.

Now again, his confidence sparks in him and he makes his way to Jungkook's room. Jungkook tells him that he has brushed his teeth and all but wants Taehyung to shower first. Taehyung enters the bathroom and starts his routine. Jungkook's sculpted body and muscles invade his mind while he brushes his teeth. He doesn't go for a shower, rather gets out of the bathroom and rushes towards Jungkook, throwing himself at the latter who nearly lost his balance and captures his lips in a feverish kiss.

Jungkook doesn't waste any moment to respond, although a little shocked. What an amazing start of the day, Jungkook thinks. Taehyung has other plans though.

Taehyung starts placing open mouthed kisses on Jungkook's neck. 

"T-Tae, baby what are doing." Jungkook asks but Taehyung doesn't answer. He keeps sucking and leaving red marks on Jungkook's neck and going down to his chest and then to his abs. He starts licking and Jungkook bites his lips to stop any sounds. 

When Taehyung starts going down, Jungkook stops him. Grabing him firmly from his arms and bringing him up. Taehyung struggles to touch Jungkook again but the stronger male doesn't let him.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asks.

"N-Nothing." Taehyung replies.

"Tell me Tae." Jungkook presses.

"I-I wanted t-to make you feel good too. You always make me feel good. I-I thought maybe I---"

"Oh Tae, you don't have to okay. Everytime I am with you, I feel good. I feel complete. You don't have ro do it just because you think you don't make me feel good but baby, you do. You always do." 

"But Jungkook, I--"

"Tae, you said you wanted to take it slow. We will okay. The moment you open up to me completely, I swear I won't hold back. Then it's you who will beg me to stop." Taehyung can see the teasing smirk on Jungkook's lips but his eyes honest.

"I am sorry." 

"It's nothing to apologize for princess." Jungkook says and captures other's lips. 

"Now go shower." 

\--------------------

"Morning Dad, you called?"

"Good morning Jungkook, please come in." Hyungsik smiles as Jungkook settles himself on the couch.

"Your meeting is at 6 p.m with Alpha Seojoon. Don't be late." Hyungsik says.

"Yes father." Jungkook replies. Silence follows for a moment.

"About Taehyung, if you're thinking that I am not happy, then it's not the case." 

"I never said said that you were." Jungkook waits for what his father has to say.

"You are my only son, when you become the next Alpha of your pack, you need the luna and then the heir too." Hyungsik explains.

"If you're being bitter about the fact that Taehyung is a beta and can't bear a child and I can't have my own heir, then please dad, just know that I don't care. He is my mate and nothing, _nothing_ can change that." Jungkook stands up, his firm words echoing in the room.

"I am happy for you Jungkook. Taehyung a beautiful boy and it's obvious you love him. I am sorry for being like this, I just want you to be happy." Hyungsik sighs defeated.

"Don't worry Dad, I am happy." Jungkook doesn't wait for any reply and storms out of the room.

\----------------------

"Some rogues said they saw Jeon's son in Jinhae-gu two days prior. He was with someone." A voice informs.

"In Jinhae-gu? What was he doing there?" A dark haunting voice booms.

"They were seen having dinner in the outskirts hotel. Nothing else." 

"I fucking told you to keep an eye on both of the packs, especially Park." The informer flinches at the spat thrown by the datk figure in the shadow of the room.

"The security is tight. All the three houses are well guarded." The informer says.

"Do you know who was with Jeon's son?" The dark figure asks.

"The rogue said they looked like a couple, he can be his mate. They said he was a pretty one." 

"A pretty one and Jeon's son's mate. _Master_ will be happy to hear about it." The shadowed man smiles sinisterly.  
"Find out more about this couple and keep your eyes open. We will take our time afterall, master doesn't want to rush things. Now leave."

"Yes sir."

\-------------------

Weeks pass in a blur. Things were good. No disturbance from the enemy. Both the packs were being trained. Both Alphas started to live with their respective packs so that they would handle the work precisely, although frequently visiting the forest house.

Jungkook and Taehyung were perfecy fine. Both falling for eachother more and more every passing day but never saying it out loud. Afraid the other won't feel the same but little did they know....  
Every kiss and touch they shared felt as it was their first. Devouring eachother as if it's their first time. Well maybe that's what happens when you are in love. 

For them, their is only one happiness, _to love_ and _to be in love._ They just need to voice out their love. 

Jimin never knew he would begin to like Yoongi. Not in the romantic way (thats what he ensures himself) but in a way that makes him want stay with the older male more. He admits that in the past days, Yoongi had always been with him when he wanted to share anything related to Taehyung. He can say that Yoongi has been a lot successful to make his love for Taehyung stumble a little but of course, Taehyung is his first priority, if not as a lover then as his beat friend, for the rest of his life.

But right now.......

"Jimine, for God's sake, stop pacing around and tell me what happened." Taehyung asks concerned.

"I messed up, I fucking messed up." Jimin grips his hair in his fists.

"I will leave of you will keep saying the same line over and over again." Taehyung says, now irritated. It's been an hour of him saying nonsense.

"Tae, I-I did something I-I...I wasn't in my senses, I...."

"Sit down and tell me." Taehyung firmly states and Jimin obeys instantly.

"Tae, I k-kissed Yoongi." Jimin informs.

"What? Really?" Taehyung spurts.

"I don't know how it happened. When he kissed back, I ran away. " Jimin whines and rests his head in Taehyung's lap who rubs his scalp and Jimin relaxes.

"Stupid, why did you ran away but that's really great." Taehyung smiles

"What? Are you serious Tae?" Jimin glares at Taehyung.

"What's wrong in it Chim? He is handsome, hot and I think he is good for you." Taehyung says.

"He is not my mate." Jimin retorts.

"As if you ever cared." Taehyung snorts.

"He will hate me now." Jimin covers his face with his hands. Taehyung smiles at how childish his friend is being. Taehyung notices that when Yoongi talks to him, he always smiles and laughs contrast to his tough regular demeanor but when he is with Jimin, the same smile and laugh is a hundered times brighter. 

Jungkook told him that Yoongi has lost his mate and it broke his heart. How could something so terrie could happen to such an amazing and a warm-hearted person. So he thinks that maybe just maybe, Jimin will be his second chance although Jimin's mate is still out there.

"Talk to him Chim, you will face him today or tomorrow anyway. You can't run away okay. Talk to him. Please." Taehyung says, soothing Jimin with the gentle massage.

"I-I will, if you say so."

"Good." Taehyung stops his fingers bit Jimin tells him to continue. Soon he falls asleep, head resting on Taehyungs lap. Taehyung smiles at his sleeping friend and slowly gets up, placing a pillow under Jimin's head and letting the later sleep.

\----------------

Jungkook lost his phone charger and his battery is dying. He asks Taehyung for the charger who tells him to get it from his room. 

Jungkook can't find it. He doesn't want to go through Taehyung's drawers without his permission but he needs the charger. Just as he opens the first drawer, he finds capsule bottles, four of them. Two empty and two filled. He should close the drawer and leave but some disturbing thoughts make way in his mind. He picks up the bottles and notices the two pair of bottles are same.

_Is Taehyung sick?_

_These don't look like normal medicine bottles._

_Why is Taehyung consuming them._

_They aren't even tagged, just names._

_Should I ask Taehyung._

_Is he hurting?_

Alot of thoughts like these invade his mind, he forgets about the charger, grabs the two empty containers and puts them in his pocket. He storms towards his car, thankful that he didn't bump into anyone. He satarts his engine and rushes towards his packs clinic.

Once reaching their, he greets Dr. Seo, ushering him that he needs to talk. Both of them walk to the Dr.'s room.

"What is it Jungkook?" 

Jungkook pulls out the bottles and places them on Dr. Seo's desk.

"Can you tell me what are these for?" Jungkook asks. The doctor inspects the bottles.

"This one masks scent, this is a beta veil. Makes you smell like a beta. Not much strong though." Dr. Seo points to the dark brown container. Jungkook is getting restless.

"This one stops heat. These are used by omegas, male or female. They stop the heat and pain." Doctor says, pointing to the navy container.

"O-Omegas?" Jungkook stutters out.

"Yes, omegas. But this one is a high dose. Who ever uses it can have adverse effect on their health. It shouldn't be used frequently." The doctor explains.

Jungkook stays still on his spot. Eyes wide, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. 

_Why does Taehyung uses these?_

_He is a beta right?_

_That's why his scent is unique._

_Heat? Health? Omega?_

_What the hell is going on._

_Taehyung_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
" _Taehyung is an omega."_

"My mate is an omega." Jungkook whispers out. 

"Jungkook, can you please tell me if these are even prescribed or not?" The doctor asks but Jungkook just grabs the containers and rushes out of the clinic.

\--------------------


	21. Chapter 20: Yours

**Jungkook's POV**

_Trust_. 

For some people, it's just a word. A mere deal of give and take between two. Give and take, as in this trust is given and demanded in return as well. One would say, 'I trust you' and the other will believe, without demanding any proof.

This trust is the same thing my father had given to my mother without demanding the proof and got heartbroken. The love he gave her and ended up alone. 

This trust is what I wanted from Taehyung though hurting him everytime. I am not selfish, I never asked if Taehyung trusts me and he never said it either but deep down I know he does. Maybe be he has his own reasons to not tell me. 

I have hurt him alot before because I jumped into conclusions fast. This time, I want him to give details of why he hid it and if not then I will have to work hard to gain his trust. I want him to trust me because I do.

After leaving the clinic, I tried my best to remain thoughtless. To not let my mind invade my senses with the bullshit. It worked. Because now, there is nothing that can make me hate Taehyung. 

_Omega_. Taehyung is an omega. A rare specie of wolves just like mine, but more rare. I always thought what did I do to deserve him, what good deed's reward is Taehyung? And now, I've been blessed. Taehyung is a blessing and I am never, never letting him go.

But why would he hide his scent, his true self from me. No one knows he is an omega but what if they do. Does it make me the only one who doen't know. No no, how can anyone know if he masks his scent. _Does Jimin know?_ Shit. What if Taehyung has told him and not me. Of course Jimin had been with him forever. He must know. _Fuck_. You have expalanation to do Taehyung.

Walking inside and finding Taehyung and Jimin curled up on the couch, head leaning on his shoulder, really didn't help calm down the thoughts I had earlier. I promised myself I won't get made at Taehyung but fuck it. We need to talk.

"Hey Jungkook, did you got the charger." He asks once he notices me. It relieves me a little that they have untangled now. I ignore him and head to my room. Just as I thought, he followed me. I heard a slight knock but decided not to speak. After three knocks, the door opened. 

"Jungkook?" Damn, that beautiful little voice. I wasn't facing him but I can tell his beautiful face is etched with confusion after not getting any response from me.

"A-Are you okay?" _Maybe Tae, maybe I am okay. Maybe I am not._

"Jungkook what's wrong? Please tell me." I feel a warmth on my shoulder and I know it's Taehyung's hand. 

"You don't trust me, do you Taehyung?". Get a grip on yourself Jeon, you're gonna hurt him again. Taehyung's hand disappear from my shoulder as I turn around to face him. He is comfused, brows furrowed. 

"W-What do you mean Jungkook? Of course I do. I trust you, why---"

"You don't trust me Tae, I was never worthy of your trust right?" I say and I shouldn't. I shouldn't be saying any of this.

"Why a-are you t-thinking like that Jungkook? It's not true." Taehyung stutters, hands starting to tremble.

"Really?" 

"Yes Jungkook, really." He says.

"Then tell me who you are Taehyung"

\-------------------

**Third Person POV**

"Then tell me who you are Taehyung". Taehyung's confusion grow more as Jungkook asks the question.

"Jungkook what are you trying to say?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook gets irked.

"Answer the fucking question Taehyung, what are you, what's your class and don't lie to me." Taehyung flinches at Jungkook's slightly raised voice.

"B-Beta." 

"I said, don't fucking lie to me." Jungkook snaps and Taehyung's eyes water.

"N-Not ly-lying." Taehyung manages to say.

"Okay, you're not lying, you're a beta, then mind telling me what are these Taehyung?" Jungkook pulls out the containers, holding them for Taehyung to see.

Taehyung's eyes widen and breath hitches as he eyes _his_ empty medicine bottles. He's caught, he lied and ther's is no going back. There's no point in even accusing Jungkook for why he touched his stuff without his permission.

"Answer me Taehyung. Why are you using these medicines?" Jungkook asks as if he doesn't know already.

"The-These a-are for....my-m....th-these are for nothing J-Jungkook." Taehyung stammers a lie and Jungkook snorts on response.

"Do you hate me that much Taehyung that you can't even tell me the truth, you can't even look at me in the eyes right now." Jungkook says.

"No No, Jungkook, I don't hate you, you know I don't." Taehyung sobs, tearful eyes locked with Jungkook's now.

"Then tell me everything Taehyung." Jungkook says. Taehyung remains silent, body shaking. Jungkook's hearts breaks ath the thought that Taehyung really doesn't want to tell him.

"Of course, so stupid of me. What was I even thinking, why would you tell me, I am nothing to you." Jungkook walks towards the door but Taehyung grabs his arm.

"Please don't think like that Jungkook, please d-don't leave." Taehyung pleads.

"Let go Taehyung." Jungkook demands but Taehyung hugs Jungkook's arm, hold tightening on it.

"Please Kookie, please don't leave." Taehyung keeps sobbing and Jungkook's heart clenches on hearing other's cries. "I trust you Kookie, I trust you with all my heart. I swear." 

"Then please Tae, I want to know why would you keep this secret from me." Jungkook turns around but Taehyung keeps his head down.

"I am sorry that I am forcing it out of you but I want you to trust me Tae, I was really worried you, I am worried about you. You shouldn't be taking those pills and I-I also wanted to know why didn't you wanted to tell me." Jungkook sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"I was scared Jungkook, but now you know my reality right? What's the point in me telling you. You will me more ashamed of me." Taehyung looks at Jungkook, tears mever stopping.

"Ashamed of _you_? You Taehyung?. I am fucking blessed to have you on my life, you are the best thing ever happened to me baby, I swear I keep thinking what I've done to have such an amazing and beautiful person in my life. I am proud to have you as my mate." Jungkook cups Taehyung's face and wipes away his tears, staring at him because yes, he does mean the world to Jungkook.

Jungkook bring Taehyung to sit on the bed and then kneels in front of him, intertwining both of their hands.

"I was scared Jungkook, I was always scared of revealing myself. In high school, even when I had masked my scent, I was bullied by the alphas and betas. They never knew I was an omega but it disgusted me when they said that I looked like a female whore or a slut because of m-my body. They said I was even more beautiful then an omega and they would love t-to do things with me." Taehyung pauses and closes his eyes, the monstrous faces replaying in his mind.

"So tell me Jungkook, what would they have done to me if they knew I really was an omega. J-Jimin was there by my side. He always saved me from them." Jungkook doesn't get angry at this, atleast Jimin was there to save him.

"I had a pendant with me when Alpha Jihoon found me, thats what he told me, he said I had it with me. It was a moonstone, the stone held a magic concealer but I lost it when I was twelve, in the park and Jimin picked up my the scent. We promised to never tell a soul because you know how male omegas are treated and Jimin was always the possessive one. He stole the pills for me and ever since he is the one who brings me the scent ones. He-He doesn't know about the other ones." Taehyung's face turned red and Jungkook gulped, talking about heat in front your mate. Well...

"I had my periods late, when I was sixteen and a half and my f-first heat at eighteen. It was really painful and Jimin wasn't home because he was on a trip. Those days were really painful. Then I heard Jisoo noona talking to Hoseok hyung about having heat pill once in a while and I decided to do the same. I stole Jisoo noona's prescription. The pills were once for a month and that's what I did." Taehyung looks at Jungkook to see if he's listening and Jungkook is of course listening.

"Go on."

"I forgot to take it one day, I thought I did but I didn't and that heat was the worst. Of course I never had any heat after my first two because of the pills but thats one was last year and I swear I was close to dying." Taehyung giggles a little and Jungkook raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously Tae, do you have any idea how strong that dose is. It can have really bad effect on you. You said you took it once in a month right? What about now? How much intake now?" Jungkook asks.

"D-Daily." Taehyung sheepishly answers.

"Oh God. Taehyung, you are never touching those pill again. Throw them away okay." Jungkook firmly states.

"I-I can't Jungkook. People will pick my scent and what about my heat?" Taehyung asks.

"I want them to know that my mate is a special specie among all of us, that I am blessed to have him." Jungkook smiles and Taehyung throws himself on Jungkook for a hug, Jungkook loses his balance and his back makes contact with the floor with Taehyung in his embrace. Jungkook can't help but smile and tighten his hold.

"I-I know you've heard that male omegas are strong because they can produce strongest pups and that they are meant to provide the strongest heirs but Jungkook....I-I am n-not strong. I am weak and pathetic, I get in trouble and I always need someone to save me. I was hesistant to tell you because I didn't wanted you to think any bad about me. I know I can't be perfect but I promise I will be brave for you, I will fight for us and I---"

"You are perfect Tae, you are strong and you are beautiful and you don't have to do anything to prove it because I know and I will be the one to fight for you, for us. I will keep you safe and I will be the one to get the hits, no one will ever hurt you, do you hear me? _No one."_ Jungkook assures Taehyung who breaks into tears again, feeling secured and protected from every evil in this world.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I also have to tell you something, actually two things but for that, we are going somewhere." Jungkook says and Taehyung looks up at him in confusion.

"Where?" He asks.

"You'll know but get up for now, my legs are hurting and you're heavy." Taehyung glares at Jungkook and looks at his legs, they are bent awkwardly. 

"Uhmm, pack some clothes. Your pjs and and clothes for tomorrow, we are staying a night." Jungkook smiles.

"Huh...I have no choice but to obey. I will go pack them." Taehyung says but as he reaches the door, he is turned around and indulged in a heart warming kiss. Jungkook keeps the kiss simple and gentle and Taehyung follows.

"Be quick." Jungkook says and pecks other's lips again who nods, cheeck flushed red.

\---------------------

"You said you won't come because Taehyung is alone at home." Yoongi says as he spots Jimin nearing him.

"I called you here, why wouldn't I come besides, Jungkook's home, he looked pissed so Taehyung needed to talk to him." Jimin replies.

"Okay, so are we having coffee or lunch?" Yoongi asks.

"We are having a talk." Jimin says and leads Yoongi into a cafè. They both take the table at farthest corner and order.

"So? What did you wanted to talk about." Yoongi says, calmly.

"The kiss."

What actually happened was that Jimin was really enjoying his time with Yoongi, as it was a routine now, he doesn't know how he fell, he is clumsy so maybe thats why. Yoongi caught him, they were close. Yoongi's lips were really beautiful and Jimin couldn't help but lean on and capture them with his. Yoongi was shocked at first but just as he kissed back, Jimin broke the kiss and ran out of he room. It's their first time talking after that.

"Oh, the kiss, I am sorry Jimin, I should've stayed in my limits." Yoongi apologises and Jimin gets confused.

"Why the hell are you apologising? I kissed you, it was my fault. I-I must not be thinking straight, s-so I am sorry." Jimin says and looks everywhere but in Yoongi's eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Yoongi asks. He doesn't care about rejection but it's worth a try. Jimin however, really struggles to answer after coming to a conclusion.

"No, I don't think so." He says and Yoongi's heart races.

"O-Okay." He simply replies.

"Sorry for making this awkward but can I ask h-how your mate died. You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable." Jimin says and Yoongi just smiles.

"No it's okay. I'm fine with it. It's not much to say though. We met during a fight and she died in my arms.....in a fight. We got merely a week to be togather, she was really shy but she was a warrior, really brave. That's all I can tell you." Jimin can notice the sadness in Yoongi's eyes and voice.

"W-What was her name?" 

"Jennie." 

"Pretty name". Jimin mumbles. 

"Let's not think about the past shall we? What's done is done, what's gone is gone, nothing can change it yeah?" Yoongi says.

"Yeah, you're right." Jimin smiles. He prays that whoever will be Yoongi's mate again, the person would be damn lucky. It makes him want to have someone in his life too, a person just like the one sitting infront of him.

"Are we good?" Jimin asks.

"Of course we are mochi". Yoongi smiles.

"Don't call me that". 

\------------------

Taehyung has been asking about the black box Jungkook took out from his drawer fron the moment they seated in the car and Jungkook is just not telling him.

"Jungkookieeeee, please tell me what's inside of it. It looked really fancy. Is it a gift. Is it a ring. Oh my God, are you going to propose me?" Taehyung keeps on rambling and Jungkook kust smiles.

"Nothing important princess and it's not a ring." Jungkook smirks and Taehyung huffs. _Of course it's not a ring,_ he thinks. _I am not even sure if he is in love with me._

They reach the outskirts of the city and Taehyung remembers the rain and the kiss. He smiles at the memory and doesn't notice that they have stopped. 

"Let's go". Jungkook announces. He grabs his and Taehyung's bag and leads the way. There are no houses, just grass fields and sone trees. After five minute's walk, Taehyung notices a cottage, in a middle of trees.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung stops and calls Jungkook.

"Yeah?" 

"Are we staying there?" Taehyung asks as he points at the small hut. 

"Uhmm yeah". Jungkook thinks that Taehyung might not like it.

"Oh wow....YEAHH!!" Taehyung runs towards the cottage, excitement seeping through him. Jungkook walks with a smile on his face.

"It's so beautiful. Open it up. Quick". Taehyung is jumping from excitement.

"As you wish princess."

Jungkook pulls out the fancy box from his pocket.

"Dad told me that he and Mum bought this when I was born. They wanted to gift me this but Mum couldn't so when I tuned eighteen, Dad gave me the keys to this." Jungkook smiles at the thought.

"Oh, thats so sweet of them". Taehyung wishes he had his parents too but maybe it's too much to ask.

"So it's a key in that box. Huh." Taehyung snorts and Jungkook laughs.

Once the door opens and lights are on, Taehyung's jaw drops. The inside is is beautifully decorated in light and dark brown combination of wood work, there is a kitchen on the side, a couch in a middle and a fire place. The place is updated, there is only one door Taehyung can see and he assumes it's the bedroom and a small one on the far corner is the bathroom.

"It's so beautiful." Taehyung whispers.

"When I heard that you are coming to live with us, I spent the whole weak here but look now, you are standing here." Jungkook says and Taehyung laughs.

Jungkook shows him the bedroom, they make lunch from the groceries they brought. Jungkook takes Taehyung out and they explore the area, Taehyung plucks flowers and chases butterflies, they come back and dinner follows. Jungkook texts his father about not coming home and despite the weak signal, the message gets conveyed.

"So Jungkook? What were the two things you wanted to tell me?" Taehyung finally asks.

"Oh yeah, that. Tae, I also have a secret. It's not that important but no one knows. I want you to figure it out". Jungkook says.

"Okay?" 

Jungkook closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, they are glowing red. Taehyung diesn't get scared rather leand in to get completey lost in his mate's eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful Jungkook. But how can I figure out your secret?" Taehyung slowly asks.

"Tell me the colour of every wolf class. What colour do betas have?" Jungkook asks.

"Yellow".

"Omegas?". "Females have green. I have blue."

"And Alphas?"

"Sunset orange." Taehyung anwers. His eyes widen after a moment he realises.

"Why are your's red? You are not an alpha?" Taehyung asks.

"Figure it out and don't freak." Jungkook says.

"Red eyes? Red eyes. Alphas don't have red eyes." Taehyung starts thinking and mumbling.

"Your mother was an alpha, your father is an alpha and you are a..... _Trueblood_."

"Yes".

"Wow. Wow. You are the strongest werewolf. Oh God. I am so lucky. My mate is the strongest." Taehyung starts jumping on the couch and Jungkook has to grab him to settle down.

"Our bond is the strongest. Stronger than the alpha-alpha bond. Two rare species and destined mates, we are inseparable Tae, inseparable." Jungkook whispers close to Taehyung.

"Perfect." Taehyung mumbles. "What's the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Taehyung asks.

"I just want to let you know that okay, whatever your answer and reason will be, I will be okay with that." Jungkook is nervous now. 

"Just tell me silly." Taehyung chuckles.

"I wanted to do it more romantically but I wanted to know your answer." Jungkook sighs.

"Just say it." Taehyung whispers and bites his lips.

"Tae, baby, _I Love you_." There, Jungkook said it.

"W-What?" Taehyung swears he is dreaming.

"I Love you Kim Taehyung. You are the love of my life. You awaken my soul. You plant the fire in my heart and bring peace to my mind. Your voice....your laugh give me butterflies, our smile makes my heart skip a beat and I feel so whole and complete with you Tae. 

I Love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We don't need to hurry if that's what you're worried about. Just know that I Love you so much that If you need me, I'd even die for you." Taehyung immedietly places his hand on Jungkook's mouth, shaking his head, tears running down his rosy cheeks.

"If you p-promised to stay with me forever t-then you can't talk about dying okay?" Taehyung hiccups.

"Okay". Jungkook smiles.

"Jungkook, I Love you too." Taehyung says without a second's pause and now it's Jungkook who thinks he is dreaming.

"Really?" 

"Yes Kookie. I Love you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Forever." 

Jungkook hooks his arms around Taehyung's waist and hugs him tight. Taehyung's arm curl around younger's neck as he sobs in his shoulder. 

"Thank you love, thankyou so much. I love you." Jungkook whispers in Taehyungs neck.

"And I love you." And their lips meet in a kiss full of love, endearment, intimacy and devoution. It will forever stay a mystery, how, even after so many kisses, they feel like they are kissing for first time. Taehyung thinks that every kiss and touch of Jungkook's is an advenrure. Jungkook is an adventure himself and he wants to keep exploring him. 

Jungkook, he whole heartedly accepts the love Taehyung has to offer. He is literally the happiest person right now. He can't and won't ask for more. This is his everything, Taehyung is his everything.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung says breathless.

"Hmm." Jungkook replies as he gets busy marking Taehyung's neck. He moans as Jungkook sucks harder.

"T-Take me Jungkook, make me yours." Taehyung pleads. 

"I am ready. Please Kookie." And Jungkook haults.

\--------------------


	22. Chapter 21: Love

  
**Third Person POV**

Jungkook stops his assault on Taehyung's neck as soon as he heard those words. He doesn't know if it's real or he's just hearing things.

"T-Tae? Are y-you sure?" Jungkook stares at Taehyung who is blushing hard.

"Yes Jungkook, I am ready for you." Taehyung ensures.

"But Taehyung, you know you can take your time, I will be patient baby." Jungkook says but Taehyung shakes his head.

"You said you will wait until I am ready and I am Jungkook, I-I wanted to tell you this for days b-but---Jungkook please." Taehyung bites his lips and Jungkook stares at him amused.

"Please what love?" Jungkook breaths on his lovers neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"You love me right?" Jungkook hums as answer.

"Then prove it Jungkook, prove it to me." Taehyung whispers, partly as a request and partly as a challenge.

"Oh baby, you just provoked a monster." And Taehyung yelps as Jungkook gives his hips a tight squeez.  
Jungkook doesn't waste any moment and captures Taehyung's lips, sucking and nibbling his bottom lip. Taehyung's hands are fist tied on ravenette's hair. Another squeez on Taehyung's hips causes him to gasp and separate from the kiss. Jungkook picks Taehyung up and walks towards the bedroom with Taehyung now mouthing kisses on Jungkook's neck. Jungkook stops as he reaches the door and brings Taehyung to look at him in the eyes. Jungkook sets Taehyung down and cups his face, looking at him with all adoration in his eyes.

"Everything changes once we enter the room, you will forever be stuck with me. I hope you know that." Jungkook says and Taehyung feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach intensify. Taehyung nods and Jungkook kisses him again. They enter the room and Jungkook pins him to the door. He trails hot, open mouthed kisses along Taehyung's jaw to his neck and exposed collarbones. With every touch and kiss, Taehyung's mind turns into a mush and he feels really hot. 

Jungkook grabs the hem of Taehyung's shirt and quickly discards it on the floor and Taehyung does the same with Jungkook's shirt. Jungkook's hands travel every where on Taehyungs body. Their gazes meet for a while. Lust, want, tenderness and love visible in eachothers eyes. 

"I love you Tae." 

"I love you Kookie." Jungkook leans in and Taehyung meets him halfway in a heated kiss. Taehyung is hitched up, his legs going around Jungkook's waist. Jungkook's walks them to the bed, kiss not breaking and lays Taehyung gently on the matress. Jungkook's hands trail from his mate's chest to his soft tummy and to the waistband of Taehyung's pants and tugs them down along with the boxers. 

Taehyung gasps as he feels cold air hit his exposed area. He hides his face in his hands as Jungkook stares at him like a hunter eyes his prey. 

"No need to be shy baby, only I can see you like this, so don't be shy." Jungkook whispers as he slides his hand on Taehyungs tan thighs. 

"You're beautiful Tae, so beautiful." Taehyung feels a little confident at Jungkook's words. Jungkook's hand now move to the hardening member of Taehyung. 

"So hard for me hmm?" Jungkook nibbles on Taehyung's ear. The older lets out a whimper as Jungkook's hand wrap around his cock and strokes it slowly. Jungkook then sucks on Taehyung's collarbone, adorning the area with red love marks. 

Taehyung's back arcs beautifully when Jungkook's hand is replaced with his mouth, tongue teasing his slit then he takes him whole in his mouth. Taehyung tugs the other's soft locks, loud moans and whimpers escaping his mouth as Jungkook bobs his head faster, heat starts to pool in his stomach.

"Kookie, I-I'm cl-close." Taehyung breathes out and Jungkook stops. His cock twitches at Taehyung's sight in front of him. Red, swollen lips, sweat glistening his body, eyea half lided and chest heaving up and down, he lays there in his beautiful naked glory and Jungkook can't wait anymore. 

It's Taehyung's first time and he want to make it worth remembering and perfect.

"Take it off." Taehyung tugs on Jungkook's waistband and Jungkook quickly gets rid of his pants and boxers. Taehyung's eyes widen at Jungkook's size. 

"It's all yours baby." Jungkook smirks and captures Taehyung's lips in a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth.

"Tae, I don't have condoms and lube." Jungkook says as they separate from the kiss.

"I don't want my first time with a condom Kook, and y-you don't need lube, you know." Taehyung says. 

"As you wish baby." Jungkook smiles. Jungkook lowers his head and runs his tongue on Taehyung's hardened nipples. His hands rubs on Taehyung's sex, making both of Taehyung's holes to clench. Jungkook continues to abuse Taehyung's nipples and making him go crazy. 

"You ready?" Jungkook asks softly, he needs to make sure Taehyung feels good.

"Y-Yes Kookie, please, just----". 

"Hey, shhh, patience baby, we have all night, no need to be in a rush okay, I will make you feel good. I will love you Taehyung." Jungkook says, eyes filled with pure love for his mate. Taehyung's eyes water at the words.

Jungkook kisses away Taehyung's tears and lines his cock up to his enterence, he gently pushes his member in and Taehyung gasps in pain. Jungkook for the nth time, kisses Taehyung, now to distract him a little from pain. Jungkook stops once he is deep inside Taehyung, waiting for his signal.

"M-Move, please." Taehyung breathes.

Jungkook begins a slow, rhythmed pace, rolling his hips and thrusting slowly. The pain gets replaced by pleasure after a few thrusts and Taehyung has to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming. Jungkook busies himself in marking Taehyung's neck and chest as his thrusts send Taehyung to cloud nine. 

"G-Go faster K-Kookie, please, please." Taehyung begs, his eyes watering.

Jungkook doesn't say anything, he pulls out his member, earning a whine from Taehyung. He them slams his cock harder in Taehyung and the latter screams.

Jungkook thrusts in harder, earning a loud moan from Taehyung. Taehyung's head tilts backwards, holding a fistful of Jungkook's dark locks as the latter nips and kisses his neck, placing a full kiss on his lips after. "J-Jungkook, more," Taehyung asks, and Jungkook gladly complies.

"Let me hear you Tae. Don't hold back baby, let it out." Jungkook grunts, encouraging Taehyung and the older's moans and screams get louder. 

Jungkook's rhythm gets harder and erratic, pleasure overwhelming both of them. Taehyung's hand move to Jungkook's back, scratching deeply with every thrust Jungkook serves him. Jungkook bites Taehyung's perked up nipples, thrust never slowing. Taehyung moans louder every time Jungkook's cock abuses his hole deliciously. Taehyung's moans are music to Jungkook's ears and he wants to keep listening to them. He wants to keep making Taehyung feel good. 

The heat starts to pool again in pit of Taehyungs stomach, his toes curling at the unbearable pleasure he is recieving from his mate. Jungkook promised to make him feel good, and he completed his promise.

"C-Close, Ju-Jung---Kookie, I'm close." Taehyung moans.

Jungkook kisses Taehyung's forehead and intertwines his fingers with Taehyung, their clasped hands beside his head. Jungkook goes even faster, making Taehyung see stars.

"Come for me princess, come for me." Jungkook says and it's all that takes Taehyung to come in white ropes on his stomach, the white substance landing on the sheets and their torsos.  
Jungkook keeps thrusting, chasing his orgasm and finally fills Taehyung.

Jungkook leans in for a passionate and heated kiss, both breathing heavily but never letting go of eachother. Jungkook hides his face in crook of Taehyung's neck, still inside of him.

A second later, Taehyung starts laughing breathily and Jungkook looks at him with a confused smile.

"Why are you laughing?" Jungkook asks.

"I am just SO happy!!" Taehyung squeals but it turns into a moan when he feels Jungkook's cock move inside him a bit. Jungkook just smiles in responce.

"I am glad you are happy. Lets clean up and sleep yeah?" Jungkook suggests and pecks Taehyung when he nods. Taehyung squirms slightly when Jungkook pulls out of him.

Jungkook comes back with a wet towel and in boxers. He cleans Taehyung gently, the older only looking at Jungkook fondly. 

"Here, wear this." Jungkook offers Taehyung new boxers and his own shirt because he knows Taehyung likes wearing his shirt. Jungkook loves his shirts on Taehyung, they are oversized on his and show his collarbones perfectly, concidering Taehyung has a petite feminine body.

"I am too tired to move Kookie, you dress me up." Taehyung pouts and Jungkook laughs at his childish mate.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Jungkook dresses him in boxers and his shirts, throwing away the towel. They settle in the bed aftet changing the sheets, which was a little difficult because Taehyung didn't wanted to get up so Jungkook had to carry him. One arm around Taehyung's waist and other setting the sheets. 

"Jungkook?" The latter hums in response, drawing circles on Taehyung's back.

"Am I your boyfriend now?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook chuckles in response.

"You are my love, my mate, my home, my life, my everything and yes, you are my boyfriend." Jungkook says.

"Oh God, you are so cheesy". Taehyung hits him on the chest and giggles.

"Only for you darling." 

"Stoooop Jungkook". Taehyung whines.

"Oh really, just a minutes ago you were saying 'don't stop Kook---"

"Shut uppp. Please." Taehyung hides his face in Jungkook's chest, embaressed.

"Okay sorry." Jungkook laughs. A comfortable silence falls and Taehyung feels himself to be drifting in sleep.

"We will try all fours next time, I want to make you leak from both of your pretty holes." Jungkook huskily says but earns a hard smack on his head.

"I will never let you touch me if you won't shut your filthy mouth and let me sleep." Taehyung threatens and Jungkook makes a gesture to zip his lips although unable to stop his laughter. Taehyung just rolls his eyes and gets comfortable in Jungkook's embrace.

"I love you." Jungkook whispers.

"I love you." Taehyung whispers back.

"We can be husbands soon too, you know." Jungkook whispers to himself, oblivious of the fact that Taehyung heard it and he can never be more happy than this.

\------------------

"It has been years since I have visited this place but I really wanted to see him." The tall man in a black coat says. He is standing in front of a his pack's holding place but this holding place or prison is far from where his pack actually is. Far in some woods, deep within the trees, an undergroung holding place where thise are kept who don't bow to their evil and brutal notions. 

So they capture them, hurt them and keep them, in this place.

The man enters from the rusty gate, the rogue greets him on his way. He eyes the innocent creatures that are caged here, a smirk making it's way on his lips.

He stands in front one particular cage, a big one, where a thin figure stays.  
As the wolf senses the other one, he runs towards him, trying to grab his collar or neck but failing due to the bars hilding him. The man smirks at him.

"As fiesty as always huh? but still pretty, a pretty little wolf." The tall man snickers but the said wolf just growls at him.

"Oh pretty, you can't scare me, you can't do anything, now can you Beakhyun?" The tall man then laughs loudly and the latter tries not to break into tears.  
\----------------


	23. Chapter 22: Found

**Third Person POV**

Jungkook wakes up first from sleep and waking up to see Taehyung sleeping on his chest is definitely the best thing.

Jungkook recalls the last night, the night he made love to Taehyung. He didn't knew Taehyung would be as desperate for him as he is. He thought Taehyung would still take time even after Jungkook's confession. Jungkook didn't knew that the moment he confessed his love to Taehyung, the older gave away his heart to Jungkook completely. No doubts, hesistancy or insecurities were left. Taehyung love Jungkook and Jungkook loves Taehyung, there is nothing that can ever change that.

After admiring the sleeping beauty beside him, Jungkook gently nudges Taehyung to wake up. He doesn't want to leave the bed with Taehyung not knowing. Taehyung squirms a little that causes him to fall off Jungkook's chest. Jungkook watches with a smile as Taehyung rubs his eyes and opens them slowly. Just as Taehyung meets Jungkook's eyes, he hides himself in a comforter in a rush.

Jungkook's smile turns into a confused frown because he expected Taehyung a smiley good morning from him.

"Tae? What's wrong?" Jungkook asks but gets no answer. Taehyung gathers the comforter from around Jungkook to hide himself better.

"Tae? Baby? What are you doing?" Jungkook asks again and tugs the comforter to reveal Taehyung but the older grips harder, not coming out to light.

Then it hits Jungkook, Taehyung is probably shy and can't face Jungkook right now.

"Oh come on princess. Don't tell me I'll have to deal with your shyness now." Jungkook snickers but Taehyung still doesn't budge. 

"Okay that's enough baby." With one swift move, the comforter is on the floor. Taehyung feels an arm around his waist as Jungkook pulls him up to sit him on his lap. Jungkook grips other's waist harder and brings him closer. Taehyung rests his hands on Jungkook's chest, biting his lips and waiting for Jungook to speak because the younger is looking at him with a blank expression and Taehyung almost shudders because of the tight grip.

"Why are you not talking to me?" Jungkook asks, his eyes travelling to the exposed neck because of the oversized shirt, full with dark red love and bite marks.

"You didn't look at me. Do you regret last night?" Jungkook whispers.

"NO! I swear I don't." Taehyung almost screams. Jungkook raises his eyebrow, trying to hide his smile.

"Then?"

"I-It's just---everything is new to me and I may sound stupid but when I saw you, looking at me like that, I really thought you were just a beautiful dream that will disappear so I-I just closed my eyes a-and---". Taehyung just hooks his arms around Jungkook and hugs him tight. Jungkook's heart flutters at the thought that Taehyung dreams about him but so does he.

"I am right here, with you and you know I am not just a dream. I am here and I ain't going anywhere baby. I promise." Jungkook assures Taehyung, rubbing his hand up and down Taehyung's back.

"P-Promise." Taehyung whipers. "I know Kookie, I know you won't leave me.

"Okay, now give me a kiss and let's shower, together." Jungkook says and Taehyung complies, a sweet morning kiss is shared between two.

Jungkook carries Taehyung to the bathroom and strips him, leaving small kisses everywhere. They slip in under the shower, warm water soaking both of them. 

They way they look at eachother so clearly even with the water being the barrier between them, how they can touch eachother even without using their hands, how their hearts beat in sync and that rhythm being loud even in the splashing sound of water, it is surely how they realize that they are made for eachother.

In no moment, their lips meet, igniting the frenzy within. It's a brutal yet soft kiss. Jungkook picks Taehyung from back of his thighs and Taehyung locks his legs around Jungkook's waist. The older whimpers as he is met with a cold wall. Jungkook lets go of other's lips only to breath and captures them again. Taehyung's hand fist on Jungkook's wet locks and tugs harder everytime Jungkook bites his lips or sucks his tongue. 

Jungkook brings his one hand to cup Taehyung's face, his thumb tracing other's bottom lip. Jungkook looks at him in the eyes, silently asking permission and Taehyung nods.

Capturing Taehyung's lips again, Jungkook slowly enters Taehyung, elicting a moan from him. He starts with a slightly fast pace and Taehyung rolls his head back in pleasure. Jungkook starts thrusting faster, the shower stall filled with skin slapping. Taehyung can feel the difference from last night and now. Jungkook was gentle last night but right now, he is not having any mercy on his omega.

"F-Faster....K-Kook---ahh". Taehyung keeps moaning and screaming as Jungkook pounds in him mercilessly, making Taehyung believe that he is not just a dream, he is with him and forever will be. 

Taehyung can't even tell Jungkook that he is close as the heat starts to pool in his stomach. His legs shudder and Jungkook knows he is close. Jungkook's thrust turn erratic as he makes Taehyung come, screaming Jungkook's name, nails scratching his back. Jungkook keeps thrusting untill he reaches his orgasm and releases inside Taehyung. They stay like that for a while, catching their breaths.

Jungkook carefully sets Taehyung down. The other needing Jungkook's support to stand.

"You're bleeding". Jungkook says and rubs his neck.

"What?" Taehyung asks confused and then looks between his legs, light red colour trailing down.

"I-I'm sorry. I was too rough." Jungkook apologises.

"What for Kookie? It's normal, now let's shower before the water runs out." Taehyung smiles.

They get out of the shower and get dressed, ready to head home after breakfast. Jungkook's phone rings, showing his father's ID. Jungkook frowns, not expecting it at all.

"Hey Dad." Jungkook greets, gaining Taehyung's attention.

"Yeah we are free."

"Uh is it neccessary?"

"Uhmm Okay." Jungkook sighs and hangs up.

"What is it?" Taehyung asks.

"Dad wants us to visit our pack house. He wants you to meet our pack and also wants to talk to you." Jungkook explains. He is okay with them visiting the pack house but talk to his Dad, he is not sure about that.

"Oh that's great. It want to meet your pack." Taehyung smiles although he is nervous of what Jungkook father's want to talk about. Also, he isn't having his scent supressants, everyone will pick his scent.

As if scensing Taehyung's nervousness, Jungkook takes Taehyung's hands in his own assures him that he will be with him the whole time and he doesn't have to worry. Taehyung just nods and smiles.

\----------------------

"There are just few rogues guarding the enterence, we can take them down easily." A voice links the whole group of wolves hidden in the woods.

"That's good. I am surprised at the lack of guard. Yoonsoo sure found an excellent place to hide his victims. He thought no one would know." Another says.

"Enough. Do what you are here for. I need every one safe." The dominating voice links.

"Yes Alpha." 

With that said, the wolves marched forward and attacked the rogues guarding the holding place. One by one, they killed every rogue they encountered. The Alpha opened the rusty gate and out of all the scents, he could still catch the sweet scent of his.

Their were three more wolves inside but nothing for the Alpha. Getting rid of those filthy rogues, the Alpha reached the holding place, looking at every victim that had been in this hell for years. But now, they are going to be free.

"Who are you?" A weak voice came from far corner and the Alpha immedietly recognised it. He got closer to the cage and there he saw him. The love of his life, his mate. Far away from him for years and finally he found him.

"Baek! It's me." The Alpha said, now on verge of crying. 

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyung couldn't believe his eyes. His mate, who was separated from him years ago was standing in front of him.

"Yes baby, it's me. I promised you that I'll find you. I am s-sorry it took me some years but I am here. I am here to take you with me." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun burst into tears. The only thing separating them were the metal bars. In a snap, Chanyeol broke the lock and Baekhyun rushed into his lover's embrace. After all those years, he finally felt like he is home.

"I got you now, we are going home." Chanyeol whispered and hugged him tighter.

Someone will really be pissed to hear that the holding place has been cleared, without anyone knowing.

\-------------------

"Wow Jungkook, your pack house is so beautiful." Taehyung says as soon as he steps out of the car. They drove straight to the pack house from the cottage as Taehyung was really excited to meet Jungkook's pack.

"Yeah, I know." Jungkook nonchalantly replies. "Let's just go inside." 

"Yeah sure." Taehyung says, sensing something is really bothering Jungkook but he let's it slide for now. The both hold hands and go inside. 

Everyone stops whatever they were doing as soon as Jungkook and Taehyung enter. 

"Jungkook! What a surprise mate." Yugyeom runs towards Jungkook and hugs him, Jungkook not returning it.

"Dad called, had to come." Jungkook replies and Yugyeom frowns.

"If your Dad would not have called you than you wouldn't have come. You literally forgot us man." Yugyeom says.

"It's not like that." 

"Oh hi there, didn't saw you. I am Yugyeom and you are?" Taehyung jumps a little at the sudden talk thrown at him. He thinks Yugyeom is talkaltive person.

"Oh hi, I am Taehyung." Taehyung introduces himself with a smile.

"My mate." Jungkook declares and Yugyeom's eyes widen. 

"YOUR MATE?!!" Yugyeom shouts scaring Taehyung.

"LISTEN UP LOST DELTA! YOUR HEIR HAS FOUND HIS MATE!!" Yugyeom shouts and the hall erupts with chears. 

"Jungkook, he is so fucking beautiful". Yugyeom blurts out but doesn't regret it. Taehyung blushes a little and hides behind Jungkook.

"Watch it Yugyeom." Jungkook growls.

"Oh shut up you possessive bitch, we are gonna celebrate." Yugyeom runs away calling for Mingyu and others.

"Welcome to my pack." Jungkook sighs and Taehyung giggles. They both recieve congratulations from everyone and Taehyung already loves it here. Mingyu and Chris being the dramatic assholes bow in front of Taehyung and kiss his hand, getting a warning growl in return and Taehyung just tells him to relax.

"Oh God Jungkook, where did you find such a beautiful mate." Rosè practically coos at Taehyung, pinching his cheeks.

"It just happened noona. I don't know myself." Jungkook smiles. (Rosè is older than both of them). 

"Nayeon, look at him. He is so precious." Rosè gestures another girl who has same heart eyes for Taehyung. 

"Oh come on noona, introduce yourself first." Jungkook says. Taehyung notices that Jungkook has a small circle of friends and he is only comfortable atound them, not everyone. 

"Oh yeah sorry. Hi, I am Chaeyoung but you can call me Rosè and this is Nayeon, my mate. It's lovely to meet you." Rosè introduces.

"I-It's good to meet you too." Taehyung smiles and the girls melt again.

"Hey Jungkook, you don't come at the training and you visited pack house after so long, spend time with us too." Yugyeom says.

"Would it be okay if I steal your man for a while, your highness." Yugyeom bows dramatically, asking for Taehyung's permission. 

"Yes Jungkook, we will show Taehyung around, you go with these dramatic assholes." Rosè says and grabs Taehyung's hands.

"I am not getting up unless your highness allows." Yugyeom speaks again and Jungkook rolls his eyes. Taehyung says yes and Yugyeom thanks him.

"Don't worry, Taehyung will be safe." Rosè says and Jungkook lets Taehyung be gmdragged away by the girls. Taehyung looks really happy and Jungkook is glad. No one has commented about his scent yet and Jungkook hopes some people woukd stay away from him when Taehyung is out of his sight. Though there is a slight itch that's bothering him.

\---------------


	24. Chapter 23: Merry

  
**Third person POV**

Jungkook tried his best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling pooling onside of him but it was all in vain. Sitting in a gathering of his friends, his mind was still occupied with the thought of what Taehyung would be doing right now. He shouldn't be concerned because Rosè and Nayeon are an amazing company and he is in their own pack house, nothing can go wrong but even after all that, there are certain people in his pack house that Jungkook doesn't want near Taehyung at any cost.

"So Jungkook? When did you met him?" Yugyeom asked, snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" 

"I asked, when did you met him?" Yugyeom asks again.

"At the dinner." Jungkook simply answers, omitting the details of how they actually met and how much if an asshole he has been to Taehyung before.

"Ahh--so an omega huh? That's cool." Jungkook stills at the teasing tone Yugyeom is using but he knows that his friend is completely harmless.

"Yes Yug, an omega, is there a problem?" Jungkook didn't mean to sound pissed.

"Relax brother, we are just happy for you. Didn't mean to piss you off." Yugyeom says apologetically. Jungkook sighs, he is just not feeling that well.

"Sorry, I am just not feeling good, that's all." Jungkook says.

"And here we were about to celeberate, maybe next time." Chris says.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Jungkook sighs once again. His friends notice the distress on his face but don't push the conversation.

"Uh I have to go. Dad called us, I don't want him waiting." Jungkook says and gets up.

"Alright but keep visiting yeah? We miss you." Mingyu says and Jungkook smiles.

"Of course. I will." Jungkook says and means it. Jungkook follows Taehyung's scent, leading him to backyard of the pack house. Many of his pack member greet him but his eyes are only focused on the most beautiful sight in front of him. 

There is his Taehyung, smiling ever so beautifully with a flower crown on his head. 

Whenever Jungkook sees Taehyung, it always feels as if he is looking at him for the first time, everytime he feels the wind knocked out of his lungs because of Taehyung's beauty and everytime he feels like the luckiest person alive.

Jungkook walks up to Taehyung, eyes filled with love for his lover. Taehyung notices Jungkook, watching him ever so tenderly. Taehyung hides his face behind his hands, getting shy from all the looks he is recieving.

"Doesn't he look adorable Jungkook?" Nayeon says.

"Of course he does noona." Jungkook smiles.

"Please let him stay for a while more Jungkook. I really don't want him to go." Rosè whines and Jungkook laughs.

"So you just want Taehyung here, what about me? I don't matter anymore?" Jungkook gasps dramatically as if betrayed.

"Oh shut up, if you would be more like Taehyung then I would think about something." Rosè smirks.

"Ouch, my baby literally stole my spotlight huh?" Jungkook pull Taehyung up by his waist, making the other gasp at the sudden movement. He pecks Taehyung's lips and the older hides his face in Jungkook's chest as Rosè and Nayeon shower them with praises and their love.

"Stay happy for the rest of your lives you two. You both look amazing together." Rosè says and Taehyung and Jungkook thank them. They both bid their goodbyes to the girls and make way to Jungkook's father's office.

Taehyung stood in the office nervously because he didn't knew what he did to have Alpha Hyungsik look at him so intently. Then he realised that he is still wearing the flower crown. Taehyung is literally embarrassed right now. He can't even move his hands to take off the crown.

Turns out, Hyungsik was looking at him like that because he has caught Taehyung's scent. Looking at Jungkook now how had a satisfied smirk on his lips. 

"I guess we don't have to explain ourselves now dad?" Jungkook says and rests his hand on Taehyung's waist.

"I am really sorry Jungkook. I really am". Hyungsik apologises, embarrassed at how he had acted knowing Taehyung is Jungkook's mate.

"Sorry for what Alpha?" Taehyung asks, oblivious of what the other two were talking about.

"Nothing babe, he is just happy for us. His son can have an heir now. How can he not be happy." Jungkook retorts, making Hyungsik more guilty.

Taehyung processes Jungkook's words and then realizing it. Hyungsik didn't knew Taehyung was an omega and he wanted Jungkook to have an heir as he will be the next Alpha if his pack. But now he knows that Taehyung can bear a child and all his worries are gone. 

As for Jungkook, Taehyung manages to convince him to forget everything and fix whatever tension is present between him and his father. Hyungsik was truely sorry and Jungkook has accepted the apology all because Taehyung said so. 

A month and a half later, everything happened to be going on perfectly. Jimin and Yoongi messing with eachother more often and neither of them complaining. Yoongi wanted to tell Jimin about him being his second chance but call him selfish, he didn't wanted to be lose Jimin even if they were just messing around. 

The lack leaders were more then busy in their respective pack houses. Taehyung and Jungkook did visit Lost Delta when they had time to. Even Jimin and Yoongi had visited with Hoseok, Seokjin, Namjoon and Jisoo. They all befriended almost instantly, forgetting evey fit and fury of the past 

Everyone were really surprised when they found out about Taehyung being an omega but all of them were more happy for having a blessing walking among them. Jimin was upset at Taehyung first for not telling him that he told Jungkook but calmed down when Taehyung told him Jungkook found out himself. 

But Jimin almost lost himself when Taehyung told him he took heat supressants without him knowing. Taehyung had a hard time calming him down, apologising over and over again. Jimin did what Jungkook forgot to do, throwing away all the pills in Taehyung's room. 

But right now, the two best friends had something else to deal with.

"How long?" Jimin asked, pacing back and forth in Taehyung's room.

"Two weeks." Taehyung replies in a weak voice.

"You are two weeks late on your periods and you are telling me now? Taehyung, you are never late on your periods." Jimin says. His eyes widen at a sudden thought. Taehyung stares at him confused for why his best friend is looking at him wide eyed.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Jimin storms out of Taehyung's room and comes back a minute later wuth something in his hands.

"What is that?" Taehyung asks confused.

"Honestly, I don't know how Jisoo noona has everything we need at the times." Jimin says and hands Taehyung what he bought.

"A PREGNANCY STICK!?" Taehyung shouts and Jimin jumps.

"You fucking scared me Tae, seriously." 

"What do I do with this?" Taehyung asks, looking at the stick as if it has humiliated him.

"Seriously? For what do you think a pregnancy stick is for, you idiot." Jimin points.

"To check if you're pregnant or not." Taehyung's eyes widen as soon as he says those words. His hands starting to shake and breath heavy.

"I-Is it possible, Chim?" Taehyung manages to ask.

"Why not Tae?" Jimin smiles at him. "You should be happy if it's the case." 

"H-How do I check i-it." Taehyung asks, not knowing how the stick works.

"Well, it must be written on the box." Jimin says.

"What if it's already used." Taehyung wrinckles his nose.

"What the fuck Tae, it's packed." Jimin retorts and Taehyung smiles sheepishly.

They read the instructions. Taehyung has to urinate in order to find the result so Jimin forces him to drink teo glass of water and juice. After half an hour, Taehyung goes to the bathroom, leaving an anxious Jimin behind. 

After ten minutes, Taehyung comes out and Jimin immedietly grabs the stick from Taehyung's hand.

"You're--You're pregnant Tae. You are pregnant." Jimin whispers loud enough for Taehyung's confirmation.

"Oh My God Tae, you're pregnant". Jimin excitedly picks Taehyung and spins him around but Taehyung couldn't react.

"Tae? What's wrong?" Jimin asks once he notices Taehyung hasn't said anything.

"Is it true? Am-Am I ---".

"Yes you are Tae, you are." Jimin hugs Taehyung as the latter sighs in relief. 

"But will Jungkook be happy?" Taehyung says because it's the only thing he is worried about.

"Of course he will be. If he loves you then he will be really happy Tae, I promise." Jimin assures Taehyung who might explode from the happiness coursing through him. He can't believe he has a new life inside of him. 

"I am going to be an uncle." Jimin shouts and Taehyung laughs at that. Honestly, Jimin is beyond happy for his bestfriend.

\----------------

Jungkook was really worried after Taehyung had called him to come home soon from work because he had to tell him something. Taehyung was stuttering and Jungkook just couldn't wait to go back to him.

Jungkook ran towards Taehyung's room, not bothering to knock. He finds Taehyung sitting on his bed, silk night dress covering him. Taehyung was nervous, it was all over his face.

Taehyung rushes towards Jungkook, demanding his embrace and Jungkook gives him, a tight comforting hug. Jungkook panics when he hears muffled sobs of his mate.

"Tae? Baby, what's wrong?" Jungkook asks and bring Taehyung to face him, wiping away his tears.

"J-Jungkook, you-you love m-me right?" Taehyung asks, pleads.

"Yes baby, I love you." Jungkook relpies without a doubt and Taehyung cries harder. Jungkook doesn't know what happened, why is Taehyung crying like that.

"I h-have something to sh-show you." Taehyung says and moves to the drawer and takes out the stick. He hasistently gives it to Jungkook who is confused all of a sudden. Jungkook looks at the stick, eyes widening at the result in front of him. He tries to speak but no words come out. 

Taehyung starts to panick at the lack of response from Jungkook and starts crying again. Jungkook drops the stick on the floor and faces the crying Taehyung who might pass out any moment. Taking a deep breath, Jungkook speaks.

"Honestly Kim Taehyung, you are so full of wonders." Jungkook says and captures Taehyung's lips. After they break the kiss, Taehyung still can't stop crying.

"Jungkook? A-Are you happy?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook breaks into laughter, picking Taehyung and spinning him around.

"You have no idea how happy I am Tae. I don't know what to do." Jungkook says and Taehyung sighs, holding Jungkook tighter.

"I love you so much Tae, so much." Jungkook whipers.

"And I love you." Taehyung smiles through tears and hugs Jungkook.

"I am going to be a father." Jungkook shouts and couches down, exposing Taehyung's stomach and giving kisses all over, making Taehyung giggle at the ticklish sensation. Jungkook hugs Taehyung's tummy, arms around Taehyung's waist and rests his head there while Taehyung strokes his hair, smiling.

"I can't wait to meet my pup." Jungkook pecks his tummy again and gets up, pulling Taehyung closer to him.

"So princess, from now on, you have to take extra care of yourself. You will let me take care of you and do just as I say. I will have Jin hyung by your side and you will be a good boy and obey what ever you are told. Understood?" Jungkook playfully orders, although meaning it.

"Yes sir." Taehyung whispers and Jungkook growls, pulling Taehyung for another passionate kiss.

Jungkook can easily say, he loves Taehyung and he is never letting him go for Taehyung is what makes Jungkook happy and contented.

\------------------

The moment Jungkook told everyone about Taehyung's pregnancy at the breakfast table, everyone had enveloped Taehyung in a bone crushing hug. Jisoo and Jin kissing him on cheecks, Yoongi on his forehead. Everyone showing their love and support through these gestures. 

Jungkook had told everyone to take care of Taehyung whenever he won't be around. Hoseok had told Jihoon who was happy as everyone else. Jungkook had told his father and friends and you could literally hear Yugyeom scream through the phone after hearing the news. He promised to visit the next day. So the next day...

"Joonie, Yugyeom and the others will be here any minute. Please be a little helpful." Jin shouts from the kitchen, demanding help.

"Jisoo is there with you hyung. What else do you need." Hoseok says.

"Shut up, you good for nothing idiots. Help me here." Namjoon sighs and gets up, towards the kitchen.

Taehyung jumps scared at the loud knock on the door. 

"That must and should be Yugyeom." Yoongi says and gets up to open the door. As the door opens, there stands Yugyeom with a big flower boquet in his hands, himself being hidden behind it.

"Get a side whoever it is. Let me through." Yugyeom shouts and Yoongi lets him through. Taking the bouquet, Yugyeom walks towards Taehyung who is smiling at him. Yugyeom bows down, presenting Taehyung flowers.

"Your highness, please accept this little gift from me, I shall be honoured." Yugyeom says politely and everyone chuckle.

"Thank you Yugyeom, they are lovely. Get up please." Taehyung accepts the flowers, handing them to Jimin and hugs Yugyeom who gladly accepts it.

"I promise you your highness, I will be an amazing uncle." Yugyeom says. 

"We know idiot." Jungkook says and hugs his friend.

"Congratulations to both of you." 

"Thanks Yug". 

"Where is that being who has blessed us with his presence. We poor have come to gather the blessings." Mingyu and Chris barge in, arms filled with shopping bags and hands filled with stuffed toys. 

"These idiots". Jin chuckles but enjoys the drama in front of him. Taehyung feels so happy to be here, where Jungkook's family and friends, his family and friends are giving him so much love and affection. 

Mingyu and Chris kiss Taehyung's hand and then hug him and Jungkook. Taehyung greets Rosè and Nayeon, one carrying a cake and other sweets and chocolate. Tears well up in Taehyung's eyes and he hides in Jungkook's chest who kisses Taehyung's head and whispers sweet nothings to him.

"Congratulations son. By blesseings are with you." Hyungsik greets both of them. Taehyung gladly accepts the hug and so does Jungkook. Jihoon felt like crying, seeing Taehyung so happy. It's all he ever wanted, for his family to be happy and safe.

"Yug was so excited to see you, your highness. He made us get all the gifts yesterday so we won't be late today." Mingyu says as everyone settles in the hall.

"Thank you Yugyeom and all if you. It means so much to me." Taehyung thanks everyone.

"No problem your highness. Just know that we are always there for you. Your royal guards, always at your service." Yugyeom says, making everyone laugh.

So they spent the night in pure happiness, eating, laughing, singing, ignoring the darkness that lurks around them for a moment.   
\------------------


	25. Chapter 24: Broken

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung was now in third month of his pregnancy and he couldn't be more happy. His baby bump wasn't that visible, showing he was weak. Everyone was happy. Jungkook would mostly abandon his work to spend time with Taehyung. The whole house take care of Taehyung. Jin won't let Taehyung even near junk food and always cook healthy meals for him. Jimin and Yoongi would always make sure for Taehyung to never stop smiling.

Yugyeom, Mingyu and Chris would visit almost everyday, bringing flowers, sweets and lots of love for Taehyung. Taehyung was prescribed health medicines because he almost fainted once due to internal weakness. The medicine has been helful ever since. 

Taehyung had his bubbly personality but he would get tired soon, sleeping in between spending time with Jimin or Yoongi and instantly slipping to his dreamland whenever he laid on Jungkook's chest.

Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok had been giving Jungkook advices on how to be a good father, to what to do and what not to do because there wiuld be times Jungkook would freak out because he didn't knew what he was supposed to do once his baby would come to this world. Would he be a good father or not. The older three males would always manage to calm him down. 

Jungkook would always feel like tge happiest person alive whenever he saw Taehyung either laughing with his friends, eating or sleeping because for him, Kim Taehyung is his whole world.

But Jungkook was also getting busy in his pack works, he is soon turning 21 and he feels as if his father is burdenig him to work where right now, he should be with Taehyung.  
He even has to cut off his link due to his father always reminding him of the meetings he has.

Whenever he is not with Taehyung, he always calls him but today, the bad and nasty feeling pools inside him and he calls Taehyung right away.

"Hey love, How are you doing?" Jungkook asks when Taehyung recieves his call.

"I am very fine Kookie, I miss you." Jungkook can almost feel the pout on Taehyung's lips.

"I miss you too love, I will try my best to come home soon. My cousin is making this meeting so long. I will try my best to be home sooner okay?" 

"Okay Kookie." Taehyung says.

"Babe? You're taking your medicines right? I think we have to buy more right?" Jungkook asks because he clearly remembers Taehyung told him to buy his meds.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. Yugyeom is here, I will ask him to buy them." Taehyung says.

"Yeah, send him right away. You have to take your dose okay." Jungkook sternly says and Taehyung laughs.

"Okay boss. Just come home soon please. I want to see you so bad." Jungkook can sense the longing in his lovers voice.

"I will love, stay safe, I'll see you at night okay. I love you." Jungkook voices out.

"I love you". Taehyung smiles and ends the call. Jungkook smiles too, despite the longing feeling he feels for Taehyung. He wants to be with his lover right now and the uncomfortable feeling is growing. Jungkook decides to drown himself in work to ignore it.

 _I love you...._ Taehyung's words keep echoing in his mind.

\----------------

"Pleaseeeee Yugie, pretty please." Taehyung tries to woo Yugyeom but Yugyeom is also stubborn.

"Your highness, please. I'll do anything but not this. Jungkook will kill me if he foud out that I took you out." Yugyeom tries to state the logic.

"It will be quick, just the med store. Besides, I am so bored staying in this house. Jimin, Jin and Jungkook don't let me go out. Please don't be like them too." Taehyung pouts and Yugyeom sighs.

"Your highness, we will get in a big trouble if Jungkook found out." 

"I will handle Jungkook, just please. I want to go out once." Taehyung pouts again and his royal guard gives up.

"Okay, just listen to me and don't leave the car." Taehyung claps his hand excitedly and hugs Yugyeom, who doesn't feel right about thus at all.

They both leave for the drug store and Yugyeom sternly tells Taehung to not leave the car. Yugyeom comes back with Taehyung's medicine and now has to deal wit another problem....

"I want to eat that ice cream Yugieeee. Pleaseeee." Taehyung keeps shaking Yugyeom's arm but he doesn't budge.

"Sorry but you can't." Yugyeom ignores Taehyung because his eyes are glaring at the back view mirror, where a two guys on a bike are standing and Yugyeom has a bad feeling about it. He starts the car and decides to take the side forest root to reach the house. 

"Yug? What's wrong?" Taehyung asks once he notices Yugyeom's hard stare.

"We're being followed." Yugyeom states and fear washes over Taehyung. And it gets worse when the bike stops in front of their car.

"Shit". Yugyeom hisses and tries not to get out of the car and kill those bastards.

"Y-Yugie?" Taehyung is visibly shaking and Yugyeom grabs his hands.

"Don't worry." Yugyeom says although he doesn't know what to do.

Maybe taking this route was a mistake. The two guys are inmmedietly recognised by Yugyeom. He gets out of the car, Taehyung not wanting him to.

"Is there a problem, Jihan?" Yugyeom spats and the other laughs. 

"Get the omega". He orders the masked guy but Yugyeom beats it to him when he tries to move towards Taehyung.

"You won't dare touch him." Yugyeom growls, claws and fangs coming out.

"Watch me." 

Yugyeom fights. He fights both the wolves who are here for Taehyung but he will never let that happen. But he is a beta, he can't stand longer in front of and alpha and a beta combined. Yugyeom is bleeding badly and the masked guy already has Taehyung, who is struggling in his harsh embrace.

"Let him go". Yugyeom growls again but gets a clawed punch on his stomach.

"Stop, please don't hurt him". Taehyung shouts, shaking with fear.  
Out of all the other days, Jungkook has his link cut off today. Taehyung can't link him.

 _Jiminie? Jimin??_ Taehyung tries.

 _Tae? Wh-What's wrong?_ Jimin immedietly replies.

 _Help_...

"I always wanted to have this little omega ever since he visited our pack. That bastard Jeon gets everything first." Jihan spats while fisting Yugyeom's hair. 

"He will never be yours, you fucker. Wait until Jungkook finds out." Yugyeom says and gets a hard blow on his stomach again.

Taehyung winds himself around and tries to get out of the masked man's grip but the poor boy gets wind knocked out if his lungs as a hard punch lands in his stomach. And the next thing makes Yugyeom scream for Taehyung. 

The masked man's claws dig in Taehyung's stomach, followed by a kick that throws Taehyung on the floor.

"NO!!" Yugyeom screams. He can't take it anymore. A sudden energy bsosts inside of him, even with tears streaming down his face, he grabs Jihan's arm and snaps it, bone cracking audible. As Jihan winces in pain, Yugyeom claws his throat, sending him dead to the ground. He goes for the other but the masked man is no where to be seen. 

His eyes only focus on Taehyung and he doesn't know how but Jimin is by his side now. Jimin must've followed their scent.

"T-Tae? P-Please wake up." Jimin is already crying as there is no movement whatsoever from Taehyung.

"Jimin, we need to go to the hospital. T-The clinic. Dr. Seo. NOW!" Yugyeom shouts and Jimin carries Taehyung to the car. Yugyeom's body is hurting but he doesn't give a fuck. His highness is what matter's the most to him now.

Taehyung is immedietly taken into emergency and Yugyeom and Jimin are left alone in the hallway. The nurse takes Yugyeom to treat his wounds.

Moments later, Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon come and Jimin throws himself at Yoongi, crying his heart out. No one dares to call Jungkook. They know, he would lose his mind but for now, it's better if he doesn't know until they get the news about Taehyung. 

While Taehyung's being operated, all of them go to Yugyeom who explains everything that happened, his eyes red from crying. Poor boy saying it's his fault and asking forgiveness over and over again. Hoseok pats his back and hugs him, telling him it's not his fault at all. Taehyung has his ways on convincing people.

It's no one's fault right? No one saw it coming.

After an hour, Yoongi decided to call Jungkook because the operation was taking too long. 

"Yes Hyung?" Jungkook says.

"Jungkook...T-Taehyung." Yoongi takes a deep breath, tries not to break down.

"What about Taehyung? What happened? Is he alright?" Jungkook is losing himself.

"Come to the pack's clinic." Yoongi says and hamgs up. 

Jungkook wastes no time, grabs his keys and runs towards his car, ignoring his cousin and the meeting because they can fuck off. He wants to just teleport there beacuse he can't bear this 45 minutes drive.

He reaches the clinic in half an hour and sees everyone. Jimin crying and others pained.

"Where is Taehyung?" Jungkook demands, his heart beating craziky because he can smell him and he can smell blood.

"I said where is he?" Jungkook shouts.

"In the operating room." Namjoon answers.

"Why? Why the fuck are you not telling me what's going on?" Jungkook growls.

"H-He was attacked." Hoseok whispers, enough for Jungkook's blood to run cold.

"Don' worr---".

Namjoon is interrupted as Dr. Seo comes out of the operating room.

"How is he? He's okay right? Please tell me he is fine. And-and tbe baby?" Jimin almost pleads the doctor. 

Jungkook is standing still in his spot. He doesn't know how it all happened. How could it happen. He talked to Taehyung in the morning. Everything was okay. Taehyung was fine, he was laughing. He told Jungkook he loves him and how come he is hurt and in the hospital now? All these thought makes Jungkook want to cry.

"Mr. Kim was clawed really deep. He bled through his stomach and birth canal. He has blood---"

"I asked if he is fine or not". Jimin shouts and Yoongi tries to calm him.

"Mr. Kim is stabilized but...." Dr. Seo takes a deep breath and puts his hand in Jimin's shoulder. For some reason, Jungkook doesn't want the doctor to complete that sentence.

"But what?" Jungkook asks, voice trembling.

"W-We couldn't save the baby. The bleeding had made the baby stop breathing the moment it started. I-I'm sorry." The doctor leaves and Jimin collapses on the floor. Hoseok is crying, Namjoon can't believe it and Yoongi shed a tear as he envelopes Jimin who is wailing on the floor.

But Jungkook, he grabs the doctor from his collar, eyes red with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T SAVE THE BABY!!" Jungkook shouts and Hoseok is immedietly by his side.

"Jungkook please". Hoseok sobs and makes Jungkook let go of the doctor and apologises to him.

"Hyung---he-he is lying, he is fucking lying." Jungkook rambles, unable to hold his emotions. He wants to scream, shout, cry, break things but in reality....he is broken himself.

"I'm so sorry Jungkook." Hoseok says.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP." Hoseok flinches but keeps on holding Jungkook.

"I want to see my love, I want to see my Taehyung." Jungkook makes a run towards the operating room but Namjoon and Hoseok hold him tighter.

"Let go. Let me go." Jungkook screams but his screams slow down as he slowly breaks into tears on the floor, in Hoseok's arms. 

"Let....me....go to him, please". Hoseok holds Jungkook thighter as the younger breaks down.

\------------------


	26. Chapter 25: Fervent

**Third Person POV**

_Pain_. 

It was Taehyung could feel when he opened his eyes. His eyes closed instantly at not able to adjust to the light. He blinks rapidly and finally adjusts to the light. There is a distant beeping sound, unclear and blurry, just like his mind right now. Though there is a presence, a presence so close to him, a presence he loves so much. 

His body feels numb, though he still tries to move his head to look at his surroundings, he sees the drip stand, IV bag hanging on it. With a little more effort, he looks at his left side, his eyes falling on raven hair and he knows who the person is. How can he not know.

Then he tries to speak but just a whimper leaves his mouth. He ignores the pain and moves his hand and it lands on his lovers head. Taehyung wants to move so badly and it angers him now that he can't. The thought that how he got here, confuses him. Just as his hand touches Jungkook's head, the ravenette jolts up from his sleep. 

"Tae? Tae? How ar---can yow hear me?--" Jungkook doesn't know what to do or say. 

After his break down in the hallway, he was finally allowed to see his lover. Jungkook just broke down again after watching Taehyung in such a state. Cursing himself for not able to even acknowlege how much pain his mate was in. Cursing himself for ignoring the bad feeling he felt after talking to Taehyung in the morning. 

He sat beside Taehyung, imagining how much pain he would've been through. More importanlty, how would Taehyung react when he'll find out their baby is gone. The thought alone makes Jungkook shudder. He doesn't want to believe it's real. This can't be real.

Jungkook fell asleep, his head resting on his arms beside Taehyung. He jolts up after feeling a soft touch on his head. 

"Wh-What ha-happened. K-Kookie, h-hurts." Taehyung eventually starts speaking, his face showing pain.

"Shhh, don't speak baby, please." Jungkook takes Taehyung's hand in his.

"Kookie, I don't feel good. It-It doesn't feel good." Taehyung says and Jungkook's heart clenches. 

"It's okay baby, you'll be okay". Jungkook says although he isn't sure himself if he will be okay or not.

"No. No, it's not-not okay." Taehyung jerks his hand out of Jungkook's hold. His hand slowly moves towards his stomach. The fluttering feeling that he used to feel before while touching his stomach is gone completely, filled with void.

"M-My baby. Whe--Kookie, m-my my, _No_." Taehyung doesn't know what's happening to him. He doesn't even knkw what to say because now, everything that happened to him earlier is coming to his mind, sending him into a whirlwind of emotions. 

"Tae, please calm down." Jungkook despatetly tries, only to be met with Taehyung's furious eyes.

"NO! NO! TELL ME. WHERE IS MY BABY." Taehyung shouts and in a jerk, shoves out the IV needle out of his hand. Hearing his shouts, Yoongi and Jimin rush into the room. Jungkook is struggling to keep Taehyung laid on the bed but there is a strange energy in Taehyung, he is struggling out of Jungkook's grip.

"Baby, please. Listen to me." Jungkook whispers but Taehyung only screams louder for him to let go.

"Jimin, call the doctor." Yoongi says and Jimin rushes out to do so. The doctor comes in, rushing towards Taehyung's side. 

"Taehyung, please stop struggling." Jungkook tries, only in vain.

Taehyung knows now. No one has told him but he knows that his baby is gone. He is completely sane. The void feeling inside of him is enough proof for him that he has lost the life that was flourishing inside of him and now he feel empty. Just empty.

The doctor injects the CDS serum, that is only meant to calm him down and it does. The difference is that now, Taehyung is not shouting but only crying in Jungkook's embrace. 

_How? Why?_

All of these queation are coming out of his mind yet none of the person in the room has a heart brave enough to answer that.

\------------------

_A week._

A week has passed since Taehyung came home but the boy hasn't spoken a word. A single word. He is like an alive corpse. Eating a little and speaking nothing. The small amount of food he takes is the result of Jungkook's enforcement. Everyone is worried sick for their omega. Everyone has tried many ways. Entertain him, take him out, give him the things he likes and all but getting nothing but silence as an answer. His body is getting weaker and weaker.

Both the packs were covered in sorrow upon hearing the news. Yugyeom cried for days in his room. Jungkook assured him that it wasn't his fault, but seeing Taehyung like this made Yugyeom want to kill himself for not able to save Taehyung from misery. Jimin would try to make his bestfriend laugh or even smile onmy to end up crying himself in Yoongi's arms. 

Jungkook was devastated. Taehyung won't even look at him. Jungkook would find himself staring in the eyes with nothing but emptiness. Those beautiful eyes, which once hold the galaxies in them, now pitch black with darkness. Taehyung won't return his kisses nor sleep with him. Just locking himslef in his room.

"We are not going to just watch and let this happen. Who ever did this to Taehyung will have to pay." Yoongi grits.

"The leraon who did this belonged to your pack. What about that?" Hoseok says.

"Yes, and there might be more. More of them. Living in our pack but loyal to someone else." Yoongi agrees.

"We will ask Yugyeom about this. Poor boy has been beating himself up with guilt. He must helpful". Namjoon suggests and eveyone nods. 

Jungkook swore he would end that bastard with his own hands who has caused such misery to his beloved mate and him. He is glad Jihan is dead or he would've shred him to pieces. For now, he need to find that masked man Yugyeom talked about and find out every filth that is lingering in the shadows.

"Yoonsoo, I am sure he has something to do with this. The Alpha of Scarlet Red pack has freed Yoonsoo's prisoners. We need more packs with us and I called him to meet us. He can be a great addition to our pack." Hyungsik says.

"You talked to him?" Namjoom asks and Hyungsik nods.

"Park Chanyeol. Yoonsoo kept his mate prisoner, now he is furious and won't rest until he avengs. Chanyeol has dared him. He must be mad right now." 

"When will he be here?" Jungkook asks. He is done waiting. He wants to find Yoonsoo and end him. But first, he wants his mate back. Smiling and full of love again. He would die to make Taehyung smile again.

"This weekend. He used to be an ally. I respect him alot." Hyungsik admits.

"Although, taking Yoonsoo down won't be easy." 

"We'll see." Jungkook gets up and leaves the office room.

\-----------------

Taehyung doesn't know what got into him to make him leave the house at night. He just feels suffocated in his room and wants to go somewhere that would ease the constant throbe on empty feeling inside him. He wants to feel and breath openly. His numbness is making him insane.

His feet moves him in the Lone Forest. The wierd thing about this forest is that it's the safest at night. Literally.  
Taehyung just walks and walks wherever his feet lead him. 

He comes into a clearing, half moon shining in the sky, enough to illuminate the clearing properly. Although the clear is very very much familiar to him. The lake.

A sigh leaves his mouth and he suddenly wants to feel the water. He gets rid of his shoes and roll up his pants. He walks towards the water and sets himself by the edge. His feet in the water. Then the memories begin to play in his mind.....

_The rejection._

_The kiss._

_The apology._

_Jungkook._

_Making love._

_The baby._

And Taehyung starts crying. He cries hard as the forest absorb his shuddering cries. Feeling like this after a week of nothingness. He lets it all out.

"Tae?" He hears a soft voice behind him, immedietly recognising who it belongs to. Because after a week of staying far away from his lover, physically and emotionally, Taehyung wants nothing to be embraced by Jungkook and stay there forever. 

So without a second thought, he gets up and runs towards Jungkook, throwing himself at his lover who gladly embraces him in his loving and comfortable warmth. Taehyung fists Jungkook's shirt around his neck and he cries in Jungkook's hold. 

Taehyung hugs him as if his life depends on it and it does. He is nothing without Jungkook. Jungkook locks his arms around Taehyung's waist tight as ever, never planing to let go. His hand rubs soothingly on Taehyung's back as Taehyung's cries turn into soft sobs and he eventually calms down, not letting go of Jungkook yet.

"I-I'm so sorry Kookie. S-So sorry." Taehyung sniffles and Jungkook shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry of love, nothing to be sorry of." Jungkook places a soft kiss on Taehyung's shoulder.

"It was all my fault. I sh-should've listened to you. I-I shouldn't have left. I am so sorry." Taehyung apologises again. Jungkook brings Taehyubg to look at him and cups his face face in his hands, wiping away Taehyung's tears. Taehyung leans into the soft touch.

"Who ever did it, will pay. You did nothing and it was never your fault. Please baby, don't blame yourself. Okay?" Jungkook says. Taehyung sighs and hesistantly nods, knowing Jungkook wouldn't want it other way.

Jungkook then leans in, capturing Taehyung's lips. He kisses his slow and gentle and Taehyung melts in his hold. Barely able to stand, Taehyung holds Jungkook tighter, letting himself be submissive in Jungkook's embrace. Jungkook's hold is firm on Taehyung because he is never letting him go.

"Kookie?" Taehyung says, both of their foreheads touching.

"Yes love?" 

"Mark me." Taehyung says.

"Tae, baby, please say it again." Jungkook wants to make sure.

"I want to to be with you forever Kookie, I want you to own me, mark me yours so the whole world will know. I want you to do it. Please." Something about Taehyung's plea makes Jungkook proud with dominance.

"You have no idea how much I love you Tae. I don't want to own you or control you but yes, I will mark you. I will mark you _mine_." With that said, Jungkook crashes his lips with Taehyung's.

This kiss being the exact opposite of the previous one. Filled with dominance and leverage. Jungkook opens the first two buttons of Taehyung's shirt who lets Jungkook do whatever he wants to. Jungkook kisses down Taehyung's jawline to his neck and finally the junction where his shoulder and neck meet. He sucks hard there, earning a beautiful moan from Taehyung.

"Please, just do it." Taehyung breaths.

Jungkook opens his mouth, his canines growing and he soflty let them meet Taehyung's skin. Taehyubg feels sharp pain as the canines dig inside his flesh but the feeling is replace by immense pleasure so suddenly that makes Taehyung give up on his legs. His wilf howls in pleasure and joy at finally being mated. He wants to submit to Jungkook's dominant wolf. His knuckles turn white while gripping Jungkook's shirt and he soon finds himself falling in a peaceful slumber. 

Jungkook licks the mark and kisses it, smiling at his mate sleeping in his arms. He places his arms under Taehyung's knees and back, picking him up. 

Jungkook feels complete, mentally and physically for he has marked his mate and he is going to keep his love loved, safe and secured until his last breath.

\------------------


	27. Chapter 26: Curious

**Third Person POV**

Jungkook watched Taehyung as he slept in Jungkook's bed. The shirt showing off his marked neck and Jungkook felt proud. He was proud to have Taehyung as his mate and he had said it a thousand time before, would say a thousand time more. 

He felt the change, the change after he finally marked Taehyung his. It was as if every thing had acknowledged the bond being finally secured and made between the two lovers. A promise to never let eachother go and to love eachother through every thick and thin. And Jungkook would keep that promise, even if it takes his life. He will love and protect Taehyung at any cost. 

Jungkook gently tucks Taehyung's hair behind his ear and leans in to press a kiss on his forehead and then to his lips. He then gets up and changes his clothes then settling next to his sleeping mate. 

He was worried that Taehyung might take a long time to come out of his thoughts and talk to him. He never knew Taehyung would break down like that back at the lack but he is glad Taehyung did. He got to listen to Taehyung's beautiful voice, kiss his soft lips and finally mate him forever. 

Now the only thing he has to do is find out the bastards that are hiding in his pack. Who knows how many are there, waiting to stab him in the back. According to his father, Yoonsoo is behind all this. The news of Taehyung being an omega has been known in both packs. And it's possible that it travelled to Yoonsoo's ears too. 

What confuses him is that Yugyeom said Jihan wanted Taehyung for himself. Him being dead is good. The masked man confuses him more.

\-----------------

Everyone is staring at Taehyung and it makes him a little uncomfortable. The moment Jungkook and Taehyung came down---after having a full blown makeout session because Taehyung was not letting Jungkook go. Maybe the marking has made him a little- _\---horny_??

Of course everyone would be staring because for one;

Taehyung hadn't been down for breakfast for a whole weak. And two;

Everyone can feel the strongest bond that has been fromed between Taehyung and Jungkook, except Jin of course.

"Stop staring at him you idiots." Jin tells everyone and gently smacks Namjoon on head. Jin walks towards Taehyung and envelopes him in a hug. It's only Jin who is casually talking to Taehyung and everyone else is quiet. 

"Taehyung? You like japchae right. How about I make that for lunch?" Jin says. Trying everything to make Taehyung happy. 

"Oh, please make anything you like. I like anything you make." Taehyung says.

"Oh no, I would love to make it. Everyone likes japchae right." Jin eyes everyone and they all agree.

"Thank you hyung, I appreciate that." Taehyung beams. 

After breakfast, Jimin hugs Taehyung suddenly, saying he missed him alot and Taehyung does the same. They fall into casual conversation, Hoseok and Yoongi armwrestling and then Jungkook ends up winning from boyh but loses intentially when Jisoo makes him wrestle with Taehyung. 

"Wow Tae, you're so strong." They all cheer and Taehyung laughs along.

It stays like that, until Jungkook gets a call from Yugyeom and he knows it's tome to get to work. He excuses himself, kissing Taehyung goodbye. Yoongi and Namjoon tell them to give them details later. He doesn't tell Taehyung, he can't have his lover near any trouble ever again.

Standing in the basement of the delta's pack house, Jungkook eyes the four wolves chained infront of him. 

"As you told us, we investigated everyone in the pack and these are the fucktards that almost pissed their pants when we mentioned Yoonsoo." Mingyu explains.

"These fuckers admitted that they are under Yoonsoo. But they don't know much. Just that Yoonsoo had an omega in his holding and has crazy obsession of caging innocent wolves."   
Yugyeom starts and Jungkook ushers him to continue.

"Recently, someone got into his holding place and rescued all of them and his mate was one of them. Yoonsoo lost his mind after that. Having this strange obsession, he wanted to have Taehyung as well."   
Jungkook growls at that. 

"This one said that". Yugyeom says, poiting to the red head wolf, "all the wolves in the holding place were mated. Meaning Yoonsoo's fucking obsession is to separate mates. Jihan was just used to bring Taehyung. What confuses me the most just like you is that none from these four know that masked beta. We tried to force ot out if them but I believe they really don't know." Yugyeom sighs, the events from that day playing in his mind at the mention of masked beta.

Jungkook was awfully calm, processing the information given to him. The thought of someone else having his Taehyung made his blood boil. He has sworn to kill whoever killed his baby but now he wants to end the whole Blood Venom pack and he wants to do it as soon as possible. 

"As the pack law, anyone not loyal to their pack must be dead. Yug, get rid of them please." Jungkook announces and leaves, letting Yugyeom and Mingyu do their work.

\---------------

Everyone was told about the situation, except Taehyung of course. Hyungsik wanted Chanyeol to meet them as soon as possible. Jungkook himself was looking forward to meet him. 

Yugyeom visited the next when Jungkiok told him Taehyung is coming back to his normal self. Yugyeom brought daisies this time and the ice cream Taehyung insisted to eat that day. 

The moment Yugyeom saw Taehyung, his eyes watered, unable to control his emotions. 

"Please, accept this as an apology, although it's useless your highness. I am terribly sorry." Yugyeom cries and Taehyung emrbraces him in a hug.

"Please Yugie, it wasn't your fault. You fought for me, you were so brave and I am thankful for having a friend like you Yugie. Please don't cry." Taehyung soflty says.

"I promise, I promise that I will be there for you. You can have my life your highness. I will gladly give it to you." Yugyeom says and Taehyung laughs.

"No Yugie, I want you with me. You are part of my family." Taehyung smiles and Yugyeom smiles through his tears as well.

"Come here drama queen." Jungkook pulls Yugyeom in a hug, patting his back and then Taehyung joins aswell.

"You both keep hugging, I am gonna enjoy my favourite ice cream." Taehyung kiss Yugyeom and Jungkook on cheek and runs towards kitchen.

"I hope you took good care of those fuckers." Jungkook says.

"Your wish is my command brother. I took really good care of them." Yugyeom smirks.

"By the way, you look fucking ugly when you cry." Jungkook laughs and Yugyeom shoves him away.

"Yugie---thank you so much for this. It's my favourite." Taehyung shouts from the kitchen.

"Now I am fucking jealous." Jungkook groans playfully and Yugyeom laughs.

\--------------

Jungkook gets rid if his shirt and is about to take off his jeans but hears a soft knock on the door. He smiles and moves to open the door. There stood Taehyung, dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts, a faint blush present on his cheeks. Taehyung bites his lips, wanting to say something.

"Can I---". 

"Yes you can." Jungkook beats up yo him. "Yes you can sleep with me." Jungkook says and Taehyung blushes hard, a shy smile adorning his lips.

Jungkook move away and lets Taehyung enter. Taehyung just stands there awkwardly and Jungkook thinks he wants to say something.

Before Jungkook asks him what's wrong, Taehyung has captured his lips. Taehyung bites his lips, his tongue entering Jungkook's cavern. Jungkook grips Taehyung's waist and brings him close and takes the lead. Jungkook tilts his head, deepeing the kiss and God---he has missed this so much.

"I missed you baby." Jungkook whispers.

"Me too." Taehyung replies and kisses him again. Jungkook knows Taehyung wants more, the feeling has intensified ever since the marking and every touch is hundered times more electric.

"I want you Kookie. Please." Taehyung whinesin such a way that Jungkook almost loses his mind.

"Okay princess." Jungkook says and picks Taehyung, laying him gently on his bed while kissing and bruising his neck with love bites.

Jungkook is already shirtless and he rops Taehyung's shirt because he wants as much skin contact as possible. Taehyung's shorts are quickly discarded and he lays on Jungkook's bed in his naked glory. Jungkook licks his lips before leaning down to abuse Taehyung's hardened buds, his one hand rubbing on Taehyung's thigh.

Taehyung moves his own hand to Jungkook's crotch, palming him through his jeans as Jungkook groans in pleasure.

"Let me take care of you love." Jungkool says although Taehyung wanted to make Jungkook feel good as well. But he know Jungkook wants to take absolute lead tonight. So he lets him beacuse he knows Jungkook always makes him feel loved.

"Condom, use condom." Taehying breaths out while Jungkook gets rid of his jeans and boxers. He stills for a while but looking at Taehyung's expression, he thinks it's a right choice to use protection.

Taehyung waits patiently as Jungkook slids a condom on his length. Jungkook kisses Taehyung again as he lines himself at Taehyung's enterence. Taehyung lets out a shuddered breath as Jungkook slowly enters him. 

Taehyung doesn't need to adjust and tells Jungkook to move. Jungkook starts his rhythm slow and gentle but Taehyung is constantly telling him to go faster.

"Someone's needy tonight." Jungkook smirks and Taehyung glares at him.

"Please Kookie, fuck me harder." That's it. The sexy plea coming from Taehyung made Jungkook's eyes flash red. Lust consuming his mind. He pins Taehyung hands above his head, making Taehyung groan because he knows Taehyung loves touching Jungkook during sex.

"Fine baby, i'll fuck you hard." Taehyung screams as Jungkook begins to thrust in him faster just like Taehyung wanted. He tries to break free from Jungkook's grip but it only tightens. 

Taehyung whimpers as Jungkook stops and pulls out of him. Jungkook opens the drawer and takes out a new bottle of lube.

"On all fours baby." Taehying obeys and Jungkook coats his fingers with lube. Jungkook pushes a finger in and Taehyung squirms at the odd feeling. He knows it hurts from behind but he is sure that Jungkook will make him feel good.

One finger becomes two and then three. Taehyung is moaning in pleasure as Jungkook's fingers hit his prostate. Jungkook takes out his fingers and doesn't even let Taehyung breath as his finger get replaced by his cock. Taehyung's back arches as his prostate is being abused dead on. 

"Close." Taehyung moans and comes hard. His arms and legs faiking hom as he falls on the bed.

"We are not done princess." Jungkook announces. "Ride me." Jungkook sets himself against the headboard. Taehyung hesistantly gets up but after watching Taehyung's smirk, he quickly straddles Jungkook, lining himself with Jungkook's length and slowly slides down. 

He starts rolling his hips once Jungkook is deep inside him. He keeps his hands on Junkook's shoulders for support and Jungkook's hands are firm on Taehyung's hips. 

Taehyung tells Jungkook that he can't keep up anymore so Jungkook starts thrusting his hips up and Taehyung's hands find Jungkook's lock to tug at. The whole house must be heari g how loud Taehyung is moaning. Jungkook's sharp thrusts jolt Taehyung completely and he cums before he can manage to say it. He falls on Jungkook's chest and Jungkook chases his orgasm soon after, filling the condom.

They stay like that for a while, too exhausted to move.

"Baby? You up for shower?" Jungkook asks as he kisses Taehyung's hair.

"Too tired." Taehyung breaths.

"Okay, i'll clean us up." Jungkook pulls out of Taehyung and discards the condom and cleans himself and Taehyung with a wet towel. Too tired to get dressed, they both fall asleep in eath other's embrace after exchanging i love you's.

\-----------------


	28. Chapter 27: Meeting

**Third Person POV**

Jungkook feels bad for Taehyung now. Poor boy was in pain the whole night, whimpering everytime he moved. He must've been rough last night, seeing Taehyung like this.

"I really am sorry." Jungkook apologised for the nth time and Taehyung tells him it's all right although he does feel pain in his lower back but he doesn't want Jungkook to know.

"Kookie, please stop apologising. Let's shower okay. I want breakfast." And Jungkook nods. 

"By the way, I really hate that you're hickeys fade away so soon. I want everyone to see that only I can give them to you. For once I hate our rapid healing." Jungkook pouts and Taehyung kisses it away, laughing.

"You can always give me new one and besides, this mark is enough for people to know that I belong to you." Taehyung says and Jungkook couldn't agree more. 

Jimin's constant smirking face was making Taehyung irritated. 

_What_? Taehyung links him across the table. 

_Someone had a spectacular night_. Jimin replies and Taehyung splutters and starts coughing violently. 

"You okay Taehyung?" Jin asks, handing him glass of water.

"Y-Yeah hyung, sorry." Taehyung smiles.

"Yoongi, I wanted to ask you something." Hoseok says.

"Yes Hoseok?" 

"Can you help me get our walls sound proof or does any one know any spell that can lower our hearing ability for night time?" Hoseok says and Taehyung splutters again. Everyone starts laughing.

"Ahh, you're right. Looks like someone kept us all up last night. I'll arrange something Hoseok." Yoongi smirks and so does Jungkook.

"Shut up guys, let the boy breathe." Jin says and looks at Taehyung who just wants to disappear from here.

"Well it wasn't the first time and certainly won't be the last so, help yourselves out." Jungkook says. Hoseok whistles and the rest join, making Taehyung flush red. Taehyung glares at Jungkook who finds him adorable, Taehyung's glare can never be scary. 

"Alright stop it you idiots and eat. You talk as if you all are virgins here." Jin quiets all of them and Taehyung breathes.

Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi had to deal with a sulking Taehyung for a whole day.

\-----------------

Hyungsik and Jihoon decided to have a proper lunch with Park Chanyeol so basically today, Jin and Jisoo were busy buying groceries and started making lunch. 

Taehyung was told that an old friend is coming to visit and he was strangely excited. Sunday marked the free day for all the house was full with loud chatters and everyone was excited to meet the Alpha of Scarlet Red pack. 

"Jungkook? What should I wear?" Taehyung asks, eyeing his wardrobe.

"You would look beautiful in anything you wear baby." Jungkook says, laying on Taehyung's bed.

"Help me out Kookie. I want to look nice." 

"Come on babe, you're not going out or something, it's just a guest and he is here for work, you probably will only see him during lunch." Jungkook replies.

"But still. I don't know why but I feel really excited today." 

"That's because you'll get a veriety of delicious food for lunch." Jungkook chuckles.

"Shut up." 

"How about this?" Taehyung picks out a dress and Jungkook doesn't even looks at it and says okay.

"You didn't even looked at it." Taehyung shouts and Jungkook jumps.

"Please Tae, hurry up. It's time. Wear anything." Jungkook whines.

"Get out." A stern command and Jungkook is thrown out of the room.

\--------------------

Everyone greet Chanyeol with smiles and warmth and so does the Alpha.

"It's been so long Chanyeol." Jihoon says and Chanyeol nods. 

"This is Baekhyun." Chanyeol didn't need to say that Baekhyun is his mate, the mark was enough. Baekhyun shyly greets everyone.

They come to the hall and Taehyung rushes downstairs, almost falling due to being late. Jungkook's heart beat fastens as he looks at his beautiful mate. He sure does look beautiful in anything he wears.

"I am really sorry for being late." Taehyung says and moves forward to greet the two guests. 

Beakhyun freezes as soon as his eyes land on Taehyung who has a smile plastered on his face. He greets Chanyeol who lets out a sigh as Taehyung's hand touches his.

Beakhyung shakes Taehyung's hand but doesn't let go, looking at Taehyung at the verge of tears. Taehyung smiles and tries to pull away his hands. Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun's shoulder and he finally lets go.

"I-I'm sorry but you're just really pretty." Baekhyun softly says, his voice void of any negative emotion and everyone else agree.

"Lunch is ready." Jin announces and everyone make way to the table.

"You look beautiful babe." Jungkook whispers and kisses Taehyung's temple. 

"Thank you." Taehyung blushes. Honestly, Taehyung knows that he will never get used to Jungkook's praises. Though Jungkook praises him everyday but it feels like the first time. He gets shy and stutters, his heart beat eratic. Jungkook's honesty and love always make his heart skip a beat.

The lunch was amazing, going great with the gossip of older three Alpha's past lives, how they met and stuff. Taehyung felt a little, just a little bit uncomfortable under Baekhyun's gaze which was nothing but a soft one. Taehyung would reply with a smile when he would met Baekhyun's gaze. Chanyeol tried to ignore it but he knew Baekhyun's mind was a mess.

The lunch was done. Baekhyun made Jin blush by appreciating his cooking. 

"Why don't you stay with Taehyung until we talk, I'll tell you everything later. Keep him company yeah?" Yoongi says and Jimin nods, accepting kiss from older.

Jisoo, Jin, Jimin and Taehyung were left in the hall as other made way to the office room.

"Something wrong?" Taehyung asks Jimin.

"Nah, I don't think so. Never interested in pack meetings and stuff." Jimim balantly replies.

"You're useless." Taehyung hits Jimin on his arm and then pouts. He wants to know what's going on.

"Hey Tae, don't you think Baekhyun-ssi looks a little like you. An omega just like you." Jimin says.

"What? No. I don't think so." Taehyung replies. He really doesn't.

"You do, just a little though. He kept looking at you, well who wouldn't, you look astonishing." Jimin rambles and Taehyung stares at him.

"Seriously Chim, just stop talking." Taehyung sighs.

"People are usually really happy after having sex, you are an exceptional case." Jimin laughs and Taehyung throws him fit of hits.

"Just shut up already."

\-------------------

"Yoonsoo is not an easy target. His pack is an old one. His ancestors were brave and ruthless, his heritage won't be easy to vanish." Chanyeol says. Hyungsik has told him everything from the past, everything from high school till now. 

Baekhyun broke down when he heard about Taehyung's baby and Chanyeol's blood boiled, rage taking over him.

"He isn't making direct moves on your pack, he hasn't even started yet." 

"Hasn't started yet. He has hurt Taehyung, he killed our baby." Jungkook snaps.

"Jungkook." Hyungsik warns and Jungkook apologises.

"It's okay." Chanyeol says. "He must be planning his final move now that I have his victims, he would be full of rage. The problem is, we still don't know where he is. The Blood Venom pack is temporarily under someone else's command. Yoonsoo is controlling him from somewhere we don't know." 

"How do you know?" Namjoon asks.

"I have my men in his pack. They let me know what goes on but it's not enough." Chanyeol replies.

"So what should we do?" Hoseok asks.

"As Jungkook told us that he had an obsession of taking away mates. He took mine as well. For years I searched for Baek but his scent was vanished. Due to scent blockers, I couldn't find him. Untill a few months ago, I did. I just found him." Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with such adoration in his eyes and Jungkook thinks of Taehyung and himself and how much he loves him.

"I want to take revenge. He has made me suffer. I lost my son----and I am willing to help." Chanyeol says and everyone looks at him shocked.

"You had a son?" Jihoon asks.

"Yes, we had a son. When Yoonsoo came for me, I had to hide him. I left a note as well, I hope where ever he is, if alive, I-I hope he is well." Tears well up in Baekhyun's eyes as he spoke. Though now, Baekhyun is sure.

"I am sorry to hear that." Jungkook says in a soft voice.

"We have went through the same pain due to one person and I will gladly help if you take him down." Chanyeol pats Jungkook's back and the younger smiles.

"Thank you." Jungkook says.

"Blood Venom are ruthless, the omegas are slaves there and I must say Baekhyun was lucky to be able to not catch there eye. Taehyung is a victim as well but so are others. He will use any one of your family against you. He knows where you are and we don't know where he is, which gives him the lead. 

He will try to hurt you with his little tricks and then come with a brutal attack once you're weak. Don't show hom you'r weak point, he knows very well on how to feed on that. And Jungkook---". Chanyeol looks at the ravenette.

"Yes?"

_Keep Taehyung safe._

_Of course I will_. The others didn't need to know about this. Chanyeol and Baekhyun smile at him though a certain emotion was not gone unnoticed by Jungkook.

"We start like this------". Chanyeol begins again.

\--------------

"It was a pleasure to have you here." Jin smiles at the guests.

"It was pleasure to be here as well." Baekhyun replies.

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun, thank you so much for coming. You have solved loads for us." Jihoon says as he hugs both.

"It was nothing Jihoon. We are glad to be helpful." 

Then Taehyung comes forward to bid goodbye but rather than a handshake, Baekhyubg evelopes him on a hug and Taehyung, much to his own surprise, hugs back.

"H-Have a safe drive." Taehyung smiles.

"You should visit us as well. Jungkook why don't you and Taehyung visit us." Baekhyun chirps. Chanyeol pulls him to his side.

"I am sorry, I just get excited when I see new people. It's been years since I've had a proper company other than Channie." Baekhyung shyly says and everyone laugh.

"I will bring Taehyung because it's only him that you want to see and not us." Jungkook jokes.

"Oh- i-it's not that, all of you are welcome anytime. But please, do visit." Baekhyun smiles.

"Maybe it's the omega nature, that's why." Jimin says. "Male omegas, pretty and rare." 

"Shut up Chim." 

"Hey, I am an omega too." Jisoo whines and Hoseok kisses her hair.

"We know that darling." Hoseok teases.

They all bid their farewell to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Hyungsik walks them to the car, thanking them again. 

Once a bit far from the house, Baekhyun breaks down in tears and Chamyeol stops the car.

"I knew it. How could I forget his smell? All these years and I could still tell it was him." Baekhyun cries and Chanyeol brings him close to his chest.

"Our baby is alive Channie, our Taehyungie is alive." 

\-----------------


	29. Chapter 28: Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek are older in this fic, same age as Hyungsik and Jihoon

**Third Person POV**

"You didn't even ran for 5 minutes Tae and look at you." Jungkook says, laughing at Taehyung who is about to pass out because of the exercise.

"I am dying here Kook and you're laughing." Taehyung pants, sitting on the ground.

"Seriously, it's been barely 5 minutes." Jungkook snorts.

"I shouldn't have agreed to come for this training. I'm better off without it." Taehyung replies and lays on the ground, catching his breath.

"Princess, you're so delicate." Jungkook smirks and gets down to pick Taehyung in his arm, the older smiles and lets himself be carried by his lover. 

"Let's get you back." Jungkook smiles and pecks Taehyung's lips.

They all decided to visit the training grounds today. Taehyung went with Jungkook for a run but coukd barely do so and ended up gasping for air. Maybe these exercises weren't meant for him. 

"I don't want to train, lets go home please." Taehyung whines.

"You can sit here for a bit okay baby, then we will go home." Jungkook smiles and Taehyung nods.

\-----------------------

Jungkook was in his pack house, going through the information Chamyeol has provided him until Yoongi barged in.

"There's been a problem Jungkook. Hurry, we have to leave." Yoongi rushes out his words.

"Hyung, what happened?"

"Mystic Oak is attacked, everyone else has already left, we need to go too." Yoongi says.

"What?" Jungkook whispers. "Taehyung? Where is he?" At the moment, he only thought about his love. Yoongi stays quiet for a moment.

"Hyung!!" Jungkook shouts.

"I've sent him, Jisoo and Jin hyung to Scarlet Red. It was all I could think at that moment Jungkook." Yoongi replies.

"With who?" Jungkook demands.

"No one Jungkook, just three of them. Jin knows the way." Yoongi answers.

"When the fuck did all this happened? Why didn't Taehyung contacted me." Jungkook yells again.

"I have given them scent concealers Jungkook and It might've cut off his link for a while. Jungkook we need to leave." Yoongi pleads.

"Hyung, I swear if anything happened to Tae---".

"Nothing will happen to him Jungkook, we have a bigger problem to deal with. Taehyung's pack is in danger." Yoongi says.

Without any words exchanged anymore, both males ran towards the pack.

Jungkook couldn't believe his eyes, he shouldn't have underestimated Yoonsoo. There were so many wolves of the enemy and Lost Delta and Mystic Oak won't be enough. 

Jungkook saw Namjoon and Jimin fighting, shifted in their wolf form. He didn't waste any time and did the same, attacking and taking down the enemy that came in the way.

For Jungkook, these wolves were nothing. He was angry because all he could think of how his Taehyung was hurt and how he lost his baby, the rage making him more and more furious and he didn't hesitate to rip the wolf that came in his way.

His mind was a mess. How could everything happen so fast. Everything was fine in the morning and now, his mate's pack is under attack and his mate is far away from him.

 _Take care Taehyung, I'll see you soon._  
He links his mate, hoping he had heard it.

And with that, he continued to attack. He won't let these bastards win.

\----------------

Taehyung and Jisoo were crying non-stop. Jin had to focus on driving and he was glad they were close to reaching the address Yoongi gave them.

"Jin hyung, they will be fine right?" Taehyung sobs and Jin closes his eyes for a fraction of second.

"They are going to be alright Tae, you know that." Jin softly replies.

"My Hoseokie, I hope none of them is hurt." Jisoo cries.

"They are fucking stubborn you know. Those assholes don't know how to give up. We'll see all of them soon." Jin smiles, holding his own tears back.

Taehyung remembers how Yoongi came running to them. How forced them in the car, just giving them the address to the place they will be going to. In all this panicky situation, he could only get to hug Jimin as Jimin embraced him in a hug and told his to be safe. He didn't knew what was going on until he heard that his pack is attacked from Minjae who came running for help. 

Next monents were all blur. He and Jisoo had to take scent concealers. He couldn't contact Jungkook beacuse he didn't had his phone on him and the goddamn link was not working. 

For now, all he hopes and prays that Jungkook and all others are not hurt. He feels as if his heart might stop from beating so hard.

\-------------------

Chanyeol had sent his pack fighters as soon as he heard about the attack from Hyungsik. Baekhyun had been worried sick, waiting for Taehyung to arrive. Chanyeol wanted to go himself but Hyungsik had also informed him that Yoonsoo wasn't part of the attack so Chanyeol is now getting ready to leave for rest of Blood Venom, he will attack if needed. 

"If Suho and others have reached there, why aren't Taehyung and others here yet." Baekhyun worries.

"Don't worry, they will be here soon." Chamyeol assures him, an itching feeling growing in him.

"Alpha, they are here." Taeil informs and Baekhyun rushes out. He sees a black car in front of their house, feeling a little at ease. Jin, Jisoo and Taehyung get out of the car and Baekhyun rushes towards Taehyung and hugs him tight.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Baekhyun startles Taehyung with the hug and all the questions.

"I-I---ok---". Taehyung can't stutter out his words with everything going on. He is sure he will have a bad headache soon.

Realising what he is doing, Baekhyun breaks the hug.

"I'm sorry, I-I was r-really worried." Beakhyun says and moves away from Taehyung. "Please come in. Please." 

Without saying anything, the three follow Baekhyun and Chanyeol inside, Jin locks eyes with Taehyung who just looks away.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I know the situation is not likely for any of us but lets hope everything is alright." Baekhyun says and features the three to have a seat.

"We are really grateful of you for letting us stay here. Thank you so much." Jin says and smiles. Chanyeol and Baekhyun return the smile and tell them that they are happy to be of any help. Drinks and water are offered and Taehyung drinks water as if for the first time.

"It's late at night, please have some rest, I am sure we will get good news soon." Chanyeol tries to assure but Taehyung's fear grows more and he starts shaking. Baekhyun notices and takes the beside him, taking his hand in his own. Taehyung looks up at him with teary eyes and Baekhyun wants to wipe his son's tears away.

"Don't lose hope Taehyung. Your Jungkook will always be there by your side. Just wait a little okay?" Baekhyun says softly and Taehyung breaks down, resting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder as the elder rubs his back.

Jin embraces Jisoo as well as Chanyeol assures them too. Baekhyun himself shows them their respective rooms. Not feeling up for changing his clothes, Taehyung just lays on the bed because he knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight.

 _I miss you Kookie_. And he breaks down again.

\----------------

Jungkook knows it's late at night but he doesn't know if Taehyung is asleep or not. If his lover is crying or is hurt. Jungkook prays that Taehyung has reached Chanyeol and if he hasn't, Jungkook would lose himself. 

Chanyeol's men arrived sooner then they thought and he was glad that Blood Venom were decreasing in number. After fighting for who knows how long, covered in blood of filthy wolves, his pack had managed to fight perfectly.

"Retreat." He heard an Alpha voice which belonged to the current leader of the Venom pack, Sihyuck. And in a flash, the enemy had begun to run away.

"Follow them". Hyungsik ordered the pack guards.

It was over, the sudden attack on Mystic Oak was over. But they weren't happy. None of them were. Seven lives, seven lives were taken away by those bastards. Jihoon wanted to cry, he couldn't protect his pack. Those seven lives were all precious to him and because of him, they had to suffer.

Hoseok couldn't believe it at first. He loved his pack members and watching some of them lying dead on the ground shook him to the core, same with Jimin.

"I am sorry for your loss Jihoon." Hyungsik said as he shifted back to his human form. 

"Take everyone to our pack house Namjoon, keep a strict guard. We can't let the survivors stay here. Everyone else, back to house. Now." Hyungsik commanded.

\---------------

4 am. The clock read as Jungkook went to his room to wear his cloth after shifting back. He felt relieved after hearing that Taehyung has safely reached Scarlet Red. All he wanted to do was run to him and have his mate in his arms. He was itching to be close to Taehyung.

He winced as bent down. He has pretty bad scars on his body that won't be healing anytime soon. 

_K-Kookie_? Jungkook stills as he hears his mate's voice in his head.

 _Tae? Love? Are you okay?_ Jungkook asks and Taehyung starts crying. 

_Please baby, don't cry. I am alright._ Jungkook knows Taehyung would be worried dead for him.

 _I miss you so much Kookie, please, I want to see you_. Taehyung pleads and Jungkook smiles.

 _You have no idea how badly I want to see you too. I'll meet you soon._ Jungkook assures him.

 _You're hurt Kookie, please take care._ Taehyung worries.

 _As long as you are not hurt baby, I am perfectly fine._ Jungkook says and Taehyung cries again.

_Tae, please don't cry._

_I just want to see you Kookie_. Taehyung whimpers and Jungkook's heart aches.

 _I'll come and see you myself okay. You are more safe there then you are here. And everyone is okay._ Jungkook promises. He doesn't want to worry Taehyung more with the news of his pack memeber's death.

 _I'll be waiting. Please take care and stay safe._ Taehyung utters. Relived to hear none of the others were seriously hurt.

_Okay love. Now rest. I know you havn't slept all night._

_You too. Please._ Taehyung softly requests and Jungkook smiles.

_Okay baby, I love you._

_I love you Kookie_. And now having talked to Jungkook, Taehyung welcomes his sleep.

\---------------------


	30. Chapter 29: Prudent

**Third Person POV**

Jungkook and others were surprised to hear that the wolves which were chased didn't actually belong to Blood Venom. A captured wolf told them that Sihyuck had made a deal wih them. A deal which was; if they agreed to attack Mystic Oak, they will be given high ranks in Blood Venom. 

So technically, they were used. Used by Yoonsoo and Sihyuck just to end Mystic Oak. Yoonsoo hasn't used his own pack so it means his whole pack is out there. 

They also came to know that Blood Venom is not a pack that has settled in one place. They are wide spread, in every area, a group of them lives. They are much in numbers and they are everywhere.

 _You don't know what's coming. He's a monster, trust me_. One wolf has said and it's been messing with Jungkook's mind.

Two days have passed and he only talked to Taehyung through links. Taehyung didn't had his phone on him but even with the phone, it wasn't enough. Jungkook knew Taehyung is safe under Chanyeol but he wanted to badly see Taehyung, kiss him and tell him everything will be alright, even it's for just a moment.

Third day and Jimin also misses Taehyung. He is itching to see his bestfriend and Yoongi promises him that when the situation will settle down, they will see him soon.

Namjoon and Yoongi have been busy too because they were given the duy of finding out about the groups of Venom that lie close to them, though not succeeding so far. It's pissing everyone. It's like Blood Venom is a ruthless invisible pack, no trace of them at all. The two leaders barely got to see their family due to being stuck in their own work.

On this very day, the funeral of the seven wolves was also held. Jungkook was tired by the end of the day and he was missing his Taehyung like crazy. After having dinner, which went in complete silence, Jungkook went straight to Yoongi's room.

"Yes Jungkook?" Yoongi sighs, as exhausted as the younger.

"I don't know the way to Scarlet Red." Jungkook says.

"So?" 

"So? What do you mean 'so'? Give me the address." Jungkook states.

"Why?" Yoongi clearly winds Jungkook up.

"Just give it to me." Jungkook growls.

"So you can go see Taehyung?" Yoongi raises his eyebrow.

"Fucking of course hyung. Just---I just want to see him. I'll be back by morning. Please hyung." Jungkook gives up and sighs.

"Follow his scent, idiot. You don't need the adress when you can do that." Yoongi smirks and Jungkook lights up. Being a true blood, Taehyung's maye and have marked him, only Jungkook can pick Taehyung's scent even with the scent blocker. Jungkook can pick his mate's scent because it's only meant for him.

"Ahh, yeah. Scent. Of course." Jungkook smiles. He really is an idiot.

"Don't tell anyone please." 

"Don't tell anyone what?" They both snap their heads to the source of the voice and find Jimin standing by the door, a frown on his face.

"Nothing, midget. Out of my way." Jungkook retorts and shoves Jimin lightly while moving out of the room.

"Asshole." Jimin mutters angrily.

"Just leave him be." Yoongi smiles lazily and Jimin doesn't say anything. He moves towards Yoongi and captures his lips in a sweet kiss. Yoongi smiles in the kiss and lets Jimin control his mind.

\----------------

"It's been three days and you have no idea how much I miss him." Taehyung whines in Jin's shoulder.

"I know Tae, I miss them too." Jin replies. "Where's Jisoo?"

"Noona slept early, she's on her periods I guess." 

"Hmm." 

"I havn't talked to him the whole day. I guess he was really busy. I hope he is fine. My Kookie was hurt so bad. " Taehyung keeps whining and Jin smiles, patting his head.

"They really are busy Tae, don't worry, he will be fine. He's one strong wolf." 

"I know." _My strong true blood, my strongest mate_. Taehyung smiles to himself.

They hear a knock on the door and Taehyung mumbles a come in. Baekhyun peeks through the sloghtly open door.

"I hope I didn't disturbed." He smiles sheepishly.

"Oh no you didn't, please do come in." Taehyung smiles.

"Seokjin, your phone rang twice. Maybe you should take it." Baekhyun informs and Jin instantly gets up, thinking it must be Namjoon. Baekhyun keeps standing there until Taehyung gestures him to sit down and that's what Baekhyun wanted.

"I'm sorry, I don't look presentable right now." Taehyung sheepishly giggles.

"Oh please, look at me. I look like a seventy year old house woman here." Baekhyun laughs.

"Women?" Taehyung laughs.

"Well, it does make me that in this relationship, doesn't it?" Baekhyun says.

"Yeah, i guess." Taehyung replies. In the past two days, both Taehyung and Baekhyun had gotten closer to each other without either of them knowing and it's good. Baekhyun os happy with the little bit he us getting of his son and Taehyung doesn't mind either. He deeply respects Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He feels a special bond with them and it eases him.

"You miss him right?" Baekhyun asks.

"So much." Taehyung softly replies.

"When me Channie found out we were mates, he wasted no time and brought me into his pack. Everybody loved me and all. You see, Channie used to go out on hunts with his pack. It would take him weeks and our links were our only way of communication. We would talk late at nights and he would sing me goodnight, thiugh his voice was so uhmm...". Baekhyun stops and laughs loudly and Taehyung follows.

"But it was and still my most favourite voice in the whole world. When he would come back, I would never leave his side and he never told me to stay away." Baekhyun pauses and takes a deep sigh.

"Then at twenty, I got pregnant and we had a boy, an omega but---". 

"Please, it's okay. Jungkook told me what happened and I-I am so sorry." Taehyung quickly interrupts and takes Baekhyun's hand in his. He knows how hard it must have been for Baekhyun to lose his son and then been kept away from his mate for twenty years.

"I always knew Channie would find me. I never lost hope in him because I love him and that's what matters. And it should be the same for you too." Bakhyun smiles. "Your love for eachother should be all that shoukd matter because it's all that you need to have peace in your life. And I know how much you both love eachother." 

"Yes, I love him so much." Taehyung says, tears brimming in his eyes.

Baekhyun cups Taehyung's face, his eyes filled with adoration and warmth for the younger. He is dying to tell Taehyung that he gave him birth, that Taehyung is his blood but he doesn't know how his son would react and with so much going on, this might not be the right time.

"I hope everything stays alright for both of you. My blessings are always with you." Beakhyun lets his tear fall.

"Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow." Baekhyun kisses Taehyung's head and leaves the room before he can completely break down infront of the younger. He runs towards his own room and Chanyeol panicks watching him cry.

Baekhyun just lets himself fall in his mate's embrace and cries in his chest.

"I miss him so much Channie. I want to hold him in my arms and I want to tell him how much I missed him, how much I love him---". Baekhyun cries.

"It's okay darling, we just found him so we will have to wait okay." Chanyeol assures Baekhyun and takes him to bed and lays him under comforters. He smiles as his mate drifts to sleep.

\-------------------

Taehyung doesn't remember when he fell asleep after Baekhyun suddenly left but when he woke up, it was almost midnight. He didn't woke up due to any headache or any pain or a dream but because even in his sleep, an addicting scent clouded his mind. 

Without wasting any time, he sprinted out of the room to the to the main hall. His heart beating out of his chest and not thinking straight. Then he sees...... _him_. 

There stood his Jungkook in the front door with Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jin by his side, greeting him. Sensing Taehyung's presence, Jungkook locks his eyes with him and smiles. Taehyung just runs towards him and jumps in Jungkook's arms. Taehyung's arms going around Jungkook's neck and his legs locking around his torso. Jungkook manages to balance himself in time and lets himself be embraced by Taehyung. He holds Taehyung as if his life depended on it and it does.

Taehyung cries harder, hiding his face in crook of Jungkook's neck and the ravenette can't stand his mate crying so tells Taehyung to look at him but the older shakes his head in denial.

"Tae, please look at me." Jungkook softly says but Taehyung doesn't budge. So Jungkook lets go of Taehyung's waist, making him gasp and hold onto Jungkook's shoulder. His legs unlocking from younger's torso.

"Look at me." Jungkook says again and Taehyung comes face to face with Jungkook but eyes closed.

"I said look at me." Jungkook whispers again. Taehyung hides his face on his hands and Jungkook doesn't like the warmth of his lover's hands leaving him.

"Hands on me." Jungkook demands and Taehyung quickly follows, his hands instantly on Jungkook's chest.

"Now open your eyes and look at me."   
Taehyung slowly opens his, tears rolling down his cheeks and Jungkook wipes it gently.

"I really hate seeing you cry but you look beautiful you know." Jungkook teases and Taehyung hits him on his chest and starts crying again. 

"You are so mean." Taehyung whines but Jungkook can't wait any longer so he brings Taehyung closer to him and captures his lips. They kiss away the loneliness and distress of the last days, letting themselves get lost in the love they share through the kiss. 

"I missed you so much." Jungkook whipers aginst Taehyung's lips.

"I missed you too." Taehyung replies with a wrecked sob.

"Will you stay?" Taehyung can't help but ask. Either Jungkook stays or Taehyung leaves with him.

"For a night, yeah." Jungkook answers. "But let's not talk about this right now okay." 

"Okay." 

"This was the longest reunion moment ever seriously, enough already." Jin interrupts.

"Oh, let them take their time. It's alright." Baekhyun smiles.

"Let's go inside." Chanyeol announces and they all follow.

\----------------------

"I won't take much of your time Jungkook. I just want to discuss something with you." Chanyeol says as both males settle in his study.

"Oh it's no problem Alpha." Jungkook smiles.

"So, after the attack on Mystic Oak, I went to check out the pack myself but as you know, they are scattered all over without a trace. What I found is that Blood Venom have a tradition or say a ritual where they celebrate the sacrifices of their ancestors who fought for them. It's in two weeks time, if we need to catch Yoonsoo, all we have to do is find where this ritual is gonna be held." Chanyeol explains.

"You mean Yoonsoo will be there. Are you sure?" Jungkook asks.

"Yes Jungkook, his pack is everything to him. He will be there. We just have to find." Chanyeol sighs.

"We are trying but it's like he diesn't even exist." Jungkook says and Chanyeol nods.

"We will find him. It has to be in two weeks time because my own men in Blood Venom know nothing about where it's gonna take place." 

"I hope we do." Jungkook looks exhausted.

"Okay, you look tired son, go. Taehyung will be waiting for you." Chanyeol dismisses him with a smile and Jungkook leaves. His hands are itching to touch Taehyung.

\-----------------


	31. Chapter 30: Sway

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung gasps as his back hardly makes contact with the wall but he doesn't care, all he is focused on right now are Jungkook's lips on his and his hands moving all over Taehyung's body. Not wasting any time, Taehyung's hand find Jungkook's belt and he tugs at it, signalling Jungkook to take off his pants and the younger does, same with Taehyung's pants.

Jungkook grabs a condom from his pocket before throwing away his and Taehyung's pants and boxers. Taehyung's oversized shirt gives him enough space to mark love bites on Taehyung's neck.

"Hurry." Taehyung voices out.

"Bed?" Jungkook asks.

"No. Here." Taehyubg replies and for a moment Jungkook gets lost in the fantasy of taking Tashyung against the wall but that fantasy is going to come true though.

"As you wish." Jungkook hoists Taehyung up after putting on the condom and enters him slowly. Taehyung moans and locks his legs tighter around Jungkook's torso.

"Faster Kook, please." Taehyung stutters and Jungkook complies. His thrusts become harder and rougher and Taehyung has to bite his lips on order to not scream. 

"Quiet love, we are supposed to be nice guests." Jungkook smirks against Taehyung's skin but the older can't help but let out broken moans as his lover thrusts in to him.

Taehyung wants to voice out that he is close but before he can, Jungkook grabs his member and starts strocking it. Taehyung lets out a strangled moan as he comes and Jungkook chases his own orgasm, filling the condom. Taehyung falls on Jungkook's chest, too tired to move.

"Lets clean you up." 

After cleaning, both of them lay under the soft white comforters but neither tired anymore.

"Kookie?"

"Yeah?" 

"I want to go back with you." Taehyung says and Jungkook stops playing with his hair and looks at him.

"No Tae, you can't. Not yet baby." Jungkook smiles but Kim Taehyubg is stubborn as hell.

"I want to go with you and I will." Taehyung puts on his best glare but Jungkook laughs.

"Please Tae, anything can happen and I don't want you to get hurt. Try to understand." Jungkook tries to assure Taehyung.

"Then you protect me Mr. Wolf. But I won't stay away from you." Taehyung replies.

"God Tae please. Don't be so stubborn. Staying with me or at the pack house is dangerous." Jungkook gets serious.

"I am going back with you. If you won't take me with you then--then---." 

"Then what?" Jungkook raises his eyebrow.

"I-I'll---then I'll call Jiminie to and he will take be back. I miss him too you know." Taehyung knows he has triggered his poor lover.

In a second, Taehyung finds Jungkook on top of him. His hands pressed in Jungkook's fists on either side of his head. Taehyung whimpers slightly because Jungkook is shaking from anger and Taehyung saw a flash of red in his eyes.

"You won't fucking dare." Jungkook growls and Taehyung doesn't know it himself how but he starts crying. Jungkook took control over him. He used his alpha voice. Taehyung himself told him that he can control him but right now, it hurts and it hurts really bad. He never knew Jungkook would actually do it.

Jungkook notices it and panicks. 

"Shit--Tae, I-I'm so sorry." 

"Get off--get off of me." Taehyung cries and Jungkook's heart breaks. Taehyung puts a hand on his mouth to muffle his cries but can't find himself move out of the bed so he turns away and lays there shaking.

Jungkook fists his hair in anger. He wants to kill himself right now. Taking control over your mate and more importantly an omega, a weak one like Taehyung, bravo Jeon Jungkook. You are an amazing mate. 

Jungkook gets up from the bed and takes the couch in the room. The last thing he wants is Taehyung not being able to sleep because of him. 

_You're a fucking idiot Jeon._

_You know he is weak, physically and emotionally._

_He loves you, not that midget. Why can't you understand that._

_You messed up big time idiot._

_But Tae, I just want you to be safe._

Jungkook's mind is a mess and he slot drifts to sleep.

\------------------

Jungkook's alarm wakes him up. He groans and slowly gets up, remembering he has to leave soon. He looks at his phone. 5:40, it reads.

He gets up and tries to avoid looking at the sleeping beauty on the bed but it's impossible and he knows it. He sees Taehyung sleeping peacefully, hugging a large cushion. 

He looks so ethereal and beautiful in all white. How can a person still look flawless even in sleep.

 _Taehyung can. Only Taehyung can._ Jungkook's mind answers him.

He wants to kiss Taehyung but that might not be a good thing right now. He goes to the bathroom and does his morning routine. He grabs his bag and puts his clothes inside. He thinks of waking Taehyung and atleast telling him that he is leaving. He is lost in his thoughts until he hears a knock.

He gets up and opens the door. Jin stands there with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong hyung?" Jungkook whispers, not wanting to disturb Taehyung.

"Chanyeol wants to see you." Jin says and runs away. Jungkook is confused. He sighs and looks back at his mate. He makes way dowstairs and finds Bakhyun, Jin and Chanyeol there. Though Baekhyun is treating Chanyeol wounds.

"What happened?" Is the first thing Jungkook asks.

"Sit down." Chanyeol says even though Baekhyun tells him not to speak.

"I called Kris and Tao to meet me at our usual place. They are the two that were in Blood Venom. They would give me news about whatever happens in there but---".

"But?" Jungkook frowns.

"They killed them. I found their bodies. They must've found out. When I was coming back, I got attacked. I managed to kill them both who attacked me but I swear I will avenge Kris and Tao." Chanyeol winces as Baekhyun presses the cotton a little harder.

"What do we do now?" Jin asks.

"Jungkook, take them back." Chanyeol says.

"What?" Baekhyun says and forgets the wounds for a moment.

"It's for the better Baek. Taehyung will be much more safer with his mate." Chanyeol doesn't want to let go Taehyung but he is no one to stop him.

Jungkook feels like shit. He told Taehyung that he isn't safe with him but he isn't safe in Scarlet Red either. He can't keep his own mate safe? Nah. 

He can and he will.

"Jin hyung, please go wake Taehyung and Jisoo noona. We will leave." Jungkook says and Jin obliges.

"Thank you for taking care of them. I will be grateful always." Jungkook thanks Chanyeol.

"Anytime." Chanyeol smiles.

"No, they can stay as long as they want. Channie, Tae is safe here." Baekhyun might cry right here right now.

"We are no one to decide that. He is safer with his mate." Chanyeol tries to smile but fails. Jungkook watches Baekhyun curiously.

"We can decide that! We are his parents!!" Baekhyun bawls. Jungkook's eyes widen and Chanyeol stays calm.

"What?" Jungkook utters shocked.

"Nothing Jungkook, we-we will talk about it later." Chanyeol says. "Beak, please go to your room." Beakhyun storms out of the hall.

"Is it true?" Jungkook asks.

"Please Jungkook, now is not the time for this. Please just don't tell Taehyung. Baekhyun, he gets emotional easily." Chanyeol sighs.

"O-Okay."

\----------------

"Take care, I'll see you soon." Baekhyun says as they are about to leave. Baekhyun caresses Taehyung's cheek and the younger smiles.

"I'll be waiting." Taehyung laughs. 

"Have a safe drive." Chanyeol ruffles his hair. He's gonna miss him.

Baekhyun stays at the door and Chanyeol walks with them to the car. Taehyung stops abruptly and before anyone can ask what happened, Taehyung runs towards Baekhyun and hugs him. The older male is surprised at first but soon hugs his son tighter. 

"I'll miss you." Taehyung laughs and runs back to the car. He does same with Chanyeol. Jungkook uncotiously smiles. 

"Jin hyung, can you please sit at front." Taehyung says.

"Yeah, okay." Jin replies. Jungkook's smile drops. He knows Taehyung did it on purpose. Jungkook settles in the driver seat and they soon hit the road.

"I'll miss to too Taehyungie." Baekhyun smiles through tears.

\--------------------

"I never thought you would actually come to see me old friend." 

"I had no other choice. You are pretty convincing." Hyungsik smirks.

"I won't deny that." 

"So, Yoonsoo, what did you want to talk about." Hyungsik demands.

"Well, there are alot of things to talk about but for now, I just wanted to tell you something." Yoonsoo says.

"And that is?" 

"You see, that bastard Chanyeol took away my precious, loved mates. So, I want revenge." Hyungsik darkly chuckles.

"Mate? They weren't your fucking mates. You separated them from their mates. What Chanyeol did, served you right." Hyungsik growls.

"Oh no no, Chanyeol will suffer. He will. I was a fool to ignore Baekhyun but, now, now, now." Yoonsoo chuckles as he gets closer to Hyungsik.

"I heard your precious son has a beautiful mate. And you know, I am a sucker for beautiful people and an omega, my my." Yoonsoo laughs and Hyungsik tries not to kill him at the spot, he can't.

"You will never have him. Jungkook will rip your eyes out if you even look at his mate." Hyungsik says.

"We'll see about that old friend but for now, sleep tight." Yoonsoo smirks.

"Wha---". Before he can speak, everything turns black.

\----------------

The moment Jungkook parks the car, Taehyung opens the door and runs inside, calling for Jimin.

"Tae?" Jimin comes out of his room. His face lits up when he sees Taehyung. Taehyung runs to Jimin and the latter picks him up.

"God, I missed you so much." Jimin screams and squeezes Taehyung who laughs, being spun in the air.

"I missed you too Chim." Taehyung says. Jimin puts him down and Yoongi comes out.

"Wow. What a surprise huh?" Yoongi says and accepts Taehyung's hug. They greet Jin and Jisoo who then runs toward their mates. Everyone get emotional, Jisoo and Jin cry their hearts out.

"Enough now please, I am getting the funeral vibes now." Jimin blurts and Taehyung smacks him.

"Don't say that idiot." 

"Sorry." Jimin says.

"Let me call Yugyeom and others, they sure will lighten up the moods of these two emotional wrecks." Namjoon says, eyeing Jin and Jisoo.

"YES! I missed Yugie too." Taehyung pouts and they all settle on the couches.

No, Jungkook is not jealous at all. He's fine. Taehyung is just ignoring him, that's not a big deal right?

Jungkook wants to hit his head on a wall.

As usual, Yugyeom's dramatic entry leaves Taehyung in a fit of laughter. Yugyeom gives him lilies and apologises that he forgot to bring ice cream. 

"Rosè couldn't come because she is visiting Nayeon's parents and all. Mingyu and Chris were available only." Yugyeom says.

"It's okay Yugie." Taehyung smiles.

"If you want to eat ice cream, I can take you out." Jungkook offers but Taehyung pretends he didn't listened. Jin and Namjoon went in there room and so did Jisoo and Hoseok, being apart sure was hard.

 _Ask me the same thing_. Taehyung links Jimin.

 _Ask what?_ Jimin replies, confused.

_Ask me if I want to go out and have ice cream, idiot._

_Okay_. Jimin smirks.

"Hey Tae, wanna go eat ice cream?" Jimin says.

"Yes, yes please." Taehyung practically jumps in his seat. Taehyung can feel the burning stare on him but he loves teasing Jungkook.

"I'm sorry but Jimin and I have a date Taehyung, he can't go with you." Yoongi interrupts.

"WHAT?? A DATE?" Taehyung shouts.

"Yeah." Jimin blushes.

"Oh God, that's so amazing. Enjoy." Taehyung says. He didn't knew Jimin and Yoongi are that serious but he is so happy for them.

"Then, Yugie, can you take me out?" Taehyung uses his puppy eyes and Yugyeom is gone.

"Your highness, do you really want to go out with me." Yugyeom softly asks, remembering what happened last time.

"Hey, please don't say that, I really want to you to take me to ice cream parlour." Taehyung smiles and Yugyeom relaxes.

Jungkook surely looks like a fool sitting there and doing nothing as his mate is making plans to go out with someone else. What infuriates him the most is that Taehyung has cut off the link.

Yugyeom looks at Jungkook, asking his permission. He shivers lightly at the glare he gets in response. 

Yugyeom gets up and straightens his jacket. He bows and puts out his hand for Taehyung to take.

"Well your highness, shall we?" 

Taehyung giggles and takes his hand.

"General Mingyu, please escorts us out." 

"Aye aye sire." Mingyu gets up, ignoring the growl from Jungkook. Everyone until now has known that sonething happened between Taehyung and Jungkook and they decided to enjoy a little.

 _I think you have someting to tell me?_ Yoongi links Jungkook with a raised eyebrow and the younger sighs.

\-------------------


	32. Chapter 31: Enticing

**Third Person POV**

"You lied." Jimin says, hands folded on his chest.

"About what?" Yoongi casually replies.

"About us. About us going on a date." Jimin antagonizes.

"I had to because something definetly happened between Jungkook and Taehyung and Taehyung was doing it on purpose." Yoongi replies though it confuses Jimin.

"Doing what on purpose?" 

"Come on Jimin. You going out with Tae will only infuriate Jungkook. I had to stop you from going." Yoongi sighs.

"Just because either Taehyung or Jungkook messed up, doesn't mean I can't go out with my best friend." Jimin riles.

"Let me just talk to Jungkook, see what happened. But I think it was a right thing to do and I am sorry if I've hurt you or--or your feelings." Yoongi had a sad face.

"I-It's not that Yoongi. I just---I really wanted to like---go out." Jimin says.

"With me or Taehyung?" Yoongi jokes, knowing the answer.

"You." Yoongi stills as he hears the answer. "I mean, we can, after the things settle down because a date in a middle of this chaos won't be a good thing? I guess." Jimin says sheepishly.

Yoongi stares at him for a while and then laughs. Jimin can easily admit that he loves his laugh.

"Right now you were saying that whatever happened between thise two can't stop you from hanging out with Tae and now, a date with me? Right." Yoongi comes forward and ruffles Jimin's hair making him pout.

"We'll see." Yoongi smiles. Before he can lean and kiss Jimin, the door burst open.

"I came in at wrong time?" Jungkook smirks and Jimin huffs.

"Yes, you did." 

"Before you both kill eachother, lets have this talk." Yoongi says and settles on the chair. "So? What did you do?" 

"I'll tell you once he leaves." Yoongi knows Jungkook is talking about Jimin.

"It's about my best friend. I'm not leaving and besides, I want to know what you did this time." Jimin abruptly says causing Jungkook to groan.

"It's okay Jungkook. Taehyung will surely tell Jimin, it's okay if you say it first." Yoongi says.

"Fine." Jungkook growls and Jimin smirks.

"So?" Yoongi raises his eyebrow.

"I fucked up." Jungkook sighs defeated.

"Yeah no shit genius." Jimin speaks.

"I swear hyung, if he stays here then he keeps his mouth shut." Jungkook is ready to kill Jimin.

"Jimin, please." Yoongi eyes him and Jimin shrugs in response, mumbling 'fine'.

"Everything was fine and then Taehyung was being stubborn, saying that he wants to go back with me and I said no and then he said something and I got angry and----and". Both Jimin and Yoongi waited for Jungkook to continue. 

"I-I used my alpha voice on him." Jungkook finishes, feeling horrible.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jimin shouted. "You fucker!" Jimin came forward, ready to land a punch on Jungkook when Yoongi stops him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't get to treat him like that, you hear me. I am going to kill you." Jimin keeps on ranting furiously, struggling against Yoongi's grip.

"Calm down Jimin." Yoongi says, hoping the younger would listen.

"No one treats Tae like that, not even his mate okay. Especially his fucking mate." Jimin growls and Jungkook keeps listening because yes, Jimin is right.

"I am sorry. I really am." Jungkook says in a shuddered voice.

"Jungkook, I am not going to ask what happened, but what you did, is so low of you." Yoongi says as Jimin finally calms down.

"I know hyung and you have no idea how disgusted I am of myself, I want to make it right, I-I just don't know if Taehyung will even look at me, let alone forgive me." Jungkook's voice quivers a little.

"You know that's not possible. He is ignoring you for a reason, if you show him that you really are sorry, then I don't see why he won't forgive you." Yoongi says.

"Trust me hyung, I really didn't mean to do it. It-It just happened before I could even register what I was doing and he-he ended up getting hurt, again." 

"I know you won't ever hurt him intentionally. Just learn to control yourself at times yeah? And go show Taehyung that you are sorry." Yoongi smiles and pats Jungkook's back.

"But right now he is--".

"You know where he is, go idiot." Yoongi chuckles and Jungkook is grateful for the nth time to have Yoongi in his life.

"Thanks hyung." Jungkook smiles.

"Don't you fucking mess up." Jimin growls.

"Yeah, yeah midget." Jungkook smirks and runs out of the door before Jimin can grab him.

"You fucker, come back here." Jimin shouts and Yoongi just laughs.

\-------------------

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Yugie. I was so bored for the past days there." Taehyung says, his favourite ice cream in front of him.

"No problem your highness." Yugyeom smiles. "Honestly, I love when Jungkook gets jealous. You should've seen his face when you left with me." 

"Yeah." Taehyung sighs, though he feels bad a little.

_No Taehyung, make him suffer._

_But he looked so sad when I left._

_He hurt you._

_No he did not._

_Yes he did idiot_

_But loves me._

_Well, I won't argue with that._

_I don't want to ignore him._

_He deserves it._

_Shut up, he does not._

_You are an idiot Taehyung._

_Tell me something I don't know._

Taehyung sighs at the conversation he had with his selves. A part of him wants to hate Jungkook for what he did but his other part knows he can never ever do that.

"Earth to Taehyung". Taehyung snaps out of his thoughts when Mingyu calls him.

"Sorry, I was just---".

"Thinking about Jungkook. I don't know what happened between you two but I hope you guys figure it out." Yugyeom says, having a spoonful of his ice.

"Is it that obvious." Taehyung nervously laughs.

"Of course it is." Mingyu replies. Not even five minutes later, the bell on the door chimes and Taehyung's head snaps in the direction where his mate stood. Jungkook stopped at the door, scratching his back nervously.

"Oh look who it is." Yugyeom smirks.

"Your highness, you have uhh--" Before Taehyung can say what, Mingyu brings his thumb and wipes away the ice cream on Taehyung's lips. Taehyung laughs nervously though he knows why Mingyu did it.

"Oh Jungkook, didn't saw you there. Want some ice cream." Mingyu knowingly smirks.

"No, I just came here to take Taehyung." Jungkook replies darkly. Taehyung arches his eyebrow, as if challenging Jungkook to make him leave the place.

"Well, Jungkook, I am having a nice time with my friends so please, let me be." Taehyung says and Yugyeom and Mingyu whistle.

"Tae, please. I really want to talk to you." Jungkook pleads.

"But I don't want to." Taehyung replies. _Yes you do idiot. You want to know what he wants to talk about._

"Tae, baby, please." Jungkook looks like he is about to break and Taehyung hates it. So, being a soft and kind-hearted person he is, he agrees.

"Fine." Taehyung gets up, eyeing his ice cream deperately but decides to leave it. Jungkook's eyes lit up.

"Thank you." Jungkook says and Taehyung just shrugs, walking past him.

"I'll fucking see you two. Just you wait." Jungkook threatens Mingyu and Yugyeom who just laugh.

"Yeah right Jeon, now go beg for mercy from your highness." Yugyeom smirks.

"Fuck off." Jungkook curses and leaves the shop. He sees Taehyung standing by his car. He quickly runs and opens the door for Taehyung and the older tries not to coo at the sweet geature, so he just makes his way around the car and settles in.

Jungkook says nothing and drives, afraid of the reaction he will get if he even dares to speak to Taehyung. Taehyung loves long drives so he decides to go on a---not so long----but a drive. 

"Aren't you gonna ask where we are going." Jungkook decides to strike up a conversation.

"Don't wind me up Jeon, be gratful I even came with you." Taehyung spats, though his voice no cold or void.

"Oh sorry." Jungkook instantly shuts up.

Taehyung is gratful for two things right now; 

One, they are far from the crowded road and two;

The car's windows are not see through. 

"Tae, I don't know how to start but I want to say that I am so sorry, so sor---".

"Stop the car." Taehyung demands.

"What? Tae, I'll shut up please---".

"I said stop the car." Taehyung demands calmly again. Jungkook thinks that it's not raining then he thinks he really shouldn't have spoke.

Defeated, he parks the car at the side of the road. They remain seated for a while. Jungkook waiting for Taehyung to say something. Then Taehyung unbuckles his seatbelt, for a moment Jungkook panics that Taehyung might leave but the panic turns into shock when Taehyung straddles him, shifting to make himself comfortable on Jungkook's lap.

Taehyung just sits there, dark eyes boring in Jungkook's. Jungkook badly wants to touch Taehyung but he might end up recieving a slap.

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung temptingly voices. "You're going to listen to me. Okay?" Jungkook is too stunned to answer.

"Okay?" Taehyung's voice becomes darker.

"Y-Yes." Jungkook instantly replies.

"Good boy." Taehyung leans and whispers on Jungkook's ear. Jungkook hardly gulps, awfully excited of what is next. 

Taehyung teasingly brings his hand from Jungkook's chest to the back of his head and jerks it ahead to grab a fistful of his raven locks. Taehyung tugs hard and Jungkook growls, his hand going to Taehyung's hips.

"Hands off Jeon." Taehyung says and Jungkook has to do it.

"Say it. Whatever you took me here for, say it." Taehyung whispers.

"I-I'm sor-sorry." Jungkook growls louder when Taehyung tugs harder.

"No stuttering." Taehyung orders. Jungkook closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows what Taehyung is doing, he is taking control.

"I am sorry for controlling you. I am sorry for hurting you Tae." Jungkook speaks, calm and steady.

"Are you?" Taehyung cockily asks.

"Yes Tae, you have no idea how much." Jungkook says. "I don't know what happened to me but whenever you speak of someone else in front of me I-I ju--".

"I said, no stuttering." Taehyung's other hands curl around Jungkook's throat. 

"I fucking lose it when you talk about someone else like that. Call me selfish or whatever but I can't share you." Jungkook hurries his words. Taehyung always loved when Jungkook was possessive and he is loving it much more right now. 

So, Taehyung laughs. "You know I belong to you Jeon, you marked me yet you still think I can be someone else's." Taehyung tightens his hold on Jungkook's throat.

"No Tae, I believe you. You are mine and I will never doubt you but--just-just forgive me for what I did back there. I know I am a horrible m--".

"Complete that sentence and I'll kill you." Taehyung threatens.

"B-But it's true. I've hurt you so many times--".

"You listen to me here Jeon, so if I say shut up, you shut up." Taehyung says and Jungkook nods like an obedient puppy. 

Taehyung had accepted his apology, how can he not. He knows how possessive Jungkook is and if he loves a possessive Jungkook, then how can he stay mad at him.

"Just promise me that you won't use---y-your a---".

"I promise Tae, I promise that I will never do it. I'd rather die then do it again." Jungkook promises and Taehyung smiles.

"But dear Jeon Jungkook, you'll still be punished." Taehyung whispers seductively. 

"You can't touch me." Taehyung says and Jungkook is confused.

"What?" 

"You won't touch me." Taehyung declares and starts moving his hips. Jungkook gasps lightly at the sudden movement. Taehyung removes his hand from Jungkook's throat and palms him through his jeans. Jungkook growns, his hands itching to touch Taehyung.

"Fuck Tae." Jungkook moans when Taehyung slips his hand inside his jeans and starts kissing his neck.

"Condom?" Taehyung asks after pumping Jungkook's cock. 

"Pocket." Jungkook answers and uses his hands to get up a little so Taehyung can remove his pants and boxers. After taking out the condom, Taehyung takes off his pants and boxers though it's a bit difficult in this confined place. Taehyung then starts strocking Jungkook's member again and Jungkook's knuckles trun white because he is dying to have his hands on Taehyung. 

Taehyung puts the condom on Jungkook's member and aligns himself and slowly moves down, moaning when Jungkook is deep inside him. He doesn't waste a moment and starts rolling his hips, his fists tightening at Jungkook's locks.

Taehyung then kisses Jungkook hard and it turns sloppy on a matter of seconds. Jungkook doesn't care anymore as his hands grip Taehyung's hips and he thrusts forward, meeting Taehyung rhythm. To not get their shirts messy, Jungkook grabs Taehyung's member and takes out the tissue as Taehyubg comes. He chases his own orgasm, the confined car seat making them stay as close as possible.

Jungkook wipes the cum off of Taehyung's member and his hands. Taehyung just lays on Jungkook's chest, the previous confidence and control nowhere. 

"Not letting me touch you while you ride me baby, really was the worst punishment." Jungkook says and Taehyung giggles.

"It's the easiest punishment Kookie. I was thinking of no sex for a month but why should I suffer." Taehyung says and Jungkook laughs.

"I'm sorry Tae." Jungkook says and kisses Taehyung's hair.

"I love you Kookie." 

"I love you baby." 

"I want ice cream." Taehyung blurts.

"Okay but lets just dress up." Jungkook laughs because he is still inside Taehyung.

 _What a punishment_. Jungkook smiles at the thought.

\-------------------

"Don't think that I'll stay here forever. They will come for me." Hyunsik breaths, spitting out blood.

"That is if they ever found you or if they stay alive." Yoonsoo smirks.

"I shouldv'e known. You are a fucking bastard. But trust me, you'll fucking suffer." Hyungsik groans as another punch is landed on his stomach.

"The only one suffering here is you my friend. I swear Hyungsik, first you, then that bastard Jihoon then your families, I'll end them." Yoonsoo says as he grips Hyungsik's jaw, the alpha being chained to the wall.

"You are fucking crazy. The one who should die a brutal death is you because you are the one who made out lives miserable. You took away our mates. You will die, you fucker." Hyungsik spits on Yoonsoo's face, not scared of him at all. He is an alpha, this is nothing to him. Yoonsoo will torture him but won't kill him.

"You have quite a foul mouth my friend but trust me, I'll make all of you suffer. That omega will be my whore, I'll kill Jung Hanee's son with my own hands and all you woukd do is just sit and see how I will perish your blood, how I will finish all of you. For years I've waited and now it's time I get my revenge." Hyungsik says and lands a harsh kick on Hyungsik's face who just laughs at him. 

"You might be all powerful and ruthless motherfucker but you don't know us and trust me when I say this Han Yoonsoo, you will be fucking surprised." Hyungsik smirks. He feels pity towards Yoonsoo but he knows Yoonsoo won't rest until he gets what he wants.

 _Be safe Jungkook and keep Taehyung safe at any cost_. Hyungsik sighs as he lets himself be tortured by Yoonsoo's wrath.  
\--------------------


	33. Chapter 32: Dispute

**Third Person POV**

"He apologised Chim. Leave it now please." Taehyung whines when Jimin constantly rambles that he will norlt spare Jungkook of what he did.

"He would always hurt and then he will say sorry and then everything will be alright and then everything will go back to normal." 

"You literally used three 'then's' in one sentence." Taehyung says.

"Out all that I said, this what you focused on? Seriously Tae." Jimin snaps and Taehyung just shrugs.

"All I am saying is that he truely is sorry and he looked so sad an broken when he apologised. I really felt bad for ignoring him. My poor baby, he didn't deserve that." Taehyung rambles, oblivious of Jimin looking at him like he grew two head.

"You gotta be kidding me. Tae..." Jimin pinches the bridge of his nose and says. "What I want you to understand is that you have to step up your game." 

"Care to explain what's going on your mind Chim?" Taehyung says.

"He knows that you will always forgive him whenever he'll mess up. He knows it because you are too pure and kind to stay mad at anyone Tae. What if---What if he keeps hurting you and you keep forgivibg him because he will sugar coat his words and there you go....all whipped and soft for him to forgive him easily." Jimin explains. Taehyung looks at him confused, he knows whatever Jimin is saying isn't really the case.

"You're wrong Chim. Just because he didn't wanted me at first doesn't mean he doesn't now. Things have change completely between us. He marked me for God's sake. I was pregnant with his baby and he-he was so happy. He can never hurt me intentionally, that's something I am completely assure of." Taehyung's voice wavers a little but he manages and gives Jimin a sweet smile. 

"I am sorry Tae, I shouldn't have spoken. It's your personal business." Jimin smiles sadly.

"Oh shut up, I tell you everything and I always will. Let's just forget it ever happened." 

"Okay." Jimin says and Taehyung smiles, motioning him for a hug and Jimin can't deny that.

\-----------------------

"Chanyeol-ssi called. He said he and his pack got two of Blood Venom's groups." Yoongi says, sitting across Jungkook in his office. 

"That's good. What did they say?" Jungkook asks.

"Apparently the ritual thing, it's not happening this time. Yoonsoo has cancelled it." Yoongi starts.

"What? But that was the only way we couldv'e atleast had a chance to get Yoosoo. He wouldv'e been there, right?" Jungkook sharply says, not liking it at all.

"I know, maybe that's because he knows we will be there, that coward sure knows how to hide." Yoongi growls.

"That was our only possible chance, where the fuck can he be?" Jungkook curses. Before anything further, Jungkook's phone rings with his father's caller id on it.

"Hey Dad. I was gonna call you, aked Yug where are you but he said you're not at the pack ho---".

"I'm out for an emergency meeting son, I'll be back soon." Jungkook hears his father's strained voice.

"O-Okay, for how long?" Jungkook knows something's off.

"Maybe---".

"Maybe forever." A dark voice answers instead.

"What?" Jungkook gets up from his seat, startling Yoongi.

"Well, hello there. You must be Jeon Jungkook, finally I get to talk to you." 

"Who are you." Jungkook asks, confused.

"You must've heard about me alot but let me introduce my self, I am Han Yoonsoo." Yoonsoo chuckles darkly as he answers. Jungkook takes his time to register the new information.

"Yoonsoo?" He whispers and Yoongi whips his head at his direction, curosity killing him.

"Yes and your father is with me. Don't worry, we are just catching up to old days and memories. I haven't hurt him, at all." Yoonsoo says and Jungkook knows it's not true.

"You want me to fucking believe that, where are you keeping Dad?" Jungkook shouts.

"You'll know, very soon. But hey, I heard something." Yoonsoo says.

"Heard what?" Jungkook growls, he wants to kill that bastard throw the phone if it was possible.

"That you have a really beautiful mate." Jungkook sees red after Yoonsoo teases him with the filthy tome in his voice.

"You talk about him one more time and I'll fucking rip you apart." Jungkook shouts.

"Oh you fool, imagine how good it would be when I'll kill you and then claim that omega mine. Sure he'll cry over you for days but he will forget about you when I'll make him----".

"I fucking dare you to complete that sentence, you sick bastard." Jungkook's mind goes completely out if control.

 _Jungkook, take care of Taehyung and your pack. Take care of Hoseok._ Jungkook hears his father's voice shouting in the background.

"Tell me where you are, fucking tell me where you are and we'll see who kills who." Jungkook challenges and Yoonsoo smirks.

"Why not Jeon, you know where we are. The place, where that whore rests. And no matter where you hide your omega, I'll find him. Bring all of your packs Jeon, I will be waiting." Yoonsoo answers and Jungkook hears his father's growl in the back.

Jungkook throws the phone on the wall, the impact completely crashes it.

"I'll fucking kill him." Jungkook grabs a fistful of his hair.

"For fuck sake tell me now, what the fuck happened." Yoongi demands.

"Yoonsoo has Dad. He wants Taehyung." Jungkook says.

"Yoonsoo? How? Just a moment ago we didn't knew where that man was and now he calls you. Now he has kidnapped your dad." Yoongi doesn't know what's going on.

"Yes. Fucking yes. I have no idea what's going on." Jungkook sighs.

"We have to go Jungkook, we're not going to sit here are we?" Yoongi offers.

"Yes but, I can't leave Taehyung alone. He is in danger. I-I can't just go, fearing Taehyung will be on danger back here." Jungkook explains.

"He will constantly be in danger if we won't do anything about Yoonsoo. We have to prepare for the attack. You know it." Yoongi says and Jungkook knows he is right.

"He has openly challenged us. But what if he hurts Taehyung. I don't give a damn if he'll kills me hyung but I will never forgive myself If I won't be able to protect him." Jungkook's voice crack.

"Hey, there is nothing in this goddamn world that can separate you both, you hear me? Nothing. And if you really want to be his hero and protect him, now is the time." Yoongi moves towards Jungkook and grips his shoulders.

"You don't understand hyung. I love him but till now, I've never been his hero. I've hurt him more then I've loved him. You know that." 

"Oh come on you idiot, your love for him is far more than enough to mask all that pain he suffered. You love him and the fact you'd even die for him, makes you his hero and I'm sure he knows that too." Yoongi says and Jungkook lets himself be embraced by his hyung.

"Your pack needs you, Taehyung needs you and you show him that there is nothing that can hurt him if you are with him." Yoongi confronts the younger. 

Both if them break the hug as the door opens, revealing a panicked Hoseok.

"Yoonsoo." He says, breathing heavy.

"You got a call too?" Yoongi says.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Hoseok asks confusely.

"Shit." Yoongi curses. 

"Hyung, gather the packs, call Chayeol and tell him to be here with his pack as soon as possible. We leave to the pack house right for now." Jungkook orders.

"Okay. Hoseok, come with me." Yoongi says and Hoseok just follows. Yoongi explains him everything on the way.

Jungkook doesn't waste any moment and runs to see Taehyung. He knows it will be difficult but he hopes Taehyung will understand.

\------------------

Taehyung is sitting in the hall with Jimin and Jisoo when Yoongi and Hoseok leave in a hurry. He could see the serious expression the boyh male held.

"I hope everything is alright." Taehyung mumurs. Five minutes later, Jungkook enters the hall and stands by the stairs. Taehying looks at him and smiles but Jungkook's smike doesn't reach his eyes. Taehyung frowns and waves at him to join them but Jungkook doesn't move.

This makes Taehyung get up stand infront of Jungkook. 

"Kookie, what's wrong." Taehyung softly whispers. Jungkook wants nothing but to grab Taehyung's hand and run far away where no one could find them but for now, it's impossible.

"Kookie, please t---".

"We're ready Jungkook." Yoongi interrupts Taehyung. Jimin and Jisoo get up, noticing the tension in the room.

Yoongi and Jimin seem to be talking through link. Taehyung looks at them confusely as Jimin takes a deep breath and nods. Hoseok hugs Jisoo, who seems to be crying. Taehyung them looks at Jungkook. His lover's eyes shining with unsaid emotions and Taehyung hates the feeling that is growing in him.

"What is going on." Taehyung sternly asks when Jungkook doesn't move. 

"I love you." Jungkook doesn't let Taehyung reply as he grabs him by his waist and kisses him. 

Taehyung's knees feel week as Jungkook kisses him with such ecstasy and sentiment. Taehyung kisses back with same passion and Taehyung can swear he can feel Jungkook's worry. The younger makes sure he poured all the emotions he could in the kiss and when they separate, Taehyung sees Jungkook's eyes shine with crystals and hurts to see him like that. He doesn't notice till now that he is crying as well.

Jungkook cups Taehyung's face and wipes away his tears. He rests their foreheads togather. Everyone watches as the two lovers convey their feelings with such fervor. 

"I love you Tae. Just know that I love you and I always will, no matter what. You are mine and I'll never let anyone hurt you." The words make Taehyung cry more.

"Please tell me what's wrong, please Kookie." Taehyung pleads. Jungkook ignores it and places a box in Taehyung's hand. 

"Go there. Promise me you'll go there right away and you'll stay safe." Jungkook says.

"Jungkook, please, you're scaring me." Taehyung sobs.

"Just say that you love me too baby, I want to hear it, please." Jungkook whispers desperatly. Taehyung whimpers at the plead, not feeling good at all.

"I love you Jeon Jungkook, always have and always will." Taehyung confesses and Jungkook exhales with a smile, letting a tear fall.

"I love you." Jungkook kisses Taehyung again and then sprints out of the house, leaving Taehyung standing on shock, unable to move.

"Take care of Taehyung and yourself. They all are your responsibilty." Yoongi kisses Jimin's forehead before leaving, Hoseok trailing behind.

_He can't leave like this._

_Without telling me anything._

_What does he think of himself. Selfish, arrogant bunny. My bunny._

_Why did he kissed me like that. Like it's the last time._

_No._

_He can't leave._

_Go after him._

Without thinking, Taehyung runs after Jungkook.

"Tae, stop." Jimin yells.

"JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung shouts as Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok settle inside the car. Jungkook ignores the deperate plead of his mate and starts the ignition.

"NO! Please Kookie." Taehyung runs towards the car but Jimin stops him. Jungkook grips the steering wheel tight, knuckles going white. 

_It's for the best Jungkook._ Jungkook assures himself though his restrain to run towards Taehyung failing at every passing second.

"Let me go. Let me go." Taehyung screams but Jimin holds him tighter to himself, letting himself fall on his knees with Taehyung's falling body.

"Jungkook." Yoongi knowingly looks at the younger. 

The last thing Jungkook saw was Taehyung crying in Jimin's arm before driving away.


	34. Chapter 33: Uproar

**Jungkook's POV**

The whole ride to the pack house was filled with thick silence. Even if Yoongi and Hoseok hyung were talking, I couldn't hear it because my mind was occupied by someone. Heck, how much I want to just turn back and kiss away those tears. The image of Taehyung crying so desperatly made my heart ache. I don't want to stay away from him but I have to end this too, I have to.

The pack houses were informed of the plan. Everyone attentive when I made way inside. Yugyeom was by my side instantly, telling me that Scarlet Red that already hear and Chanyeol is waiting for me.

"Hey Jungkook?" Yugyeom quitely calls me and grabs my arm to talk to me more privately.

"Yeah?" 

"By the look of everything, it sure looks that we are going for a fight but." Yugyeom says but stops.

"But what?" I ask confusely.

"If your highness is in danger then, shouldn't he be kept safe. You just left him back there with Jimin only." Yugyeom says, he knows it because he was the person Yoongi called first to announce to the pack of the fuss.

"Don't worry. You know I won't leave him without anyone guarding him." I try to smile but I'm sure I failed.

"What do you mean?" Yugyeom asks.

"Lets just focus on the meeting right now. Chanyeol-ssi would be waiting for us." 

"Okay." 

Of course I wouldn't leave just like this. I can't take any risks. Leaving Taehyung there means he will be open for any danger to come. I hope he stays safe. I can't wait to see him again. It's been merely two hours and I am missing him so much. 

\---------------------

**Third Person POV**

"Please Tae, we need to go inside. You can't sit here forever." Jimin says but Taehyung doesn't budge. Ever since Jungkook left, he is sitting there and not going inside despite Jimin constantly pleading him to.

"No, I am staying here. You can go if you want. I'll wait for Jungkook myself." Taehyung stubbornly announces.

"He will come back okay. But you can wait for him inside too." Jimin says, hoping the younger would listen but no.

"Leave me alone." Taehyung utters.

"No I won't. I won't leave you alone." Jimin replies, settling down beside Taehyung. "I'll wait with you here." 

"Okay." Taehyung simply replies.

They both sit there in silence untill they here cars screeting outside the house. Jimin gets up and runs to see, Taehyung follows suit.

There are two black SUV's outside and Taehyung and Jimin look at eachother in part confusion and part horror.

The car door opens and two guys step out, clad in all black. Taehyung's eyes widen when he looks at their faces. He immedietly hides behind Jimin, who gets the signal and prepares himself.

"Please don't be scared. We aren't here to harm you." The taller one says.

"Tae, do you know them?" Jimin whispers and Taehyung nods.

"They are the rogues ne and Jungkook met at the first day of our training." Taehyung replies.

"Why are you here." Jimin asks.

"We are here to take you with us. We were told to do so." Jay says.

"By who?" Jimin shouts lightly.

Before any of the rogues could reply, the door of the other SUV opens and Baekhyun steps out, smile directed towards Taehyung. Taehyung stares at him for a while and then runs into his arm. Baekhyung blinks the tears away.

"I am here to take you with me." Baekhyun says as he cups Taehyung's face. "Apparently, your mate can risk his life but still can't leave you alone at any cost."

"Did Jungkook---".

"Yes, he has ordered us to take care of you." Baekhyun smiles. Taehyung looks at two rogues and they both sheepishly smile.

"These two were togues before but now they are a part of my pack. And they are one the best." Baekhyun explains and Taehyung lets out a small 'oh'.

"Jimin, please call the others, we need to leave." Baekhyun looks at Jimin who nods and runs inside to get Jisoo.

"Can you please tell me what's going on. No one is telling me anything. I've been trying my best to stay put but not anymore. Where did everyone go? Why Jungkook told you to protect me. Am I in danger? Where is Jungkook right now. Please---just please tell me. I'll go crazy I swear." Taehyung bombards Baekhyun with questions and Baekhyun just sighs.

"I'll tell you everything. For now, we have to leave." Baekhyun and Taehyung get in the car. The driver appears to be Chris and Taehyung wonders what actually is going on.

Jimin and Jisoo get in the other car after handing Taehyung a bag tgat contains some of his clothes and other things. 

"Tell me now please." Taehyung pleads.

"Well, earlier today, Jungkook got a call from Yoonsoo....". 

With tearful eyes, Taehyung hears everything Baekhyun is telling him.

 _Oh Kookie, I miss you so much._ But Taehyung is sure that he will see his Jungkook again.

\---------------------

"We are set to leave. The graveyard is abandoned. Merely a person goes there. We leave when ever you say Jungkook." Chanyeol says.

The meeting went with the things being discussed as how and where who will stand and what will do. The three packs together were really strong but they didn't knew what they would see once they come face to face with Yoonsoo's pack.

"Did he specifically told you to come to the graveyard?" Namjoon asks.

 _Where that whore rests_. The words repeat in Jungkook's mind. 

"Yeah, he said where my mother rests. So it's that graveyard, where mother lies." Jungkook says and the other nods.

"We leave at sunset." Jungkook announces. 

\-----------------

"Is it possible that he is scared and doesn't want to come out." Sehun comments but no one pays attention.

"He definitly is scared." Sehun mumurs.

Jungkook stands in the enterence of the graveyard. He can see the grave stone of her mother but he doesn't care about that. He isn't here for that. 

He is wearing a black hoodie and black pants. His hair cover his forehead, the dark clothing makes him a little less visible in the darkness that's dawning upon them now.

The pack members stand hidden in the trees surrounding the graveyard. Jungkook knows Yoonsoo won't just show up and then they'll fight and everything turns out alright.

"Thought you'd wait a few days, but here you are." Jungkook hears a voice, knowing very well who it belongs to.

"I am not someone who likes hiding you know." Jungkook replies. Yoonsoo apears from the dark, standing a few meters away from Jungkook.

"You really look like your mother but I must say, you resemble Hyungsik way too much." 

"And you look like someone I drew with my foot." A voice says from behind Jungkook and the younger tries not to smile. Hoseok hyung, please.

"I know you're not alone and you have your pack with you but I am sorry to say but they won't survive." Yoonsoo smirks.

"We'll see about that." Hoseok comes forward and stands next to Jungkook, showing no expression. Yoonsoo stares at him, eyes going wide for a fraction of second.

"So, you're Hanee's son." Yoonsoo growls.

"Yes I am, and I don't think I need to tell you my name." Hoseok utters.

"Of course you don't need to." 

"Can't we kill him already." Hoseok whispers.

"Where's my father?" Jungkook cuts the chase and demands.

"You'll see your father soon but for now---". Yoonsoo starts taking steps backwards and disappears in the dark. Wolf howling is heard and the wolves appear. Jungkook orders his packs, shifting himself. 

The ways two sides stare at eachother reminds him of the fight on which he met Taehyung. He shrugs away the thought and focuses on the enemy ready to attack in front of him.

He thought Yoonsoo won't just show himself like this. He thought he would see his father, chained as Yoonsoo will bring him. He didn't knew he had to fight this soon.

\----------------

Taehyung wants to throw up at the ugly feeling. What more could go wrong seriously. He is away from his mate. There is probably a bad fight breaking. Yet what more could there be. He hates it, he hates that feeling.

The omega's eyes were closing into sleep when car's horn woke scared him. The opened and Jimin stood with a panicked expression. 

"Tae, get out of the car." Jimin ushers him and grabs his arms to pull him out of the car.

"What's going on." Baekhyun asks.

"They found us." Jimin says.

"Who?" The question is answered when more then twenty wolves surround them. Taehyung and Jisoo start shaking due to fear and Jimin holds Taehyung close to him. Bobby and Jay shift and so does Baekhyun. 

A brown wolf jumps towards Jimin, who is quick to use his claws to fatal the attack. They know they can't stand against them but atleast they can try.

 _We distract them and you run okay?_ Jimin links Taehyung.

 _What? No. I want to stay with you_. Taehyung replies.

 _You just do as I say. It's an order and a plead from a friend to a friend._ Taehyung really don't know if he can stand anymore. The fear is controlling him. Jimin and others, even Jisoo get busy in the fight. Taehyung is hiding beside the tree.

Jimin fights like an alpha and Baekhyun, despite being an omega, hold a tough fight. Jisoo surprised him the most.

 _Now_. Jimin says and without thinking, he runs. Not knowing where, he just runs. But his luck is not with him today. 

"Not so fast little omega." Taehyung stops in his tracks when he sees a tall and well built man infront of him.

"Master told us to bring you, so let us do it yeah?" He smirks and punches Taehyung's stomach. Taehyung cries in pain. He is too weak to put up a fight as he passes out with a hard hit on his head.

\-----------------

Jungkook knew it when Yoonsoo's wolves stopped coming. His pack has taken them down but there were supposed to be more coming.

 _It's a trap. Dad isn't here, follow the ones that ran away. Tell Chanyeol to follow us. We finish this on Blood Venom's ground._ Jungkook linked his pack. Scarlet Red weren't here. They were the back-up. 

Jungkook feels sharp pain in his chest, more like in his heat, maybe because he has a claw mark there but the paon is much worse. He is scared.

He is scared for Taehyung. What kills him the most is that he really doesn't know if Taehyung is safe or not. 

The pain is telling him that he isn't.

\-------------------


	35. Chapter 34: Violence

**Third Person POV**

Blood Venom were thought to have no pack base. It was thought that they were scattered in groups everywhere but no. They indeed were sepaerated in groups but Jungkook was in awe to finally see Venom's pack base. It was way vast and larger then their own. There was a big house on the middle, surtounded by other smaller ones on a vast ground. All the set up being surrounded by abandoned buildings. Jungkook still can't believe how any of them weren't able to find them out.

Jungkook found himself in the similar situation like in the graveyard. Waiting for Yoonsoo to show up and deperatly trying to ignore the immense pain in his chest. Jungkook with the three packs, waiting for Yoonsoo's final attempt. They are now in his territory and he can feel Yoonsoo's pack hidden on the buildings infront of him.

The air around them is chilly and awfully quiet. Being in his wolf form allows him to hear more quiet sounds so his ears twitch when he hears a sound coming from the front most house. After a minute, a shadow slowly shows up, that being Jungkook's father. His body newly bruised but posture still like on of an alpha.

"You really did came for me huh." Hyungsik smiles, proud of his son

 _Of course I would Dad_. Jungkook links and his father nods.

"Of course he would Hyungsik. He can't lose his father too you know." Another shadow appears. Yoonsoo had his signature smirk on his face. Jungkook growls, his black wolf ready to attack. 

It's confusing to him, why his father is not tied up and just standing infront of him. Why are his dad and Yoonsoo not fighting. 

"I don't want your father anymore. We will fight fair. My pack, against three of yours. Don't be surprised tha I dodn't used any stragedy or stuff. It's just how I wanted it. Simple and fair." Yoonsoo says and shoves Hyungsik forward. 

"Then this is how you'll get it." Jihoon speaks. One of the few who haven't shifted yet.

"Jihoon, long time no see friend." Yoonsoo's tone is casual yet filled with hate.

"Same here." Watching Hyungsik stant their makes Jihoon crazy. The murderer of his first love, his son's mother is infront if him and it takes everything in him to not jump at him and kill him on spot. 

"It's the last time I'll see you though." Hyungsik says and takes steps backwards, bringing his hand up and geatures forward.

"Attack." He shouts and the Venom's wolves appear in their dark glory, running forward to meet the three pack in a heated argument throw shedding blood.

Hoseok and Jihoon, now shifted make a run to find Yoonsoo but the leader has disappeared. 

Soon enough, the Blood Venom grounds start bathing in blood.

\------------------

Taehyung blinks rapidly when he tries to open his eyes. His eyes squirm as he tries to adjust to the light in the room though it's just a bulb. The headache hits him with full force, making him wince. He looks at his hands which are tied to the chair he is sitting on, making him unable to move his hands and same with his legs. 

He looks around and gasps. Jimin and Bakhyun are chained to walls. Jimin looks the worst, wounded and bruised brutally. Jisoo is unconsious on the floor, tied up.

Taehyung wants to scream but no sound comes out of his mouth, just a muffled sound due a cloth in his mouth. He does it again, shaking his chair, trying to create as much sound as possible. To his luck, Jimin slowly opens his eyes. After realizing what's going on, he struggles to break free but the chains are too strong and the beta is weak right now.

They both lock eyes and Taehyung starts crying.

"Looks like you're concious." The man who kidnapped Taehyung comes in the room. He doesn't pay any attention to Jimin.

"You can cry all you want but there's no escape now. You see, there's a blood bath out there. Do you think you or your pack could survive?" Taehyung only lets out a muffled sob on response. The man takes out the cloth out of Taehyung's mouth and the younger can finally breath properly.

"Th-they will, just w-wait." Taehyung mumbles.

"Oh yeah?" The man smirks. He brings his hand close to Taehyung's face and touches his cheek.

"Don't fucking touch him." Jimin shouts and. Before the man could punch Jimin, a voice stops him.

"That's enough Sihyuck." Yoonsoo enters the room. 

"So, I finally have a male omega in front of me huh?" Yoonsoo bends at Taehyungs level, eyes locking. Die to some reason, Taehyung glares at him. 

"A brave one, interesting." Yoonsoo smirks.

"Go to hell." Taehyung utters, venom dripping off his words.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Yoonsoo chuckles and gets closer to Taehyung. Without thinking, Taehyung spits on Yoonsoo's face. Yoonsoo wipes the spit with his sleeve, eyes changing to sunset's colour in rage. He slaps Taehyung and the chair was almost about to fall.

"HEY!! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Jimin shouts but Sihyuck kicks him.

Taehyung still challenges Yoonsoo by glaring at him. 

"Submit." Yoonsoo growls. Taehyung keeps his stare strong. Alphas can make other wolves, mated or not, submit but Taehyung isn't mated with sone Alpha. He is mated with someone who can make alphas submit. 

"Submit." Yoonsoo shouts. Taehyung smirks.

"Keep trying." Taehyung says.

"You little shit." Yoonsoo takes out his dagger and cuts Taehyung's ropes. He grabs Taehyung by his hair and drags him out of the room. Jimin keeps shouting but Sihyuck locks the door behind him.

\----------------------

Every wolf that comes in Jungkook's way doesn't stay longer. He doesn't know for how long he is killing the enemy wolves, he has lost the track. Yoongi is the same. Hoseok has a slight claw marks on his stomach but it's nothing for him. Chanyeol's and Jihoon's pack have amazibg fighters and the fight is even by both sides.

Being immeresed in the fight, Jungkook suddenly stops when a familia alluring scent hits him. Panic and fear starts to build inside him and he starts running towards Taehyung's scent.

 _Jungkook? Where are you going_? It's Hoseok who links him.

 _Taehyung_. Jungkook simply answers.

 _I'll come with you._ With that, both of them run, killing off every wolf that come in their way.

The darkness surrounds both wolves, the moon two days away from appearing full but enough to faintly illuminate the surroundings. Jungkook can't seem to figure which way to go because Taehyung's scent is everywhere, as if Taehyung is doing it on purpose. What's scaring Jungkook the most is that being immersed in Taehyung's scent, he can smell Yoonsoo's too.

Hoseok and Jungkook halt when they hear a loud scream. Jungkook's heart threatens to beat out of his chest. It was Taehyung's scream.

Jungkook doesn't know what he will see but all he can do is hope and prey that he can see his mate alright.

_I'll be there Tae._

Jungkook can feel Taehyung's presence getting closer. He runs between the trees and comes to a clearing. A cliff. As beautiful as the scenery is, with the moon beautifying it, all Jungkook can focus is his Taehyung. 

Yoonsoo has his hands around Taehyung's throat. There is a strong expression in Yoonsoo's eyes, almost or surely like a maniac. A crazy person. 

"I was waiting for you." Yoonsoo smirks. "I was waiting for you to cone looking for your slut." 

Jungkook growls loudly. Taehyung looks as if he is going to pass out. Jungkook doesn't know what to do, he is planing to attack but he might hurt Taehyung in the process. 

Yoonsoo throws Taehyung on the ground, the burnette too weak to even let out a sound. Jungkook sees all red and charges towards Yoonsoo. 

Those were all lies. Everyone said Yoonsoo is ruthless. He won't be easy to take down but for Jungkook, Yoonsoo is a fucking coward. 

Hoseok is quick to run towards Taehyung. Just as Taehyung struggles to get on Hoseok's back, Sihyuck attacks Hoseok. 

Yoonsoo manages to kick off Jungkook off if him to shift. The two wolves then engage in a furious fight and Taehyung watches with horror. 

He doesn't know why he feels so weak. He feels pathetic of himself. His mate is fighting for him, hurt because of him and all he can do is lie helplessly. He can't even get up properly. He wants to help. He always hated staying back and letting others fight for him. He might not be able to do much but atleast he can try.

If Jungkook has promised that he can even die for him, then he can also die for him because it's simple, Taehyung loves Jungkook as much as Jungkook loves him, which is limitless.

So with a little difficulty, Taehyung shifts. A perfect contrast to Jungkook's wolf. White fur clearly visible in the darkness. He is half the size of Jungkook though. Jungkook's wilf being pure black, large and intimidating. Taehyung on the other hand, snow white and soft.

Taehyung jumps on Yoonsoo's back and digs his nails into his fur until he can feel the skin. Yoonsoo convulses to let Taehyung off of his back. Taehyung falls off but gets up immedietly. When Yoonsoo looks back to see who did it, Jungkook takes the oppurtunity to claw at Yoonsoo's face. Yoonsoo joggles back with a slight whimper.

Yoonsoo runs towards Jungkook but changes his direction and charges towards Taehyung. The white wolf acts on impulse but falls as Yoonsoo bites on his leg, the white fur turning crimson in seconds. 

Before Jungkook moves, Hoseok charges towards Yoonsoo, both rolling towarfs the cliff's edge. Hoseok doesn't waste any time and digs his cannines on Yoonsoo's neck and his claws on either sides of his stomach. Yoonsoo's wolf stills. 

_Shift_. Hoseok orders. Yoonsoo growls and Hoseok digs further. Yoonsoo slowly shifts. Torso and throat blood red. 

"Your father was an asshole. He stole Hanee from me. He is responsible for all this." Yoonsoo spats and Hoseok's hand rests on his throat.

"Anything else to say?" Hoseok says.

"Hanee never loved your father. She was a whore. I always tried to warn your father but that fucker never listened. I fell on love with her too but she didn't deserved it. She didn't deserved our love." Hoseok was breathing heavily but still listened.

"What do you think? Your father was only playtoy she had. Oh no boy, almost whole high school had fucked her. Jihoon was and is an idiot to think Hanee ever loved him." Yoonsoo says, having trouble breathing. 

"Whatever it was, you had no right, no fucking right to kill her. You had no right to do that to alpha Hyungsik. You had no right to separate mates. You had no fucking right to hurt Taehyung." Hoseok screams. 

"Hyungsik's whore of a wife deserved that. It's true. She was just like Hanee." Yoonsoo says.

Jungkook's heart breaks a little. This made him hate his mother more. Taehyung nuzzles him and Jungkook assures him by licking him softly.

"I never found my mate so I won't let anyone have theirs too." Yoonsoo growls and Hoseok's had enough. He lets out his claws from Yoonsoo's stomach and rips his throat, once, twice, untill he is sure the bastard no longer breaths. Hoseok breathes heavily. He sighs heavily and looks at the couple and smiles. He then picks Yoonsoo's body and disappears in the woods.

Taehyung shifts. His eyes are puffy due to crying but what he's focused on is Jungkook's wolf. Strong, powerful and intimidating. Taehyung slowly brings his hands on Jungkook and runs his fingers along the fur. Jungkook gently rubs his nose against Taehyung's neck and Taehyung giggles at the tickling sensation.

"Shift". Taehyung whispers and Jungkook does so. Without wasting any moment, both lock their lips together. Jungkook feels Taehyung's tears on his cheek and rubs his back gently. 

"I am so sorry." Taehyung says. 

"For what baby?" 

"For always getting in trouble. You always get hurt because of me. I always hurt you." Taehyung cries.

"Why would you say that?" Jungkook is confused.

"Because of me we lost our baby, because of me you got hurt by Yoonsoo, look at you, you're bleeding." Taehyung rambles and Jungkook wants to laugh. That surely is not the case.

"The only thing you do is make me happy Tae. You make me happy and I am gratful and proud to have you." Jungkook whispers against Taehyung's lips before claiming them.

"I love you so much Jungkook." 

"I love you baby. So so much." Jungkook whispers as Taehyung rests his head on Jungkook's naked chest.

"Is it over?" Taehyung asks.

"Yes love, it's all over." Jungkook replies.

\---------------------

The moment Hoseok threw Yoonsoo's body on the ground, the time seemed to stop. Every wolf stared wide eyed, fight long forgotten. None of them could believe how easily Yoonsoo was defeated, it was a shame really, shame for Blood Venom.

"Sihyuck's body is on the cliff. You can see if you want to." Hoseok says.

"Jackson and his pack has arrived, get rid of the rest Dad." Hoseok sternly announces and the mighty Blood Venom shudders for a moment but to hold on to their pride, the fight went on. 

Yoongi went to rescue Jimin and others. Jay and Bobby were beaten too but nothing serious. Taehyung didn't wanted to leave with Yugyeom but Jungkook managed to make him go, telling him he had yet to get rid of Blood Venom.

\--------------------


	36. Chapter 35: Despair

**Third Person POV**

A week had passed since the uproar in the Venom grounds. Having Yoonsoo and Sihyuck dead easily, taking down Blood Venom was a piece of cake. The way everyone feared Yoonsoo and his pack was all for nothing. Yoonsoo was only rumored to be ruthless but infact, he was just a coward with a mind of a maniac. Both packs lost many fighters but Venom was now under their control. The survivors had been taken prisoners. 

Every one were relieved and happy. But a certain burnette was in a pretty bad mood and the person who caused it, will have to deal with it.

\-------------------

"You have ten minutes, hurry. I am waiting for you outside." Yoongi said to Jimin through the phone. 

"What? Why?" Jimin replies confused. Yoongi calls him suddenly and says this.

"Just please, I want to tell you something so I thought we could have lunch together." Yoongi softly says and Jimin smiles.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few minutes." Jimin says.

Jimin was literally jumping due to excitement inside the car. For him, it's like a date and he had let Yoongi know about it, to which he just smiled.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Jimin says in wonder when they enter a fancy resturant. "You booked us a private table." Jimin is surprised. It was more like a private room, elegent, spacious and beautiful.

"Yeah." Yoongi just smiles. He is glad Jimin liked it.

They settle and order. They talk about random things while they eat. After having done eating, it was time to talk.

"So hyung? What did you wanted to tell me." Jimin says.

"Well, you might really hate me after that but I don't want to keep it to myself anymore. I may lose you after that but, it has to be said". Yoongi says and Jimin looks at him in confusion.

"I won't hyung, i would never hate you." _Because I love you_. He wants to say but stops himself. Yoongi sighs deeply and takes Jimin's hands in his own. Jimin awaits patiently.

"As you know when your mate dies, you also have a second chance. Meeting your second chance is rare but it happens." Yoongi says and Jimin tenses.

"Y-You've found your second chance, I-I mean, your mate?" Jimin shakily asks.

"Yes". Jimin's heart breaks and tears well up in his eyes at Yoongi's reply.

"That's great hyung. That's amazing." Jimin tries to smile but fails. "You wanted to tell me that we have to stop doing....this, I mean, messing with each other now right? I understand. Don't worry." Jimin doesn't want to cry but it's hard."

"No, that's not what I wanted to say." Yoongi is confused for why Jimin suddenly teared. Could it mean he feels something for him?

"My second chance----it's, it's you." Yoongi finally says. Jimin's eyes go wide.

"What? Really?" Jimin can't believe it. 

"Yeah. I know you have your mate out there and I don't know what I'd do when you find your mate. I really wanted to tell you so you can make up your mind. I don't want to hold you back." Yoongi sadly smiles. "I-I really like you Jimin, I love you but I don't want to be an obstacle in your original bond mate." 

Jimin can't belive his ears. It's all he ever wanted. He wanted Yoongi to ve his and it's possible. 

"Hyung, I love you too." Jimin whispers and Yoongi freezes on his spot. "I don't need my mate if I can have you for the rest of my life. My mate might never show up. If you mark me, my bond with my mate will automtically break. You'll be my mate then." Jimin desperatly explains.

"Jimin, it will hurt your mate. It will hurt you too." Yoongi states.

"Not if I'm willingly doing it. Please hyung. I want you to be my mate. Because I am yours." With that said, Jimin gets up and straddles Yoongi.

"Please hyung, be mine." He crashed his lips with Yoongi desperatly.

\----------------------

"You don't have time for me anymore." It's the first thing Taehyung says when Jungkook enters his own room. 

"And you're late." Taehyung is standing in Jungkook's white shirt that reaches his mid thighs. Hais messy and tan legs on display. He looks pissed.

"I was really busy. I had to handle dad's work as well this while week." Jungkook replies. "And I do have time for you." Jungkook takes off his shirt after wearing off his shoes. Taehyung stares at the younger's body but reminds himself that he has to stay angry.

"No, you don't have time for me. You come home at night and you are always tired. I only get to see you sleeping beside me and at breakfast." Taehyung utters. Jungkook stares at him for a while and then walks towards the bathroom.

"Let me take shower Taehyung. I'm tired." Jungkook is about to go in to the bathroom when Taehyung grabs him by his arm and turns him around.

"I am talking to you here and you are leaving for shower. Then you're ginna come back and sleep. Wake up and leave. You don't even call me." Taehyung snaps.

"Are you on periods, Tae?" Jungkook says, annoyed. He is really in need of a hot shower. 

"What? No. I am not on periods. Why would you say that?" Taehyubg says confusely. 

"Because you're annoying me and I am really tired so please....don't." Jungkook snaps. Hurt flashes in Taehyung's eyes but he won't run away and cry.

"So now I am annoying. Asking your mate to spend time with you is annoying. Don't you understand, we barely had time for each other this week. You were always busy and I was waiting. We didn't had sex, we didin't ate together." Taehyung was breathing heavily when he finished.

"Oh, now I get it. You just want me to fuck you. You missed my body and nit me. Is that it? You want me to fuck because no one can do it like I do. Nice and slow huh?" Taehyung felt like dying because Jungkook was humiliating him. 

"That's not true." Taehyung retorts.

"Oh it is. That's why you always stand here exposing yourself, trying to seduce me so I can satisfy your needs?" Jungkook was hurt. He tries his best to manage time for Taehyung but it wasn't possible. Taehyung only needed him for sex. They both know it's not true but maybe they are in a mood to fight.

"I'll do just what you want then." Jungkook comes closer to Taehyung but the burnette steps back. Jungkook grabs Taehyung's arm but before Taehyung could stop himself, he slapped Jungkook. 

Taehyung covered his mouth to muffle the gasp that left his mouth. He didn't knew what took over him. Jungkook just touched him. He does it all the time. 

_You thought he was going to hurt you?_

_No._

_Then why did you slap him._

_I don't know._

_Are you happy now. He was so tired and look what you did._

_I am sorry._

_Tell him that._

"J-Jungkook---I d-didn't mean to." Taehyung tries. Jungkook just looks at him, face blank and eyes holding no emotion. Jungkook says nothing and goes into the bathroom. Taehyung surely can't sleep here now so he lifelessly moves out of Jungkook's room and goes to his. He closes the door and slids against it, curling himself into a ball and doing what he does the best, cry.

Jungkook takes a cold shower. The water leaving shivers on his body but he doesn't care. He just feels numb to every feeling. He over reacted. He knew Taehyung doesn't just need his body. The older was being annoying but he missed him too. Both if them just had a bad way if telling it. 

But Jungkook is hurt. Taehyung thought he was going to hurt him. No fucking way. Never. He knows he had to control his temper sometimes but he hates it that Taehyung is still scared of him. Maybe he deserved that slap but he never thought Taehyung would to this to him. So now, his mind takes control and he turns cold, just like the water.

\---------------------

Jihoon and Hyungsik decided it was finally time for both Jungkook and Hoseok to take the responsibilty of their respective packs. 

Hyungsik said if they want to go back and start living with their respective packs like before, they can but no one agreed. They wanted to stay here together. They were better together. Both the Alphas smiled and approved. This was their home now.

A week's time was given for the preparations of the event where both Jungkook and Hoseok will be declared the new Alphas of their respective packs. 

Yoongi and Jimin were more than happy. Yoongi said he will mark Jimin but not yet and Jimin is fine with it. Everyone was happy for them. Jungkook was more than busy now. He was ignoring Taehyung and Taehyung knows he deserves it. He is just waiting now. He wants to apologise but the younger doesn't even spare him a glance. Another week like this. Everyone was worried for them but no one, not even Yoongi dared this time. It was serious and they had to figure it out on their in.

\-----------------

The event was held in Lost Delta's pack house. Yugyeom and Jin were in charge of the set up and everyone were surprised to see how beautifully it was decorated. The guests filled up the house. Jimin and Taehyung got to see many of their old friends. Jimin's cousins were there as well. Every relative was invited and looked as it's going to an amazing night. But the two males were not having much of a good time.

"Jungkook, Hoseok, it's time." Hyungsik smiled at the two males who were busy talking. 

"May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen." Hyungsik stood on the stage with Jihoon, Hoseok and his son. The crowd focused on them now. 

"It has been an honour and privelege to be the leader of such a courageous, brave and loyal pack. I apologise to both packs present here for everything that I ever did that hurt you. I am thankful of you for standing by my side and supporting me. But my time ends now. My son will take my place." Hyungsik says and the crowd cheers. Jihoon gives his own speech and recieces the applause. 

As the tradition, Jungkook and Hoseok cut the skin of their palms, and so do Jihoon and Hyungsik. The new heirs drop their blood on their respective heirachy books and shake hands with their fathers, sealing the fact that they are the new leaders if their groups.

Being the luna of the pack, Taehyung had to stand by Jungkook just as Jisoo. His breathing quickens, being so close to Jungkook after a long time. He quickly left the stage when the tradition ended.

The party started. Everyone busy in whatever they were doing. Taehyubg was sitting alone. Jimin had disappeared with Yoongi and no one else was available. Not even Yugyeom. 

Taehyung was unconciously looking for Jungkook and he found him in the crowd, he didn't liked what he saw. Jungkook was talking with a girl, no, laughing with a girl. She must be an old friend or a cousin. Her hands would occasionally be on Jungkook.

Taehyung wasn't jealous, nor hurt. He was just guilty. 

_You deserve this._ Taehyung smiles, he smiles _sadly_ , his own self mocking and making fun of him. But it was true though. He deserve this. 

_Look what you lost._

_He was an amazing mate and you lost him._

_Feeling good?_

_She is talking to your mate and you can do nothing._

_Gonna cry right? Of course you will. It's what you do the best._

_Enough_! He screamed silently. No able to take it anymore, he dashed out of the pack house. Jimin had given him his coat so he managed to take out his car keys, he'll text him about it.

He can't stop Jungkook talking to anyone. Jungkook can talk to whoever he wants. Everyone was congratulating him on being the new alpha but no one asked about tge luna. As if Taehyung had no importance. And now again, he felt useless, so useless and pathetic as if these two words were made only for him. He sat on the driver seat and closed the door, gripping the steeribg wheel tightly, he screamed. He screamed and finally broke down. Having being stong the whole time, he broke down now. He needs to go home.

Everyone was at Delta's pack house so this house was empty and Taehyung was relieved. They won't be back anytime soon so he has enough time to cry himself to sleep, without anyone knowing.

He gets rid of his coat, Jungkook didn't even look at his clothes. He tried to look good for Jungkook but all in vain.

Call him crazy or whatever but this is what came in his mind at the moment. Taehyung breaks the glass and takes a piece in his hand.

_You'll heal._

And Taehyung cuts. He makes two deeps cuts, slightly up his wrists. His hand shake lightly as the pain kicks in. He stares at the cuts, blood oozing out of them.

_Pathetic. Useless. Disgusting._

You thought someone so low like you can have such a perfect mate? Look at Jungkook and look at your parthetic self.

_Yes. You deserve pain. You've hurt Jungkook. You deserve this._

He makes another cut, equally deep. When he is about to make a fourth one, he hears his name.

"TAEHYUNG!" He looks up, scared at the sudden sound. The glass drops from his hand and he begins to shake violently when he sees Jungkook running towards him.

"What did you do? Tae? What--Wh---Are you crazy?" Jungkook panics when he sees Taehyung's blood. Taehyung doesn't say anything. Jungkook hurriedly grabs the tissues and puts them on Taehyung's cuts. Jungkook himself is shaking a bit.

When he heard Taehyun's scream, he searched for him but he had already left so he followed. He wanted to cry watching Taehyung like this.

"I'll heal." Taehyubg shakily whipers. "You can go, it's your day. Don't ruin it for me." 

"Shut up. Stop talking. I am never leaving you, you hear me? Never." Jungkook says sternly, bending and picking Taehyung in his arms. Taehyubg lets Jungkook do whatever he wants. He is too weak to do anything.

"I don't deserve you Kookie." Taehyung says and Jungkook's heart aches. Why is his mate feeling so low of himself. It's Jungkook who should be kissing Taehyung's feet and bowing to him for being his mate.

"Just keep quiet please. You're losing blood". Jungkook begs. He places Taehyung on his bed and grabs the first-aid kit. Taehyung looks lifeless. What happened to him? Why did Taehyung did this. How could he not see Taehyung was suffering.

_It was just a fucking slap Jungkook. I didn't even looked at him for days._

"I am so sorry Kookie. I never meant to hurt you. Please, forgive me." Taehyung speaks when Jungkook is done cleaning.

"I know Tae, I know you didn't mean it." Jubgkook says.

"You can, you can hit me too okay, please". Taehyung takes Jungkook's hand and brings it close to his face and hits himself.

"TAE! STOP!" Jungkook is shocked at Taehyung's behaviour. He never knew his lover was hurting this bad. He was supposed to be the one protecting him yet here his mate is, hurting himself because of him. 

"Please. Please, hit me Kookie. It's not fair. I have hurt you. You punish me.' Taehyung cries. 

Jungkook has had enough. He doesn't know if it's right to do or not. He cups Taehyung's face and claims his lips. Taehyung doesn't respond, only crying but clutching Jungkook's shirt tightly. He hits hits his chest, though never wanting Jungkook to stop.

Jungkook doesn't give up though, he lets his tongue invade Taehyung's hot caveren. Now Taehyung lets out a moan. His body finally giving up as he kisses back.

"Let me show you that the only thing you deserve is _love_." Jungkook whispers and connects their lips again.

\------------------


	37. Chapter 36: Together

**Third Person POV**

"Kook". Taehyung breathes when Jungkook lets go of his lips after a deep and heartful kiss. They both stare at eachother, Taehyung gently cups Jungkook's face and strokes his cheek. He looks at him with tears in his eyes, apologising. Jungkook lests him touch him. 

"I am so sorry Kookie, please forgive me. I swear I would never do that ever again. I promise." Taehyung sobs, hands never wanting to leave Jungkook. 

"Don't apologise Tae, you---".

"I will keep apologising until you won't fogive me." Taehyubg interrupts.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." Jungkook smiles, his lover is still so stubborn but he loves him.

"I love you." Taehyung whispers, fingers tracing Jungkook's lips.

"And I love you." Jungkook replies, grabbing Taehyung's hand and placing a kiss on his palm. 

Without breaking eye contact, Taehyung gently pushes Jungkook up and gestures him to take off his shoes. They stand on knees on the bed, etes still locked. Jungkook is about to off his shirt but Taehyung stops him. Jungkook panics slightly, he thought Taehyubg doesn't want to do it.

Taehyung brings his own hand and takes out Jungkook's shirt out of his pants and unbuttons it, taking it off slowly. Jungkook feels his skin tingling where ever Taehyung touches. The older gently runs his hand on Jungkook's chest, feeling the muscles on his palm like it's the first time. Taehyung then takes off his own shirt, Jungkook feels like Taehyung is teasing him.

No one dares to speak, afraid it would break their little bubble right now. Though it's their eyes that speak. Loud and clear. Taehyung tugs on Jungkook's belt, the younger gets the message and takes them off. Taehyung kisses Jungkook's neck, hands tracing his abs, the other tugging on the raven locks. Taehyubg manages to leave a hickey. 

Jungkook then stops Taehyung, his hands circling Taehyung's waist and brings him close for a fervent kiss. Taehyung was being so slow and he was aching to touch Taehyung.

"Let me love you tonight." Jungkook whipers against Taehyung's lips.

"You always do." Taehyung replies. Jungkook lays Taehyung on bed and gets rid of his boxers and pants. He dives in for a kiss on Taehyung's lips, his neck, kissing the mating mark that makes Taehyung squirm. Jungkook loves how sensitive Taehyung is, one little touch and he reacts immedietly and Jungkook loves it.

He then kisses his hardened buds, then going down to his soft tummy. The red marks appearing in a burning line. Jungkook kisses Taehyung's inner thighs, moving closer to where Taehyung wants him.

Taehyung lets out a loud moan when he feels Jungkook's tongue teasing his hole. Taehyung bites his lips hard when Jungkook's toungue enters in and out of him.

"Oh K-Kook, pl-please---ahh." Taehyung manages to say though he doesn't know what he wants to say.

"Please what baby." Jungkook looks at Taehyung, who is wrecked. 

"I need you, please." 

"As you wish love." Jungkook us about to reach the drawer for a condom but Taehyung stops him. Jungkook looks at him concerned.

"Are you sure?" Jungkook worries.

"I want to feel you Kookie, all of you." Taehyung replies and Jungkook kisses him, which turns hot and sloppy in seconds. Both the males are already hard, Jungkook slowly enters Taehyung, the burnette being too sensitive, arches his back as Jungkook is deep inside of him. 

He starts thrusting slowly, making Taehyung jolts with every thrust due the pleasure. The rhythm builds up, with Jungkook's lips attached to Taehyung's, swallowing his moans. 

"Promise me Tae, promise me you'll never hurt yourself ever again." Jungkook breathes out. Taehyung knows he will be unable to speak due the pleasure taking him to cloud nine.

"Please baby, promise me." 

"I-I prom-promise, Kookie, n-never." Taehyung says, breathlessly.

"You deserve everything Tae, you are perfect, just perfect." Jungkook says and Taehyung believes him. He has and will always beleive in him.

"C-Close." Taehyung utters. Jungkook quickens his pace and Taehyung comes, screaming Jungkook's name. Jungkook feels close too, when he is about to pull out, Taehyung stops him.

"Come inside me." Taehyung pleads. Jungkook thrusts hardly and fills Taehyung, falling in top of him but careful not to crush him.

"Kookie, listen to me. When you hurt me, you apologised and when I hurt you, I will apologise too. You can't tell me not to apologise because that's not fair okay. That's how it works." Taehyung says and Jungkook smiles against his skin. "Okay baby." 

"What's so funny?" Taehyung scoffs and fists Jungkook's hair bringing him face to face. "Huh?" 

"I'll tell if you let go of my hair babe, never knew you were kinky." Jungkook smirks. Taehyubg grips tighter, not letting go. Jungkook groans a little.

"Answer me." Taehyung orders.

"You're so bossy, do you know that? And scary." Jungkook pouts.

"Ah really?" Taehyung tries to shove Jungkook off but lets out a breathy moan when he feels Jungkook move inside him. 

Jungkook had realized it long ago that all he wants in his life for his happiness is Taehyung and he wabts Taehyung all to himself because he loves him and nothing can change that. 

"Round two in shower babe?" 

\-------------------

"Hey Yug?" Jungkook calls.

" 'Sup bitch?" Yugyeom answers.

"Shut up. I need your help." Jungkook groans.

"If your highness is still hurt, then fuck off, I won't help." Yugyeom utters.

"What? Why are you blaming me." Jungkook argues.

"Because, that's why." 

"We've make up. We are perfectly fine." Jungkook says and a smile breaks on his lips.

"Oh, then okay. What do you want." 

"Well......".

\-----------------

"Yah Jungkook! You haven't treated us, you're the new Alpha." Yugyeom argues, head resting on Taehyung's lap as Taehyung plays with his hair. Yugyeom loves having this massage from Taehyung.

"Why should I? Hoseok hyung is the Alpha too." Jungkook replies. All of them are sitting in the main hall, happily engrossed in talk.

"Excuse me, I treated you all ice cream." Hoseok retorts.

"Yes, he did. You are left." Yoongi smirks. 

"I am busy, any other time." Jungkook balantly replies.

"Yeah right." Jimin scoffs and Jungkook ignores him.

"It's okay Yugie, the new Alpha is busy, I'll treat you, yeah?" Taehyung says. 

"Where do all wanna go." Jungkook instantly speaks and everyone laugh.

"Whipped ass." Yugyeom smirks.

"Shut up." Jungkook can't help but smile, watching Taehyung giggle. He just wanted a typicall atmosphere because he wanted to take everyone out. Especially Taehyung.

"So, where are we going?" Jin says, food is his life.

"An expensive resturant." Jimin smirks.

"I can afford it okay, ain't broke midget." Jungkook retorts.

"Then resturant it is." Jin claps.

\------------------

Yugyeom had already booked them tables. It's the same where Yoongi brought Jimin. A long table in the middle, classic music being played by musicians on the stage. Taehyung smiles, feeling Jungkook's habd on his back as he guides him to the table.

Everyone settle and chat casually. Jungkook seems nervous and Yugyeom glares at him, links him and tells him to relax. Mingyu, Jimin and Taehyung crack at Jin's joke and Yoongi wants to strangle himself.

The dinner goes perfectly and Jungkook gets more nervous. 

_Go now, it's time_. Yugyeom links as they wait for dessert.

"I'll be back, gotta use the restroom." Jungkook says and gets up, Yugyeom quickly occupies Jungkook's seat. 

Suddenly, the lights go out, only the candles on each table illuninating.  
The spotlight focuses on stage, where stood Jungkook infront of the mic. Taehyung is lost in a trance, seeibg how perfect his mate looks under tge white light.

"I am sorry to disturb all of you and ruin your precious night but I won't take long." Jungkook says, though some people in the resturant focus on stage, mildly curious and some just resume eating. Taehyung is confused, what is Jungkook doing? Is he going to sing a song? He hasn't noticed that Yugyeom had made everyone else leave the table.

"I always loved being daring, trying to do everything in a special way, well, my type of special way. I want to go straight to it. You see, I used to be this cold and heartless person, heart made of stone and feelings almost none." Jungkook starts, not caring if he is opening up in front of everyone, he just wants one person to know and that's what matters.

"Then there came someone, like a ray of sunshine right throw the dark clouds. Did a horrible mistake of pushing that away, hurting. But there he was, still so stubborn and focused. Yeah, _he, him_. I've hurt him so much but he always loved me and that's what made me realise that, Yes, he is the one. 

We've fought, truth be told, recently we did but again, we found our way back to each other. You see, when he smiles, the butterflies go wild inside of me. His laugh is the vest in the world and his soft and gentle touches, his voice, it's perfection. He is the most beautiful, kind and soft-hearted person in the world. For me, he is everything. My light in the dark. My peace in grief. My happiness when I'm sad. My anchor, my safe haven. _My Kim Taehyung. I love you so much and I always will. For the rest of my life and that's a promise, a vow, an oath_." Jungkook stops, closes his eyes and smiles. 

Taehyung has his hand on his mouth, tears streaming down his face. The emotions he feels right now are overwhelming. He wants to scream because he is so so happy. Jungkook slowly walks down the stage, a smile on his face, as the lights slightly glow up. Taehyung gets up and jumps in his arms. Jungkook caught him easily and held him tighter. Taehyung is hides his face in Jungkook's neck. He holds Taehyung even closer, flushed against himself and that's the place Taehyung loves, a place where he feels safe.

"I love you." Taehyung confesses.

"There's one thing more." Jungkook says. Taehyung breaks the hug and looks at him confused. His heart starts to beat out of his chest as Jungkook crouches down in his knee, holding a black velvet box in his hand.

"Kim Taehyung, will you marry me? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jungkook says. Without a second thought, he nods because he is out of words, tongue tied. He keeps nodding with happy tears adorning his eyes.

Jungkook takes out the ring, takes Taehyung's hand in his and slids the ring on his ring finger. Taehyung's hands are shaking as he looks at the beautiful ring on his finger, feeling light and free. Jungkook gets up and they both instantly find eachother's lips, their way of celebrating the new step they will be taking in their lives.

When they kiss, the lights get brighter, the whole crowd cheers and clap for them. Yugyeom is clapping and jumping up and down, the most excited person. Everyone are looking at them with a smile. 

"Thank you." Jungkook whispers against Taehyung's lips. 

"No, thank you Kookie. I just---I love you so much, so so much----I want you to that okay." Jungkook smiles at Taehyung's words. 

"I know baby and I love you." Jungkook says.

"I know, you've proved that a million times." Taehyubg smiles.

"Can we eat the dessert now?" Yugyeom shouts in Jungkook's ear. 

"Asshole, you scared me." Jungkook hits Yugyeom. "Ouch."

"You knew right?" Taehyung asks.

"Uhh, yeah. He called me. He needed the 'advice'. He's not that smart." Yugyeom air quotes.

"Oh okay." Taehyung giggles.

"Oh God I am so excited." Yugyeom spins Taehyung and hugs him. 

"I want to be the best man in your wedding." He says.

"I want to be the groomsman too but in Taehyung's case, I will be the bridesmaid, I guess." Jimin laughs. Taehyung glares at him.

"I'm not the bride." But Jungkook doesn't agree, he just smirks and lets it go for now, though he wants to tease Taehyung.

"Let's just eat the dessert." Jungkook sighs.

"Hey! Answer me." Yugyeom whines as they settle back on the table, everyone congratulating them.

"A thank you would be fine, you ungrateful brat. I did everything okay, you just gave you speech." Yugyeom spats as Jungkook ignores him.

"Thank you Yugie." Taehyung softly says and Yugyeom is gone. 

"Oh that's no big deal your highness. I want to hear it from your arrogant mate." Yugyeom says and Taehyubg chuckles.

"Shut up Yug." 

"Make me." 

Kim Taehyung feels like the luckiest person in the world and so does Jeon Jungkook because they have each other and they belong to each other.

\------------------


	38. Chapter 37: Vow

**Third Person POV**

"Congratulations. I am so happy for both of you." Baekhyun congratulates Taehyung and Jungkook. He wanted to meet as soon as he heard about their marriage. Chanyeol had to leave his work, though he himself wanted to see his son.

"Thank you." Taehyung smiles. He always felt comfortable with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Both of them had talked to Jungkook who told them that it's time for Taehyung to know his parents are alive.

"Taehyung, we wanted to talk to you about something." Baekhyun says as they settle in Jungkook's office. Taehyung laughs nervously when all three of them look at him seriously. 

"Okay. What is it?". Taehyung says. Baekhyun takes his hand in his and takes a deep breath. Taehyung waits.

"As you know, I--We had a son." Baekhyun starts. "He-He isn't dead or lost." Baekhyun carefully says.

"Thats a good thing right?" Taehyung says.

"Yeah, we found him." 

"Really? That's amazing. He must be grown so much. Does he know about you being his parents?" Taehyung beams excitedly. Jungkook smiles a bit, his mate can be so dense sometimes.

"No, he doesn't know and we are going to tell him." Baekhyun smiles.

"Great, where is he now?" 

"Sitting right infront of me." Baekhyun whispers and Taehyubg's smile drops, eyes furrowed.

"What?" Taehyung is so confused. He looks at Jungkook who nods and smiles.

"Yes Taehyung. You are our son. It was me who had to leave you because I wanted to save you from Yoonsoo. He took me and I hoped someone found you and Jihoon did. He found you and I will always be thankful of him. I always had this hope, a little that both you and Chanyeol will be mine again. That I will see you both again and here you are. Taehyung, I know it will be hard for you to accept us and it's okay, we will wait." Baekhyun has tears in his eyes. He panics when Taehyung withdraws his hands away.

Taehyung looks at Jungkook, about to break down. Jungkook hurries and takes Taehyubg in his arms, where Taehyung finally breaks.

"Tell me Kookie, tell me he isn't lying." Taehyung sobs and Jungkook smiles, rubbing circles on his back.

"No they're not baby, they are your parents." Jungkook says and relief washes over Taehyung. So this is why he always felt so close with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they are his own blood.

"I can't belive it." Taehyung tearily smiles. Chanyeol comes forward as Jungkook lets go of Taehyung. Taehyung runs in Chanyeol's arm, who easily picks him because of his tall height. 

"Enough Channie, let me hug my baby." Baekhyun says and embraces his son. Chanyeol joins the hug and so does Jungkook. Taehyung got his family back, he has his love with him, his friends, everyone there for him and he can't be more happy.

\----------------------

"Pink or peach." Jimin says.

"Nope, no way. Lavender or light purple." Yugyeom argues. These two idiots decided to take the responsibility of picking the decorating theme and colour scheme. Now they have different opinions.

"Jin hyung was so easy to work with. He never once disturbed me. The ceremony went so well and here you are, already gave me a headache." Yugyeom snaps. 

"That was Hoseok and Jungkook's ceremony, this is my best friend's wedding, a wedding Yugyeom." Jimin is equally pissed.

"Then you should also know that your highness loves purple colour and he will really be happy to have this colour scheme." Yugyeom retorts.

"Yeah but--".

"No buts. Think about it idiot, he loves lavender or purple. He would be so happy. Don't you want your best friend happy?" Yugyeom wiggles his eyebrows. Jimin thinks for a while.

"Fine." 

"Yeahhh." Yugyeom hugs Jimin and sprints off. Jin was in charge of food. Yoongi had to take Jungkook for dress fitting and Jisoo had to take Taehyung.

Only a week was left and everyone was busy in the preparations.

Everyone was surprised to know Taehyung's parents were Baekhyun and Chanyeol yet they were happy for the omega, he deserved the happiness.

\--------------------

"Noona, this is too tight." Taehyung whines because the shirts was really too tight.

"I don't like this one."

"It's too large on me."

"Too fancy."

"So girlish."

"I swear to go Taehyung, stop making it difficult." Jisoo sighs. She rarely gets irritated but Taehyubg was being too much.

"This one is so beautiful." Jisoo says. 

"But it would make me look like a girl."

"Fine, give them your measurements and you can tell them how want your dress like. Okay?" 

"Okay." Taehyung smiles.

Once home, Taehyung found everyone in the hall, arguing on something. He went to sit on Jungkook's lap and peck his lips.

"Shopping done?" 

"Yeah". Taehyubg replies.

"Tae, tell everyone that I will walk you down the aisle. I am your best man." Jimin says.

"You can't and you won't." Yugyeom teases.

"Tae, tell them."

"Shouldn't it be a parent who should do that." Yoongi says. 

"Oh yeahh. So your highness, Baekhyun-ssi or Chanyeol-ssi?" Yugyeom asks ad Jimin pouts. Yoongi assures him that it really should be his parents and Jimin understands.

"Neither." Taehyung smiles, loving the way Jungkook moves his hand on his tigh.

"Ohhh." Yugyeom and Jin sing. "Then who?" Everyone is curious now.

"You'll know. On the wedding day." Taehyung shyly says. Wedding day. His wedding day.

"Aww come on. You're no fun." Jin whines. 

"Let's go upstairs, yeah?" Jungkook whipers.

"Yes please." Taehyung replies.

\------------------

The day finally arrived. Each and everyone was excited. Why wouldn't they be. 

"You look good." Yoongi says when Yugyeom sets the bow. Jungkook eas finally ready for his wedding. His mind is occupied with only Taehyung, he can't wait to see him. 

"Remember your vows?" Yugyeom asks.

"Yes."

"Nervous?" .

"A little." Jungkook replies.

"You're going to be okay." Yoongi says..

"I know." Jungkook is ready. He always was.

"You will really like the theme though. I worked hard." Yugyeom says.

"I believe you Yug." Both friends share a hug. Yoongi hugs Jungkook too.

"Go get your queen bitch." Yugyeom says and Jungkook hits him.

"Let's go? We want to be there before Taehyung." Namjoon peeks through the door.

Yugyeom, Jungkook and Yoongi take one car while Jin and Namjoon in one. Mingyu, Chris and Hyungsik in the third one.

All men are clad in black suits, everyone looking at them with wide eyes, well who can blame them.

The marriage set up was in under the open sky because Taehyung didn't wanted it be in a marriage hall. Everyone were impressed see8ng the setup. Yugyeom did a perfect job.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already there. Now they were waiting for Mystic Oak.

Hoseok and Jisoo entered first.

Then came Jimin, walking straight to Yoongi and kissing him.

Jungkook was now standing on the stage, because they were informed Taehyung has arrived. Black suit and bow tie. Loooking handsome, appearence oozing that of a true blood, a true leader.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the enterence. 

Jihoon came in view, smile wide and posture perfect. Jihoon looks at his side and extends his hand. Taehyung takes Jihoon's hand and when he finally comes in veiw, he leaves everyone stunned.

White dress shirt with a see through lining adorning his hands and neck. Hair perfect honey brown. A true ethereal beauty.

Taehyung links his arm with Jihoon, a small bouquet of white roses in other hand. He looks at Jungkook, standing their in his dominant beauty, a blush finds it's way on his cheeks and he smiles shyly. 

_No need to be nervous. You look fine._

_But look at Jungkook. So handsome. Oh God._

_Stop. Just keep repeating your vows._

_I am going to pass out._

_Why? Idiot._

_Jungkook looks so perfect._

_No doubt in that._

Taehyung shakes his head and gets rid of his thoughts. Jihoon walks him down the aisle proudly. He was so happy when Taehyung told him he will be the one. He may not be his blood but Taehyung thinks of him as his father so it was right to have Jihoon by his side. They then stop in the middle, Chanyeol joining Taehyung on the side. There you go, all good. It's what Taehyung had planned.

On the other hand, Jungkook couldn't even blink. He even pinched himself to see if it's real. If Taehyung is even real. So beautiful. Jungkook fell head over heels for Taehyung again, for the millionth time and every time, much more passionate. 

With that perfect smile, Taehyung stood infront of Jungkook. They both held hands, eyes never leaving one another's. It was time for their vows.  
Jungkook was the first one to take.  
(I don't know what they say so searched it up on google. That's the most one)

_"I, Jeon Jungkook, take you, Kim Taehyung, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

Jungkook said his vows without aby difficulty. Letting Taehyung know loud and clear that he is with him, for the rest of their lives. 

Taehyung says his vows, stuttering a bit due to crying but he manages. The crowd cheers and applause. Yugyeom wanting to scream and jump around but was held by Mingyu.

"I now prounounce you a lawfully wedded couple. You may kiss your husband." 

Jungkook cups Taehyung face, the older resta his hand lightly on Jungkook's side and they share a sweet and tender kiss. The audience roar happily. Taehyung keeps his eyes shut, shying away from Jungkook. Jungkook places his finger under Taehyung's chin and traces his lips with his thumb.

" _Mine, only mine."_ Jungkook whispers. 

" _Only yours."_ Taehyung replies abd they kiss again.

Taehyung is startled when he hears a party pooper go off. There stands Yugyeom and Chris, mischief clear on their faces. The couple greets their friends and parent. Baekhyung kisses Taehyung's face again and again, making him chuckle. 

Yugyeom picks Taehyung and like everytime, sipns him in the air. Jungkook is thankful for such loyal friends and so is Taehyung.

Finally it's Jimin's turn to greet Taehyung. The two best friends look at each other and then join in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so happy for you Tae." Jimin says.

"Thanks Chim. You're the best." Taehyung softly says. They part and Jimin wipes Taehyung's tears. 

"It's your wedding, so no crying. Enjoy. Love you." Jimin smiles and Taehyung nods.

"Love you too." 

For now, Jungkook doesn't mind Jimin touching his husband.

The couple greet every guest. Meeting Jungkook's family that came from far and his cousins. He saw the familiar girl from that day but Jungkook just greeted her and never spare her a glance again. 

"Hey Tae, look who's here." Taehyung and Jungkook hear Jimin. Taehyubg's eyes widen and a wide smile appears on his face when he looks at the person.

"Bogumie Hyung." Taehyung is about to run towards him but stop. He looks at Jungkook, silently asking permission. Jungkook nods with a smile. He doesn't mind anymore because he knows Taehyung only loves him.

Taehyung hugs Bogum and introduces Jungkook as well. Bogum is a nice guy. Untill he found out.....

"I used to like, have a huge crush on Bogum hyung but he never knew and oh my God, the food is so good." Taehyung bluntly says, shoving brownies in his mouth. 

"What? A huge crush?" Jungkook is surprised. 

"Used to Kookie, it ended the monent Bogum hyung left. He has a mate." Taehyung says. Jungkook promised he won't get worked up but never mind, Bogum is never coming near him.

"Okay." Jungkook take a sip of his drink.

"Jin hyung is amazing, these are to die for. I was starving." Jungkook watches his other half amusingly. Taehyung is too busy eating to notice the lights dim and music plays. Jungkook gets up and clears his throat. Taehyung looks at him confused, forgetting about eating.

"So, Jeon Taehyung, Can I have this dance." Jungkook extends his hand amd Taehyubg gladly takes it after wiping his mouth.

_Heart beats fast...._   
_Colours and Promises...._

Jungkook guides Taehyung in the middle. Jungkook rests his hand on Taehyung's waist and takes his hand in the other. Taehyung's arm rests on his shoulder.

_I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this...._

They both sway smoothly along the music. Eyes locked with eachother, filled with unending love for each other. 

_One step closer..._

Junkook brings Taehyung flush against his chest, their lips ghosting over eachother.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you..._  
 _For a thousand years..._  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

And they kiss, in the middle of the lavender and white air, people and dance long forgotten. They cherish their lips with tenderness, getting addicted and lost by them. They pull apart and rest their foreheads together. Taehyung still grabbing Jungkook's collar tightly. They breath against eachother's lips. Taehyung opens his eyes and hugs Jungkook tightly, starting to sway with the music again, in eachother's embrace.

"Ready for the honeymoon love?" Jungkook says and Taehyung laughs, hitting him lightly on the chest. He says nothing, only bites his lips and nods shyly.

"I promise you baby, we'll have so much fun." Jungkook smirks but Taehyung is unable to get the meaning of what Jungkook said. Taehyung can't wait.

The slow music changes into a loud one and Yugyeom starts dancing crazily, dragging Taehyung with him. Soon enough everyone else join. Dancing like there's no tomorrow. Taehyung feels a rush of adrenaline inside if him and he lets himself be carried away because this is the best day of his life. Best indeed. 

\-----------------


	39. Chapter 38: Honeymoon

**Third Person POV**

The wedding went perfectly well. For Taehyung it was a dream come true. He always wanted a loving mate and a loving family and he finally got it. For him, the most important thing is that his mate, his lover, his husband loves him. He is ready to fight the world for him. 

Jungkook was jumping in happiness. Never ever he had imagined love could be this perfect. He always ran away from love until Taehyung came and everything changed in a snap of fingers. Now he is married to Taehyung and there is nothing more he could ask for. This is his little, happy world now, with Taehyung.

Now both of them were in their room. Taehyubg had abandoned his room long ago because he would always sleep with Jungkook. 

Jungkook was smiling at Taehyung, who was opening his gift. Taehyung gasped in surprise, it was a pendant, heart shaped and Taehyung's favourite colour. 

"Oh my God, this is so beautiful. Put it on me Kookie." Taehyung jumped in excitement. Taehyung stood in front of the mirror as Jungkook put on the pendant on. Taehyung smiled at the reflection as Jungkook kissed his neck, resting his chin on Taehyung's shoulder. 

"You look beautiful. So beautiful. The most beautiful husband." Taehyung laughed at that.

"I love it. Your name with mine. I really love it." Taehyung turns aroung and kisses Jungkook in lips.

"I have something for you too." Taehyung rushes to the cupboard and takes out a small bag. He hands it over to Jungkook who opens it quickly. 

"A ring?" Jungkook smiles.

"You gave me one when you proposed me so obviously I had to give one to you. We never thought about it." Taehyung sheepishly smiles. The ring Jungkook gave Taehyung had a diamond lining. And Jungkook's ring had two diamonds on it. Both the rings were really pretty 

"I love it Tae. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Taehyung smiles and slids the ring on Jungkook's finger.

"We should change and rest. We have a flight tomorrow." Jungkook suggests. Both of them were tired, their wedding had gone perfectly fine.

"Oh my, I can't wait." Taehyung excitedly claps. They both change after packing a little. Jungkook suggested they can do packing tomorrow because they would be leaving at night. 

At almost 3 in the morning, Jungkook felt someone shaking him. He hurriedly opened his eyes and saw Taehyung smiling widely at him.

"We're married. Kookie, we are married." Taehyung starts jumping on the bed and then falls on Jungkook. Jungkook had to hold his waist to calm him down.

"You woke me up to tell me that baby?" Jungkook says, thiugh unable hide his smile. Taehyung laughs loudly on top of Jungkook. 

"I am just so happy." Taehyung exclaims and hugs Jungkook tightly, the ravenette smiling, both slowly falling asleep.

\---------------------

"Got everything packed?" Jin asks Taehyung who nods. Yoongi decided to drive them to airport where they would fly off to Saipan. 

"Have a safe flight and have fun." Jimin smiles and hugs Taehyung. Jungkook got all the bags inside the car and they were off to their destination. 

Taehyung felt at ease as soon as tgey landed. He made sure to sleep the whole day on their two weeks trip.

Jungkook booked them a taxi to their hotel. Their hotel room was simple and elegent, with a perfect view of the ocean. 

Taehyung happily explored the room, in awe with the beauty of the water outside. Their flight was a long one and they both decided to sleep before exploring the island.

\-------------------

Taehyung was now clad in his shorts and a blue and white shirt. Before leaving, Taehyung forced Jungkook to have his hair sprayed red colour. Jungkook opposed the idea but had to do it because he couldn't resist Taehyung's puppy eyes. 

"You look so hot." Taehyung said when he was done with the spray. He dried it with the dryer. Jungkook took his camera to make sure he woukd capture Taehyung.

Taehyung was bouncing when they reached the beach, quickly running off towards the water. Jungkook trailed behind him, smiling as he looked at how excited his lover was. 

Jungkook took his pictures, mesmerized how beautiful Taehyung looked in blonde hair. 

"Kookie!" Taehyung shouted. "Why are you standing there? Come on."

"Just a minute." Jungkook replied. He took off his shirt, knowing very well how Taehyung would react. When Taehyung saw Jungkook coming towards him with no shirt on, he gasped, mouth wide open. 

Jungkook ignored the stares he got from other girls because he was only focused on his mate. 

"Hey baby, what's wrong." Jungkook teases when he saw Taehyung's mouth wide open.

"Where is your shirt? Why are you not wearing your shirt." Taehyung has his hands on his hips, ready to fight.

"Why? You don't like it?" Jungkook smirks as he stands closer to Taehyung, half immerged in water.

"No, I don't like it. Everyone is staring at your body and I hate it." Taehyung snaps.

"Oh, is my baby jealous." Jungkook smirks but his playfulness is instantly gone when Taehyung hits his chest hard. 

"Ouch. That hurt." Jungkook whines and gets another smack.

"Put on a shirt before I do worse." Taehyung orders, not budging a slightest.

"Fine." Jungkook pouts. He runs off to put on a shirt and comes back to join Taehyung. 

"Now that's okay. Although it still shows y---". Taehyung's complain is cut short when Jungkook picks him up and throws him in the water. 

"Oh you did not." Taehyung gritts his teeth as he comes out of the water. 

"Oh yes I did." Jungkook smirks. They both start messing with each other, then going under water. A make out session soon follows in the middle of the beach. But niether of them cares. 

The third day, they try out resturants, eating and playing different games. They go for a bungee jump, Taehyung attached to Jungkook and screaming his heart out when they both take off. 

The next day, they try the jedovator and the grotto, enjoying the time together. They head back to their hotel early. 

"You should get a tattoo." Taehyung says suddenly when they're eating their takeout. 

"Why?" Jungkook asks, confused.

"It'll look so hot." Taehyung says. Jungkook smirks, getting the idea what Taehyung is trying to do. He is ready though, anywhere, anytime.

"Really? You'll like it?" Jungkook asks.

"Of course. I always imagined you with a tattoo. Wow." Taehyung gets lost in his imagination.

"Okay, we'll go get a tattoo tomorrow." Jungkook says and Taehyung claps happily.

Jungkook knows why Taehyung is restless still. He just wants Taehyung to initiate, then he will do what he has planned. 

"Kookie?" Taehyung finally speaks. Jungkook is using his phone, laying shirtless on the bed where as Taehyung has occupied the couch, applying skin oil on his smooth, tanned legs. Only in boxers and an oversized shirt.

"Yes." Jungkook doesn't look up from his phone. Taehyung gets up and snatches Jungkook's phone, straddling his lap.

"Pay attention to me." Taehyubg pouts and rests his hands on Jungkook's chest. 

"You have all my attention babe." Jungkook smiles, hands rubbing Taehyung's thighs.

Taehyung doesn't day anything instead he crashes his lips with Jungkook's. The tension quickly builds up as Jungkook brings Taehyung closer to him. Their tongues meet in an erotic dance and Taehyung starts rolling his hips. 

Taehyung attaches his lips to Jungkook's neck and starts sucking. Jungkook gives Taehyung's ass a hard squeeze, making him moan. Taehyung starts licking Jungkook's chest, down to his abs and his v-line. He looks up and meets Jungkook's dark eyes. His confidence shoot up and he tugs at Jungkook's sweats. Jungkook lifts up a bit so Taehyung can take off his sweats. 

Taehyung lustfully eyes Jungkook's hardened member, licking his lios in anticipation. He grabs Jungkook's member and gives it light strokes, making Jungkook breath a little heavily. He then gives it kitten licks, taking his time in teasing Jungkook.

"Hurry up baby. No teasing." Jungkook breathes out.

Taehyung teases him more, kissing his tip and licking slowly. Jungkook lightly grips Taehyung's locks urging him to hurry up. Taehyung finally takes Jungkook's member in his mouth. Jungkook lets out a low moan as Taehyung's warm mouth envelopes him. Taehyung starts bobbing his head up and down.

"God baby, you're doing so good." Taehyung feels proud that he's making Jungkook feel good. Taehyung moves his head faster, stroking the rest he couldn't take in his mouth. He sucks hard and Jungkook throws his head back in pleasure. He refrains himself from thrusting in Taehyung's mouth because it's his first time sucking him off.

"I'm close baby, stop." Jungkook says but Taehyung doesn't stop. Taehyung fastens his speed and Jungkook releases in his mouth. Without any difficulty, Taehyung swallows and gets up to kiss Jungkook passionately.

"Was I good." Taehyung innocently asks.

"You were absolutely amazing love." Jungkook kisses him as Taehyung blushes. The kiss soon heatens up. Jungkook now on top of Taehyung, hands caressing the skin under the shirt. 

"I'll be back baby." Jungkook smirks and gets up before Taehyung can say anything. Jungkook comes back with a small back in his hand and Taehyung looks at him confusely. Jungkook stands in front of Taehyung, watching him like a hunter eyes his prey.

"Strip." Jungkook commands. For a monent, Taehyung doesn't respond, too surprised.

"Oh love, don't make me rip them off. I want to see you strip." Jungkook's voice is dark and deep and it sends shivers down Taehyung's spine. Taehyung gets up from the bed, now standing in front of Jungkook. 

He slowly unbuttons his shirt, making sure Jungkook's eyes are completely on him. He slids off the shirt from his shoulders, exposing his perfect tan skin, small waist and collarbones. He tugs on the waist band of his boxers and teasingly slids it down, watching as Jungkook clenches his jaw. He stands there naked, waiting for Jungkook to make a move. He is so excited.

Jungkook gets rid of his own sweats completely and pulls Taehyung in for a sloppy kiss. In a moment, Taehyung finds himself pushed against the window glass. Jungkook grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. He ties them to the curtain handle before Taehyung could even register it. Now Taehyung's wrists are tied to the curtain bar, him being naked against the glass window. Jungkook smirks at the site, licking his lips.

"Kookie! What is this?" Taehyung tries to break free but of course it's not possible. 

"It's okay baby, you'll enjoy." Jungkook them takes out a blindfold and puts it on Taehyung's eyes, mush to Taehyung saying no but in reality, he wanted to know what's to come. Of course.

"Kookie--what are you doing." Taehyung whines. He gasps when he feels something on his ass. A vibrator. 

"K-Kookie." Taehyung is about to protest but Jungkook pushes it inside, making Taehyung scream. He has to move forward a bit so his ass isn't pressed against the glass. 

Jungkook sits back and enjoys the view. Taehyung blindfolded, tied, with a vibrartor inside him. Fuck.

Jungkook turns the vibrartor on, keeping the speed normal. Taehyung starts squirming, providing a perfect show for Jungkook. He turns the speed to maximum.

Taehyung starts shaking and moaning loudly as the vibrator hits his prostate. He can feel the wetness from his other hole, his tip leaking as well.

"S-Stop, please." Taehyung pleads, trying his best to loosen the ties. 

"Okay, just because you said please, looking so wrecked." Jungkook shuts off the vibrator and takes it out. Taehyung is dying for physical contact and Jungkook is still teasing him. 

"Please Kookie, fuck me. Please." Taehyung begs so, so innocently that Jungkook loses his patience. He is quick to hold Taehyung and kiss him hard.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." Jungkook whispers against Taehyung's lips.

"I want you to fuck me Kookie, fuck me hard and good." Taehyung sure knows how to take control even though he is the one in submission.

"Your wish is my command princess." Jungkook hoists Taehyung to wrap his legs around his torso. Taehyung badly wants to touch Jungkook. Jungkook enters Taehyung slowly, Taehyung wanting to have no sex with condom. Jungkook feels Taehyung's vagina swollen a bit, indicating he just had his periods. 

"You should stop using the tampon baby, they don't suit you down there." Jungkook says and he starts thrusting.

"We're not talking about those godamn periods while you fuck me Kookie." Taehyung gritts. Jungkook chuckles and fastens his speed.

"I want to touch you too Kook. Please." Jungkook unties the ribbon and Taehyung is quick to circle his arms aroud Jungkook after taking off the blindfold. He fists Jungkook's lock and brings him in for a harsh kiss. Skin slapping is heard as Taehyung's ass hits the glass due the hard thrusts he is recieving. 

Jungkook moves away from the window, Taehyung hoping to go to the bed but Jungkook takes them to the table. He pulls out of Taehyung and bends him on the table. Taehyung's cheeks flush red when he sees himself in the mirror. He sees himself flush red and sweaty, behind him Jungkook smirking. Jungkook enters Taehyung from behind.

"Keep looking at yourself baby, see how hard and good I fuck you. Do you like that?" Jungkook says as he thrusts faster. Taehyung moans loudly, almost screaming now because Jungkook entered him raw. 

"Kookie, I don't want you to fuck my ass." Taehyung whines. 

"Planning to get pregnant baby." Jungkook smiles. 

"Is-Is that bad?" Taehyung moans. 

"How could it be." Jungkook pulls iut again, picking Taehyung and laying him on bed. He settles between Jungkook's legs and enters him again, moaning at the sensation of Taehyung's warm, velvety genital enveloping him. 

"Faster." Taehyung moans and Jungkook starts thtusting harder, making his lover scream. He doesn't care what the people in next room would think, he wants them to know how good he can make Taehyung feel. 

"Oh Kookie, I'm c-close." 

"Come for me love." Taehyung comes hard, shooting his load in white ropes. Jungkook's thrust turn erratic as he rides his orgasm. Jungkook fills Taehyung, moaning as he reached his orgasm.

They share a lazy and a sloppy kiss. Breathing against eachother as they both lay on the silk sheets.

"You're still getting a tattoo though." Taehyung softly utters and Jungkook laughs.

"Sure baby." Jungkook kisses him and they clean up to sleep.

\-----------------------

"You can choose a design for me. The other one will be a surprise." Jungkook says, handing Taehyung a design book as they sit inside the tattoo shop. 

"Okay". 

"This one." Taehyung shows Jungkook the design he chose. It was a simple forearm tattoo.

"I like it." Jungkook says and gives the design to the tattoo artist. It was done half an hour later. Taehyung had to wait to see how it looked on Jungkook because it was bandaged. 

"Just keep the bandage for almist two to three hours and keep using oinment on it." The tattoo artist says and Jungkook nods. 

"I want another one, but you can't see it Tae. It's a surprise." Jungkook says and Taehyung pouts.

"Fine." 

\------------------

"Oh My. Wow. It looks so good on you Kookie. You look so sexy with this." Taehyung was admiring Jungkook's tattoo, running his finger along the design.

"You have a nice choice babe." Jungkook pecks Taehyung's lips. 

"Now show me the other one." Taehyung eyes are glowing with excitement. 

"I hope you like it." Jungkook says and shows Taehyung his hand. "Find it." Jungkook smiles.

Taehyung laughs excitedly, looking for a tattoo on Jungkook's hand. He stops when he stops it. The tattoo is on side of Jungkook's ring finger, right above the ring. Taehyung's heart beats faster and he feels his eyes water. 

_JTH_. It's written beautifully in italic, with a small heart and the sign of infinity at the end. 

"My love for you is more infinite than the stars baby." Jungkook whispers and Taehyung throws himself on Jungkook, hugging him tightly, tears adorning his cheek. Jungkook hugs him more closer to himself.

"I love you so much Kookie." 

"And I love you baby." Jungkook replies with a smile and kisses Taehyung. 

\---------------------


	40. Chapter 39: Spark

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung and Jungkook had the best time of their lives at the honeymoon. They came back after a week, Taehyung had loads of stories to tell Jimin, just not the spicy ones. 

Jungkook got busy as he was the new pack leader. He always managed yo have time for Taehyung though Taehyung never minded now. He knew Jungkook had responsibilities. He was the one to visit younger at the pack house almost daily and everything was perfect.

Yoongi had marked Jimin as his mate. The mark hurt for a while but it's all good now. Yoongi was still worried about Jimin's actual mate but that bond is broken now and Jimin is his mate.

\-------------------

Jungkook and Yoongi weren't their for lunch and neither was Namjoon. The pack issues kept them busy. Hoseok was always chill, working when he wanted to. 

Everyone was chatting happily at the lunch table when Taehyung felt his stomach tighten. It was a sudden urge to throw up so he placed his hand on his mouth and ran off to the bathroom. Others looked at him confused and Jimin ran after him.

Jimin saw Taehyung throwing up and immedietly rushed to his side. He rubbed his back gently. 

"It's okay, it's okay." Jimin kept rubbing his back. Taehyung felt a little dizzy, he brushed his teeth afterwards as Jimin cleaned him up a bit. Jimin laid him on bed, tucking the comforter in him.

"I just suddenly felt I need to throw up." Taehyung mumbles.

"Don't worry, you must've eaten sonething bad before." Jimin says, sitting by his bed.

"I ate nothing." Taehyung was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Just rest a bit." Jimin whispers and kisses his forehead, letting him sleep for a while.

\-------------------

"It's too early to assume anything. Let's see if he gets his period this time." Jisoo says. Everyone were assuming things now. 

"Just don't tell Jungkook. He will be worried. If there is anything, I am sure Taehyung would want to tell Jungkook himself." Jin smiles.

"Jungkook would be back soon. Is Taehyung up or still sleeping." Jin asks.

"He woke up an hour ago. I gave him something to eat though. He said he wanted to take shower but I dodn't let him. He was still not that well. He changed and slept again." Jimin sighs. He hopes Taehyung would be fine by tomorrow.

Jungkook came home at 11. He made way to their room and saw his love sleeping soundly. It always made him happy that Taehyung loved sleeping in Jungkook's clothes. So he was, hugging his clothes and clad in Jungkook's shirt. Jungkook placed a kiss on Taehyung's exposed thigh, the other squirms a bit.

Jungkook smiles and kisses Taehyung's cheek gently. No wanting to wake him up. He showers and skids under the sheets, hugging Taehyung close and falling asleep.

\---------------------

Taehyung was on his phone inside his room when Jimin barged in. Jimin had water bottle and juices in his hand. 

"Drink these." Jimin says. Taehyung arches his eyebrow at him.

"Why?" 

Jimin then throws a pregnancy stick in front of him. 

"You had your periods?" Jimin asks.

"Nope. Two days are up. I havn't had them." Taehyung's heart was beating wildly, he even started shaking.

"You have to pee." Jimin says. "Now." 

"Ugggh. Fine." Taehyung drinks the water and juice. He then runs to the bathroom with the stick. When he came out, Jimin was gone. Now he had to wait for the results alone.

Taehyubg's hands were shaking. He was looking at the stick with wide eyes. His breaths came out heavy. He should be happy, really happy and he is. But there is this small tinge of fear inside him. Last time replays is his mind and he breaks down. 

He runs downstairs, Jimin and others were already waiting for him. He runs to Jimin and hugs him, crying on his shoulder.

"I-I'm pregnant." Taehyung sobs. Jimin smiles and pats his back.

"Stop crying idiot."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Taehyung sniffles. Jin and Jisoo hug him as well, telling him to not worry because everything will be perfectly fine.

"Jungkook would be so happy." Jin smiles and kisses Taehyung's head, assuring him. Taehyung can't wait for tonight. 

\----------------------

Jungkook didn't knew why he was greeted with smiles when he got home. Everyone looked really happy and it kind of creeped him out. 

Taehyung was dying for Jungkook to just come home. And when Jungkook opened the door, Taehyung jumped on him. He caught him quickly and hugged back. There definitely was something going on.

"You look happy. What's going on?" Jungkook was confused. Taehyung looked at him with a wide smile. He walked to the cupboard and took out the clothes Jungkook brought for their baby before. Taehyung had everything with him still.

Smiling, he gave Jungkook the small shirt, hoping the younger would get what he's trying to tell. 

"Tae?" Jungkook's heart was beating out of his chest.

"Yes Kookie." Taehyung wanted to kiss Jungkook because he was looking so adorable right now. Jungkook brought the little shirt close to him and smiled. Jungkook's eyes started to water. 

"Oh Kookie, please don't cry." Jungkook doesn't say anything, he just embraces Taehyung close to him, hiding his face in Taehyung's neck. Taehyung was himself crying, comforting Jungkook as well.

"I am so happy baby. You always make me happy." Jungkook sniffles. Taehyung smiles through his tears and wipes Jungkook's. He never knew he would see Jungkook cry. Though he heard Jungkook cried for the last baby but he didn't knew he would see him though.

"You look so adorable while crying." Taehyung chuckles and cups Jungkook's face, the other leaning in the touch. 

"I'm scared Kookie." Taehyung suddey says. Jungkook smiles sadly at his lover. He knows Taehyung would have his fears but he is heree to protect him.

"I'll take care of you okay. We'll all take care of you. It will ve alright. We're going to see our baby. Okay." Jungkook smiles and Taehyung nods.

"I love you Tae. You are my everything. Thank you so much baby, thank you so much." Jungkook whispers.

"I love you." Taehyung smiles.

"Kiss me Kookie." Jungkook says nothing and captures Taehyung's lips

\--------------------

"I wanted to meet you so bad after I got the news. Oh My, I am going to be a granfather." Baekhyun excitedly exclaims as he hugs Taehyung. Jin planned a dinner on sunday after they told everyone.

Mingyu and Chris were dramatic as usual, bringing chocolates and sweets. Though Taehyung wanted flowers and icecream but that person wasn't available.

"Where is Yugie?" Taehyung asks Mingyu. Chris and Mingyu share a look awkwardly.

"He-He said he's busy." Chris says but Taehyung doesn't believe him. He knows why Yugyeom didn't came.

"Tell me the truth." 

"He said you'll be in danger of he's around. The idiot wants to stay away from you. He thinks you'll be safe if you're away from 'Yugyeom trouble'." Chris says. Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. Yugyeom was a sweet person and Taehyung wants him here.

"What an idiot." Jungkook sighs.

"Call him." Taehyung says and Mingyu immedly calls him.

"Hey Mingyu? What's up." Taehyung hears his voice.

"Where are you?" Taehyung demands.

"Y-Your highness?" Yugyeom stutters.

"I asked you something." 

"I'm out of city. Congratulations and sorry I couldn't be there." Yugyeom hates lying.

"I hate you. You're even lying to me now. Don't ever talk to me." Taehyung hangs up. He and Yugyeom know he doesn't meant whatever he said but Yugyeom is just punishing himself for something he hasn't done.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the be rung. Taehyung had to hide a smile forming on his lips.

"You're so powerful babe." Jungkook laughs. Everyone knows it's Yugyeom. Jimin opens the door and is greeted with flowers. Idiot. He mutters and lets him in. Taehyung had to stop himself from laughing.

Yugyeom was hiding behind the bouquet, afraid to show himself. Taehyung stands with his arms folded, smiling at his friend.

"H-Hello, everyone." Yugyeom peeks from behind. Yugyeom gives the flowers to Taehyung who gladly excepts them. 

"I'm sorry." Yugyeom's voice breaks a little and Taehyung pinches his cheeks.

"Please don't be Yugie. Please. Stop torturing yourself like this. I want you here. It's really no fun without you here." Taehyung hugs him and Yugyeom smiles. 

"Okay?". 

"Okay." Yugyeom promises.

"You're going to steal my husband Yug, I'm jealous." Jungkook tries to cheer Yugyeom.

"He's all yours idiot." Yugyeom higs Jungkook.

"Congratulations." Taehyung finds himself in the air, Yugyeom spinning him around and shouting congratulations. 

"That's the Yugyeom we all love." Jungkook smiles.

\--------------------

It was the sixth month of pregnancy now. Taehyung was treated like royalty by everyone though Jungkook was the only person to take him out whever Taehyung insisted. Taehyubg was a weak omega, his baby bump was visible though. 

Taehyung was lying on his bed with Jungkook hugging his waist and head resting gently on the baby bump. He was talking to his baby, making Taehyung laughs at the stupid things he wanted to do with his pup. 

"We'll do what ever you want pup. I am so excited to meet you." Jungkook kisses Taehyubg's baby bump as Taehyung watches him with a smile, massaging Jungkook's head.

\---------------------

Jungkook was pacing back and forth in the hospital, outside the operation room. Taehyung's delivery date was near but an accident happened. 

Taehyung slipped from the stairs. He was lucky he didn't landed face first as it would've been serious. He fainted due to the shock and Yoongi rushed him to the hospital. Now Jungkook, Jimin, Yugyeom and Yoongi were in the hospital, waiting for the news.

"Poor boy, pain always finds a way to him." Yoongi sighs. Jungkook was on the verge of losing himself. If anything bad happened again, he would never forgive himself, for not being there for Taehyung. 

"I'm never there for him. He ways gets hurt and I can't do anything." Jungkook fists his hair.

"Hey, calm down okay. Your highness is a brave person. He will be alright." Yugyeom assures Jungkook.

The four of them snap their heads when Dr. Seo comes out. 

"The patient's condition is stable and congratulations." The doctor smiles and gestures towards the door. A nurse comes out with a small baby in her hands. Before Jungkook could run towards his pup, another nurse cones out with a baby.

"Twins!!" Yugyeom shouts. Jimin and Yoongi hug eachother, Jimin crying happy tears.

"It's alright Jungkook, you can hold them." The doctor says.

Jungkook comes forward and holds the baby boy and the baby girl in each of his arms. He is lost in their perfection and innocence. How peacefuly they are sleeping. 

"They're so tiny, let me hold them too." Yugyeom squeals. 

"I want to see Taehyung." Jungkook says. He enters the room, wiping the tears he never knew escaped. Taehyung was sleeping, machinery attached but still looking beautiful as ever.

"Hey baby." Jungkook whispers, kissing his hand. Taehyung slowly squirms and opens his eyes, smiling widely when he sees Jungkook.

"You feeling alright?" Jungkook asks and Taehyung nods.

"You knew they were twins?" Jungkook says and Taehyung softly chuckles, nodding his head.

"So you teamed up with the doctor and didn't tell me." Jungkook jokes. It was Jungkook who would come with Taehyung for the checkup. Taehyng must've persuaded his doctor to keep it a secret.

"Surprise." Taehyung's voice come out sleepy.

"I love you and I love our pups." Jungkook places a kiss on Taehyung's hand.

"I want to see them." Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook nods.

Yugyeom enters first with one baby and Jimin with another. Taehyung sits up with the help of the nurse and hild one his pups. His eyes water at the sight of his baby. He then holds the other one, kissing their forehead. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol come to visit then everyone else one by one. 

"I'll chose the baby girl's name and that's final." Yugyeom announces. 

"I'll chose the baby boy's. The alpha's name." Jimin says.

The girl was an omega and the boy was the alpha. Only Jungkook got their scents because they are new born. The others will have their scent when the pups will shift for the fisrt time. Almost at the age of five, the first shifting occurs.

\--------------------


	41. Chapter 40: Forever

**Third Person POV**

**●5 Years Later●**

"Taegguk dear, this is not how you button your shirt." Taehyung sighs, watching his five year old son's irregularly buttoned shirt.

"It's too difficult, please you do it appa." Taegguk whines and Taehyung smiles. He buttons up his shirt and brushes his hair. 

"Go see your baby brother while I get Taerie ready." Taehyung says and Taegguk kisses his cheek before running to his brother. Taegguk was a bold and energetic boy. He shifted at the age of four, without any difficulty. An Alpha.

"Taerie baby, let me tie your shoelace." Taerie nods. Taerie was a shy and quiet girl. She has yet to shift but Taehyung knows some wolves take time so it's alright.

"When will daddy be home?" She asks softly. 

"He's on his way angel. When he gets here, we'll go see Hoseok uncle and autie Jisoo okay." Taehyung ties her shoelace and kisses her cheek. 

In these 5 years, everyone married. Happy in their new homes now. Jungkook and Taehyung had this house to themselves now. Jisoo and Hoseok had a baby girl a few days ago so they are going to congratulate them. 

"Daddy." Taehyung hears Taegguk shout, Taerie runs outside the room to greet her father as well. Taehyung gies outside and smiles at the sight. Taegguk is on Jungkook's back and Taerie in his arms. 

"How is my little angel?" Jungkook kisses Taerie who has her little arms around him. Taegguk is struggling behind, trying to get Jungkook's attention. Taerie shyly smiles and pecks Jungkook's lips. Jungkook lets Taerie down and grabs Taegguk.

"Come here you little devil." Jungkook tickles his son and he laughs. Taegguk was a daring boy, often challenging Jungkook on little fights. 

Jungkook then picks his two year old son who started playing with Jungkook's hair immedietly. Jeonsan was an adorable beta wolf. Taehyung always said people would mistake him as an omega and Jungkook would only say his childeren are beautiful because their Taehyung is beautiful.

Warmth fills Taehyung's heart when he sees Jungkook and childeren happy and laughing like this. Jungkook now turns his attention towards his lover.

"Hey love." Jungkook comes forward and kisses Taehyung.

"Hi." 

"You look beautiful." Jungkook complements and Taehyung blushes. Jungkook leans in for another kiss or a make out session. Taehyung wants to tell him their are childeren and Taegguk, being a spawn of satan would definitely not stay quiet.

"Eww. That's gross." Taehyung laughs in between the kiss when he hears Taegguk's voice. Taegguk has his one hand placed on Taerie's eyes and other on Jeonsan's eyes. 

"Cover your eyes too. We're a little busy here." Jungkook smirks and Taehyung hits his chest.

"They're kids Kookie. We shouldn't do it infront of them." Taehyung blushes.

"I don't have three hands daddy." Taegguk frowns and Jungkook laughs.

"We should get going. Everyone will be waiting." Taehyung says and picks Jeonsan. The twins run towards the car. 

"Should we get them flowers." Jungkook says. Taehyung had already bought the gifts. Flowers wouldn't be so bad.

"Yup." Taehyung beams. 

"You really love flowers huh. You know you'll get them today though." Jungkook smiles.

"Yeah." Taehyung laughs.

\---------------------

Taerie was Mingyu's girl and Taegguk had a special bond with Yoongi. Both of them were perfect company for each other. Just like Taehyung had a special bond with Yoongi. But all the three childeren loved Yugyeom the most because he always treated them with everything they asked for. Jeonsan would sleep in Yugyeom's arm immedietly.

"For you your highness." Yugyeom gives Taehyung flowers as they enter Hoseok's house. In Yugyeom and Taehyung's friendship, flowers play the most important role.

"Thanks Yugie." 

Taehyung and Jungkook greet everyone. Jimin immedietly by his side. The two best friends list in their own world. Taegguk was sitting with Yoongi as the elder played the piano, teaching the little Alpha. 

Hyungsik played with his grandchilderen and so did Jihoon. Baekhyun and Chanyeol happy for their son.

"She's so pretty." Jin says as he congratulates Jisoo and Hoseok, presenting them with the gifts.

Everyone congratulated the couple. Yugyeom's mate was not in the city so she couldn't come. Mingyu and Wonwoo were happy as well. 

Jimin and Yoongi were planning to adopt soon because whenever Taegguk would spend a night with them, he wanted to keep him so he decided to talk to Jimin and adopt a pup.

All of then enjoyed the day, Taegguk being the source of entertaintment as usual. Taerie never left Mingyu's side and Jeonsan was already sleeping in Yugyeom's lap. Now it was time to go home.

"Thank you so much for coming." Hoseok says and hugs Taehyung and Jungkook.

Yugyeom takes Jeonsan to the car, setting him in his car. Taerie hugged Mingyu and sat in the car.

"Let's go Taegguk." Jungkook says but Taegguk hides behind Yoongi.

"Can I stay the night at uncle Yoongi's?" Taegguk shyly says.

"You have school tomorrow." Jungkook says.

"I'll drop him. He has his uniform in our house too." Yoongi says and Jungkook smiles, nodding.

"You better behave, young boy." Taehyung playfully threatens. Taegguk kisses his parents goodbye.

Taerie and Jeonsan were sleeping now. Taehyung has a small smile on his lips. Taehyung was about to pick Jeonsan but Jungkook stops him, telling he'll do it.

After taking both of the kids to their room, Jungkook came to their room. He saw Taehyung srtipping from his clothes. Taehyung jumps when he feels Jungkook's arms around his waist.

"The childeren are sleeping." Jungkook whispers, nibbling on Taehyung's earlobe.

"And?" Taehyung bites his lips, smiling.

"That little devil is not home." 

"So?" Taehyung sings. Jungkook turns him and holds him close to his chest. Eyes boring into eachother. Taehyung plays with Jungkook's hair.

"So we should have our time and make love." Jungkook doesn't let Taehyung reply and attaches his lios with Taehyung's. Taehyung moans at the intensity with which Jungkook kisses him, always kisses him. He falls into a submissive puddle and lets Jungkook control him. 

Jungkook gently lays Taehyung on bed. Nothing has changed in these five years. The intestity, the spark, the passion of their love is still there and increased. 

Now too, whenever Jungkook sees Taehyung smiling, laughing or playing with childeren, his heart always skips a beat. It feels like he is seeing Taehyung for the first time and falling in love with him a over again. Whenever he touches Taehyung, it ignites a fire within him and ge wants to hold him and kiss him forever.

After their... _.session_ , they took shower and now Taehyung is straddling Jungkook's lap, clad in one of his shirt and both of them engrossed in a heated makeout session. Taehyung can't seem to get enough of Jungkook.

Taehyung breaks apart, Jungkook leans in to capture his lips again but Taehyung stops him but putting a finger on his lips. He looks at Jungkook, with all the love in his eyes.

He trails his finger, tracing Jungkook's eyebrows then his nose and then lips. 

" _Jeon Jungkook. The love of my life, my hero, my happy little wrold, my forever._ " Taehyung whispers.

"You are the dream that I always wanted to be true and it did. I wanted a happy and perfect life qith my mate and I have it, I have it and there's nothing more I could ever ask for. I just wanted you to be mine and here you are, holding me close. I am all yours Kookie and you're all mine. I love you and this is what's never going to change. I love you." Taehyung says, eyes shinning. 

Jungkook looks at his love with a warm smile, sure of the one fact that as long as they are alive, nothing can keep them apart, nothing.

"As cheesy as it may sound---but Jeon Taehyung, I love you, _I love you to infinity."_

And the kiss is enough to prove that it's a fact, that Taehyung and Jungkook love each other and will keep loving eachother, untill the very end.

\---------------------

_Dear Jeon Taehyung,_

_First of all, I want to apologise again for hurting you, for rejecting you so heartlessly when all you deserved was to be accepted with love._

_Then I felt a wierd attraction towards you. You were a magnet, pulling me closer to yourself and yet I still hurt you._

_I admit, I admit it without denying that I hated when anyone would touch or try to take you away from me but then I would think that you aren't mine. So I promised myself that if you can make me be at peace without being mine, then what would it be like to have you really mine. I never hated you. Even though I said it a hundered times to you but I never hated you. I would never hate you, no one can._

_I was scared at first, thinking I might never be enough for you because baby, you deserve this whole world, the universe, the sparkling stars, just like your eyes. You deserve love and I wanted to be good enough to give it to you._

_I never imagined that someone so perfect like you would love someone like me but you did and you do. And honesrtly speaking my love;_

_It's a privilege and an honour to be loved by you._

_We have put our trust in eachother and I promise to never break it. I had built up my walls but you made them come crumbling down so, so easily._

_Sure we're gonna fight. It happens in relashionships. Fights, clashes and hardships come with love but that's alright....because I know, we know that in the end, we'll always be in eachother's arms, right where we belong. When I say I love you, it's not just a sentence, I tell you this to remind you that you are the best thing ever happened to me._

_My love, thank you, thankyou so much for coming in my life. For being my saviour and showing how beautiful love is, just as beautiful as you are._

_Just know that I belong to you, you are everything that I want and I promise you, it's a vow that I will never give up on you, on us. You and our childeren are my escape, I can't even imagine a life without you because I don't want a life without you._

_So, Jeon Taehyung, baby,_

_I have said this for a thousand times and I'm willing to shout it out loud for a million times, over and over again, for the whole world to know, that...._

_I Love You._

_I love you and my love for you is limitless, never ending....._

_My love for you, is for **Infinity**._

_With love,_

_Your Jeon Jungkook._

**\-------------○○○○•THE END•○○○○-----------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth your time and read. Thank you all for reading this fic. ❤❤


End file.
